L'espace entre les étoiles
by Cerulane
Summary: Fic d'Issy. Pendant que Remus fait son deuil et que Severus s'enfonce dans son amertume, Sirius cherche un moyen de revenir
1. Default Chapter

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Prologue : Lier avec des épines**

_J'ai toujours aimé la couleur noire_, pensa Sirius.

Qu'importe que se soit la couleur assignée à la mort, aux Mangemorts, à Voldemort. Qu'importe que ce soit le nom de sa maudite famille. Non, il y avait quelque chose à propos du noir qui l'appelait. _Quand tu regardes un ciel plein d'étoiles, _médita-t-il, _le noir brille dans l'espace entre elles._

Il s'était souvent senti comme un de ces espaces entres les étoiles. Faiblement, sombrement, pendant ses jours de collège, il avait brillé entre les supernovae de James et Lily_. _Entre eux et le trou noir qu'était Peter Pettigrew. Et quand le trou noir a consumé les étoiles… qui d'autre blâmer que l'espace entre elle ?

_Mais pour certains_, _je suis devenu une étoile._

Il pensa à Harry. Merlin seul savait combien le garçon avait souffert. Il n'avait reçu ni amour ni amitié après la mort de ses parents, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à Poudlard. Il y avait des trous dans sa vie, des trous dans son âmes, et il avait rempli ses trous avec ses amis – avec Ron, avec Hermione, avec Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dumbledore – avec Sirius.

Et Pour Remus, maintenant, Sirius était une étoile. _Seulement l'un l'autre à la fin_. Remus était un autre espace, mais toutes les étoiles étaient parties à présent. _Seulement les ténèbres à la fin des jours._

Les ténèbres et le vent l'entouraient, tirant sur ses cheveux, sa cape, sa baguette. Les ténèbres impénétrables, une obscurité à travers laquelle on ne pouvait pas voir. « _Lumos_ », marmonna Sirius.

Et, comme une supernova explosant, il y eu la lumière.

Comme sa baguette incandescente éclairait les coins de ce monde, Sirius sut ce qu'il était arrivé. Exactement ce dans quoi Bellatrix l'avait poussé. « Un monde entre les mondes, murmura-t-il. Le Vide »

A chaque coin, des gens étaient blottis, agrippant leurs oreilles, leurs yeux, leur poitrine, leurs genoux. Essayant d'oublier les horreurs qu'ils étaient devenus, et où ils étaient. « Le Vide, répéta Sirius dans un souffle. Les ténèbres éternelles ».

Et, à son effroi, il vit des personnes qu'il connaissait.

Dans un coin, Aberforth Dumbledore était assis, reconnaissable uniquement par ses cheveux d'argent et sa barbe, semblables à ceux de son frère. Remus lui avait parlé de la disparition d'Aberforth quand il était au 12 Grimmault Place. « C'était juste après que tu sois envoyé à Azkaban, lui avait-il dit. Le dernier coup des Mangemorts à Dumbledore. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait »

_Je le sais maintenant_, pensa Sirius sombrement.

Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, avait presque l'air mort, recroquevillé dans un coin, mais Sirius savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Vous ne pouvez pas mourir dans le Vide, et c'est votre plus grande punition. Auprès de lui était un homme avec un nez crochu qui devait sûrement être un parent de Severus Snape. 

_Tous ces gens_, constata Sirius, _qui sont ici depuis des siècles ou plus. Morts pour le monde, mais cependant bien vivant, car vous ne pouvez pas mourir dans le Vide, mais seulement demeurer pour toujours dans les ténèbres, dans une maudite demi-vie, à ne jamais revoir la lumière ou l'amour._

Une autre pensée s'imposa à lui, et il regarda sa main gauche. _Je dois être le seul à avoir jamais passé à travers le rideau avec une baguette_. Dans sa main, elle continuait de briller d'un feu qui chassait l'obscurité – à partir de maintenant.

« Es-tu… un ange ? demanda une voix. Es-tu venu pour nous sauver ? »

Un tel espoir, un si fragile, délicat espoir, qu'il devait briser.

« Non, répondit-il. Je suis comme vous, quelqu'un qui est passé à travers le voile.

- Mais tu portes la lumière, et la magie, ajouta une seconde voix. Ces choses qu'ils nous ont prises quand ils nous ont poussés au travers. »

- Je n'ai pas été poussé. Je suis tombé pendant un duel de magie »

A ce moment, une troisième voix, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis ce qui semblait des éternités, vint de près de ses pieds. « S… Sirius Black ? »

Et, comme la lumière de sa baguette tombait sur son visage, Sirius sut qu'il devait trouver un moyen de sauver ces personnes. Il devait être leur ange.

« Régina ? »


	2. L'extrême limite de la sagesse

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Chapitre 1 : L'extrême limite de la sagesse**

Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude sur le Chemin de Traverse quand Remus Lupin y pénétra. Au début, il ne savait pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une énorme banderole suspendue au dessus d'une vitrine. _Weasley__ et Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux – Ouverture aujourd'hui !_ Elle brillait violemment en grosses lettres rouges, qui flashaient un instant puis tournaient en un orange violent qui rivalisait avec le couvre lit de leur plus jeune frère. Remus sourit ironiquement. Fred et George Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix les plus récents (au plus grand chagrin de leur mère), étaient également les plus exubérant, c'était sûr.

Mais, penser à l'Ordre du Phénix le faisait penser à Sirius, et son sourire disparut bientôt de son visage. 

Il avait eu des cauchemars à propos de ce voile depuis qu'il était jeune. Beaucoup de mères racontent à leurs enfants des histoires à propos de monstres et de démons qui viendraient les chercher s'ils étaient méchants, mais pas Arethusa Lupin, Arethusa la Langue de Plomb. Toutes les nuits, avant qu'il aille dormir, elle racontait à Remus, de sa voix calme et douce, le voile qui était caché dans le Département des Mystères. A voile qui conduisait à un non-endroit où il n'y avait ni lumière, ni amour, amitié, magie. Juste un enfer privé construit pour ceux qui avaient la malchance d'être poussé au travers. Un passage vers le Vide.

« Et, finissait-elle, sa voix aussi calme et douce que quand elle avait commencé, si tu es méchant, c'est là que je t'enverrais. »

_Je ne mentais pas quand je disais à l'école que j'avais une mère malade_, constata Remus. _Ma mère était malade._

Il continuait à aller la voir de temps en temps. Enfermée dans l'aile pour les psychotiques et les criminels mentaux de Ste Mangouste, Arethusa se débattait contre la camisole de force qui la maintenait, elle se battait contre le cuir entre ses dents. Une fois, elle avait cassé ce cuir et l'avait avalé. La seule fois où il l'avait entendu parler après qu'elle ait été enfermée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'avait prononcé que quelques mots, et ils avaient glacé Remus jusqu'aux os. « _Elle était mauvaise_, avait-elle sifflé, son visage tordue en une horrible parodie de sourire, _alors, je l'y ait envoyée._ »

Peu de personnes savaient à propos de la mère de Remus, jugée trop malade mentalement pour être envoyée à Azkaban – bien que Merlin seul sache que c'était ce qu'elle méritait. Dumbledore savait, bien sûr, et Maugrey, et Arthur et Molly Weasley, mais personne d'autre. _Sirius savait_, se rappela-t-il, vaguement malade, _mais il est parti._

Remus avait vu Sirius tomber. Ca avait semblé durer une éternité, et il avait couru vers lui, sans se soucier de Bellatrix Lestrange, pour essayer de le ramener, mais il était trop tard, trop tard, trop tard. Il avait saisi Harry à la place, l'avait empêcher de le suivre. Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre Harry également.

_Avant, Harry était tout ce qui restait de James et de Lily_, pensa Remus, _maintenant, il est tout ce qui reste de Sirius aussi._

Il se reprocha mentalement pour penser à Harry de cette manière. _Harry est lui-même,_ se réprimanda-t-il fermement, _et si tu penses autrement, tu mérites d'être attaché dans le lit à côté de celui de ta mère._

« Ho, Lupin ! »

Remus se retourna. « Bonjour, Charlie »

Charlie Weasley vint près de lui. « As-tu entendu les nouvelles ? 

- Quelles nouvelles ?

- Je suppose que tu ne les as pas encore entendues. Fudge…

- a démissionné, demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Charlie sourit. « Nous n'avons malheureusement pas cette chance. Non, sa fille…

- Amélia ? l'interrompit Remus

- Tu la connais ?

- Un peu, admit Remus. Elle était dans la même année à Poudlard, mais elle était à Serdaigle. Je pense qu'elle était amie avec Lily, la mère d'Harry. Alors, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Elle et Fudge ont eu une, comment devrai-je dire, divergence d'opinions, très publique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, l'habituel. Disputes sur le pas de la porte à propos de la manière dont Fudge contrôle sa vie, et qu'elle n'aime pas ça, et qu'elle ne veut pas plus, en aucune manière, prendre part à aucun de ses stupides programmes politiques. Il essayait de la marier avec le nouveau Ministre de la Magie d'Amérique, mais…

- Amélia ne veut pas en entendre parler ? finit Remus

- Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Charlie. Ne la blâme pas. Le ministre américain était au Ministère l'autre jour, et Papa et Kinsgley ont dîner avec lui, et tous les deux ont dit que c'était un con. Et il a prêt de cent ans, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Tout à fait comme Amélia, jugea Remus.

- Ne pense pas que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ou quelque chose comme ça, commença lentement Charlie, mais tu as l'air de connaître Amélia Fudge une légèrement plus que 'un peu'. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Il n'y avait pas tant de personnes dans mon année, et nous avions beaucoup de cours avec les Serdaigles. Amélia avait une personnalité très remarquable. »

Charlie le regarda de côté comme si il ne le croyait pas mais laissa passer. « Et alors, penses-tu que Fudge et Amélia auraient pu planifier leur dispute ? Pour quelques agendas politiques ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Remus y réfléchit. « Non, jugea-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas seulement qu'Amélia est un foutrement trop perspicace, mais je suspecte aussi que Fudge est probablement un brin trop stupide.

- Je suppose qu'Amélia n'est pas comme son père dans ce cas.

- Pas du tout. Je douterais sévèrement de la paternité de ma fille, si j'étais Cornelius Fudge. »

Charlie ria à gorges déployées. « Et alors, Lupin, qu'est-ce qui vous amène au Chemin de Traverse ? »

Le visage de Remus se rembrunit. « Je vais à Gringott. Sirius m'a désigné comme exécuteur de son testament. »

Charlie se rembrunit également. « Oh, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Remus. Il se força à sourire un peu. « Mais je pense que je m'arrêterais peut-être à Farces pour sorciers facétieux plus tard. J'ai peur que rien ne puisse m'empêcher d'être un farceur. »

Charlie souria. « Bien, Lupin, je dois y aller. Je vais voir si oui ou non Fred et George ont déjà fait exploser leur magasin avec leurs démonstrations. »

Remus sourit chaudement. « Au revoir, Charlie »

Comme il regardait Charlie s'éloigner, Remus sut que, bien qu'il soit entouré par la foule, il était seul.

_Je suis le dernier_, constata-t-il.

James était mort. Sirius était parti. Peter était corrompu.

« Je suis tout ce qui reste des Maraudeurs, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Et, de façon incongrue, une vision de Minerva MacGonagall lui vint à l'esprit. _Remus Lupin_, le réprimandait-elle, _si vous ne vous sortez pas ça de la tête, je devrais y remédier en vous donnant un mois de retenue !_

Remus sourit ironiquement. « Mais vous ne pouvez plus me donner de retenues, professeur, murmura-t-il. Trop de choses ont changé. »

****

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », aboya le gobelin alors que Remus se présentait au guichet.

Il sortit de son sac le morceau de parchemin qui contenait le testament de Sirius. « Mon nom est Remus Lupin, se présenta-t-il, et je suis l'exécuteur du testament de Sirius Black. » Il transmit le parchemin au gobelin.

« Identité, s'il vous plaît », demanda le gobelin, sans relever la tête. Le pince-nez sur son long nez vacilla légèrement alors qu'il scrutait le testament.

Remus sortit une de ses cartes d'identité de son portefeuille. C'était sa licence du Registre des Loups-Garous. Elle était enchantée pour ne laisser aucun doute quant à son authenticité.

Le gobelin regarda la carte. « Vous êtes un loup-garou ?

- Oui, répondit fermement, mais ça n'a pas de conséquence. Je suis très bien renseigné sur les lois concernant les loups-garous. »

Le gobelin le regarda. « Moi également. » Il rendit sa carte à Remus et retourna à son étude du testament. « Y a-t-il des intentions de contester ce testament ?

-Non. Vous trouverez les signatures nécessaires au bas du document. » Et des signatures, il y en avait trois, à l'encre rouge comme le spécifiait la loi : Celle de Remus, celle de Dumbledore, et, en dessous, dans un gribouillage désordonné, celle d'Harry.

Le gobelin les scruta. « Tout semble être en ordre, constata-t-il lentement. Quand ce testament aura été exécuté, sept mille trois cents gallions seront versés sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore, le même montant pour vous, et la même somme à Harry Potter, ainsi qu'un violon du dix-huitième siècle. Exact ?

- Oui.

- Que souhaitez-vous faire des autres objets dans le coffre de Mr Black, Mr Lupin ? »

Remus le regarda de manière interrogative. « Les autres objets ? »

Le gobelin consulta quelque chose devant lui. « Le premier Novembre 1981, des documents du coffre de Mr et Mme James Potter ont été transférer vers le coffre de Mr Sirius Balck »

Remus se sentit tressaillir. _Doux Merlin_, pensa-t-il. _Sirius n'en a probablement jamais eu connaissance, il devait être à Azkaban. Les papiers de Lily et James…Merlin sait ce sur quoi Dumbledore leur avait demandé de travailler quand ils sont morts._

« Y a-t-il… des précédents ? », se trouva-t-il à demander au gobelin

« Oui, répondit-il. Dans des circonstances normales, les documents sont remis aux descendants des propriétaires originaux…

- donc ils iraient à Harry », constata Remus.

Le gobelin l'ignora et continua « … mais, dans ce cas, le descendant est encore mineur, ce qui signifie que les documents iront à ses tuteurs. » Il consulta un parchemin devant lui « Ce qui signifie qu'ils iraient en la possession de Mr et Mme Vernon Dursley. »

Remus sentit son cœur s'effondrer. Voir les papiers de Lily et James dans les mains de ces… Moldus… serait presque comme voir Harry entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy. « Y a-t-il un moyen de contester ce fait ? demanda-t-il au gobelin désespérément. Mr et Mme Dursley sont des moldus, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'ils aient des documents de sorcellerie de cette sorte entre leurs mains.

-Ce fait peut être contesté, mais ce sera une procédure longue. Etant donné la nature des documents, le Wizengamot sera l'autorité compétente.

- Et nous aurons besoin…

- d'un avocat, oui. Si vous avez l'intention de contester le testament, je vous suggère de vous adresser à l'Office International des Lois Magiques. Bonne journée à vous.

- Mais… Que va-t-il advenir des papiers pendant ce temps ?

- Ils resteront dans le coffre de Mr Black jusqu'à ce qu'un jugement final aura été atteint. Selon la loi magique, vous avez sept jours pour contester le testament et vous trouver un avocat.

- Les Dursley… Seront-ils informés ?

- Un hibou leur sera envoyé, répondit le gobelin d'un ton brusque. Bonne _journée_, Mr Lupin. »

Abattu, Remus quitta le guichet. Ses points étaient serrés. _Les papiers de James et Lily dans les mains de ces misérables Dursley. Je dois le dire à Dumbledore !_ pensa-t-il soudainement, et, dans un pop !, il transplana.

**Cyngathi** : voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira autant que le prologue.

**Celine.s** : C'est sadique, hein ! Eh bein c'est comme ça tout du long. L'auteur est une vraie pro du cliffhanger. En plus, elle fait durer le suspens puisque quasiment à chaque coup, elle embraie sur un autre perso. Et y a des moments où c'est vraiment, vraiment très difficile. 

**Godric2** : Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour la suite. Pour l'instant la version anglaise a 26 chapitre, et ça a pas l'air prêt de s'arrêter.

**Phantme** : Merci pour la review. Et pour le ridea, pas à s'inquiéter, il est présent tout du long. D'autant plus que les perso qui sont passé au travers sont reliés à presque tous ceux qui sont de l'autre coté. 

**Pissenlit** : Merci pour le style, mais c'est pas moi qui écrit, je fais que traduire. Quant à Régina, c'est tout un mystère… Sinon, pour les Review anonyme, je savais pa. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Va falloir que je regarde comment régler ça.

**Ephy** : Merci pour la review. Et je peux t'assurer que la suite vaut le coup, sinon, je me serais pas donné la peine de traduire. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.


	3. La conscience pour guide

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

RAR :

**Cyngathi** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents, et merci pour la review.

**Celine.s** : C'est bien au moins on est d'accord. Mais je reste quand même la plus chanceuse car elle écrit plus vite que je traduis ^-^

**Alana**** Chantelune **: Merci pour le compliment. Et comment as-tu trouvé la vo ?

**Gaiyle** : C'était bien l'intention ! Et merci pour la review.

**Godric2** : Merci pour les encouragements et les compliments. Quant à la fic originale, c'est « the space between the stars », de Issy.

**La conscience pour guide**

« Vous savez, fixer le mur ne va pas le faire disparaître, Severus, si c'est ce que vous essayer de faire », dit Dubledore.

Severus se sortit de sa rêverie. « Désolé, Professeur. J'étais juste en train…

- … de penser ? », finit pour lui Dumbledore.

Severus acquiesça. « Oui. A propos…

- … de Sirius ? »

Severus se retint de regarder le directeur. « Oui, si vous voulez savoir, je pensais à Black. »

Dumbledore se versa calmement une tasse de thé. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'^être sur la défensive, vous savez, Severus. »

Severus soupira. « Je sais. C'est juste que je me sens… »

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

« Bon sang, la seule fois que j'ai besoin que vous finissiez ma phrase pour moi, vous ne le faites pas ! »

Dumbledore but une gorgée de thé. « Je crois que c'est ce que les Moldus appellent la loi de Murphy. Tout ce qui pourrait aller de travers, ira de travers. En outre, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que _je_ reconnaisse ce que vous ressentez vis à vis de Sirius. Il est, au contraire, nécessaire que ce soit _vous_ qui le fassiez.

- Je sais, Professeur », répondit Severus – et quelque part, au fnd, il le savait vraiment. « Je me sens… presque coupable. Que nous n'ayons rien fait d'autre que de nous chercher tout le temps depuis son retour d'Azkaban.

- C'est autant sa faute que la votre, Severus. Je pouvais difficilement espérer que vous vous entendiez comme des frères ». dumbledore prit une autre gorgée de thé. « Il est suffisant que vous soyez désolé qu'il soit parti.

- Je _suis_ désolé, dit Severus, et il le pensait. « mais je ne peut pas dire qu'il va me manquer à toutes les heures de tous les jours ou quelque chose comme ça. »

- Je sais, et c'est parfaitement normal. Simplement, n'allez pas exprimer ces sentiments près d'Harry, ou il va probablement pointer sa baguette sur vous. »

Severus grogna. « Potter, dit-il froidement, ferait mieux de s'abstenir, ou je tirerai _ma _baguette sur _lui_.

- Le mieux est de ne pas provoquer la situation », répondit Dumbledore, les yeux étincelant.

Il y eu un _clang__ !_ résonnant à travers le bureau, et Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil. « Nous avons un visiteur attendu, dit-il à Severus, qui croit qu'elle n'est pas attendue. Je dois y aller et la faire entrer. »

Quand le directeur eut quitté le bureau, Severus put à peine résister à l'impulsion de regarder autours de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas, de nature, un homme impulsif. Les étagères de Dumbledore étaient remplies de beaucoup d'objets intrigants – il en reconnut certains comme étant des inventions récentes, d'autres anciennes, et certaines nettement Moldue. A côté de la pensine qui brillait, opalescente, sur un des rayonnages les plus bas, il y avait une boite jaune vif sur laquelle était écrit _Sorbet au Citron_.

Comme cette boite aurait déparaillé dans son propre bureau ! Une boite jaune vif au milieu de ses ingrédients de potions parfaitement rangés, posée juste entre la peau de Boomslang et les poils de bouc en poudre. _Pourquoi_, pensa-t-il, _ça rendrait presque l'endroit accueillant_.

Il entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui alors que Dumbledore et le visiteur entraient. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander qui c'était.

« Tu n'as pas lavé des cheveux depuis 1972, n'est-ce pas, connard visqueux ? »

Inutile de le dire, Severus n'était pas amusé.

« Mademoiselle Fudge, dit-il à travers ses dents serrées, c'est également une joie de te revoir. »

Amelia se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du sien et, visiblement, le tira le plus loi de lui qu'elle put. « Ne mens pas, Snape, lui dit-elle. Tu pourrais aussi bien me dire que le ciel est vert. »

Severus la regarda. « C'est vrai », constata-t-il. Il y eu un long silence puis, Fudge, qu'est ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, Snape, contra-t-elle.

- Amélia, intervint calmement Dumbledore, les yeux brillant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Poudlard ?

- Mon _foutu_ père, voilà quoi !, répondit-elle. « Ce stupide bâtard pense qu'il peut contrôler ma vie, et je ne le veux pas. Il a déjà prouvé qu'il est un stupide con avec toute l'affaire Potter, et je veux bien être _damnée_ s'il m'entraîne avec lui dans sa chute ! »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Severus commença lentement à applaudir. « Oh, bien _essayé_, Fudge, dit-il. Presque convaincant. Mais j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour les espioons du ministère à Poudlard. »

Amelia le regarda. « Tu penses que je mens, Snape. Alors testes-moi avec une de tes immondes potions ! Donnes-moi du Veritaserum, je m'en fiche ! Tu auras la même réponse de moi, de toute manière !

- Bien ! » Severus sortit une petite fiole de ses robes. « Bois !

- Severus ! », aboya Dumbledore, entraînant Severus et Amélia à la soumission. « Mademoiselle Fudge ne va _pas_ boire de Veritaserum. Je vous crois Amélia », lui dit-il.

« Merci, répondit Amélia, regardant Severus de côté à travers ses cils avant de revenir vers le directeur. Bien, Professeur, mon problème est le suivant : j'ai rompu avec mon père, ce qui signifie que je n'ai pas d'argent. Donc… »

Severus retint à peine un grognement. « Albus, vous n'allez _pas_ l'embaucher comme professeur. Elle n'est pas entraînée ! Aucune expérience !

- J'ai eu l'examen du barreau et j'ai passé cinq ans au Bureau international des lois magiques !, gronda Amélia. Pas qualifiée, mon cul ! 

- Et que veux-tu enseigner ? Comment négocier avec des Mangemorts sans violer la Convention Anti-violence de 1674 ?, Severus contra-t-il.

- _Severus__ !_ » Dumbledore aboya-t-il encore une fois.

Severus se tut. « Désolé, professeur

- Non, tu ne l'est foutrement pas, grogna Amélia

- _Amelia_ » menaça Dumbledore. Il y eu une petite pause avant qu'il ne se remette à parler. « Maintenant, ma chère, quel sujet aviez-vous pris quand vous étiez étudiante à Poudlard ?

- Au niveau ASPIC ?

- Non, au niveau première année, intervint Severus d'un ton hargneux.

Dumbledore l'ignora. « Oui, ma chère, au niveau ASPIC.

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantement, Numérologie, Botanique, Astronomie avancée, Runes anciennes. Je voulais prendre Etudes des Moldus à la place de Numérologie, parce que je détestais vraiment l'Arithmancie au niveau des BUSES, mais mon père ne m'aurait pas laissé faire.

Snape ronchonna. « Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de quelqu'un qui a eu un D à sa BUSE de potions ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me souviens de quelqu'un qui a eu un D à sa BUSE d'astronomie ?, rétorqua Amélia.

- Sil vous plaît, vous deux, prévint Dumbledore. Bien, Mademoiselle Fudge, nous avons un poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal vacant. Cela vous conviendrait-il ? »

Severus grogna intérieurement. Dumbledore allait-il _encore_ le mettre de côté pour le poste de Défense ?

Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Severus se retourna. La tête de Remus Lupin était dans le feu. 

Dumbledore se leva et s'agenouilla devant la cheminée. « Bonjour Remus.

- Est-ce que ça va si je viens ? Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important.

- Non, ça ne va sacrément _pas »_, fit Severus d'un ton brutal. _Ne me confrontez pas à tous les deux, Albus, _pensa-t-il, _ou je pourrais aussi bien être victime de combustion spontanée !_

- Tais-_toi_, Snape, répliqua hargneusement Amélia

- Bien sûr, Rémus », l'invita Dumbledore placidement.

Il y eut une explosion de suie comme Remus tombait de la cheminée. « Putain de merde, professeur, jura Amélia, vous avez besoin de nettoyer votre conduit. »

Le loup-garou se leva et épousseta ses robes - dans le même état d'usure que d'habitude, nota Severus. « Professeur, quand j'étais…

- Quoi ? Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour », attaque Amélia.

Rémus lui jeta un regard. « Affaire urgente, Amelia. » Il se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Professeur…

- Même Snape m'a donné un meilleur accueil que toi », l'interrompit-elle.

Rémus, exaspéré, s'avança vers elle à grand pas, et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Ravi de te voir, Amélia. Voilà. Satisfaite ? Professeur…

- Et bien, c'est complètement inutile _maintenant_, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu ne le penses pas !

- Pour l'amour de Merlin, Amélia, c'est _important »_, glapit Remus.

La jeune fille croisa les bras « Et je ne suis pas importante ? »

Rémus soupira, frustré. « Tu _es_ importante, Amélia, mais c'est extrêmement urgent ! Maintenant, professeur…

- Ravie de voir à quel point je compte pour toi, Remus, répliqua-t-elle glacialement. 

- Tais-_toi_, Fudge », intervint brusquement Severus.

Il y eut un long silence. _Je viens de défendre un Maraudeur_, constata le Maître des Potions, à moitié hébété.

Amélia soupira d'un air boudeur. « Bien », aboya-t-elle, et elle se tut.

Remus se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Professeur, je suis allé à Gringott's aujourd'hui.

- Regarder les dernières volontés de Sirius, je présume ? », Dumbledore scruta Remus par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Oui, professeur. Tout est allé comme prévue, l'argent de Sirius et son violon ont été transmis et tout ça, mais il y avait quelque chose que nous ne savions pas. Que même Sirius ne savait pas. »

La compréhension sembla naître en Dumbledore. « Pas… ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui, professeur. Sirius détenait les documents de Lily et James dans son compte à Gringotts.

- Et bien sûr, il ne le savait pas, médita le vieil homme, parce que le transfert a dû intervenir après qu'il aille à Azkaban. Il n'a jamais dû voir le testament de Lily et James, ni y attester.

- Si je peux intervenir, commença Amélia, sans vouloir de contrarier, Remus, mais d'un point de vue légal, ces documents. Si Sirius ne les a laissé à personne dans son testament, alors ils devraient revenir…

- A Harry, oui. Mais Harry est mineur, donc…

- Les documents vont à ses tuteurs. Les Dursley, déduisit Dumbledore. Bien. Ceci _est_ intéressant.

- Sur quoi exactement travaillaient Potter et Evans quand ils sont morts, Albus ? demanda sans ambage Severus. Sera-ce de quelque utilité pour l'Ordre ? Est-ce important que ces documents tombent entre les mais de ces Dursley ?

- Ces documents, si Lily et James ont progressé aussi loin dans leurs recherches que les premiers résultats l'ont laissé penser, commença lentement le directeur, seraient d'un bénéfice inestimable pour l'Ordre. » Il y eu une pause tendue. « Ils faisaient des recherches sur la mort magique. La magie qui cause la mort, pourquoi elle la cause, et comment l'annuler ou s'en protéger. »

Severus abattit son poing contre le bureau. « Comment Black a-t-il pu être aussi con pour ne pas réaliser qu'il les avaient, alors », rugit-il.

Remus le regarda, et Severus vit, pendant une petite seconde, le loup caché dans l'homme. « Ne parle pas de Sirius de cette manière, grinça-t-il. Jamais.

- Est-ce que ça peut être contesté ? demanda Dumbledore à Remus

- Oui. Ca le peut. Et ça le sera. » La réponse ne vint pas de Remus, mais d'Amelia.

- Amelia ? » Le directeur semblait légèrement surpris.

- J'ai décidé, professeur, annonça la jeune femme, qu'après tout je ne voulait pas être enseignante à Poudlard. Donnez le poste de Défense Contre les force du Mal à Snape, pour ce que ça m'intéresse. Je suis une avocate confirmée. Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. »


	4. Comme du vin aromatique, il semblait

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

RAR :

**Cyngathi** : Et voilà la suite J'ai fait vite cette fois, hein ? A l'avant dernier chapitre, tu m'avais pas promis une review plus longue ? ^-^

**Alana**** Chantelune** : Merci pour le compliment. Concernant Amelia, c'est sur que son langage est une partie de son fichu caractère. Enfin, pour la fille d'un ministre, ça la fout un peu mal quand même.

**Waterlily** : Merci. J'essaie de faire le plus vite que je peux. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Arlein**** de Lioncourt** : Merci, je vais comme je peux pour traduire le plus vite possible et j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier.

**Comme du vin aromatique, il semblait**

« Rappelles-moi encore pourquoi nous sommes ici, Amelia », demanda Remus.

Celle-ci lui envoya un coup d'œil. « Tu es ici, lui dit-elle, parce que tu es la chose la plus proche d'un père qu'il reste à Harry Potter à présent. Je suis ici, parce que je suis ton avocate. Et Snape est ici parce qu'il est intimidant. »

Il y eut un grognement railleur venant de la direction de Severus.

« Non, Amelia, reprit Remus, rappelles-moi pourquoi nous sommes _ici_. Ici, à nous cacher sous une Cape d'invisibilité dans le parterre de fleurs des Dursley au lieu de frapper à la porte comme des gens normaux !

- Parce que je veux voir comment il réagiront quand ils recevront le hibou, idiot ! répondit brusquement Amelia. Je _sais_ qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore eu parce que j'ai vérifié sur le registre de Gringotts, et le hibou a été envoyé ce matin, prévue pour arriver à 7h16 ce soir. Ils ne sont pas aussi efficaces qu'ils le prétendent à Gringotts.

- As-tu entendu quelque chose dehors, Petunia ? » _Dursley__ meugle certainement assez fort pour avertir n'importe lequel intrus. Je me demande si c'est le but_, pensa Remus ironiquement.

« Taisez-vous tous les deux !, siffla Severus

- Non, chéri, pourquoi ? » Petunia Dursley avait une voix qui aurait pu faire cailler du lait frais.

Vernon grogna. « Je pensais avoir entendu quelque chose, mais ce n'était probablement rien. Le garçon est enfermé dans sa chambre, à faire des _devoirs_, il dit, donc tout devrait être ok.

- C'est ce que tu penses, Dursley, murmura Amélia. Regarde ! »

Remus leva la tête. Une chouette volait dans le ciel, une chouette qui n'était pas l'Hedwige d'Harry, et elle se dirigeait droit vers la fenêtre de la cuisine des Dursley. _Préparez le feu d'artifices_, pensa Remus, et la chouette entra.

Petunia hurla alors que du verre brisé se répandait à grande vitesse à travers la cuisine, la chouette atterrissant avec un doux _whump_ sur la table de la cuisine. « Vernon !

- MON GARCON !, rugit celui-ci. MON GARCON, DESCEND IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Petunia tremblait. « Vernon, ce n'est pas pour lui. C'est pour… nous.

- Quoi ? » Harry venait d'arriver dans la cuisine et il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux.

Son oncle s'avança vers lui. « QU'EST CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? », vociféra-t-il. Il jeta l'enveloppe dans les mains de Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda froidement. « Et bien pour une fois, c'est pour vous, pas pour moi, alors je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être de ma faute.

- JE NE SUPPORTERAIS PAS TON EFFRONTERIE, MON GARCON ? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FICHU TRUC ? »

Harry retourna l'enveloppe et regarda le sceau. « Ca vient de Gringotts, constata-t-il simplement

- ET QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE FICHU MACHIN ?!

- UNE BANQUE », rugit Harry en réponse. Remus fut légèrement surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry pouvait crier comme ça, ou, en fait, tenir tête à son oncle comme ça.

« Bien, et que nous veulent-ils alors ?, demanda Vernon, un petit peu moins fort.

- Comment je suis supposé le savoir ? Ouvre la lettre et tu le sauras », répliqua hargneusement Harry.

Vernon, après un long et véhément regard à Harry, ouvrit l'enveloppe avec son pouce.

« Qu'est ce que ça dit, papa ? », demanda impatiemment un gros garçon que Remus reconnut comme étant le cousin de Harry, Dudley.

Amelia donna un coup de coude à Remus et Severus. « Temps de bouger », murmurra-t-elle, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité et la fourrant dans son sac, puis frappant durement à la porte du N° 4, Privet Drive.

« Amélia Fudge, licence de droit, Représentante officielle du bureau international des lois magiques, conseillère dans le cas de Remus Lupin à propos de la contestation des dernières volontés du défunt Sirius Black », débita à toute allure Amélia aussitôt que Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte, avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de grogner autre chose qu'un « quoi ? ». Elle présenta rapidement sa carte d'identité et un second document, que Remus reconnu comme étant un mandat d'entrer, au visage de Vernon. « Légalement, vous devez nous invitez à entrer pour que nous discutions de l'affaire. 

- Et au nom de quelle satanée loi ? demanda Vernon

- Paragraphe 49c, alinéa vii des Dispositions légales concernant la contestation des dernières volontés et du testament, comme indiqué sur ce mandat », répondit Amélia.

Vernon apparut stupéfié. « Bien… Qui sont ces… », Severus haussa un sourcil et il frémit visiblement, « hommes ?

- Remus Lupin, Lieutenant de l'Ordre du Phénix, contestant les dernières volontés de Sirius Black, répondit fermement Remus, présentant rapidement sa carte d'identité au visage de Vernon.

Severus se contenta de le regarder. « Severus Snape, dit-il suavement et le gros homme se recroquevilla visiblement.

_Amélia__ avait définitivement raison à propos de Snape étant intimidant_, pensa le loup, et ils suivirent Vernon dans la maison.

La mâchoire d'Harry s'affaissa visiblement quand Remus, Amélia et Severus entrèrent dans la cuisine. « Professeur Lupin ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon se jette littéralement dans ses bras, mais il le prit bien, lui retournant son embrassade. « C'est bon de te revoir, Harry », dit-il, lui tapotant le dos gentiment.

Harry se retira, et Remus vit que son visage était baigné de larmes. Il était en train de pleurer avant que Vernon ne lui hurle de descendre, alors. « Oui », répondit-il simplement. Il se retourna un petit peu. « Euh… Bonjour, professeur Snape. »

Severus secoua la tête dans ce que, Remus supposa, pouvait être considéré comme un signe de reconnaissance. « Potter. »

Harry regarda Amélia, gêné, pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne prenne le contrôle de la situation. « Amélia Fudge », se présenta-t-elle, prenant la main d'Harry fermement et la serrant.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement. « Fudge ? Comme dans Cornelius ? Le ministre de la Magie ?

- Oui. Je suis sa fille, mais il m'a désavouée. C'est une longue histoire, très ennuyeuse. Le fin mot en est que je suis avocate, et que je représente Rémus, qui attaque le testament de Sirius Black.

- Qui est ce fiche Sirius Black ? demanda Vernon.

- Mon parrain », répondit simplement Harry.

Les yeux de son oncle s'allumèrent presque. « Donc, ton infâme parrain s'est fait tué ? »

En un éclair, Remus eut sortit sa baguette, pointée sur Vernon. « Si vous reparlez jamais de Sirius de cette manière, grogna-t-il, vous aurez à faire à moi.

- Et pourquoi diable devrais-je être effrayé par vous ? demanda Vernon.

- Visiblement, vous n'avez pas regardé ma carte d'identité très attentivement, n'est-ce ? », répliqua brusquement Remus. « Regardez-y de plus prêt. » Il lança sa carte à Vernon.

« L-loup-garou ? », begaya l'homme.

Remus sourit du sourire nonchalant qu'il savait le faire sembler animal. « Oui, dit-il. Aussi, je pense que vous serez d'accord qu'il serait sage de ne pas insulter Sirius Black en ma présence. » _C'était un coup bas, Rémus,_ pensa-t-il, mais, au moins, ça avait marché.

De la sueur perlait du front de Vernon et commençait à dégouliner le long de son visage. Dudley poussa un geignement effrayé et se cacha précipitamment derrière sa mère. Pendant un sinistre moment, Dudley rappela Peter Pettigrow à Remus.

« Très… Très bien alors », balbutia Vernon et Remus remit sa baguette dans la manche de ses robes.

« Bien, revenons-en à notre affaire, intervint jovialement Amélia, brisant le silence gêné. Je suis sure que vous êtes un homme raisonnable, Mr Dursley, donc, ça ne devrais pas occasionner trop de problèmes. »

_Sage mouvement, Amélia_, l'applaudit silencieusement Remus. _La flatterie nous amènera là où l'intimidation ne le pourra._

« Quel… Quel est le problème, alors ?, demanda Vernon, essuyant la sueur de son visage avec un très large mouchoir.

- A la mort de Mr James et Mme Lily Potter – qu'ils reposent en paix – certains papiers ont été transférés de leurs possessions vers le compte de Mr Sirius Black, qui était le meilleur ami de Mr Potter », expliqua Amélia, avec un sourire qui, Remus en était sûr, lui arrivait jusque aux oreilles. « Cependant, feu Mr Black fut arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse en être informé, et, par conséquent, à sa propre mort… » Harry sanglota et se tourna, cachant son visage, « … ces papiers étaient manquant sur son testament.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous concerne », grogna Vernon.

A défaut d'autre chose, le sourire d'Amélia se fit encore plus large. « Et bien, vous voyez, c'est là que le problème se situe. Selon la loi, ces papiers devraient aller à l'héritier de Mr et Mme Potter, qui est, bien sûr, Maître Harry. » Il indiqua le garçon d'un mouvement de tête. « Cependant, à cause d'autres dispositions légales, ces papiers doivent revenir à quelqu'un de majeur, ce que Maître Harry n'est pas. Donc, ils vous reviennent, étant ses tuteurs légaux. »

Remus pouvait voir les rouages de l'esprit de Vernon tourner. « Et vous voulez que je vous donne ces papiers

- C'est le fin mot de l'histoire, oui, répondit Amélia.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ? » Vernon commença à sourire, le cœur de Remus sombra. _Doux Merlin, ne jouez pas avec nous Dursley ! Vous jouez avec plus de vies que vous ne le pensez !_

« Ces papiers contiennent certaines informations qui seraient d'une immense utilité à l'Ordre du Phénix, étant donné la nature des recherches entreprises par Mr et Mme Potter au moment de leur mort. » Remus pouvait presque entendre la détermination d'Amélia à ne pas faiblir.

« Qu'est-ce que Diable est ce satané Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Vernon

- Avez-vous jamais entendu parler de Voldemort, Mr Dursley ? » Même si Remus détestait admettre que Severus Snape était doué pour _quelque chose_, il était certainement doué dans l'intimidation.

« Oui, aboya Vernon, et ce n'est pas mon problème.

- PAS TON PROBLEME ?, hurla Harry. IL SERA SACREMENT TON PROBLEME QUAND IL VIENDRA ET TE TUERA !

- NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA, MON GARCON, OU JE SERAIS FICHU DE _TE_ TUER !, répondit son oncle dans un rugissement, s'avançant vers Harry, menaçant.

En un instant, la baguette de Remus fut sortie et pointée vers Vernon. « Vous ne _toucherez pas_ au garçon !, menaça-t-il durement.

- A moins, bien sûr », ajouta Severus délicatement, sa voix contenant des traces de fer sous le velours, « que vous ne souhaitiez être poursuivi pour coups par la _formidable_ mademoiselle Fudge, ici présente. »

Harry regarda Remus, confus. _Pourquoi Snape me protège-t-il ?_ pouvait presque l'entendre penser le loup-garou.

Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir lui-même.

« L'Odre du Phénix », commença Amélia, bien qu'elle devait savoir que Vernon était bien plus préoccupé par la baguette de Remus pointée sur sa gorge que par ce qu'elle disait, « est une coalition de sorciers combattant Voldemort. Un mouvement de résistance, vous pourriez dire. Les conséquences, si Voldemort l'emportait, seraient désastreuses, même pour les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, comme vous-même.

- Et les papiers de ma sœur, glapit Petunia, seraient… utiles ?

- Oui, Mme Dursley, répondit Amélia. Extraordinairement utiles. Ils pourraient même faire basculer le cours de la guerre. C'est pour cela que nous en avons besoin.

- Si nous vous donnions ces papiers, demanda lentement Vernon, continuant de fixer la baguette de Remus, qu'est ce que nous devrions faire ?

- Simplement signer ce document. » Amélia sortit un morceau de parchemin de son sac. Elle fit un signe à Remus et il rangea sa baguette.

Vernon le prit et l'éxamina. « Donc, si je signe ceci, je renonce à toute revendication sur les papiers des parents du garçon ?

- Oui, répondit Amélia.

- Ces papiers me seraient alors remis », ajouta Remus.

Le regard de Vernon alla du document vers Amélia, et, comme un sourire s'étendait sur son visage, Remus sut, avec un nœud à l'estomac, ce qu'il allait faire. « Vous savez, dit-il, toujours souriant, je ne pense pas que je vais signer ceci. »

Et il déchira l'acte en deux.

« Mr Dursley, dit Severus, sa voix demeurant mélodieuse mais dure, comprenez-vous ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Vous avez fait les idiots dans ma vie depuis suffisamment longtemps, répliqua Vernon malicieusement, et maintenant, je vais faire l'imbécile dans la votre.

- Vous risquez des _vies_, Mr Dursley ! » s'exclama Remus.

Petunia tira sur le bras de son mari. « Vernon, chuchota-t-elle urgemment, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait mieux si nous leur donnions simplement ce qu'ils veulent ? De quelle utilité seraient les papiers de ma sœur pour nous ?

- Non, Petunia. Je vais camper sur mes positions. Vous n'aurez pas vos fichus papiers, dit-il à Amélia, donc, vous pouvez sortir de ma maison maintenant. »

Les yeux d'Amélia se durcirent. « Je suis une _avocate_, Mr Dursley, lui dit-elle. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il soit si facile de ce débarrasser de moi ? » Elle sortit un autre morceau de parchemin de son sac. « Ceci, Mr Dursley, est une citation à comparaître. Si vous ne me rendez pas volontairement les papiers des Potter, alors je vais vous les réclamer devant une court de justice. Le 14 août au ministère de la magie, pour être précise. Devant le Wizengamot au complet.

- QUOI ?, rugit Vernon, UNE COURT DE… VOTRE ESPECE ?

- Oui, Mr Dursley, une court de _notre espèce_, soumise à nos lois. Ceci, bien sûr, à moins que vous ne vouliez signer l'acte de Mr Lupin volontairement.

- Vernon, murmurra Petunia, tirant sur sa manche, il serait peut-être plus sage…

- NON, mugit son mari. JE NE VAIS PAS VOUS DONNER VOUS FICHUS PAPIERS ! »

Amélia le regarda durement. « Bien, dit-elle. Je vous attends au tribunal alors, Mr Dursley.

- Un portoloin vous sera fournit le 13 août, ajouta Severus de sa voix mielleuse et déplaisante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un portoloin ? » glapit Dudley.

Severus le fixa avec un regard qui, Remus le suspecta, avait dû faire fondre plus de chaudrons que Neville Longdubas. « Vous êtes un imbécile, Maître Dursley, lui dit-il, et je suis excessivement soulagé de ne pas avoir la responsabilité de vous instruire.

- Ne parlez pas à Dudley de cette manière ! » aboya son père, mettant son bras autours des immenses épaules de son fils.

Les yeux de Snape scintillèrent de manière menaçante. « Tel père, tel fils, commenta-t-il glacialement.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, coupa Amélia avant que Severus ne puisse contrarier plus les Dursley, un portoloin, une sorte de moyen de transport, vers Poudlard vous sera fourni le 13 août, pour que vous puissiez passer du temps avec votre avocat. Cependant, comme vous êtes des Moldus, le Winzengamot le choisira pour vous. » Elle fixa Vernon de manière menaçante. « Je passerais du temps à lire les lois sorcières, si j'étais vous, Mr Dursley, ajouta-t-elle, glaciale. Vous en aurez besoin. » Et, avec un pop !, elle transplana, laissant Dudley et Petunia bouche bée et Vernon trop abasourdi pour parler.

Severus fixa Vernon d'un regard gelé. « J'espère que vous trouverez l'hospitalité de Poudlard à votre goût, Mr Dursley », dit-il avant de trasplaner également.

Remus se trouva seul dans la cuisine, avec les trois Dursley le regardant et Harry, muet, debout à ses côtés. « Harry, dit-il, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je sais que je ne suis pas Sirius, mais… N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou, lui dit-il gentiment. Et n'essayez pas de l'en empêcher, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule à Vernon, où Severus Snape vous rendra une visite beaucoup moins amicale. » Une menace vide, Remus le savait, mais il doutait que Vernon reconnaisse son coup de bluff.

« Professeur, entendit-il Harry demander avec hésitation, est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux rentrer avec vous ?

- J'ai peur que non, Harry. Dumbledore l'a interdit pour l'instant, mais j'y travaille, ainsi que Molly Weasley. » Il l'attira pour une autre embrassade. « Ne laisse pas les Moldus te déprimer », murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry.

Il se retira, sourit à Harry et transplana, laissant derrière lui, il imaginait, un Vernon Dursley très, très en colère.


	5. Deux sourires qu'un ange pourrait envier

**L'espace entre les étoiles**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

RAR :
    
    **Cyngathi** : __
    
    _"[...]Et Snape est ici parce qu'il est intimidant.[...]" MDR ! ! ! Woa ! Il a un grand rôle Sévichou :P !_
    
    N'est-ce pas ?
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]au lieu de frapper à la porte comme des gens normaux[...]" Parce que t'es pas normal Remus ¬_¬ ... Un sorcier loup-garou :P ! ( Mais non, ze l'aime Mumus ! ^^ )_
    
    Ca vrai, ça fait un peu bizarre, mais bon, dans le fond il a pas tord hein. 
    
    ___
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]A BANK[...]" Harry se met à l'anglais maintenant ? Mdr ! Je sais, je sais, il est britannique :P ! Mais bon, c'est "Une banque", non ?_
    
    Oui, Oui, c'est « une banque ». Je l'avais pas vu celle-là. 
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Severus Snape, dit-il suavement et le gros homme se recroquevilla visiblement.[...]" __MUAHAHAHAHA ! ! ! The Power of Sevy ! ! ! À moins que ce soit "The Sevy Power" ?_
    
    Solution N°2. Et puis, tu vois qu'elle a bien fait de l'emmener, le Sevy, Amélia.
    
    ___
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Cependant, feu Mr Black fut[...]" J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on mettait "feu" devant le nom des personnes décédé :S ..._
    
    Moi non plus, mais enfin bon, c'est comme çà, alors on fait.
    
    ___
    
    _Maître Harry ? Woa !_
    
    C'est vrai, ça aussi, c'est bizarre. Mais c'est pas pire que maître Dursley plus loin.
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Même si Remus détestait admettre que Severus Snape était doué pour quelque chose, il était certainement doué dans l'intimidation.[...]" Ah ça oui ! VIVE ROGUINOUCHET ! ! !_
    
    Juste comme ça, tu serais pas un peu fan de Snape ?
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Et il déchira l'acte en deux.[...]" O_O OH LE SALAUD ! ! ! On devrait le pendre par les couilles jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de crier ! MUAHAHAHA ! ! ! Moi ? Sadique ? Mais non :P !_
    
    Du tout, je pense que tu as tout à fait raison. Tu es même encore trop gentille.
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Petunia tira sur le bras de son mari. « Vernon, chuchota-t-elle urgemment, ne penses-tu pas qu'il serait mieux si nous leur donnions simplement ce qu'ils veulent ? De quelle utilité seraient les papiers de ma sœur pour nous ?[...]" Ben au moins, y'a une Dursley qui sait se servir de son cerveau ! Brave Pétunia *tappote la tête de Pétunia comme un p'tit chien* !_
    
    ___
    
    C'est surtout pour pas être plus emmerdé, si tu veux mon avis. 
    
    _"[...]avait dû faire fondre plus de chaudrons que Neville Longdubas.[...]" Lol ! J'admire la comparaison !_
    
    Moi aussi, sur ce coup là, c'était bien trouvé
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]un Vernon Dursley très, très en colère." Pour faire changement quoi ? MDR !_
    
    Non, d'habitude, il est très, très froussard, et dans ce chapitre, il fait preuve d'un courage insoupçonné. Faut lui rendre hommage pour ça quand même_…_
    
    ___
    
    _Déjà fini é_è ... Mais c'est pas grâve ^^ ! Ce chapitre çi est venu très vite alors p't'être que le prochain... ^-^_
    
    Le lendemain. Je me suis surpassée ce week-end !

**Céline S.** : Oulà, ça a l'air sérieux ton truc. En tout cas je te souhaite de vite te remettre. Quand à Sev, dans le chap 3, oui, il a fait des efforts sur lui même. Et puis, imagine sa réputation s'il venait à mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Parce que ça voudrait dire que oui, il a un cœur. Franchement, il peut pas se permettre ça. Quand on derniers chapitre, c'est vrai qui ont pas trop pensé aux conséquences. Enfin bon, le parrain a beau être plus là, il reste toujours le loup-garous et Snape pour faire peur à Vernon, alors y peut-être pas trop à s'inquiéter.

**Arlain**** de Lioncourt** : merci pour les encouragements. 

**Marie-Jo**: Regina ? Ben justement, c'est un des grand mystère de cette fic. Quant aux documents, évidemment qu'ils vont pas les laisser aux Dursley, j'imagine même pas la catastrophe sinon. En tout cas, merci pour tes review, ça m'a fait plasir.

**Gayile**** :** C'est vrai sue dans ce chapitre, il se laisse pas vraiment impressionner. Mais comme il le dit si bien, maintenant à mon tour de vous emmerder. Surtout que si ils se sont donner la peine d'envoyer un avocat, c'est que ça doit pas pouvoir se récuperer comme ça. Comme quoi, mine de rien, Vernon a un minimum de cerveau et de couilles. Quant à Petunia, je sais pas trop. Je pense que même si elle souhaite se débarasser des papiers et qu'elle est un peu plus au fait des dangers du monde magique, elle ne veut pas contrarier son mari. Quant aux aventures de Vernon dans le monde magique, c'est pas pour tout de suite, l'auteur l'a même pas encore écrit en VO. Mais c'est vrai que ça devrait valoir le coup.

**Deux sourires qu'un ange pourrait envier**

Amélia jeta brutalement un autre livre épais sur la table, la faisant trembler violemment, répandant de l'encre sur toutes les notes de Severus minutieusement recopiées pour ses futurs septièmes années.

_Une autre personne_, pensa-t-il, _aurait dit 'je vous _dérange _?' d'un ton extrêmement condescendant pour cette impolitesse._

« Fudge, dit-il simplement, arrête ça, ou tu trouveras du Sérum de Skrzynecki dans ton jus de citrouille ce soir. »

Amélia le regarda. « Des laxatifs, Snape ? C'est bas, même pour toi.

- Si tu as _à peu près _fini d'insulter ma noblesse, répliqua-t-il hargneusement, qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement dans ce livre ? Je doute que tu puisses trouver des informations pertinentes pour le procès dans _Mélodies musicales magiques_.

- Et je pense que _je _suis l'avocate ici, pas toi, aboya-t-elle, donc, tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci avec mes affaires.

- Bien, alors retiens-toi de renverser de l'encre partout sur mes notes ! » Severus prit sa baguette. « _Scourgify__ !_ » La tâche d'encre disparut mais également toutes ses recettes minutieusement recopiées, et il jura dans sa barbe.

« Les enchantements ne sont pas ton forts, hein Snape ? » commenta Amélia narquoisement.

Comme il rassemblait ses liasses de parchemins et de manuscrits pour aller dans un endroit loin, loin de cette diablement irritante Amélia Fudge, Severus considéra que peut-être, au lieu de lui infliger le Sérum de Skrzynecki, il devrait lui donner la Concoction de Keller. Comme il aimerait la voir lutter, incapable de parler, même pour un petit moment.

« Des progrès, mademoiselle Fudge ? », demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt à Amélia au dîner ce soir-là. Dumbledore avait invité la majeure partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, excepté Mondingus Fletcher et Nymphadora Tonks, qui surveillaient Harry, à Poudlard cette nuit, et Severus souhaitait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. _Qui était le fou_, pensa-t-il avec véhémence_, qui a pensé que Fred et George Weasley seraient un ajout utile à l'Ordre ?_

« Le cas se présente assez bien », répondit Amélia, avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille, auquel Severus n'avait finalement ajouté ni Sérum de Skrzynecki, no Concoction de Keller. « Nous avons définitivement un argument sur lequel s'appuyer, plus d'un même, je dirais. Où est Remus ?, demanda-t-elle subitement, regardant autours d'elle.

- A Sainte-Mangouste, répondit Arthur Weasley. Il y a un loup-garou là-bas en ce moment, ou plutôt, quelqu'un qui vient de se faire mordre, et depuis son succès avec ce type en décembre, quand il est venu me voir… » il rayonna comme si toute l'affaire était arrivée grâce à lui, « … ils l'ont pris avec un petit salaire en tant que conseiller à mi-temps.

- Avec cette ignoble législation anti-loup-garou qui a été instaurée il n'y a pas longtemps, dit Kingsley pensivement, je suppose que ça doit être un bon emploi pour lui.

- Fichue Umbridge », intervint George Weasley avec véhémence.

Il y eu des murmures d'assentiment autour de la table.

« Il y a une rumeur au bureau qui dit qu'elle va être nommée conseillère pour la famille Dursley, vous savez, dit Amélia pensivement.

- QUOI ? Fred et George Weasley hurlèrent à l'unisson.

- Hautement intéressant, médita Dumbledore.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait passé l'examen du Barreau, s'interrogea McGonagall.

- Oh, elle l'a. Elle était dans sa dernière année quand j'y suis entrée, mais je pense qu'elle a renoncé à être avocate quand elle a été employée personnellement par mon père, il y a quelques années. Elle est sans entraînement, mais elle combattait fougueusement, j'ai entendu dire. »

_Probablement salement aussi_, pensa Severus sardoniquement.

« Bah, railla Maugrey, Umbridge est une fichue belette, c'est tout, sans offense ni jeu de mot sur votre nom, Weasley, ajouta-t-il pour Arthur. [NdT : Belette = weasel]

- Elle n'est sûrement pas la personne la plus… savoureuse », offrit le professeur Flitwick.

Maugrey railla encore. « Elle est savoureuse, et j'ai gagné la récompense du sourire le plus charmant de Sorcière Hebdo. J'enverrais quelqu'un garder un œil sur elle, Albus, dit-il à Dumbledore. Après ce qu'elle a fait l'année dernière, envoyer ces Détraqueurs après Potter comme ça, je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle soit passée à l'ennemi. »

_Il ne l'aurait pas accepté si elle l'avait fait, _pensa Severus._ Le Seigneur Noir a bien plus de… discernement que ça. _Intérieurement, il grinça à la pensée de combien de discernement exactement Voldemort pouvait avoir, mais il refusa de le laisser paraître. Merlin seul savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de la faiblesse, qu'importe où il soit.

« Soyez assuré que qu'il y a été fait attention, Alastor », dit placidement Dumbledore.

Maugrey grogna. « Je vous crois Dumbledore, mais vous feriez mieux de vous assurer qu'il y a été fait attention. Vigilance constante ! aboya-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter Amélia et Flitwick.

- Toujours, Alastore », lui dit Dumbledore calmement.

***

« Bonjour, Mère. »

Arethusa Lupin regarda son fils alors qu'il prenait une chaise et s'asseyait près de son lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. _Même un Silencio ne l'aurait pas faite taire_, pensa-t-il négligemment. _Ce doit être le vieux cuir entre les dents, n'est-ce pas, Mère ?_

« Ca fait trois mois depuis que je me suis donné la peine de venir te voir, Mère, l'avais-tu réalisé ? Bien que je doute que ça t'intéresse tant que ça. »

Arethusa secoua la tête violement. _Non Rémus, ça ne m'intéresse pas_, pouvait-il presque l'entendre dire.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé au cours de ces trois mois, tu sais, Mère », continua Remus sur le ton de la conversation, se calant sur sa chaise et croisant ses mains sur son estomac. « J'ai un travail, n'es-tu pas fière de moi ? Je travaille en bas, avec les victimes de loups-garous. J'ai même un petit badge qui dit _Remus Lupin, conseiller_. Bien sûr, ça ne paie pas beaucoup, à peine la moitié de ce que je gagnais l'année où j'ai enseigné à Poudlard, mais ça suffit. Ca paie les factures. »

Arethusa le regarda. Il n'attendait rien de moins. Ou rien de plus, vraiment.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, Mère, j'ai finalement vu l'infamant voile »

Il pouvait pratiquement voir ses oreilles s'agiter avec l'excitation, et çà le dégoûta.

« C'est vrai, Mère, je suis allé au Département des Mystères, chercher Harry Potter. Tu te souviens de Harry, je suppose. Le fils de James. Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de lui, à travers les années. »

_Je t'ai peut-être beaucoup parlé de lui, mais je ne lui ais rien dit à propos de toi. Un autre cadavre dans mon placard, Mère, que je dois lui cacher. Je lui ais laissé penser que c'était d'être un loup-garou qui avait conduit Sirius à penser que j'étais l'espion, juste avant que Lily et James meurent. Mais c'était toi, Mère, c'était toi. Qui pourrait sérieusement croire quelqu'un avec une telle criminelle pour mère ?_

« Et Sirius, mon meilleur ami resté en ce monde, est tombé au travers. Il se battait en duel avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'était pas mauvais, Mère, il n'était pas mauvais du tout, mais le voile l'a mangé quand même. Je.. J'ai essayé de le suivre, mais… mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était trop tard. Il était parti, et je devais empêcher Harry de le suivre. Et que reste-t-il, Mère ? Tout ce qu'il reste sont les murmures. Et… Et il était parti. »

Et, finalement, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, sous le regard glacial de sa mère, Remus pleura.

***

« … Et alors, ça a explosé ! » finit Charlie Weasley, laissant la majeure partie de la table, Dumbledore compris, se moquer dans leur soupe.

Severus soupira. _J'aimerais pouvoir trouver les histoires simples comme celle-là amusantes, _pensa-t-il_, mais je suis beaucoup trop las._ Négligemment, il joua avec sa cuillère, et elle plia sous ses doigts, tordue en une sorte de cercle.

« Bonjour, tout le monde », vint la vois de Remus alors qu'il passait la porte. Il avait l'air assez enjoué, mais les yeux aiguisés de Severus remarquèrent les traces brillantes sur ses joues, il avait pleuré.

_Pour Black, je suppose_, pensa Severus sèchement, un petit peu de son ancienne amertume se manifestant. Mais il l'avait vraiment pensé, réalisa-t-il, quand il avait dit qu'il était désolé que Sirius Black soit mort.

_Mort ? Ou parti ?_, pensa-t-il soudainement.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment le voile dans le Département des Mystères fonctionnait, bien que, après la mort de son père, ça avait hanté ses cauchemars assez souvent. C'était clairement une sorte de portail, mais la question était, vers où ?

_Même Dumbledore n'a aucune idée de ce qui vient après la mort, _pensa-t-il. _Combien de fois l'ais-je entendu dire que la mort était seulement la prochaine grande aventure ?_

Il rechercha à propos de ce dont il se souvenait sur la construction des portails. _D'un endroit vers un endroit, sûrement_, pensa-t-il. _Pas d'un endroit vers un état comme la mort. Et… Les chuchotements._

Se pourrait-il… que les personnes derrière le voile…

… soient vivantes ?

***

Remus prit le dernier siège restant à table, assez près de Severus, mais, nota celui-ci, assez loin d'Amélia. Il se demanda si c'était le Destin ou Albus Dumbledore qu'il fallait remercier pour ça.

« Tout va bien à Sainte Mangouste, Remus ? », demanda Flitwick.

Celui-ci eut un sourire fatigué. « Assez bien, merci, Filius. C'est bon d'avoir à nouveau un travail rémunéré. »

Severus choisit ce moment pour prendre une gorgée de sa coupe. Il savait que c'était de sa faute si Remus avait démissionné du poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. S'il n'avait pas 'accidentellement' laissé échappé que Remus était un loup-garou, il est probable qu'il serait resté.

Il ne prétendait pas avoir de regrets, mais il supposa, pour la première fois, que ça devait être difficile d'être dans la position de Remus, rejeté où qu'il aille, victime de la discrimination de personne étroite d'esprit comme Umbridge. Une faute à exploiter ou choisir de ne pas le faire.

Il l'avait exploité. Vicieusement.

_Sirius Black aussi a essayé d'exploité la lycanthropie de Lupin, _siffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Severus chassa cette idée. _Je ne suis pas d'humeur à penser au soi-disant héroïsme de James Potter ce soir_, se dit-il avec véhémence. A la place, il se força à se concentrer sur la conversation autours de lui comme une sorte de distraction, encore qu'assez bruyante.

« … foutu procès, grognait Maugrey. Pourquoi ne nous contentons-nous pas de menacer les Moldus, Mademoiselle Fudge ?

- Parce que ça améliorerait _tellement_ notre cas, dit-elle sèchement. Vous connaissez la loi, Monsieur Maugrey. Il est illégal de contraindre les Moldus dans un procès. »

Maugrey grommela. « Les lois moldues ne sont pas mon point fort, mademoiselle.

- Certains diraient que la loi elle-même n'est pas votre point fort, Fol-Œil », commenta le prefesseur McGonagall, suscitant des rires tout autour, y compris de Maugrey.

« Mes manières ne sont peut-être pas légales quelque fois, mais elles _marchent_, et c'est ce qui compte, Minerva.

- Juste comme les Arachniae et leurs aphrodisiacs, hein ?, dit sardoniquement Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pas légal, mais ça marche. »

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit Remus se tendre subitement.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'informer, s'il vois plaît ?, demanda Fred Weasley, qui sont ces foutues Arachniae ?

- Les Prêtresses d'Arachnée, répondit Kingsley. Un des derniers vrais clergés encore présents dans le monde magique, mais très reclus. Une magie puissante, cependant, bien que leurs méthodes sont hautement illégales. »

Les mains de Remus commencèrent à trembler, nota Severus.

« Pourquoi ?

- Abus sous l'usage de narcotiques. Leurs potions ne vous font pas seulement… » Kingsley tapa deux doigts sur le côté de son nez, et Fred s'esclaffa, mais hautement. Le ministère les hait. Il y en a eu plus d'arrêtée et d'envoyée à Azkaban à travers les années que de Mangemorts. »

Brusquement, Remus laissa échapper un hurlement animal qui envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Severus, et il en fallait beaucoup pour envoyer des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Severus. Primal, primitif, il trahissait le loup qui se cachait sous sa peau, attendant de venir à la provocation de la lune. Sans un mot de plus, Remus repoussa sa chaise violemment et courut presque hors de la salle. Ses mains saignaient là où ses ongles – longs et aiguisés comme tous les loups-garous – s'étaient enfoncés.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? », demanda Kinglsey, regardant autours de lui.

Dumbledore soupira. « Peut-être, Mr Shacklebolt, Mr Weasley… » il les regarda tour à tour, « … serait-il préférable de ne plus parler des Arachniae devant Remus. Jamais. »


	6. Interlude : Une montagne inaccessible

L'espace entre les étoiles.  
  
Disclamer : Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.  
  
Gaiyle : Pour les titres, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, je les trouve assez obscurs Et peut-être que j'ai fait une faute de traduction. En anglais, le titre était 'Two smiles an angel might envy'. Quand on y repense, on pourrait peut être traduire par 'deux sourires dont un ange aurait envie', ce qui serait peut être plus logique Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que ça ait une importance capitale pour l'histoire, alors on va laisser comme. Pour en revenir à la conclusion selon laquelle la justice sorcière est aussi longue que la justice moldue, c'est pas ça. Dans le chapitre il est dit que Tonks et Fletcher ne sont pas à Poudlard parce qu'il surveillent Harry à Privet Drive. Ce sont les réunions de l'Ordre qui se tiennent désormais à Poudlard, puisque, comme Sirius est mort, ils n'ont plus l'usage de Grimmault Place.  
  
Louloute : Merci, mais faut dire aussi que j'ai des week-end plutôt cool  
  
Godric2 : Merci pour les compliments et encouragements Ca forge ma modestie ^-^  
  
Cyngathi : Yahaaa !!! Une autre longue review ! Je t'adores tu sais ! "[...]« Il y a une rumeur au bureau qui dit qu'elle va être nommée conseillère pour la famille Dursley, vous savez, dit Amélia pensivement. - QUOI ? Fred et George Weasley hurlèrent à l'unisson.[...]" Chui tout à fait d'accord avec Fred et George !  
  
Tout lecteur normalement constitué est d'accord avec Fre et Georges Quoique, peut-être pas, pour le plaisir de voir Amélia l'humilier. _ "[...]Probablement salement aussi, pensa Severus sardoniquement.[...]" Effectivement, ça me suprendrait pas...  
  
Moi non plus _ "[...]Maugrey railla encore. « Elle est savoureuse, et j'ai gagné la récompense du sourire le plus charmant de Sorcière Hebdo.[...]" *traumatisé à vie*  
  
Tu préfère ça ou la voix de Pétunia qui caille le lait ? _ "[...]Toujours, Alastore », lui dit Dumbledore calmement.[...]" Alastor prend pas de E à la fin ~_^ !  
  
Ah ? Y'en avait un, y me semble, alors je l'ai gardé. Pas que ça change grand chose en fait. _ _ "[...]mais les yeux aiguisés de Severus remarquèrent les traces brillantes sur ses joues, il avait pleuré.[...]" Hé, hé, hé ! The Sevy Power est de retour ! Mdr ^^ ! Tu vois, j'ai appris mes leçons :P !  
  
C'est bien, brave petite, tu auras un bon point. _ "[...]Se pourrait-il... que les personnes derrière le voile... ... soient vivantes ?[...]" Et il est intelligent en plus ^^ ! Marions nous Roguinout ! Mis à part le fait que tu as 41 ans et moi 15, que tu parles anglais et pas moi, que tu es célibataire endurcie et que j'ai jamais eu de chum de ma vie... On est fait l'un pour l'autre ^^ ! MDR ! Je délire que p'tit peu :P ... Bon d'accord : Beaucoup ^^ !  
  
Désolée, il est déjà pris. _ _ "[...]serait-il préférable de ne plus parler des Arachniae devant Remus. Jamais.[...]" ZE VEUX SAVOIR PK ! ! ! *boude* :P _ PARCE QUE. Les réponses vont venir assez vite, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.  
  
Fin ! ^^ Ben dit donc, tu t'es vraiment défoncé ce week-end ! On peut en espéré autant pour samedi prochain *p'tit regard d'ange* ( Traduction : LA SUITE ! ! ! )  
  
On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, mais c'est pas garanti.  
  
Marie-Jo : Je sais. Régina, c'est la personne qui est avec Sirius, et qu'on revoit dans ce chapitre.  
  
Arlein de Lioncourt : Merci Mais tu sais, ce chapitre n'est pas le plus poignant. Il y en a d'autres plus loin qui sont bien plus émouvant.  
  
Orkine : Merci pour le compliment. Si les personnages sont aussi proche de la réalité c'est aussi bien grâce à mon extraordinaire manière de traduire *mal au chevilles moi, lol*, qu'à la formidable manière d'écrire de l'auteur original, que j'encourage tout le monde à lire d'ailleurs. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise et espère que tu ne seras pas déçue pour la suite.  
  
Interlude : Une montagne inaccessible.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici, à cet endroit, avec moi »  
  
Longtemps après, maintenant, à ses côtés une fois de plus, comme il avait été à ses côtés il y a si longtemps. Négligemment, il se demanda combien de temps avait passé au dehors. Il souhaita avoir son violon. Il y a longtemps, dehors, Régina avait aimé la musique qu'il pouvait appeler de ses cordes.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais su, Reggie » lui murmura-t-il, glorifiant son nom, si longtemps non prononcé, sur ses lèvres. « Je n'ai jamais su que c'était ce qui t'était arrivé. Aucun de nous ne l'a su. Tu as disparue. et c'était comme si une partie du c?ur de chacun avait disparue depuis ce jour. James, Lily, Remus plus que tout autre. nous avons tous commencé à mourir un petit peu ce jour là.  
  
-Et toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il lui sourit « Bien sûr, Reggie, Bien sûr. »  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, petites étoiles scintillantes au milieu d'une galaxie de ténèbre. « Si je dois endurer cette nuit éternelle, murmura-t-elle, au moins, je peux l'endurer avec toi.  
  
- Non Reggie, lui dit-il gentiment, tu ne dois penser comme cela. »  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil. « C'est la vérité Sirius. Tu le sais. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire de derrière le voile.  
  
- Non Reggie, tu ne comprends pas, lui dit-il urgemment. C'est différent maintenant. » Il sortit sa baguette. « Chacun de vous ici a été privé de ses pouvoirs quand il a passé le voile. Mais j'ai encore ma baguette. »  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent d'une subite compréhension. « Un nouveau fil dans la toile d'Arachnée. »  
  
Il acquiesça. « Nous ne sommes plus en dehors de la tapisserie, Reggie. Là où il y a la magie, la destinée suit. Nous ne sommes plus en dehors du Destin, car nous avons la magie, et avec la magie, tout peut arriver. »  
  
Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Sirius prit un morceau de parchemin vierge de sa proche, le plaça sur la noirceur qui passait pour être le sol du Vide, et, y pointant sa baguette. « Incendio ! »  
  
« Et la civilisation commença, murmura Regina, avec le feu. »  
  
Sirius acquiesça. « Laissons être la lumière. »  
  
Le vide, éclairé à présent par l'Incendio de Sirius, était exposé.  
  
« Comment penses-tu que ça a été construit ? » demanda Sirius à Régina, son bras autours d'elle, l'étrange lumière de son feu attrapant l'or de ses cheveux.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils « Je ne me souviens pas qu'on me l'ait enseigné. »  
  
Il soupira. « Moi non plus.  
  
- . mais, l'interrompit-elle, je pense que je connais une ou deux choses qui pourraient aider. Ou une ou deux personnes, plus spécifiquement. » Elle se pencha vers Sirius, l'étrange lumière de son feu dansant dans ses cheveux. « Abelforth Dumbledore et Janus Snape. » 


	7. Des roses en décembre

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Gaiyle**** :Ils** vont pas sortir tout de suite. Ca serait trop facile. Quand aux nombre de personnes, ça a dû s'accumuler au fil du temps, puisqu'on peut pas mourir derrière le voile. Quant à Regina… Surprise !

**Alana**** Chatelune** : Actuellement, le chapitre compte 36 chapitres, et, à mon avis, c'est pas près de s'arrêter. D'autant plus que chaque fois qu'un mystère est résolu, un autre découle de la solution. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Marie- Jo** : Merci pour le compliment. Quant à s'en sortir…

**Cathou** : Et bien, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir. Les Arachniae et Regina sont deux mystères qui sont traités au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Quant au flash-back, il n'y en a pas à proprement parler. Ce sont plutôt des réminiscences, si on veut. Ce chapitre est un parfait exemple de ce que je veux dire.

**Godric**** 2 :** Modestie ? Ca se mange ce truc là ? Toujours est-il que je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant. Et ce chapitre là est un peu plus long que le dernier.

**Saria3** : Chut, pleure pas. Voilà un autre chapitre. Voilà, contente ? Qu'est-ce que » je vais devenir moi, si ça se sait que je fais pleurer mes lecteurs… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu iames.

**Celine**** S.** : Merci pour la review. Et voilà la suite…

**Orkine** : Elle arrive, elle arrive… En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements.

Des roses en décembre 

Il ne savait pas où il allait, jusqu'à ce qu'il y soit

Du sang coulait de ses mains _Le Christ, après la crucifixion_, pensa-t-il, et il les essuya sur ses robes _Plus de tâches, plus de souillures alors, pour le pauvre Remus Lupin._

La Salle sur Demande lui ouvrit ses portes et il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, le visage enfoui dans ses mains en sang

_Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, Shaclebolt avait-il dû soulever la question des Arachniae ?!_ cria-t-il mentalement _Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui, après l'avoir vue, _elle ?

La voix de sa mère s'éleva comme un fantôme dans son esprit _Elle était mauvaise_, murmura Arethusa Lupin, _et donc, je l'ai prise_

« Non », geignit Remus.

_Le voile, murmurant avec la voix d'Arethusa, terrifiant comme la pleine lune à Pâques, Sirius, tombant, tombant, tombant._

La vie. La mort. La souffrance et la torture. La perte et l'agonie.

Qu'y avait-il ici pour lequel vivre ?

Ses mains en sang. Crucifié, mourant pour les pêchés des autres, de sa mère, du loup qui l'avait mordu, de lui-même.

Pourquoi y avait-il la vie, si c'était seulement pour finir ?

Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'un seul début, et tant de fins ?

Pourquoi le fil de sa vie était-il entrelacé avec des fils de mort ?

_Tu tiens mon fil dans tes mains, Arachnée, mais tu as coupé les leur courts._

Les Moires. Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper. _Les sœurs du Destin, qui créent la destinée individuelle de chacun de nous._

Et, bien au dessus, Arachnée tissant sa toile.

Et il mourrait. Et elle mourrait.

Et Remus mourrait à l'intérieur.

« Remus. »

Enfoncé dans sa douleur, Relus entendit à peine la voix. Mais, cependant, elle vint encore, insistante comme la pleine lune.

« Remus. »

Elle était assise en face de lui, caressant ses cheveux loin de son front trempé de sueur. « Je suis ici, Remus. »

Il prit une grande respiration tremblante, et une autre, et une autre. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle rit gentiment. _Je ne mérite _pas_ ceci,_ pensa-t-il. « Remus, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il la regarde brusquement. « Tu sais ? A propos… de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a seize ans ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui, je sais.

- Dumbledore ? »

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Elle bougea, si bien que la tête de Remus fut pratiquement sur ses genoux.

_Remus, mon garçon, c'est une mauvaise chose qui t'est arrivée, mais tu es fort._ Son père, cette fois, avec la tête du jeune Remus sur ses genoux. _Il y a beaucoup d'hommes forts qui ont été mordus comme toi, et qui ne sont pas pire pour autant, vraiment. Tu apprendras à vivre avec ça._

_Sauf que je n'ai jamais appris à vivre, Père,_ pensa-t-il_, quand ils sont morts._

« Tes mains saignent », lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Gentiment, elle prit sa main droite dans les siennes.

_Trop pure pour moi, _jugea-t-il. _Toujours trop pure._

Gentiment, elle caressa son poignet, câlinant son poing pour qu'il se desserre. « Doux Merlin, Remus, tu es un automutilateur », murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe, retirant les morceaux d'ongles hors de la blessure ouverte.

Cela encouragea les visions du loup dans son esprit, toujours attendant, caché sous sa peau, de sortir lors de la pleine lune. _La lune montre ce que je suis. Un monstre. Un démon. Une créature des ténèbres._

« _Accio_ bannières », appela-t-elle, et une des vieilles bannières rouge et or du DA vint, s'envolant du mur. Il pensa reconnaître le travail manuel de Ginny Weasley. Prosaïquement, elle la réduit en morceaux, en bandant un fermement autour de la main de Remus.

_Une pour filer,une pour tisser, une pour couper._

_Et Arachnée tissant sa toile._

« Donnes-moi ton autre main, Remus », lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, et, sans un mot, il obéit.

_Des bandages rouge et or. Un faible enroulé dans le rouge et or, les couleurs de Griffondor cachant le montre et le couard à l'intérieur._

« Est-ce que tu… », elle s'arrêta, réalisant peut-être l'inadéquation de ses mots, »… veux en parler ? »

_James et Sirius, deuxième année. Remus, enroulé en position fœtal dans son lit. « Remus, avait demandé Sirius doucement, veux-tu en parler ? »_

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est », souffla-t-il, reflétant ses mots à Sirius, toutes ces années auparavant.

_Bien sûr que nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, avait dit James. Mais tout ce qui compte, Remus, c'est qui tu es. Nous nous en fichons que tu sois un loup-garou._

_Ils s'en étaient fichu, mais pas elle._

_« Tu ne peux pas avoir de secrets pour moi, Remus !, avait-elle hurlé._

_- Je… Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! », avait-il répondu sur la défensive. Merlin seul savait combien il l'aimait, combien il ne supporterait pas de la perdre._

_« Bien, il semble que tu ais échoué, alors, » avait-elle rétorqué, et il avait sut alors, avant même qu'elle le dise. « C'est fini, Remus. »_

« Non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit Amélia Fudge, caressant ses cheveux, mais je peut être là pour toi, Remus. C'est le moins que je puisse t'offrir.

-Amélia, murmura-t-il

- Je suis là, Remus »

_C'est fini, Remus_

« Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi »

_Je ne veux plus jamais te voir._

« Amélia…

- Shhh, Remus, dit-elle d'un ton apaisant. Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je… Je vais seulement te blesser, Amélia », murmura-t-il.

_Je ne voulais pas te blesser !_

_Bien, il semble que tu ais échoué alors !_

« Je suis une grande fille, Remus. Je prends mes propres décisions.

- Amélia… »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

_Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper._

« Toi, pauvre homme, chuchota-t-elle. Tu as été à travers tant. »

_Sirius, tombant, tombant, tombant._

_C'est fini, Remus._

_Elle était mauvaise, alors je l'ai prise._

« Les gens sont seulement blessés quand ils me connaissent, souffla-t-il.

- Mais tu as été blessé tellement pire en retour, et je ne t'ai pas aider, mon pauvre Remus.

_Bien, il semble que tu ais échoué alors !_

« Je t'ai blessé, Amélia.

- Mais je t'ai blessé tellement plus, Remus, chuchota-t-elle. »

_C'est fini, Remus._

« J'aurais dû te le dire.

- Non, répondit-elle gentiment. J'aurais dû comprendre. »

_Tu ne peux pas avoir de secret pour moi, Remus._

_Nous nous en fichons que tu sois un loup-garou._

Et, pour la première fois dans sa vie, Remus Lupin laissa quelqu'un d'autre porter son fardeau.

Et alors, absous, il s'endormit.


	8. Une interprétation de la necessité

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Céline.S**** : **C'est vrai que le dernier chapitre, c'était pas la joie. Mais t'inquiètes pas, ça ira un peu mieux dans celui-là.

**Gaiyle** : Et oui, Amélia et Remus sont sorti ensemble. Et on peut dire qu'elle a été une vrai peua de vache quand il lui a dit qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Remus ira mieux… Plus tard.

**Marie-Jo** : C'est vrai que le genre de chapitre précédent, c'est assez spécial. Et c'est on aime ou on aime pas. Personnellement, j'aime bien et je considère que c'est un des meilleurs de l'histoire. Maintenant, c'est un avis personnel. Enfin, toujours est-il que ce chapitre est quand même plus léger.

**Cyngathi** : C'est pas grave. Je comprends qu'on puisse pas reviewer à chaque fois. (Comment ça, je suis en train d'essayer de me donner bonne confiance pour toutes les fois où je review pas, jamais de la vie !) en tout cas, aujourd'hui pas d'excuse, y oas d'école ! ^-^

**Orkine** : Ca me fait plaisir de traduire. Mais ce qui prend le plus de temps, c'est de tout retaper, et là, c'est beaucoup moins marrant. Pour ce qui est de Severus, y pas à s'inquiéter, y va avoir des chapitres du même style. C'est à tel point que c'est devenu mon personnage préféré de la fic et que je conspue violemment l'auteur chaque fois qu'elle lui fait une crasse.

**Marie** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Quant à ce qui se passe avec Sirius ? Il est pour le moment derrière le voile qui est au Département des Mystères. Ce voile conduit à une place, le Vide. C'est une place dont il est communément admis que l'on ne peut pas s'échapper. Sauf que cette croyance tient au fait que la plupart de ceux qui s'y trouve ont perdu leur baguette avant d'y atterir. Partant de là Sirius, qui a encore la sienne, espère trouver un moyen de sortir, avec l'aide d'une personne qu'il a très bien connue et appréciée, Regina.

**Une interprétation de la nécessité**

« Branchiflore, murmura Severus, et alors… oh, merde ! »

De la vapeur commença à mousser par dessus le bord du chaudron. Il plongea sous son bureau comme la potion explosa.

« Putain de potion volatile », jura-t-il, puis il sortit sa baguette. « _Evanesço_ ! »

Le donjon fut à nouveau propre, ou, au moins, Severus considéra, aussi propre qu'il le serait jamais. Même _Evanesço_ ne pouvait pas enlever quelques unes des odeurs chimiques persistantes des ingrédients qu'il avait utilisé, donnant au donjon, et, en fait, à la majeure partie de l'étage inférieur, un persistant bouquet de senteurs des plus malheureux.

_Il y a des moments où je regrette sincèrement mon odorat_, pensa-t-il, mettant un nouveau chaudron sur le feu. L'ancien avait à présent un large trou sur le côté, dû à l'explosion de la potion.

« Toc, toc », vint une voix beaucoup trop enjouée de sa porte.

Il soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Fudge ? »

Amélia entra, et il fut surpris de voir des traces argentées de larmes sur ses joues. Sa voix, cependant, était pleine de vitalité et terre à terre, comme toujours. « Pas la peine d'avoir l'air de tant souffrir, lui dit-elle. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te demander en mariage ou quelque chose comme ça. Je cherche de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en faire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suppose que je peux, répondit-il avec diplomatie, si tu me dis pourquoi ».

Amélia soupira. « Bien. Tu commences à la faire et je te raconterai pendant que tu… cuisines, ou quoi que ce soit que tu fais avec des potions.

- Je concocte. » la corrigea-t-il, résigné, et il ouvrit son placard, sortant des bocaux d'ingrédients à l'odeur nauséabonde.

« Où devrai-je commencer ?, demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour Severus.

- Tu pourrais commencer par le début », répondit-il, vérifiant attentivement la mesure de jus de scarabées pressés à verser dans le chaudron. « C'est un bon endroit pour commencer. »

Amélia le regarda, choquée. « Severus Snape !, s'exclama-t-elle. Ne viens-tu pas de faire… une blague ? »

Il sourit. « Peut-être que oui.

- Qu'est-il arrivé du temps où nous nous disputions ?

- Trop fatigué pour engager une guerre orale, Fudge, bien que je serais ton obligé le matin, si tu le demandes de façon suffisamment charmante. Maintenant, commence à parler.

- Bien, dit-elle, semblant peser très attentivement ses mots, la potion est pour Remus, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. Il est dans un sale état.

- Ca, je m'en doutais, constata simplement Severus, faisant disparaître le contenu de son chaudron avec sa baguette, puis l'essuyant attentivement avec un chiffon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais… à propos de Remus ?, demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- Je connais son lien avec les Arachniae, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, répondit-il, éventant la brume argentée qui commença à s'élever du chaudron. C'était également une putain de honte. »

Amélia le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- La fille était la meilleure fichue préparatrice de potion de ce côté de l'Atlantique. Si elle s'était montrée à la hauteur de son potentiel, elle aurait pu être magnifique. Mais non, cracha-t-il de manière venimeuse, elle a dû partir et prendre toute cette… religion, et disparaître dans les bois avec ces satanées prêtresses et préparer leurs narcotiques pour elles. Quel gaspillage de talent.

- Ca sonne comme si tu l'appréciais plus que personne ne l'ait jamais pensé », commenta Amélia flegmatiquement.

Severus la regarda brusquement. « Je ne pense pas que je veille savoir ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, Fudge, dit-il sévèrement, et je doute que j'ai jamais vécu selon ton insinuation. Elle et moi nous détestions assez violemment, pour dire la vérité. Nous étions… rivaux, tu pourrais dire.

- Donc les prises de bec dans le hall n'étaient pas seulement pour le show, alors ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Amélia rit, même si ce n'était pas son habituel rire cristallin. « Tu dois devenir lent avec l'age, Snape. J'étais dans ton année, tu te souviens ? »

Celui-ci était considérablement reconnaissant que la vapeur s'élevant du chaudron cachait son visage, car il vira au rouge. « J'avais pratiquement oublié, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle des vœux pieux.

- Ceci marque le retour de Severus le Râleur, nota Amélia pince sans rire.

- Retourne à ton histoire, Fudge, quelle qu'elle soit, aboya-t-il.

- Bien, aboya-t-elle en retour. Tu sais à propos des Arachniae, donc il n'y a pas tant que ça à expliquer. Le commentaire de Shacklebolt ce soir a juste été plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Depuis que Sirius est mort… Je pense qu'il a refoulé toute sa douleur à l'intérieur de lui-même, et ce soir, les digues ont lâchées. Je suis restée avec lui plus d'une heure et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était pratiquement en train de se torturer avec tous les mauvais souvenirs auxquels il pouvait penser.

- La lycanthropie ? » demanda Severus, versant un liquide rouge dans le chaudron.

Amélia acquiesça. « Beaucoup de ça – mais j'ai réalisé ce soir que Remus a eu une vie plus difficile que n'importe qui que je connais. La lycantrhopie à elle seule pourrait mener un homme sain à la folie. Remus a eu à faire avec beaucoup plus que ça.

- Toi ? » demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

Elle soupira. « Je suis certainement une partie du problème, c'est sûr. Mais il y a beaucoup plus que ça. Il a perdu presque toutes les personnes qu'il a jamais aimé. En premier, ça a été moi, puis… elle… et sa mère, et…

- Attends, l'interrompit le maître des Potions, sa mère ?

Amélia le regarda de côté. « Tu ne sais pas à propos de sa mère ?

- Je suppose qu'il en avait une, remarqua-t-il flegmatiquement.

- Bien sûr qu'il en avait une !, aboya-t-elle. C'est le problème, vraiment », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Severus la regarda brusquement. « Il ne fait pas un complexe d'Œdipe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Plutôt le contraire, vraiment.

- Le contraire ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien… Severus, ce n'est vraiment pas mon secret, alors tu comprendras que je ne peux te donner que l'essentiel, l'avertit-elle.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, ajoutant une fine poudre grise à la potion.

- Remus déteste sa mère. Il la déteste plus que n'importe qui au monde – y compris Peter Pettigrow, j'imagine. Et je ne le blâme pas.

- Pourquoi ? »

Amélia soupira. « Severus, dit-elle, la mère de Remus est une criminelle mentale.

********************************************************************************

Après qu'Amélia soit partie, trois bouteilles de Potions de Sommeil sans rêve dans les mains, Severus d'assit à son bureau et commença à penser.

_Criminelle mentale, hein ? C'est dur._

Il se souvenait de la mère de Remus, très légèrement. Il lui avait seulement parlé une fois, son tout premier jour à Poudlard. Il venait à travers la barrière du quai 9 ¾ en courrant et lui avait foncé droit dedans, chariot et tout.

Elle l'avait regardé très durement puis s'était tournée vers un garçon châtain à ses côtés et avait dit : « _Remus, ceci est un exemple de mauvais comportement. Et tu sais ce qui arrive aux personnes qui sont mauvaises. »_

_Je suppose que c'est de là que vient mon antipathie pour les Maraudeurs,_ pensa Severus. _Etre insulté par la mère de Lupin avant même que j'ai pu dire un mot à ces quatre infâmes eux-mêmes._

Donc. Cette grande femme élégante, avec ses cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants, était à présent enfermée à Ste Mangouste, d'après ce qu'Amélia avait dit.

Mais, même là, elle n'aurait pas laisser Rémus seul. Les cicatrices étaient trop profondes.

« Perdu dans vos pensées, Severus ? »

Celui-ci releva la tête. « Entrez, Albus, répondit-il avec lassitude.

- Potion de Sommeil sans rêve ? » demanda Dumbledore en prenant une chaise prêt du bureau.

« Comment est-ce que… Oh, vous le sentez, constata Severus. Oui, c'est de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. Fudge est venue et en a demandé pour Lupin.

- C'était un malheureux incident ce soir au dinner, remarqua le directeur, mais peut-être qu'il en résultera quelques bénéfices, après tout. »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Je peux difficilement voir comment un Lupin incapable aidera les choses à ce niveau, Albus.

- Ce que j'espère, expliqua délicatement le vieil homme, c'est que ça va durcir ses nerfs un petit peu. Les Arachniae, j'en ais peur, vont être beaucoup plus présentes au cours de l'année prochaine.

- Qu'est ce que vous… Oh, NON, Albus ! », s'exclama Severus. Vous en avez embauché une, n'est-ce pas ?

Le directeur acquiesça. « En fait, oui, répondit-il.

- Pour… ?

- La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En fait, c'est pourquoi je suis descendu ici. »

Severus sentit son cœur sombrer. « Vous voulez que je…

- … la ramène, oui. Et vite. J'aimerais que vous partiez demain, Severus… Et vous devez être de retour à temps pour le procès.

- Vous complotez quelque chose », accusa le plus jeune sorcier.

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent par dessus ses lunettes à demi-lune. « Oui, mon cher Severus, je complote quelque chose, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être sur le point de vous dire de quoi il s'agit. »

Severus soupira. « Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment », mentit-il… et il savait que Dumbledore savait qu'il mentait, mais il faisait confiance au directeur pour laisser passer. « Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?

- Bien, c'est assez simple, vraiment. Vous trasplanez à Telae Domus, allez chercher le nouveau professeur – son nom est Helena Séraphin, en passant – et vous la ramenez.

- Mais ? Je sais qu'il y a un mais, Albus. Il y a toujours un mais avec vous.

- Mon recrutement de mademoiselle Séraphin est conditionnel. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que ce soit vous qui y alliez, et pas Kingsley ou Mondingus. »

Severus appuya son menton sur ses longs doigts. « Allez-y.

- A cette époque de l'année, les Arachniae prennent traditionnellement une potion.

- Comme c'est inhabituel, grommela Severus.

- Cette potion est spéciale, cependant », continua Dumbledore, choisissant d'ignorer la remarque narquoise de son élève. « C'est la seule potion qu'elles boivent de l'année qui est préparée par un homme – la seule potion qu'elle boivent jamais qui est préparée par un homme.

- Et, en échange de la prêtresse enseignant ici, elles veulent quelqu'un pour faire leur potion, soupira Severus. Et vous m'avez désignez.

- Bien, oui, rayonna Dumbledore. Je crois que j'ai votre accord ?

- Bien sûr, Albus, répliqua Severus, fatigué. Je partirai demain matin. » 

Mais intérieurement, il se demandait à quel _enfer_ il venait juste de se condamner.


	9. Ton berceau, pas ta prison

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi

**Marie-Jo** : C'est vrai que les choses vont avancer un peu plus à partir de maintenant. Et encore merci pour la review.
    
    **Cyngathi**** :** __
    
    _"[...]Pas la peine d'avoir l'air de tant souffrir, lui dit-elle. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te demander en mariage ou quelque chose comme ça.[...]" LOL ! Bon sang, je viens de m'imaginer la tronche de Rogue si ça avait été le cas o_O ! ! !_
    
    Je crois qu'il aurait volontairement fait sauté son chaudron, ou qu'il serait resté stupéfixé pendant une éternité.
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Je connais son lien avec les Arachniae[...]" Ben alors crache le morceau ! Je veux savoir moua !_
    
    Ben non, c'aurait été trop facile. Va encore falloir attendre ma grande.
    
    _Complexe d'Œdipe ? C'est quoi ce truc ?_
    
    Instant 'je vais enfin pouvoir déballer ma science'. Œdipe est un presonnage de la mythologie. A sa naissance, une prophétie a été faite qui disait qu'il tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère. Pour éviter que cela ne se produise, son père, le roi de Thèbes, l'a abandonné. Des années plus tard, ils se recroisés et se sont querellés, aucun des deux ne connaissant leur lien de parenté. Furieux, Œdipe tua son père. Il continua sa route jusqu'à Thèbes. Là, le sphinx menacait la ville. Et une promesse avait été faite comme quoi celui qui le vaincrait épouserait la Reine, nouvellement veuve, et deviendrait le roi de Thèbes. Œdipe a résolu l'énigme du sphinx et a donc épouser la reine de thèbes, qui était sa mère. Pour en revenir au complèxe d'Œdipe en lui même, c'est un truc de psychologie. Quand il sont petit, les enfants ont une période où ils sont 'amoureux' de leur parent de sexe opposé et où, par voix de conséquence, ils sont jaloux du parent ed même sexe qu'eux. Ce complexe, normalement, ce résorbe en grandissant. Voilà, fin du quart d'heure culture générale.
    
    ___
    
    _"[...]Pour… ?[...]" ¬_¬ L'Étude de l'Application de la Théorie de la Relativité sur la Culture Hydroponique des Tomates. Franchement, c'est _
    
    _évident__ que c'est pour la DCFM !_
    
    MDR, franchement, c'est dantesque. Tu devrais me faire plus souvent tes reviews quand tu es fatigué. J'ai été écroulée tout du long où je t'ai lu.
    
    **Natacha** : N'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi j'ai été terriblement frustré quand j'ai lu la version en anglaise. Et pourtant j'avais 27 chapitre sous la dents. Là je manque de balancer mon ordi chaque fois qu'un chapitre sort, tellement Issy les coupe là où ils fait pas. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes.
    
    **Celine.s**** :** Ma pauvre amie, le procès est pas pour tout de suite. Tu vas d'abord avoir droit aux 'Aventures de Sevy aux pays des Arachniae' et en même temps, la préparation de la défense d'Amélia. 

Note de l'auteur : Un ce point de l'histoire l'auteur a fait un point sur ce que sont les Arachniae, que voici :

_Les Arachniae sont un des derniers réels clergés (groupes de prêtres/prêtresses) restant dans le monde magique. Elles adorent la déesse Arachnée, qui tisse la tapisserie de la vie. Beaucoup de leur travail implique des poisons et des drogues – dont beaucoup sont hautement illégaux. Beaucoup de leur travail implique des questions sur la vie et sur la mort – comme au département des Mystères. Seulement huit jours par an, les hommes sont admis à Telae Domus (où se situe le temple d'Arachnée) et seulement un de ces jours, la Midsummer Eve (_la veille de la Mi-été, je vais le laisser en anglais celui-là, ça sonne mieux)_, elles boivent une potion faite par un homme, une potion appelée l'Elixir des Etoiles. Remus ne les aime pas, et il a une très bonne raison pour ça, que je ne vais pas vous dire._

_C'est, en un mot, ce que sont les Arachniae. Elles sont beaucoup plus complexes que ça… mais vous devrez attendre !_

**Ton berceau, pas ta prison.**

Remus se réveilla pour se trouver dans un lit de l'infirmerie. _Mais ça n'était pas la pleine lune la nuit dernière,_ pensa-t-il hébété, s'attendant à moitié à voir James et Sirius et Peter venir, bondissant à travers la porte à tout moment pour le ramener à la Tour des Gryffondors. Sirius aurait son violon à la main parce qu'il serait venu droit de sa répétition du matin. Peut-être qu'il jouerait, si Remus demandait de la bonne manière. Remus aimait le violon.

« Bonjour, toi. »

Il s'assit avec précaution. _Est-ce que je me suis cogné la tête ?_ « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Amélia. « Tu… ne te souviens pas ? »

Et il se souvint.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Doux Merlin, gémit-il. Oh, Amélia, je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça. Je suis tellement désolé. 

- Remus, ça va ! », lui dit-elle gentiment, prenant une de ses mains – encore bandée en rouge et or – dans les siennes. « Nous avons tous besoin de divaguer et de délirer, et de tout laisser sortir quelque fois, et Merlin seul sait que tu as beaucoup plus à laisser sortir que la plupart des gens.

- Combien de temps ai-je été ici ?

- Juste une nuit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis allée voir Snape pour qu'il te fasse de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve. J'espère que ça a marché.

- Je pense que oui, dit lentement Remus. Je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé, de toute façon.

- Bien. »

Ils restèrent assis un moment dans un silence amical. Remus regarda le soleil monter dans le ciel à travers les fenêtres. Il avait toujours aimé le soleil. C'était si… si… grand… et brillant… et pendant qu'il brillait le loup était tranquille à l'intérieur de lui, calme, endormi.

« Remus, commença Amélia après quelques minutes, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je pense qu'il est mieux que je te le dise maintenant pour que ça ne vienne pas comme une mauvaise surprise plus tard. En plus, je déteste garder des secrets », ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

_Tu ne peux pas avoir de secrets pour moi, Remus !_ se souvint-il l'avoir entendue lui hurler dessus une fois, mais la vieille blessure n'était plus ouverte.

« Vas-y, dit-il calmement.

- Dumbledore a embauché un nouveau professeur, dit-elle finalement. Elle va enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais… Oh, Remus, je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à te le dire… C'est une Arachniae. »

Remus sentit quelque chose se glacer à l'intérieur de lui. « Une… d'entre elles… », murmura-t-il.

Amélia acquiesça, pressant sa main. « Je doute que tu ais à la voir souvent, lui dit-elle. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais enseigner à Poudlard ou quelque chose comme ça… Mais… Bien, elle sera dans les parages. Et Dumbledore pense, et je pense aussi, que tu devais le savoir. Pour que ce ne soit pas un horrible choc quand tu la verras. »

Il lui sourit faiblement. « Merci, Amélia, lui dit-il sincèrement, pour être honnête avec moi.

- Je te le dois tant, Remus », répondit-elle, et il pouvait voir la vérité dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne me dois rien du tout, Amélia », lui dit-il gentiment. 

Elle secoua sa tête. « Non, contra-t-elle fermement. Remus… Je te dois plus que je ne pourrais jamais rembourser »

Il ne pouvait rien dire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était écouter alors qu'elle dévoilait son cœur devant lui.

« Quand… quand je t'ai dit que c'était fini, quand nous étions en septième année, raconta-t-elle lentement, je n'avais aucune idée de combien je te faisait mal. Combien tu avais déjà mal. Je ne pensais qu'à moi, et pas à toi. De combien ça avait dû être dur de garder ce secret. Je ne me suis pas fatiguée à considérer ce qu'il y avait dans ta tête quand tu as décidé de ne pas me dire que tu étais un loup-garou – ou combien ça avait dû être dur de finalement me le dire quand tu l'as fait. Tu essayais de me protéger, Remus, mais j'étais trop stupide pour le réaliser. Tout… » Remus pouvait voir les larmes menacer de se déverser à travers ses cils noirs, « Tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été de t'accuser de garder des secrets. »

- Amélia… 

- Non, Rémus, dit-elle à travers ses larmes. N'OSE pas essayer de mettre le blâme sur toi. Parce que ce _n'était pas ta faute. »_

Il pouvait sentir les larmes menacer de tomber de ses propres yeux également, mais il refusa de les laisser. « Pardonne moi »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes « Pour quoi ?

- Tout ce que j'ai fait qui t'a blessé. Tous les secrets que j'ai jamais eu pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai jamais fait. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains. « Remus, répondit-elle, oh, Remus, il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

Les larmes coulèrent alors, laissant des traces brillantes sur ses joues et sur ses mains. « Amélia, murmura-t-il s'une voix rauque, tu es trop bonne pour moi. »

Elle lui sourit encore, essuyant ses larmes. « Dors, Rémus. Dors et guéris. »

************************************************************************

Quelques heures plus tard, Remus se réveilla. Le soleil, par delà les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, sombrait – c'était presque le crépuscule. _Bientôt_, pensa-t-il, _la lune va se lever_.

Mais, ce soir, ce ne sera qu'un croissant de lune, un morceau de cette totalité qui pouvait le conduire vers l'oubli.

_Un croissant_, contempla-t-il, _peut être soit un visage triste soit un visage gai, selon la manière dont on le regarde._

_Et vivre peut être une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, selon la manière dont on le regarde._

Il sourit. Ca sonnait comme quelque chose que Sirius aurait dit.

La vieille blessure faisait encore mal. Mais maintenant… il avait commencé à être absous.

_Le temps guérit toutes les blessures_, médita-t-il._ Le temps et Amélia Fudge_

Amélia.

Il ressentait… Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. _Presque comme si j'avais été débarrassé de quelque grand procès. Presque._

_On m'a donné une autre chance._

Après leur rupture traumatisante en septième année à Poudlard, ça avait pris des années à Remus et Amélia pour ne faire que se reparler. Petit à petit, après que Lily et James soient morts et que Sirius soit à Azkaban, et qu'un accident du destin les amène à travailler ensemble au même endroit au même moment, ils avaient développé une amitié hésitante une fois de plus.

_Mais la blessure était encore là, tapie sous la peau, se cachant comme le loup, attendant une opportunité pour sortir._

Ils n'avaient jamais mentionné la manière dont il s'était séparé, et cette entaille suppurante avait conduit à la corruption même de leur amitié bricolée. Bientôt, ça en avait été réduit à des disputes et des critiques, et tout espoir de réconciliation complète avait semblé hors de question.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

_Maintenant, les blessures ont été soignées, et nous pouvons repartir de nouveau. L'ardoise est propre et, une fois de plus, nous pouvons écrire dessus._

_Il n'y a pas de secret maintenant._

Il avait tant perdu. Il avait tout perdu.

Mais maintenant, elle lui donnait une nouvelle chance d'en regagner une partie.

Il sourit, le soleil couchant faisant briller l'or de ses cheveux châtains.

Cette fois, il ne gaspillerait pas sa chance.

************************************************************************

Le dîner de ce soir là fut une plus petite affaire. La majeure partie de l'Ordre était retournée à Place Grimmauld, ne laissant que le personnel de Poudlard, Amélia et Remus.

Cependant, il y avait une exception notable.

« Où est Snape », avait murmuré Remus à Amélia.

Il avait vu une ombre passée devant ses yeux. « Peut-être, avait-elle répondu délicatement, ferais-tu mieux de demander à Dumbledore. »

Et c'était pourquoi il était dans le bureau du directeur à présent.

« Pastille au citron ? » offrit le vieil homme.

Remus sourit sans énergie. « Merci », répondit-il, et il en prit une.

Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil, ses mains croisées sur son estomac. « Je sais pourquoi tu es ici, mon garçon, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda désespérément Remus. Pourquoi une d'entre elles, de tout le monde ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Parce que, Remus, elles sont expertes quant on en vient à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et nous avons besoin d'expertise plus que n'importe quoi d'autre en ce moment.

- Je… Je comprends, professeur. J'aurais juste souhaité qu'il ne soit pas obligé d'être de cette manière.

- Je l'aurais souhaité aussi, Remus.

- Ca… Ca la fait me manquer tellement. Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un dans ce monde de plus cher à mon cœur qu'elle. Et alors… elle était partie.

- Je ne vais pas prétendre de comprendre complètement ta douleur, Remus », lui dit Dumbledore, reposant une de ses vieilles mains sur une de celles de Remus, « mais j'en ai eu un aperçu.

- Votre frère ?

- Oui, mon frère. » Dumbledore soupira à nouveau. « Abelforth et moi n'étions certainement pas le parfait exemple des liens filiaux, mais nous nous aimions bien assez. Il suffit de dire que ce fut un horrible coup quand il a été pris. »

Remus avala. « Pouvez… Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus à propos de ce nouvel enseignant, Professeur. Pour que je sois au moins préparé.

- Bien sûr, répondit le directeur. Prends une autre pastille. »

Sans un mot, Remus en prit une.

« Elle est assez jeune. Dans la vingtaine, je crois, mais tous les rapports disent qu'elle est très talentueuse.

- Aussi talentueuse que… elle… a été ?, demanda Remus, l'amertume se glissant dans sa voix.

- Elles disent qu'elle est la plus talentueuse depuis, répondit Dumbledore. Elle est montée haut dans les rangs des Arachniae.

- Pressentie pour être la prochaine grande prêtresse ?

- Oui. »

Remus expira avec morosité. « C'est ce qu'elle disait à propos… d'elle. »

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment. « Je sais, Remus. Je sais.

- Quel est son nom ?, demanda le plus jeune sorcier après quelques instants.

- Helena Séraphin.

- Je ne pense pas la connaître, répondit Remus doucement.

- Je doute que vous l'ayez connue. Elle était plusieurs années derrière vous à Poudlard, et dans une autre maison.

- Quelle maison ? Pas Serpentard ?

- Non. Serdaigle. Amélia pourra peut être te donner des détails, bien que plusieurs années les séparaient, bien sûr. Je crois qu'Amélia l'a surprise une fois après le couvre feu. » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient.

Remus sourit. « Merci, Professeur.

-Souviens-toi, Rémus, l'avertit le directeur, que de parler à quelqu'un, c'est lui donner un morceau de ton cœur.

- Je sais cela », murmura Remus. Il pouvait sentir les larmes revenir à la surface. « Je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Et souviens-toi également de ceci, mon garçon. » Il se pencha d'un air conspirateur par dessus son bureau. « Il est également important, au moins quelque fois, de laisser voir ses sentiments. »


	10. Et le diable souriait

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Cyngathi**** _:_**_J'vais sortir ça à mon prof de psyco l'année prochaine ^^_

Pourquoi ? Tu fais psycho ?
    
    _"[...]Est-ce que je me suis cogné la tête ?[...]" MDR ! ! ! Il a pensé _
    
    _exactement__ à la même chose que moi ^^ !_

Comme quoi, les grands esprits se rencontrent.
    
    _"[...]Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était écouter alors qu'elle _
    
    _dévoilait__ son cœur devant lui.[...]" Y'a pas comme quelque chose qui cloche _
    
    _dans__ ta phrase ? ELLE écoute ce qu'ELLE dit devant LUI ?_

Euh, non. C'est lui qui écoute. Encore une faute qui m'avait échappé.
    
    _"[...]Pastille au citron ?[...]" Bon dieu ! Il est accro aux citron ce _
    
    _type__ !_

Alors là, je vous pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça. Lol

"[...]Prends une autre pastille[...]" Au citron naturellement ^^ !

Evidemment !

Et bien encore une fois merci pour ta review qui m'a encore fait très plaisir.

**Céline.S**** :** Mais elle est pas triste cette fic. Reste avec moi… ^-^. Et merci pour tes encouragements.

**Marie-Jo** : Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir.

**Alana**** Chantelune** : « Elle » est dévoilée dans ce chapitre. Quant à Sirius qui joue du violon, ma foi, c'est vrai que ça surprend au début. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ?

**Natacha :** C'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on arrive au 52 chapitres de cette fic, toujours en cours. En tout cas, j'espère que tu continuera à aimer jusque là.

**Marie** : Merci pour les compliments. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. 

**Marie-Evy** : Oulala, merci pour tous ces compliments. C'est vrai que les personnages sont bien décrits. Quant à Amélia, moi je l'adore, surtout son incroyable sens de la répartie. Quant à « elle », un peu plus de détails dans ce chapitre. Pour finir, cette fic compte pour le moment 52 chapitres en VO, et elle est toujours en cours. En tout cas, encore merci pour tes compliments, y m'ont fait très plaisir.

**Pitite**** Maraudeuse** : Merci pour la review. Je pense que tu vas être ravie avec ce chapitre, du Snape fidèle à lui même et une rencontre avec des Arachniaes… 

Et le diable souriait 

La première pensée de Severus quand il transplana à Telae Domus fut, _Douce mère de Merlin, pas besoins de se demander pourquoi elles sont si douées en potions !_

Il avait atterri au milieu d'un jardin médicinal, et avec ses yeux depuis longtemps entraînés, il pouvait immédiatement sentir son potentiel pour des potions exceptionnellement puissante.

Sa seconde pensée fut, _où est tout le monde ?_

Il se demanda pendant une seconde si il n'avait pas transplané au totalement mauvais endroit, mais réfuta cette théorie presque immédiatement. Nul part ailleurs au monde pourrait-il y avoir un jardin d'herbes si remarquable – autrement, il y aurait été. _J'aurais pillé ce jardin il y a longtemps_, pensa-t-il, _sans cette petite règle du 'aucun homme'._

« Donc. »

Il résista à l'impulsion de pivoter rapidement vers la voix. Il avait passé de nombreuses années à apprendre le contrôle, et personne, qu'importe combien puissante leur plus puissantes potions furent, n'allait l'arracher de lui. Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. « Donc », répondit-il, s'assurant que chaque iota de suspicion qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans sa voix. 

« Severus Snape, je présume. » Les robes de la prêtresse étaient grises. _Second cercle, donc,_ constata Severus.

« Oui », répondit-il. Il n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui demander son nom.

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Aralinda, lui dit-elle avec arrogance.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Professeur Snape », répliqua-t-il. Il espérait qu'elle allait appréciez la rebuffade.

Son visage se durcit. « Et vous n'allez pas insulter une prêtresse dans le propre jardin de la Déesse ! »

Son visage se fit sardonique. « Je ne crois pas que j'insultait personne. »

Ses yeux, verts comme le nouveau printemps, s'étrécirent, mais elle ne mordit pas à l'appât. « Venez », ordonna-t-elle brièvement.

Il refusa de lui demander où elle l'emmenait. Il n'allait pas accorder à aucune femme – particulièrement une d'entre _elles_, qui avaient prit et gaspiller un si grand talent – le bénéfice d'un avantage sur lui.

« Je vous emmène au temple », lui indiqua Aralinda par dessus son épaule.

Au temple, alors, il irait.

_Hors de la poêle_, pensa-t-il, _et dans le feu._

Il y avait une autre prêtresse les attendant devant les portes de ce que Severus supposa être le temple d'Arachnée. Ses robes étaient noires. « Sœur Aralinda », reconnut-elle la plus jeune prêtresse froidement. « Professeur Snape. »

Il acquiesça fraîchement en signe de reconnaissance.

La prêtresse se tourna vers Aralinda. « La Grande Prêtresse a déclaré qu'il devait rester ici jusqu'à la Midsummer Eve.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous vous adressez à moi à propos de ce qu'il m'est prévu. » remarqua glacialement Severus. 

La prêtresse le regarda froidement. « Je ne pense pas, lui dit-elle brièvement, et, se retournant vers Aralinda : Tu connais la tradition. »

Celle-ci inclina légèrement sa tête. « Je connais la tradition. Qu'Arachnée tienne vite ton fil, sœur.

- Qu'Arachnée tienne vite ton fil », répondit l'autre, et elle transplana.__

Aralinda se tourna pour regarder Severus froidement. « Vous n'allez pas au temple, alors, lui dit-elle glacialement.

- Ca, j'avais compris. Je ne suis pas un fou.

- Moi non plus, professeur Snape. Moi, au moins, je connais ma place. »

Sans un autre mot, elle se tourna, et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Et donc, plus tard, seul dans une clairière avec la nuit tombant, le croissant de lune à l'horizon, Severus maudit profondément sa fierté et son ego.

_Un homme sage pose des questions_, lui avait dit une fois Dumbledore, _et un plus sage répond._

Janus Snape avait essayé de répondre à ses propres  questions plutôt que de demander, et ça avait fini avec sa mort.

Et son fils avait fait la même erreur.

_Bonne nuit_, avait dit Aralinda quand elle l'avait laissé là, et il n'y avait eu aucune erreur possible quant à la malveillance dans sa voix.

Ce serait un test qui prouverait sa valeur ou le trouverait mort.

_Les hommes comme moi ne sont pas souvent favorisés par les dieux, _pensa Severus_, et encore moins par les déesses. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi je suis sensé faire face ici, ce soir._

Pendant un moment, il se dit que peut-être il n'y aurait rien à combattre. Juste la nuit s'assombrissant et la peur que ce qui allait arriver serait peut-être suffisant pour conduire un homme à la folie.

Mais il avait à faire à une déesse ici, et les choses étaient rarement aussi simples.

Professeur Snape… 

La voix était insistante et les ténèbres étaient profondes. Il ne pouvait rien voir autours de lui. « Je suis ici », dit-il simplement.

Veux-tu passer une nuit dans la Clairière de la Dame ? 

Sa gorge se serra. _Facile, Albus ?_ pensa-t-il. Mais il connaissait déjà ce que sa réponse serait. « Je le veux », répondit-il.

_Alors, regarde dans le miroir, _murmura la voix dans son esprit, _et vois la vérité._

**********************************************************************

« Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? », demanda-t-elle, remuant le contenu du chaudron avec le bout de sa baguette.

Severus consulta son livre. « Ah… Deux onces de Branchiflore écrasée », dit-il, lui souriant. _Ennemis le jour, amis en secret_, pensa-t-il. Il y avait une étrange romance là-dedans – même lui, qui n'avait jamais été romantique, pouvait le voir.

« Peux-tu commencer à hacher les Flobberworms séchés, s'il te plaît ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle mesurait la branchiflore. « Ils doivent être ajouté bientôt. »

Il amena la planche à hacher vers lui, continuant à regarder le livre. « Tu devra le remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre…_Douce mère de Merlin !_ » Il agrippa sa main en sang contre sa poitrine.

Elle leva la tête et vit le sang qui goûtait. « Montre-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle, tendant sa main pour la sienne.

IL secoua sa tête. « Non… Ca va.

- Arrêtes de faire ton entêté, Severus, montres-moi. » Sa voix avaient des intonations mélodieuses, calmantes, comme l'eau ruisselante un premier jour de printemps.

« Non, dit-il fermement. Tu dois finir la potion. Je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh et serait de retour bientôt.

- Severus…

- Continue, lui dit-il. Je n'en ai que pour une seconde.

La lumière dansante attrapa l'or de ses cheveux. « OK, dit-elle doucement.

- Neuf fois, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre », lui dit-il, et il quitta la salle.

Une fois dans le couloir, il releva sa manche en retenant son souffle. Son doigt continuait à saigner abondamment, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une petite coupure. Il l'avait faite volontairement, et il n'était pas assez fou pour couper son propre doigt.

Et la douleur n'était rien comparé à la douleur de la Marque des Ténèbres, brûlante, noire sur son bras.

Le son de sa voix flottait dans le couloir. Elle chantait par dessus son chaudron. « From skies of blue you call me… run far from light. From skies of blue you call me... Kiss the night, kiss the night.. » _[Des cieux bleus tu m'appelles… Cours loin de la lumière. Des cieux bleus tu m'appelles... Embrasse la nuit, embrasse la nuit…]_

Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait – quelqu'un avec la Marque brûlant sur son bras- fréquentant quelqu'un comme elle ? Il n'aurait même pas dû être à dix miles d'elle. Elle tellement au dessus de lui qu'elle était comme une étoile, brillant violemment mais toujours trop loin dans le ciel. _Si pure_, pensa un Severus Snape de dix-sept ans, _si innocente_.

_Si brave, si courageuse_, se moqua cette autre petite voix dans sa tête. La voix qui avait accepté la Marque des Ténèbres avec plaisir et qui servait Voldemort avec soulagement. _Tellement Griffondor._

_Griffondor__…_

Et il enchaîna…

*****************************************************************

« Reste loin d'elle ! »

Le Remus Lupin de dix-sept ans était pratiquement en train de grogner. _Comme le loup qu'il est_, pensa Severus terre à terre. « Bien, bien, Monsieur Lupin, pourquoi ferais-je ça ? »

Les yeux de Remus s'ancrèrent dans les siens, et Severus retourna le regard avec grand plaisir. « Honnêtement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle signifie pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? », gronda-t-il.

Severus prétendit être en train de nettoyer ses ongles. « Je ne m'y intéresse pas vraiment non plus, Lupin », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Alors, plus vite qu'il put le voir, Remus l'avait plaqué contre le mur. _Donc, la chose à propos des loups-garous ayant une force surhumaine est réellement vrai, _pensa-t-il ironiquement, et pas du tout approprié à la situation.

« Ne pense pas que je ne peux pas voir ce que tu _es_, Snape, gronda Remus. « Ne pense pas que je ne peux pas voir le sale petit Mangemort sous tes robes et ton sort de dissimulation. »

_Donc, il a noté le sort de dissimulation_, constata Severus. _C'est intéressant. C'est très intéressant._

« Je sais que la Marque des Ténèbres est gravées en noir sur ton bras, grinça Remus. Je sais où va ta loyauté, Snape. Donc, reste loin d'elle !

- Tu sais quoi ? répondit Severus sardoniquement, je ne pense pas que c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Remus était à bout de patience. Il pivota, et la tête de Severus fut écrasée contre le mur, contusionnant le total côté gauche de son visage.

« Ne fais que t'approcher d'elle, gronda Remus, et ce ne sera pas que ton visage qui sera noir et bleu. »

La porte claqua comme Remus quittait la pièce. « Arrêtes-moi, Lupin », murmura le jeune Severus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent…

… Et il enchaîna.

***********************************************************

Sa classe dans les donjons à présent. Hier.

« Donc les prises de bec dans le hall n'étaient pas seulement pour le show, alors ? », lui demandait Amélia.

Severus ressentit un moment de terreur. _Elle sait !_ « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Amélia rit, même si ce n'était pas son habituel rire cristallin. « Tu dois devenir lent avec l'age, Snape. J'étais dans ton année, tu te souviens ? »

_Merci Merlin_. « J'avais pratiquement oublié, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle des vœux pieux.

- Ceci marque le retour de Severus le Râleur, nota Amélia pince sans rire.

- Retourne à ton histoire, Fudge, quelle qu'elle soit, aboya-t-il. _Et loin de… elle…_

- Bien, aboya-t-elle en retour. Tu sais à propos des Arachniae, donc il n'y a pas tant que ça à expliquer. Le commentaire de Shacklebolt ce soir a juste été plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Depuis que Sirius est mort… Je pense qu'il a refoulé toute sa douleur à l'intérieur de lui-même, et ce soir, les digues ont lâchées. Je suis restée avec lui plus d'une heure et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il était pratiquement en train de se torturer avec tous les mauvais souvenirs auxquels il pouvait penser.

- La lycanthropie ? »

Amélia acquiesça. « Beaucoup de ça – mais j'ai réalisé ce soir que Remus a eu une vie plus difficile que n'importe qui que je connais. La lycanthropie à elle seule pourrait mener un homme sain à la folie. Remus a eu à faire avec beaucoup plus que ça. »

_Beaucoup plus à avoir à faire…_

Remus Lupin avait souffert plus que Severus ne pouvait imaginer. Il avait perdu Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans… ses plus chers amis aux monde. Il avait dû faire face à la perversion et la corruption d'un quatrième, en la personne de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait été victime de discrimination à cause de sa lycanthropie toute sa vie. Sa mère était criminelle mentale. Il avait perdu Amélia au cours de sa septième année. Et… il l'avait perdu, _elle_, et personne, ni Severus, ni Sirius, personne qui avait jamais été ensorcelé par son comportement serein et ses yeux tranquilles, ne pouvait même _commencer_ à comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait pour Remus.

Toi _pauvre fou qui s'auto-apitoyant, Severus,_ pensa-t-il fièrement. _Oh, tu te fais fort de ne pas te plaindre à Dumbledore – oh Dumbledore, ma Marque me fait mal oh Dumbledore, Voldemort m'a encore lancé le Doloris – mais tu t'apitoies sur toi-même tout le temps._

_Mais cet homme… cet homme a souffert au delà de toutes croyances._

Et, pour la dernière fois, il enchaîna.

****************************************************************************

Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé sur le dos dans la clairière. Les étoiles avaient changé et la lune avait quitté le ciel, et il sut – même s'il avait, comme Amélia lui avait dit une fois, complètement raté sa Buse d'Astronomie – que plusieurs heures avaient passé.

Il s'assit, se massant les tempes. Il sentait le début d'un violent mal de tête.

« Donc. »

Cette fois, il se passa de sa fierté, de son ego, de son orgueil démesuré. « Je suis là, » dit-il simplement.

Elle vint vers lui, portant un cierge. « Vous avez passé le test, Professeur Snape. 

- Je vous en prie, murmura-t-il, appelez-moi Severus. »

Elle lui tendit une charmante main blanche et, quand il l'a pris, le remis sur ses pieds. « Bienvenue à Telae Domus, Severus. Je suis Helena Seraphin. »


	11. Interlude : Poli sans frotter

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Interlude : Poli sans frotter**

« Comment le Vide a été fait ? »

Janus Snape secoua sa tête. « Bien, vous devrez comprendre que je ne peut pas être complètement sûr – surtout depuis que je n'ai aucune des notes que j'avais prises.

- C'est bon, lui dit Sirius. N'importe quoi qui nous donnera un début.

- Mon champs d'étude était le vide, commença Janus, et la seule chose que j'ai pu conclure est ceci : Cet endroit n'est _pas_ le Vide. »

Sirius se sentit comme si il venait d'être stupefixé. « Pas le Vide ?

- Pas _exactement_, non. Le Vide est infini. Cet endroit… Bien, c'est clair qu'il est fini. Je veux dire, ça a des murs, pour commencer. Ca s'arrête.

- Je pense que je commence à comprendre, dit lentement Sirius. Continuez. »

Janus mit ses mains en coupe. « Ce que j'ai été capable de conjecturer, dit-il, est que cet endroit est comme une bulle. C'est comme un morceau du Vide s'était effondré et avait créer une sorte de voile – et c'est là où nous sommes maintenant. » Il soupira. « J'ai dévoué toute ma vie à l'extérieur pour étudier le Vide, au dépends de tout le reste. » Il regarda Sirius, du désespoir dans ses yeux. « Le Vide est un endroit terrible, Monsieur Black. Il a été créé par des êtres des temps anciens, et c'est de là que les êtres dans le monde mortel vinrent. C'est une très ancienne place. Quand j'ai commencé à l'étudier… ça m'a possédé, conduit tout l'amour hors de moi. J'ai commencé à battre ma femme, je suis devenu un père terrible. Mon fils est le témoignage de cela. » Il soupira encore. « Au moins, ici, le vrai Vide, le grand qui est au delà, ne peut pas me toucher. Tout ce qu'il y a ici, c'est la nuit. » Il regarda Sirius brusquement. « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ceci, de toute façon ? »

Sirius sortit sa baguette. « Parce que les choses ont changé à présent, Monsieur Snape, répondit-il urgemment. Il y a de la magie à présent là où il n'y en avait pas. Nous ne sommes plus hors du temps.

- Ils commencent tous comme ça, mon garçon, grogna Janus. Désespéré de s'échapper. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire de cet endroit.

- Il y a un moyen d'entrer, dit Sirius avec détermination, et donc, il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir. »

« Un portail ? » Abelforth Dumbledore regarda Sirius avec des yeux interrogateurs. « Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'est le voile. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. ?

- Et un portail doit être d'un endroit vers un endroit, non ?, demanda Sirius urgemment.

- Bien, oui…

- Si un portail peut être construit pour conduire ici, un ne peut-il pas être construit pour conduire dehors ? »

Les yeux d'Abelforth brillèrent dangereusement. « Combien exactement connaissez-vous à propos des portails, Monsieur Black ?

- Pas beaucoup », admit Sirius.

Abelforth soupira. « J'en espérait tant. Juste comme mon fou de frère.

- Albus Dumbledore ?

- Il m'a demandé de construire un portail, pour sa convenance, bien sûr, de Poudlard vers le Ministère de la Magie juste après l'ascension de Voldemort, répondit Abelforth. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas comment ils marchaient. Il n'est pas très subtil, Albus. » Il soupira encore. « La quantité de magie qu'il faut pour construire un portail est immense, et souvent, ça ne marche pas.

- Peut-on en construire un ici ? »

Abelforth ronchonna. « Bien sûr que non, mon garçon ! D'accord, nous avons de la magie maintenant. Mais une baguette n'est pas assez. Il faudrait beaucoup de baguettes et beaucoup de sorciers pour s'échapper d'ici. Je connais la théorie de Janus sur ce qu'est cet endroit. » Il fit un mouvement du bras. « C'est un lieu de néant. Il n'y a pas de substance ici. » Il se pelotonna, s'appuyant contre un des murs du Vide. « C'est un espoir fou que tu as, mon garçon. »

« Rien », confessa Sirius à Regina.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Rien ? »

Il soupira. « Janus Snape m'a dit que cet endroit est un effondrement du Vide – que c'est une sorte de bulle. Abelforth m'a dit qu'on pourrait faire un portail pour sortir, mais nous n'avons ni la substance, ni la magie… Reggie, pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Sirius ? dit-elle. Ca l'a confirmé !

- Peux-tu arrêter d'être aussi sibylline ? demanda-t-il. J'ai peur de ne pas suivre. »

Elle se pencha plus prêt de lui et enserra ses genoux joyeusement. « Si c'est endroit n'est pas le Vide, comme Janus nous dit qu'il n'est pas, alors, c'est un endroit. Maintenant qu'il y a de la magie ici, c'est dans le temps. Je ne sais pas voyager entre les temps, mais d'un endroit à un autre… Et bien, c'est une autre affaire. Je connaissais les conjectures d'Abelforth depuis longtemps, mais nous n'avions pas du tout de magie avant. Maintenant, si. » Elle sourit rêveusement.

« Reggie, commença Sirius avec curiosité, tu n'as jamais parlé à Janus Snape à propos de ce qu'est le Vide ? Tu sembles comme si cette théorie t'était nouvelle.

- Elle l'est, répondit-elle courtement. 

- Pourquoi…

- C'était trop douloureux, murmura-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler et ne pas penser à… »

Sirius sentit un nœud serré se former près de son cœur. « Il était… cher à ton cœur ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. Il l'était. »


	12. Un feu vert dans tes yeux

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.
    
    **Cyngathi**** :** _Non, c'est un cours obligatoire é_è !_

Ouch… Ca, ça doit faire mal. J'ai fait un peu de psycho (mais juste un peu) et j'ai bien aimé, mais ça doit pas être pareil quand on est vraiment obligé.

_Ah, c'est qu'un tout p'tit chapitre___

Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu le mettre à la suite. 

Et encore merci pour les encouragements et compliments.

**Celine****. S : **C'est pas grave, c'est pas la fin du monde. Et encore merci. (J'ai vraiment pas l'impression de faire dans l'original là !)

**Alana**** Chatelune** : « Elle » est Régina. C'est elle qui est avec Sirius derrière le voile. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand chose, à part qu'elle compte énormément aussi bien pour Sirius que pour Severus et Remus.

**Natacha** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes toujours. 

**Pitite**** Maraudeuse** : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on sait des Arachniaes, c'est que ce sont des prêtresses qui vénèrent Arachnée, et par extension, les composantes du destin. Elles sont également très calées en défense contre les forces du mal. Elles font de puissantes potions, et travaillent sur des questions comme la vie et la mort. A part ça, elles ont pas d'autres buts dans la vie, (quoi qu'avec tout ça, elles doivent être pas mal occupées).

**Un feu vert dans tes yeux**

« Professeur, demanda Remus à Dumbledore pensivement, est-ce que le Ministère fait une pratique d'embaucher des hiboux avec une visée exceptionnellement mauvaise ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent alors qu'il croqua dans son toast. « Je n'ai jamais travaillé au Ministère, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Cependant, je suppose que quelque chose dans ces lignes doit être mis en ordre.

- Ca ressemble à une de ces lois folles que mon père essaie de faire passer », grommela Amélia, attaquant vicieusement son œuf à la coque.

Remus sortit la lettre du pichet de jus de citrouille et l'ouvrit avec son pouce.

_Cher Mr. Lupin_

_Cette lettre a pour but de vous informer de votre renouvellement de licence. Vous êtes attendu au Ministère de la Magie à 9 :30 le 30 Juillet._

_Une défaillance à honorer ce rendez-vous conduira à un envoi d'un membre de la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses._

_Sincèrement, _

_Alfred Humbert_

_Bureau d'Enregistrement des Loups-Garous_

« Qu'et-ce que ça dit ? », demanda Amélia.

Remus lui fourra la lettre dans les mains avec un grognement. « Fichu Umbridge. »

Amélia parcourut la lettre. « Elle a préparer la loi qui a fait la licence annuelle à la place de centennale, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Remus brièvement. Une parmi les soixante-dix millions de lois anti-loups-garous qu'elle a préparé et qui font qu'il m'est impossible d'avoir un travail. _Merci Merlin pour St Mangouste._

- Mais… l'argent ne devrait pas vraiment être un problème pour toi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », l'interrogea Amélia.

Remus la regarda d'un air interrogateur. « Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien… Tu viens d'hériter beaucoup ? »

Remus soupira. « Ca, lui dit-il, est de l'argent que je ne vais pas dépenser à moins de mourir de faim dans la rue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toute ma vie j'ai dû dépendre de la charité des autres, répondit amèrement Remus. D'abord mon père – mais quand il est mort et que ma mère a été admise à Ste Mangouste, j'ai dépendu de James et Lily. Oh, ils me disaient et je me disais que c'était jusqu'à ce que je trouve un emploi stable… mais trouver un emploi stable n'était pas une tâche aisée. Puis, après qu'ils soient morts et que Sirius soit envoyé à Azkaban, je me suis raccroché à l'héritage de mon père. Après il s'est épuisé… C'est quand j'ai accepté le travail à Poudlard. Puis, les deux dernières années, j'ai vécu aux crochets de Sirius et de l'Ordre. » Il avala. « Utiliser l'argent de Sirius serait juste accepté plus de charité, et je ne le veux pas. Je veux faire mon propre chemin, me supporter, pas toujours dépendre de tout le monde autours de moi. »

Amélia avait un air concerné sur son visage. « Oh Remus, je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute. », lui dit-il, se forçant à sourire. « J'ai un revenu maintenant, quoique petit. J'ai assez pour vivre, malgré Umbridge et ses lois.

- Quand est ton renouvellement de licence, Remus », demanda Dumbledore

Remus regarda la lettre. « Le 30 juillet – c'est demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Court préavis, grommela Amélia. Stupide père. Stupide bureaucratie.

- Bien, j'avais l'intention d'aller à Londres un de ces quatre, de toute façon, dit Remus en soupirant. Je dois aller chercher un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Harry. Ca me donne une excuse.

- Je peux venir ? »

Remus regarda Amélia avec interrogation. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Quelques uns des enregistrements du Ministère pourraient être utiles pour le procès. Et je ne suis pas contre faire un peu de shopping. J'ai besoin de nouvelles robes.

- Promets-moi juste une chose, lui demanda Remus

- Quoi ?

- Pas de magasins de chaussures. S'il te plaît. J'irai faire des courses pour des robes avec toi, pour d'obscures ingrédients de potions ou des manuscrits ou tout ce que tu veux – mais pitié, ne me fait pas encore faire du shopping pour des chaussures avec toi. J'en ai encore des cauchemars. »

Amélia rit. « Accordé. »

*********************************************************************

« Après toi.

- Tu es un tel gentleman, Remus, » rit Amélia alors qu'il tenait la porte de la cabine téléphonique pour elle.

Il souleva son chapeau. « J'aime le penser », dit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil et refermant la porte derrière lui. « Six… Deux… Quatre… Quatre… Deux… », murmura-t-il alors qu'il composait les chiffres par dessus sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu viens par l'entrée des visiteurs souvent ? » lui demanda Amélia.

Il sourit. « Et bien, considérant que toutes les fois où je suis venu au Ministère, j'ai été un visiteur – oui, je l'utilise souvent. » _Toute les fois sauf une_, pensa-t-il, et une vision de Sirius tombant à travers le voile lui vint à l'esprit.

Il la repoussa alors qu'une voix féminine et impersonnelle commençait à parler. « Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Déclarer votre nom et votre affaire, s'il vous plaît.

- Amélia Fudge, Bureau International des Lois Magiques, répondit Amélia. Je travaille ici.

- Remus Lupin, renouvellement de la licence des loups-garous.

- Visiteurs, prenez votre badge, s'il sous plaît. » Remus accrocha le badge qui sortit en faisant du bruit du téléphone – lisant _Remus Lupin, renouvellement de licence_- au devant de ses robes. Amélia, étant une employée du ministère, n'en eut pas.

« Passez une bonne journée », dit la voix, et ils commencèrent à descendre dans le Ministère de la Magie.

« Niveau 5, indiqua la voix de femme.

- Je me dépêche au travail, Remus, lui dit Amélia. Puis-je te rejoindre en haut dans, euh, une heure ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Ca me semble bien », et lui et Amélia se séparèrent.

Il frappa à la porte du Bureau d'Enregistrement des Loups-Garous, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. _Bien, je suis à l'heure. _Il détestait penser ce qui arriverait si, un jour, il ne l'était pas… Le passage d'Hagrid avec la Commission d'Examen des Créatures Dangereuses avait été assez, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être chassé par Walden McNair et sa hache.

_Quoique Walden McNair et sa baguette est tout aussi mauvais_, pensa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, se souvenant du Département des Mystères.

La porte s'ouvrit. « Mr Lupin, l'accueillit Alfred Humbert. Merci d'être ponctuel. »

Après une demi-heure à avoir été interrogé dans tous les sens et – enfin, considéra-t-il – s'être vu remettre sa licence renouvelée, Remus quitta le Bureau d'Enregistrement des Loups-Garous.

_Une demi-heure avant que je ne doivent rejoindre Amélia. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire au Ministère de la Magie pendant une demi-heure ?_

_Je pourrais aller voir Arthur Weasley. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire._

Mais, quand la voix dans l'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée au niveau 2, Remus réalisa que le Bureau de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu n'était pas, en fait, l'endroit qu'il avait besoin de voir.

« Département des Mystères », la voix féminine impersonnelle annonça.


	13. Un bruissement mélancolique dans le noir

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Marie-Jo**: Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas bientôt ravoir des nouvelles de Sirius, bien qu'il ne sorte pas tout de suite. Et ça me fait plaisir que tu continues d'apprécier.

**Céline.S**** :** Pas des trucs joyeux, je peux te l'assurer…

**Natacha** : C'est vrai ? Ca me fait plaisir. Ainsi que tous tes compliments. Merci, merci 

**Pitite**** Maraudeuse** : Sûr ! Et merci pour les encouragements 

**Un bruissement mélancolique dans le noir**

Aralinda les attendait quand Severus et Helena atteignirent les portes du temple à l'aube.

« Ouvre les portes, Sœur Aralinda », lui ordonna calmement Helena, et, sans un mot, Aralinda obéit.

Helena prit une des mains de Severus. « Bienvenue au Sanctuaire de la Dame Tisseuse », l'accueillit-elle chaudement, et sans un mot, il la laissa le guider à l'intérieur.

Le sanctuaire derrière les portes était verdoyant et somptueux. « C'est beau, murmura Severus.

- Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez appelez quelque chose beau, Severus ?, lui demanda Helena de sa voix tranquille.

- Je… Je ne pense pas que je m'en souvienne.

- Réfléchissez-y. Vous vous souvenez, même si vous n'y avez pas pensé depuis très longtemps. »

_Depuis si longtemps, il y a eu si peu qui vaille la peine de vivre pour,_ médita-t-il, _si peu de chose qui ont mérité d'être appelé belles. Je n'ai rien vu de beau depuis…_

« Elle l'était, dit-il, la voix rauque. Elle était belle. »

Helena inclina la tête. « La générosité d'Arachnée est toujours belle. »

Il ne dit rien.

« La Loge a été préparée pour vous, lui indiqua Helena après quelques minutes de silence. Je vais vous y conduire maintenant. Je vous conseille de dormir, Severus, car il n'y aura pas de sommeil pour vous ce soir.

- Ce soir ? » murmura-t-il presque.

Elle lui sourit. « Ce soir, Severus, lui dit-elle doucement, ce soir est la Midsummer Eve. Ce soir, les prêtresses vont boire l'Elixir des Etoiles, et, ce soir, lui murmura-t-elle, est une nuit où aucun homme ne devrait être seul.

Quand Helena l'eut quitté, Severus commença à regarder autours de la Loge.

Ca avait semblé, dans les tous premiers instants, être juste une chambre – une austère chambre presque vide, avec rien d'autre qu'une table en bois. Mais, quand il regarda plus attentivement, il vit… plus de choses.

_La réalité immédiate n'est pas tout ce qui existe, _se souvint-il que quelqu'un lui avait dit une fois. Elle. _Le monde est méta-impliqué, Severus, et il existe plusieurs réalités en une seule fois._

Il y avait des fleurs fraîches sur la table, calées dans un vase qui semblait être fait de glace. Severus, impulsivement, le toucha, et il ne trouva pas la morsure froide de l'eau gelée, mais la fraîcheur apaisante de quelque chose qui semblait être un mélange entre du verre et du cristal.

Il y avait une bibliothèque contre un mur. Severus lut les titres avec intérêt. Certains étaient des manuscrits sur les potions qu'il possédait déjà dans sa modeste bibliothèque à Poudlard, d'autres étaient d'obscurs textes qu'il avait cherchés mais n'avait jamais été capable de trouver, d'autres étaient en langues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Il prit un livre au hasard. Il était relié d'un cuir bleu foncé, le titre inscrit d'une écriture simple mais élégante au devant. _Telae__ Domus dans Litha_, lut-il. _Une explication des Rites d'Arachnée._

Il ouvrit la couverture, et lâcha presque le livre de surprise.

Ca avait été un cadeau. Pour elle.

Il y avait une date – le livre lui avait été donné qu'elle mois avant qu'elle ne soit prise.

Et en dessous de ça ?

_Avec tout mon amour, Sirius._

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans la même chaise où il s'était assis. Le livre qui avait été un cadeau pour elle de Sirius Black était de retour dans la bibliothèque.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas sortir cette image de son esprit.

_Si ses livres sont là,_ imagina-t-il_, peut-être… qu'elle avait vécu ici, même pour un petit moment._

Comme si c'était une expérience, il prit un autre livre de la bibliothèque. _Les livres de potions qu'elle a pu acheté elle-même_, pensa-t-il, _mais elle n'aurait jamais acheté celui-ci. Elle ne lisait jamais de romans._

Il l'ouvrit et lut.

_A la plus chère des filles du monde, pour son anniversaire, _

_Ma chérie, tu es beaucoup trop sérieuse et passes beaucoup trop de temps penchée au dessus d'un chaudron au lieu de te détendre. J'espère te voir quelques fois au cours des prochaines semaines en train de lire ceci – de préférence dans le la Tour des Griffondors, où je pourrais regarder._

_Et, très chère, si tu ne te détends pas… Je suis sûr que je peux te convaincre. Je ne suis pas au dessus de jouer salement, et je sais que j'ai des cartes dans ma manche…_

_Avec tout l'amour du monde,_

_Remus._

Severus ferma le livre dans un bruit sec. _Je n'ai pas le droit de fureter dans ses livres et ses affaires._

Alors, il repéra un livre qu'il reconnut dans sa collection, et il ne put résister à sa curiosité. Impatiemment, il ouvrit la couverture poussiéreuse de _Les Potions les plus Puissantes._

_A ma belle partenaire en portion,_

_Pardonnes le caractère impersonnel de ce cadeau – bien que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier de ne plus avoir à te faufiler dans la Réserve toutes les trois secondes quand tu décideras d'entraîner ton (brillant) esprit sur quelques nouvelles potions incroyablement complexes._

_Je ne suis pas altruiste par nature – personne à Serpentard ne l'est jamais. J'espère que tu comprends que, comme un serpent se protège sous des couches de peau, je dois me protéger sous des couches de faux-semblants et de prétentions. Mais, ma plus belle reine chérie, comprends que c'est le sentiment de mon cœur._

_Je t'aime._

_Et – si ce n'est pas trop d'espérer que tu pourrais outrepasser avec tout ce que tu as toujours su et associé avec un Serpentard – j'espère que retourne mes sentiments._

_Passe un merveilleux Noël._

_Pour toujours et à jamais,_

_Severus Snape._

Severus soupira. Il n'avait jamais connu la réponse. Elle avait disparues avant qu'il n'ait jamais pu lui reparler.

« Severus »

Il leva la tête. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer – et Severus Snape savait toujours quand des gens étaient en sa présence. C'était de l'instinct – pas seulement un instinct qui lui permettait de savoir quand Harry Potter était dehors sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais un instinct qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois.

« Mademoiselle Séraphin, l'accueillit-il.

- Mon nom est Helena, le réprimenda-t-elle.

- Helena », s'amenda-t-il.

Elle sourit. « Avez-vous trouvé la recette de la potion ? »

Il se sentit mal à l'aise. « Euh… Oui. Je ne voulais pas fureter, c'est juste…

- Nous escomptions que vous la trouviez, Severus, lui dit-elle gentiment. Aucun homme ne peut concocter l'Elixir des Etoiles si il n'est pas à la fois curieux et astucieux. »

Il vira au rouge – quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. « Elle a vécu ici, lui dit-il simplement, après quelques instants.

- Oui. Et nous préservons cet endroit comme un monument à sa mémoire, et à ce qu'elle était, répondit doucement Helena.

- Elle me manque terriblement. » Pour la première fois en plus de vingt ans, Severus se sentit comme si il allait pleurer.

« A nous toutes aussi. », lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda à moitié désespéré. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Elle secoua sa tête tristement. « Même nous, nous ne savons pas. »


	14. Une nature incarnée

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Céline.s** : contente que ça continue de te plaire. Et merci de continuer à reviewer.

**Marie-Jo** : Je ne doute pas qu'il veuille la ramener, étant donner que lui aussi est amoureux d'elle !

**Natacha** : Merci pour les remerciements et les encouragements. Ca me fait chaud au cœur de savoir que ça te plaît. Au fait, tes genoux ne t'ont psa fait trop mal non ? lol

**Pitite**** Maraudeuse** : Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir s'entendre. Je traduis, tu reviewe, c'est un bon plan. ^-^

**Laura** : merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Concernant le rythme de parution, il est de plusieurs chapitres par semaine, vers le week-end en général.

**Godric2** : Que de compliments ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! Merci pour toutes ces fleurs, et je vais essayer de continuer aussi bien pour en recevoir d'autres ! ^-^

**Popov** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Une nature incarnée**

« Tu l'as amen ? »

Helena acquiesça. « Il est ici. »

_Je n'ai jamais su que constater l'évident pouvait être si foutrement… mystique,_ pensa Severus. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles les prêtresses de Telae Domus trafiquaient avec des êtres et ne serait pas surpris si c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais connu personne aussi spirituel et serein que ces prêtresses.

La prêtresse se tenant devant la porte acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance. « Je suis Marianne, lui dit-elle, et je suis la Gardienne de la Première Porte du Temple d'Arachnée. 

- Je suis Severus Snape, répondit-il.

- Bienvenu, Severus. » Marianne inclina sa tête une seconde fois.

« Merci. »

Marianne se tourna vers Helena. « A-t-il passé le test ?

- Une nuit, il a dormi dans la Clairière de la Dame, répondit Helena, comme la tradition le prescrit. Il a enchaîné.

- Qu'as-tu vu cette nuit, Severus ? », demanda Marianne.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration. « Des souvenirs, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Le premier… était pendant ma septième année à Poudlard. Je préparais une potion avec…. Elle… La seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé. »

Marianne s'inclina une troisième fois. « Nous la connaissons, dit-elle calmement.

- Ma… La Marque sur mon bras brûlait », continua Severus. Il n'avait entendu personne dire son nom depuis de longues années maintenant. « Et j'ai réalisé… que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle… qu'elle était trop pure pour que je la touche. »

Helena lui toucha le bras en signe d'encouragement. « Elle était spéciale, lui dit-elle doucement. Il n'y a pas à se demander pourquoi elle était aimée par tant de personnes.

- S'il te plaît, continue, le poussa gentiment Marianne.

- Puis… Puis j'ai vu Remus Lupin. Au cours de notre septième année, encore. Il me disait… » Severus essaya d'avaler. «… me disait de rester loin d'elle. Que je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'elle était pour lui. Je lui ais dit que je ne m'éloignerais pas… et il m'a frappé. Mais Merlin seul sait que je le méritais, ajouta-t-il amèrement.

- L'attachement de Remus Lupin est bien connu et documenté ici, reconnut calmement Marianne.

- Et le dernier souvenir… datait seulement de quelques jours. Amélia Fudge est descendue dans ma classe pour me demander de faire de la Potion de Sommeil sans rêves pour Lupin… et elle m'a dit à propos de sa mère.

- Maudit soit son nom ! », crachèrent Helena et Marianne dans une sinistre harmonie.

Severus les regarda, confus. « Vous connaissez la mère de Lupin ?

- Elle nous l'a pris, l'informa Marianne acerbement. Veuillez continuer.

- Et… J'ai réalisé, que peu importe combien j'avais souffert et souffrirai… que je n'étais pas le seul. Et, ajouta-t-il doucement, à ma propre échelle, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu avoir souffert autant que… autant que Remus Lupin dans sa vie.

- Aucun homme avec un orgueil exacerbé ne serait autorisé à mettre les pieds dans le Premier Cercle du Temple d'Arachnée, dit Marianne. Dans la Clairière de la Dame, ton orgueil a été brisé. »

Elle ouvrit les portes derrières elle. « Tu as passé le premier test, Severus Snape. »

Le premier cercle du temple d'Arachnée, considéra Severus, était un petit peu comme Poudlard. Il y avait une ambiance d'école et d'étude.

« Est-ce… ? demanda-t-il à Helena.

- Ceci est le Cercle des Novices. Ici, les prêtresses sont vêtues du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent le test qui les admettra au Second Cercle.

- Les prêtresses du Second Cercle portent du gris, n'est-ce pas ? » Aralinda avait porté du gris, se souvint-il.

« Oui. Les prêtresses du Troisième Cercle portent du noir, et la Grande Prêtresse s'habille en blanc », lui expliqua Helena.

_Helena doit être une prêtresse du Troisième Cercle alors, _déduisit Severus, _et _elle_ devait l'être aussi._

Un groupe de jeunes femmes pouffant en robes brunes passa. « Un _homme !_ » Severus entendit l'une d'elle glousser.

Helena posa un regard désapprobateur sur elles et elles se turent. « Vous pouvez voir assez facilement, je pense, que pour qu'une prêtresse progresse dans le Second Cercle, elle doit être à la fois disciplinée et retenue.

- Ainsi que doit l'être un homme. »

Severus résista à l'impulsion de sursauter à cette nouvelle voix. _Il y a définitivement quelque chose d'ancien à propos de cet endroit, _jugea-t-il.

La nouvelle prêtresse inclina sa tête. « Je suis Miriel, dit-elle, et je suis la Gardienne de la Seconde Porte du Temple d'Arachnée. »

Severus acquiesça en réponse. « Je suis Severus Snape.

- Bienvenu Severus

- Merci

- A-t-il passé le test ? demanda Miriel à Helena.

- Il a cherché la recette de l'Elixir des Etoiles, répondit celle-ci, parmi beaucoup de choses qui auraient pu le détourner de son but. Il n'a pas fait d'incursion dans des réminiscences sentimentales comme il l'aurait pu. »

_Oh, amour, _pensa Severus avec un pincement au cœur. _Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

« Est-ce réel et véritable, Severus ? demanda Miriel. « Sais-tu comment faire l'Elixir des Etoiles ? »

Il ferma les yeux et inclina sa tête. « Je sais, répondit-il.

- Aucun homme sans discipline et perspicacité ne serait autorisé à mettre un pied dans le Second Cercle du Temple d'Arachnée, dit Miriel. Dans la Loge, tu as démontré ces qualités. »

Elle ouvrit les portes derrière elle. « Tu as passé le second test, Severus Snape. »

Le Second Cercle du Temple d'Arachnée rappela à Severus le Ministère de la Magie. Le bruit et l'affairement des étudiantes étaient distants maintenant, arrêtes par les portes du Premier Cercle. Au contraire, ici, une fontaine tintait, et des prêtresses en robes grises passaient dans une attitude de tranquillité et de paix parfaite. Il n'y avait pas d'étudiantes cancanant ici.

Pendant un instant, Severus pu presque se la représenter ici. Elle n'aurait pas été déplacée dans ce monde d'académie sereine. _Même quand nous étions à l'école,_ pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur, _elle respirait une telle paix, une telle quiétude. Je ne peux pas me la représenter…_

« Elle a progressé droit dans ce cercle quand elle est devenue une Arachniae, dit Helena. Elle n'a jamais été une novice. Elle a progressé si loin seule. »

Négligemment, Severus se demanda comment Helena savait ce qu'il pensait. _Ca ne peut pas être de la Legilimencie_.

« Votre occlumencie n'est pas en faute, Severus.

- Alors comment… »

Elle sourit. « Vous oubliez que je suis une prêtresse, répondit-elle, et que nous sommes dans une des places les plus sacrées de la Dame Tisseuse.

- Sacrée pour la vierge, sacrée pour la mère, sacrée pour la vénérable, compléta une nouvelle voix, mais allez-vous permettre qu'elle soit sacrée pour un homme ? »

La troisième prêtresse avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient à la taille, et des yeux noirs éclatant. Elle tenait un bassin d'argent peu profond. _Elle ressemble à Amélia,_ pensa Severus hébété.

Elle s'inclina. « Je suis Ysylde, se présenta-t-elle, et je suis la Gardienne de la Troisième Porte du Temple d'Arachnée.

- Je suis Severus Snape.

- Bienvenu Severus.

- Merci. »

_Maintenant, elle va demander à Helena si j'ai passé le test._

Mais Ysylde ne se tourna pas vers Helena. Ses yeux sombres insondables restaient fixés sur Severus.

« Seulement une fois par an, un homme est accepté derrière la Troisième Porte, lui dit-elle, et, comme pour toute chose, il y a un prix à payer.

- Un prix ?, demanda Severus, perplexe.

- Tous les hommes qui entrent ici doivent donner de leur sang à la Dame », répondit Ysylde. Elle sortit une lame incurvée de sa ceinture. « Vas-tu accomplir le vœu de la Dame ? »

Severus n'était pas ignorant de tous les usages potentiels pour le sang. Il était un maître de Potions, après tout, et plus d'une fois, il avait concocté des potions contenant du sang. _Donnez de vous même à un autre, et vous lui donnez le contrôle sur vous._

Mais tout ce qu'il savait, était que c'était ici qu'elle avait été, et il serait mort un millier de fois pour elle.

« Je l'accomplirai », répondit-il, et il tendit son bras gauche.

Et alors, comme Severus se tenait droit, une ligne sanglante tracée au dessus de la Marque des Ténèbres, Ysylde plaça le bassin contenant son sang sur un piédestal en pierre et ouvrit la porte derrière elle. « Tu es au service de la Dame maintenant, lui dit-elle doucement, et tu as passé le troisième test, Severus Snape. »

La première chose que Severus nota à propos du Troisième Cercle du Temple d'Arachnée fut combien peu de prêtresse il y avait. Le Premier Cercle avait véritablement été grouillant avec des novices en robes brunes, le Second Cercle était certainement loin d'être vide, mais le Troisième Cercle…

Une seule femme, vêtue de robes noires, passa. « Sœur Helena », salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

« Le chemin des prêtresses n'est pas pour tous le monde, Severus, » l'informa Helena, répondant encore une fois à sa question informulée. « Très peu monte plus haut que le Second Cercle, et encore moins passe le Premier.

- Alors, elles restent novices toutes leurs vies ?

- Non, répondit Helena. Elles partent. La dame Arachnée est très sélective quant à celles qu'elle appelle, et pas toutes celles qui viennent à Telae Domus sont appelées au service de la déesse.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous une du Troisième Cercle ?

- Sept ans. »

Severus se retint de rester bouche bée. « Mais…

- Comme elle, je n'ai jamais été novice, et suis passée très rapidement à travers les rangs. » Severus nota sa modestie délibérée.

La Quatrième Porte du Temple d'Arachnée n'avait pas de gardien. Les portes étaient lourdes et de chêne, et rappelèrent beaucoup à Severus les grandes portes de Poudlard.

« Cette porte n'a pas besoin de gardien, expliqua doucement Helena. C'est notre dernière mesure. Les portes ne s'ouvriront qu'à ceux qui passeront le dernier test silencieux. 

- Comment… »

Helena prit une de ses mains et la plaça sur le heurtoir. Celui-ci était large et en argent, façonné en forme de cerf avec de nombreux andouillers. « Frappez trois fois, lui ordonna-t-elle, et vous connaîtrez la réponse.

Severus éleva le heurtoir.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence terrible, et alors…

… dans un sinistre craquement, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bienvenu, Severus Snape, vint une voix de l'intérieur. Je t'attendais. »


	15. Une petite goutte de mélasse noire

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Alana**** Chantelune : **Ah, bah ça, c'est expliqué au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Quand aux arachniaes, c'est vrai qu'elles planent un peu.

**Popov :** Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

**Natacha** : Niark ! Niark ! Niark !... Ravie que tu continues à aimer.

**Godric2** : Merci, je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à apprécier Par contre pour Severus, va falloir attendre, parce que là, c'est Remus qui est à l'honneur. Et encore merci de continuer à me lire.

**Marie** : Merci, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

**Marie-Jo** : Le Grand Méchant Loup ! Non, je plaisante… Comment ça c'est pas drôle ! Mais par contre tu vas devoir attendre. Mais pour te consoler, tu vas entendre parler de Sirius dans ce chapitre.

**Dalamis** : Merci, contente que tu aimes.

**Une petite goutte de mélasse noire**

Remus ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à passer les sentinelles qui gardaient le Département des Mystères. Il ne s'en préoccupait pas non plus. 

Il se tenait sur l'estrade en pierre et le regardait.

Toutes les mauvaises choses de sa vie semblaient être reliées à ce voile. _Elle était mauvaise, _sifflait sa mère dans son esprit, _et donc, je l'ai prise._

_Et donc, c'est ce qu'elle a dû voir_, pensa Remus.

La seule fois qu'il avait vu cette pièce, Harry avait été en grand danger et il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Il avait couru derrière Sirius, une course contre le temps. Ils devaient atteindre Voldemort, il le devait !

Et ils l'avaient atteint.

Mais le voile avait mangé Sirius et sa musique était partie pour toujours.

Il descendit les marches en pierre. Elles conduisaient à la fosse en contrebas où se tenait le voile, apparaissant sinistrement dans son esprit, et il s'assit sur la dernière, le fixant.

IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT, avait rugit Harry, et Remus avait dû le retenir, l'empêchant de suivre.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de suivre ?_, pensa soudainement Remus. _Pourquoi ne puis-je marcher à travers le voile moi aussi ?_

Il se leva. « Sirius, dit-il fermement, Je… »

Et alors, il l'entendit, et il se rassit avec un tressaillement.

Harry avait dit qu'il avait entendu des murmures de derrière le voile. Remus n'avait pas noté la dernière fois. _J'étais un petit peu préoccupé par empêcher Harry de suivre, _pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Mais Harry n'avait pas dit s'il avait entendu des mots.

Et Remus pouvait entendre des mots. Il pouvait entendre exactement ce qu'ils disaient.

« _Donc… si nous faisions cela ?_

_- Non, je ne pense pas que ça marcherait._

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_Un soupir. « Ca me prendra très, très longtemps à expliquer._

_- Alors expliquez, Abelforth ! Nous avons le temps. Nous avons plus de temps que n'importe quoi d'autre ! C'est le Vide, souvenez-vous !_

_- S'il vous plaît, ne vous disputez pas. Ca n'apportera aucun bien à personne. »_

Ce fut la dernière voix qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds, la voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Il fit un pas vers le voile, puis un autre, puis un autre. Les chuchotements étaient presque comme des cris maintenant.

_« Doux Merlin, je veux juste mettre un putain de trou dans cette putain d'endroit pour que je puisse foutre le camps !_

_- Nous le voulons tous, plus que n'importe quoi. Tu le sais, mon amour. »_

Le voile était juste devant lui. Appuyant son bras sur le cadre de pierre de l'arche, Remus souleva précautionneusement le rideau noir. Il pouvait sentir quoique ce soit qui conduisait derrière le voile, essayer de l'attirer avec une force ancienne, mais il résista.

A la place, il appela, espérant que sa voix pourrait atteindre ceux qu'il aimait le plus.

« Sirius ? » Une pause. Sa voix se cassa. « Regina ? 

- Remus, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? »

Il se retourna. « Amélia, l'appela-t-il la voix rauque, je peux les entendre. Lui. Elle. Je peux les entendre derrière le voile ! »

Amélia descendit les marches de pierres. « Ecoute, Remus, » dit-elle doucement, maintenant sa main sur son bras, « Je sais que tu… veux penser que tu peux les entendre. Mais… Ils sont partis. Tu sais qu'ils sont partis.

- Non, ils ne sont pas partis ! », dit-il avec acharnement, arrachant son bras à sa prise. « Patmol ! Reggie ! Pouvez-vous m'entendre ? »

Il y avait le silence derrière le voile. Un silence absolu, assourdissant.

« Sirius ?, sanglota Remus. Regina ? S'il vous plaît, dites que vous pouvez m'entendre, s'il vous plaît ! »

Amélia le ramena et l'assit sur une marche, puis l'entoura de ses bras. « Remus, je suis tellement désolé. Mais, tu dois comprendre. Ils sont…

- Lunard ? »

Remus fut sur ses pieds en un éclair. « Patmol ?

- Remus… est-ce que c'est toi ? Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Oui Sirius, c'est moi !

- Remus ! » Une voix de femme cette fois, une vois qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tant d'années.

- Reggie », murmura-t-il presque, étranglé par ses larmes. « Oh Reggie. Tu m'as tellement manqu !

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ?, murmura Amélia, debout derrière lui.

- Quoi ?, lui demanda Remus.

- Remus, qui est avec toi, là dehors ? » La voix de Sirius, encore.

- Amélia Fudge. Ecoute, Sirius. Si je peux te parler… ne peux-tu pas juste marcher hors de l ? »

Sirius soupira ostensiblement. « Je ne pense pas, Lunard. Nous ne pouvons pas voir le voile, même si nous pouvons parler au travers. Ici… c'est comme si ta voix nous parvenait à travers quelque sorte de haut-parleur – bien qu'un très calme. Mais, à propos, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Amélia ? Je ne pensais pas que Cornelius Fudge serait si haut dans ton estime maintenant. »

_C'est bien Sirius,_ pensa joyeusement Remus. _Une situation de vie ou de mort, et il s'inquiète de trivialités._

« Mon père et moi nous sommes mutuellement reniés, attaqua Amélia, alors je te remercierai de tenir ta langue, Black.

- Fougueuse comme toujours, alors, Fudge, flotta la voix de Sirius en retour.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix de Régina cette fois, semblant excitée. Il n'avait pas entendu sa voix depuis si longtemps, et il s'en délectait. _Il n'y a personne dans ma vie de plus cher que toi, Reggie_, pensa Remus.

« Euh… Non », vint la réponse de Sirius.

Il y avait une note de réelle euphorie dans la voix de Régina alors qu'elle flottait à travers le voile. « Ca veut dire que la sécurité de cette endroit a été ébréch !

- Ca doit être la magie, vint la voix excitée de Sirius. Il y a de la magie ici maintenant !

- C'est ça ! »

Remus se tourna. « Quoi, Amélia ?

- La clé du procès !

- Quel procès ?, vint la voix de Sirius.

- Ton testament, Patmol, répondit Remus à travers le voile. C'est pour çà qu'Amélia est là… elle est notre avocate.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a à propos de mon testament ? Vous le contestez ? Pourquoi ? »

Remus soupira. « Tu avais les papiers de Lily et James dans ton compte à Gringotts. »

Il grimaça alors que Sirius criait un tonitruant « POURQUOI DIABLE N'AIS-JE PAS PENSE A CA ? BIEN _SUR_ QU'ILS M'AURAIENT LAISSE LEUR PAPIERS ! POURQUOI SUIS-JE SI FOUTREMENT STUPIDE ! 

- Shhh, Sirius. » Il pouvait presque se les représenter tous les deux maintenant, juste de l'autre côté du voile, le bras de Régina autours de Sirius, le calmant.

_Il y avait quelque chose de si sereins à son propos, _pensa tristement Remus._ Si tranquille. Et je l'ai perdue… non, attends, tu ne l'as pas perdue ! Elle est encore l !_

Il entendit Sirius soupirer. « Qu'est-il arrivé aux papiers ?

- Et bien, par quelques techniques de lois fiscales, ils ont finis par être transmis aux Dursley, répondit Remus.

- LES _DURSLEY ?_ CES FICHUS MOLDUS ? » Il entendit Sirius prendre une grande inspiration, et une autre, probablement, considéra-t-il, poussé par Régina. « Donc, vous contestez le testament.

- Oui, répondit Rémus, mais il fut coupé par Amélia.

- Remus, tu ne vois pas ?

- Voir quoi ? »

Les yeux noirs d'Amélia brillaient d'excitation. « Si nous pouvons leur parler, dit-elle, alors, ils ne sont pas morts. »

Et Remus compris. « Et si ils sont en vie… ça annule le testament ! », souffla-t-il.


	16. Interlude : Tout l'or du monde

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer**: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Dalamis**** :** Ah bah ça, c'est sûr. Il est hyper content ! Il lui reste plus qu'à attendre que Sirius revienne.

**Céline.s** : Tu vas être contente alors, vu que ce chapitre est un interlude. Par contre, c'est un peu dommage que tu n'aimes pas l'histoire avec Severus. Moi, c'est surtout cette partie qui m'a émue. 

**Marie-Jo** : Alors ce chapitre est pour toi. Et je pense que tu seras encore plus contente quand tu auras fini de le lire. ^-^

**Natacha** : Merci, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de savoir que tu aimes.

**Popov** : sera tué, ou ne sera pas tu ? Tel est la question. Mais va falloir que tu ailles voir la version anglaise si tu veux savoir… Lalalèreuh !

**Pitite**** Maraudeuse** : Ca marche pas très bien notre pacte, ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai rien traduit… Par contre, j'ai pas bien compris ta question. En tout cas, Regina est bien une Arachniae, si c'est ce que tu demandes.

**Alana**** Chantelune** : Le fait qu'il puisse se parler ne sera en fait pas très exploité. C'est surtout le fait que le vide se désintègre qui sert.

**Marie** : Merci ! Et ne t'en fait pas, j'avais bien l'intention de continuer ^-^

**Godric2** : Tu vas être content alors, puisqu'une partie de la réponse est donnée dans ce chapitre. Et en te remerciant de tes encouragements..

**Interlude : Tout l'or du monde**

« Cet endroit se désintègre, murmura Sirius.

- Oui », répondit Régina, ses doigts liés aux siens.

Sirius se tourna pour la regarder. « Reggie, commença-t-il, avant que nous soyons interrompus, avant que Remus et Amélia aient réussi à nous parler, je veux dire… tu as dis…

- …que je pouvais voyager d'un endroit à un autre ?

- Oui. »

Regina soupira. « Assieds-toi, Sirius, et laisse moi t'expliquer. »

« Pour entrer dans le Troisième Cercle du Temple d'Arachnée, commença-t-elle, tu dois donner du sang.

- Du sang ?

- Beaucoup pensent que ce n'est rien de plus qu'une excentricité religieuse, et d'autres que nous l'utilisons comme un moyen de contrôle sur ceux qui nous l'ont donné. Tu es familiarisé avec le concept de contrôle à travers une possession ?

- Oui.

- Mais il y a un troisième usage pour le sang, et il est souvent oublié. Seules les Arachniaes en ont connaissances à présent, car seule les Arachniaes continuent d'étudier les traditions des êtres. »

Ses yeux gris étaient fixes. Sirius pressa sa main.

« Ce monde n'est pas le seul monde, Sirius, comme cette réalité n'est pas la seule réalité. Le monde est méta-impliqué.

- Tu… tu me l'as dit avant, je crois. »

Regina sourit. « C'est hautement probable. C'est un des concepts les plus répandus des Arachniaes, et, par conséquent, un des plus souvent oubliés. Mais c'est exactement pourquoi c'est important. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Il est possible, si les rituels sont faits correctement, de voyager à travers les barrières entre le monde. Ca demande du sang, et la racine de la Terre. Beaucoup des deux.

- La racine de la Terre ?

- Des lignes simplement posée, étendues. Elles sont les veines du pouvoir ancien qui courre sur la terre, les veines du plus profond des pouvoirs. Les êtres s'y sont retirés et travaillent grâce à elles. »

Le cœur de Sirius sombra. « Mais, Reggie… ici…

- … il n'y a pas la racine de la Terre, je sais, répondit-elle. Mais il y a une alternative.

- Une alternative ? »

Regina fit un mouvement avec une de ses mains sveltes et blanches, vers les autres personnes blottis dans les coins de la bulle du Vide. « La plupart des gens n'existent qu'à travers leur esprit conscient, expliqua-t-elle. Ils sont superficiels. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une personne a connu un amour réel, un danger réel, ou n'importe quelle émotion violente, qu'elle devient profonde. Quand une personne est suffisamment profonde, des échos de sa présence courent à travers toutes les méta-implications de la réalité. Si une personne est suffisamment profonde, le pouvoir qui irradie de son âme peu être utilisé comme un substitut de la racine de la Terre. » Elle sourit. « Remus était profond. Avant que je ne me retire à Telae Domus, je travaillais ma magie naissante en utilisant son âme.

- Mais, si tout ce qu'il faut est du sang et une âme, demanda Sirius, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas échappée d'ici auparavant ?

- Parce que personne n'est suffisamment profond. Ces gens… ils sont des images, des ombres de ce qu'ils sont été. Quelque passion, quelque sentiment profond qu'ils ont pu avoir… il y a longtemps que ça a disparu. » Elle prit une de ses mains dans les siennes. « Mais toi, Sirius… Je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai entendu jouer du violon. Sirius… tu _brûles_.

- Je… suis suffisamment profond ? »

Regina acquiesça. « Tu l'es. »


	17. Pas de papillons

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Marie **: Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Et pour continuer dans les profondeurs de l'âme, cette fois c'est Severus qui s'y colle.

**Céline.S : **Merci. Et tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

**Alana Chantelune** : Cette fic est très pseudo-mystique. Concernant l'explication de Régina, en fait, pour voyager entre différents endroits, voire entre différents monde, il suffit de performer un rituel qui demande du sang, de puiser dans l'âme de quelqu'un et de demander l'aide d'Arachnée.

**Dumati** : Merci ça fait très plaisir. Mais en ce qui concerne la profondeur de l'histoire, c'est plutôt l'auteur qu'il faut féliciter. Mais je suis toujours preneuse pour la qualité d'écriture. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

**Natacha** : Je suis pas sure d'avoir tout compris ta review. Tu disait quoi déj ? lol. En tout cas merci, je suis très contente que tu aimes. 

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : C'est vrai ? J'ai atteint les cent reviews. Youhou ! *débouche le champagne* En tout cas merci. 

**Marie-Jo** : Merci.

Et je voulais remercier tout ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de me reviewer, vu qu'on vient de dépasser les cents reviews. C'est très encourageant et c'est fait très plaisir. Merci.

**Pas de papillon**

Severus franchit le seuil et entra dans le sanctuaire du temple d'Arachnée. Il s'inclina profondément. « Grande Prêtresse.

- Non. » La femme, vêtue de blanc, se leva de sa chaise et vint vers lui, ses long cheveux couleur lune pale chuchotant gentiment dans quelque brise invisible. « Mon nom est Diana. »

Severus s'inclina à nouveau. « Dame Diana. »

Diana prit sa main et Severus se raidit. « Ce n'est pas le rôle des hommes de vénérer la Grande Prêtresse, lui dit-elle gentiment, souriant. Seule Arachnée est digne d'être vénérée. »

Elle prit son autre main. « Viens, Severus », lui dit-elle, le repoussant vers une antichambre. « Je vais te montrer où tu dois faire ce qui doit être fait. »

Juste avant que Diana ne ferme la porte de l'antichambre derrière lui, Severus regarda par dessus son épaule.

Helena était partie.

L'antichambre dans laquelle Diana conduisit Severus n'était pas tant une chambre, considéra-t-il, qu'une salle de bain.

La salle était dallée avec ce qui semblait être de l'ardoise blanche ou du marbre, avec un immense bain de la taille d'une piscine encastré en son milieu. Il était rempli d'eau claire qui avait l'air très froide.

« Pour faire l'Elixir des Etoiles, un homme doit être purifié, corps et âme, » intervint doucement Diana de derrière lui. Elle défit les attaches de ses robes. Elles tombèrent sur le sol en une flaque noire, laissant Severus debout, torse nu et portant seulement une paire de pantalons gris.

La pièce était froide et il pouvait sentir la chair de poule se former sur sa peau nue, mais il se força à l'ignorer. _L'esprit sur les choses,_ se rappela-t-il. _Je suis fort._

« Seras-tu purifi ? »

Il n'hésita pas. « Je le serai », répondit-il, et, se dévêtant de son pantalon sans une seconde pensée, il plongea dans l'eau.

Son hypothèse avait été juste. L'eau était très froide, et, remontant à la surface, il lutta pour sa respiration.

L'eau tourbillonnait et l'emportait, et Severus réalisa que sa première impression avait été fausse. La pièce n'était pas dallée de marbre blanc. Elle avait été taillée dans de la roche vivante. _Il n'y a aucune chance que des humains puissent avoir fait ça. Ceci est le travail des Etres._ Le courrant, pas fort mais certainement insistant, le poussait.

Severus disparut sous l'eau. Il était un bon nageur. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se souvint, dans sa jeunesse, avoir nagé une fois à travers un lac pour échapper à son père abusif. Cela avait, bien sûr, rendu la punition à la fin cinquante fois pire.

La piscine était plus profonde que ce qu'il semblait mais l'eau était immuablement claire, et plus certainement, propre. Severus toucha le fond de ses longs doigts et remonta à nouveau, brisant la surface. Il pouvait voir Diana l'attendre de l'autre côté de la piscine, ses cheveux couleur lune pale presque indiscernable de la blancheur lumineuse de ses robes.

Quand, enfin, il se hissa hors de la piscine, il se sentit plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Diana l'enroula dans une robe – pas noire comme il les portait uniformément, mais blanche, comme la sienne. Ses longs cheveux noirs laissèrent de l'eau goutter dessus, la rendant transparente là où elle s'accrochait à ses épaules.

_Le banc est pour l'innocent, le pur, le virginal,_ pensa-t-il.

« Tu as été purifi », déclara Diana avec un sourire.

La pièce dans laquelle Diana le conduisit ensuite était vide, à part trois piédestaux à l'autre bout. Taillée comme la précédente dans de la roche vivante, c'était une chambre avec un très haut plafond.

« Magnifique, souffla Severus.

- Je suis soulagée que vous le pensiez », répondit Diana, ses yeux incandescents étincelant dans la douce lumière.

C'était une salle très longue, et Diana l'y guida l'entement au travers, lui permettant d'admirer la magnifique architecture.

« Comment cela a-t-il été construit ? »

Elle sourit énigmatiquement. « La Dame Arachnée à ses méthode. »

_Les Etres,_ pensa-t-il, souhaitant avoir pris Tradition des Etres quand c'était proposé aux ASPICs. Cela ne faisait plus partit programme.

A la fin, ils arrivèrent à la prochaine porte et Severus vit finalement ce qui reposait sur les trois piédestaux. Il y avait trois bracelets, faits d'exquises chaînes d'argent. Dans chacun, une pierre différente brillait.

« Aucun homme ne saurait faire l'Elixir des Etoiles sans que son âme ne soit profonde », lui dit Diana, se tenant devant la porte comme si elle avait été une des prêtresses gardiennes que Severus avait rencontrées précédemment.

« Est-ce… un test ?

- En quelque sorte. »

Elle prit le premier bracelet de son piédestal. Il était orné d'une émeraude qui réfractait la lumière brillante en l'éclat de l'arc en ciel à travers la pièce.

« Severus, dit-elle, nomme moi une personne que tu respectes. »

Il réfléchit. _Mon respect est difficile à gagner, et peu l'ont. Mais il y en a un…_

« Remus Lupin, répondit-il. Je respecte Remus Lupin. »

Diana prit son bras gauche et y glissa le bracelet. Il reposa mollement sur son poignet, la brillance de l'argent étrange contre la Marque sombre et effrayante et la ligne sanglante qui la fendait.

Quand le bijou toucha sa peau, l'émeraude s'éclaira soudainement, remplissant la pièce d'une lumière verte éblouissante. L'arc en ciel réfracté était plus beau que tout ce que Severus avait jamais vu.

« Par le témoignage de l'émeraude, ceci est vrai. »

Diana prit le second bracelet de son piédestal. Il était identique au premier, mais il était orné d'un saphir. Contrairement au vert vif de l'émeraude, le saphir était plus sombre et plus retenu, mais la lente solennité de la lumière bleue semblait rendre la beauté de la verte criarde.

« Severus, nomme moi quelqu'un que tu considère comme un ami. »

_Si seulement elle avait dit _'ne nomme pas' _ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très aimé et je n'encourage pas l'amitié. Mais… il y a quelqu'un… qui m'a donné une deuxième chance, qui m'a cru quand j'ai trahi sa confiance si souvent…_

« Albus Dumbledore, répondit-il, Albus Dumbledore est mon ami. »

Comme elle l'avait fait avant, Diana glissa le bracelet de saphir à son bras. Il brilla, luminescent, à côté du bracelet d'émeraude, avant que le saphir n'apporte une éblouissante lumière bleue, clignotant contre le marbre brillant de la pierre vivante. C'était beau.

« Par le témoignage du saphir, ceci est vrai. »

Elle prit le troisième bracelet. Comme les deux qui rayonnaient déjà sur le bras gauche de Severus, il était fait d'une délicate chaîne d'argent mais, cette fois, un rubis brillait sur la monture.

_Rouge comme le sang_, pensa Severus avec un serrement au cœur.

« Severus, nomme moi quelqu'un que tu aimes. »

La réponse était claire cette fois, plus claire que l'eau qui l'avait purifié dans la pièce précédente. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il s'était forcé à dire son nom, qu'il s'arrêta, il hésita, avant de finalement parler.

« Regina, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. J'aime Régina. »

Et, pour finir, comme Diana glissait le bracelet à son poignet, comme il cligna et remplit la pièce d'une lumière plus brillante et radieuse que tout ce qu'il avait vu avant, Severus pleura pour la femme qu'il avait perdu seize ans plus tôt.

« Par le témoignage du rubis, ceci est vrai, lui dit Diana tendrement. Ton âme est profonde, Severus. » Elle sourit. « Regina aurait été fière. »

_La troisième pièce et la dernière_, pensa Severus alors que Diana le conduisait dans une autre antichambre. _Trois fois, c'est magique._

Comme la salle des bracelets, cette troisième chambre semblait virtuellement vide. Une large porte de chêne se dressait à la fin du hall, plus comme celle qui avait fermé le sanctuaire intérieur de la Grande Prêtresse du reste du Temple d'Arachnée. De chaque côté de celle-ci, deux longues boites, couvertes d'un linceul blanc.

Diana se tourna pour lui faire face. « Il y a peu d'hommes qui ont vu ces deux que chérissons en nos cœurs, lui expliqua-t-elle. Les plus grandes qui nous sont perdues, elles gardent la porte vers les étoiles. Veux-tu les regarder ? »

_Le dernier test et le plus grand_, pensa Severus. _Un test que je vais réussir. Je suis fort. Je suis fort._

« Je le veux, répondit-il.

- Sois averti, Severus. Un tel test n'est pas pour les faibles, pas pour les cœurs tendres. Aucun homme ne saurait voir leurs visages et ne pas être changé. Veux tu les voir ? »

_Je suis fort._

« Je le veux.

- Tu les connais toutes les deux, lui dit-elle doucement, et pour toi, ce serait sûrement dur de les voir sans vie et de te les rappeler vivre. » Elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes. « Veux-tu les voir ? »

_Trois fois, c'est magique _

« Je le veux », répondit-il pour la troisième fois.

Alors, lentement, Diana s'avança et gentiment, douloureusement, enleva le linceul de la première boite.

Severus se sentit comme si une main de glace s'était resserrée autours de son cœur. La, enfermée dans de l'or et du verre, reposait Regina.

Elle n'avait pas l'air plus vieille d'un jour par rapport à la dernière fois où il l'avait vue. _Dix-sept longues années, Regina_, se dit-il. _Seize ans depuis que tu es morte. Il y a la moitié d'une vie._

Ses longs cheveux bruns reposaient autours d'elle en ondulant, la lumière reflétée des murs de marbre brillant faisait ressortir leur or et les faisait briller. Elle avait toujours été petite – Severus se souvenait, au cours de ces sessions glorieuses qu'il avait passé avec elle dans la salle de potions, qu'elle lui arrivait seulement au menton – mais l'année qu'elle avait passée loin de Severus avant qu'elle ne meurt lui avait donnée une belle, adorable et sereine élégance qui, même dans la mort, irradiait d'elle. Ses yeux était clos, mais il savait que derrière cette peau de crème et ses cils noirs , ils étaient aussi gris que ciel de tempête. Les prêtresses avait habillé son corps amoureusement dans une robe blanche.

« On dirait… qu'elle est sur le point de se marier », constata Severus, des larmes coulant sur son visage et s'écrasant sur le verre. _Regina. Oh Regina, Regina, Regina. _« Mais elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle est morte… », sa voix se brisa. Il y avait tant de peine en son cœur, mais tant d'amour aussi. _Oh, Régina._

Diana posa une main sur son bras. « Viens, Severus », lui dit-elle, et, amoureusement, elle retira le second linceul.

Cette fois, Severus ne ressentit pas la mélancolie et le profond chagrin le frapper. C'était un pur choc.

« Comment se peut-il… ? », souffla-t-il.

Comme Regina, la seconde femme semblait à peine un jour plus vieille que le jour de sa mort. Ses cheveux reposait en un nuage autours d'elle., et elle était habillée en une longue robe blanche. Elle était belle, oui, mais sa beauté était une beauté terrible, une beauté passionnée, le feu à l'eau de Regina.

« Ce ne sont pas les corps ne nos deux bien aimées, lui indiqua calmement Diana, mais plutôt les effigies, les simulacres que nous préservons en leurs noms. Où leurs réels corps reposent, nous ne le savons pas. »

_La belle au bois dormant et Blanche-Neige,_ pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que, souffla-t-il, Lily Evans fait ici ? »


	18. Un soleil suédois

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The espace between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Moi non plus. Quand je l'ai lu j'étais assez estomaquée. Et toujours merci pour les compliments.

**Céline.S** : Chamonix ? La chance. En tout cas, c'est vrai que c'est pénible quand ff.net marche pas. Mais heureusement que tu as pu me lire lol. Et merci de continuer à me reviewer.

**Marie-Jo** : Merci.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci. Lily Evans est une des principales surprises de cette fic. Mais il y a en a d'autres pas mal dans le futur lol.

**Gryphus** : Merci. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te feras également rêver.

Un soleil suédois 

Remus ressentait une incroyable légèreté dans son cœur, alors que lui et Amélia retransplanaient à Pré-au-Lard. _Ils sont vivants ! Sirius et Régina sont vivants !_

Il poussa Amélia à l'intérieur des Trois Balais si vite qu'elle en tomba presque. « Calme-toi, Remus ! », l'exhorta dit-elle en riant.

« Peux pas. Trop content », répondit-il, souriant à s'en fendre la mâchoire. « Nous devons le dire au Professeur Dumbledore, Amélia ! »

_Ils sont vivants !_

« Ah, Monsieur Lupin, Mademoiselle Fudge ! » Madame Rosmerta vers eux. « Vous voulez prendre la poudre de cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard, non ?

- Oui, vous avez raison », lui répondit Amélia. Remus ne pensait pas qu'elle croyait en sa capacité à ne pas exploser de joie.

Madame Rosmerta rayonna. "Par ici, je vous prie", leur dit-elle, les escortant vers un feu ronronnant. Elle prit une coupe pleine de poudre verte du manteau. « Puisque vous avez l'air tous les deux si heureux, je ne vous ferais rien payer pour l'utilisation du feu. »

Amélia prit une once de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes. « Le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, à Poudlard ! » appela-t-elle, et elle partit.

Le sourire de Madame Rosmerta était, si possible, même plus large que celui de Remus, quand il prit un peu de poudre du bocal offert. « Félicitations à tous les deux ! », lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de sortir précipitamment, ses hauts talons rouge brillant claquant alors qu'elle marchait.

« Le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, à Poudlard ! » appela-t-il, jetant la poudre dans les flammes. Se demandant ce que Diable Rosmerta avait voulu dire, il fit un pas dans le feu vert et, à la fin, s'effondra hors du foyer.

Amélia rit. « Est-ce que tu ne réussis jamais à ne pas tomber quand tu utilises la poudre de cheminette ? »

Il sourit. « Pas que je m'en souvienne. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore n'était pas dans son bureau, mais, compte tenu des pouvoirs quasi psychique que le vieux sorcier semblait posséder, Remus supposa qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Je suis si content, Amélia ! », souffla-t-il. Impulsivement, il la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

« Repose-moi, Rémus », lui ordonna-t-elle, mais elle riait.

« C'est juste… qu'après toutes ces années… je n'ai jamais pensé que je la reverrais », lui répondit-il, lui obéissant finalement et la reposant par terre. « Et quand Sirius est tombé… c'était comme si j'avais tout perdu. Mais maintenant…

- Le seul chemin est vers le haut », lui répondit-elle, son visage se fendant d'un sourire. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Remus. Je le suis réellement.

- Merci, Amélia », et il l'étreignit.

« Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? »

Remus et Amélia se dégagèrent rapidement des bras de l'autre. « Non, professeur », répondit Remus, mais il savait que si son visage était aussi rouge que celui d'Amélia, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Dumbledore le croit.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent. « Je vous crois sur parole, alors, dit-il souriant.

- Professeur, commença Remus alors que celui-ci s'asseyait derrière son bureau, la chose la plus surprenante s'est passée aujourd'hui ! »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment ? » Ses yeux étincelaient toujours derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Remus expliqua rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé, restant largement sur sa conversation avec Sirius et Regina. Amélia intervenait occasionnellement avec des commentaires.

« Bien, bien, bien, Remus, commença le Directeur quand celui-ci eut terminé, s'adossant à sa chaise. C'est intéressant.

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire pour le testament, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Amélia avec excitation. Si Sirius est vivant, alors, il ne peut pas y avoir de testament !

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore, mais il semblait distrait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Professeur ?, s'enquit Remus

- Vous avez dit que vous avez entendu d'autres voix, Remus. Est-ce que… par chance… vous avez entendu de qui il s'agissait ? »

Et Remus se souvint.

« Oui, murmura-t-il presque. Il y avait quelqu'un… appelé Janus. Et l'autre…, il déglutit, Abelforth »

Remus ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de Dumbledore à l'annonce que son frère était derrière le voile. Dumbledore était un homme difficile à prévoir.

« C'est… intéressant, dit-il lentement. Au moins un mystère de résolu. »

Il se tourna vers Amélia, changeant brusquement de sujet. « Mademoiselle Fudge, cela rend deux fois plus important le fait qu'il faut que nous gagnions le procès. Je ne peux pas vous y encourager plus fermement.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire les choses à moitié, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- Les papiers de James et de Lily contiennent des informations très importantes concernant la nature de la mort magique, répondit-il. Je sais qu'ils allèrent à de grandes extrémités pour les découvrir.

- James était un Langue de Plomb, souffla soudainement Remus. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait choisi cette carrière… Il avait toujours voulu être un Auror, avant ça, toujours ! Mais il est allé et est devenu un Langue de Plomb… Je l'ai haïs pour ça pendant un moment, à cause de ma mère, mais ça a passé. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui. C'est pour ça que James a été entraîné dans le Département des Mystères. Et le travail de Lily était également important, quoique d'une nature différente. Les informations combinées de leurs documents doivent être les ressources les plus complète sur la mort magique que le monde magique a. Et il est probable que dans ses papiers repose le secret pour briser le voile et libérer ceux coincés derrière. »

Le cœur de Remus était comme si il allait exploser. Sirius et Regina allait revenir, apparemment de la tombe. _Oh, bien aimée_, pensa-t-il.

« Mais Mademoiselle Fudge, commença Dumbledore, semblant plus soucieux, le procès risque d'être plus difficile que nous le supposions, même en prenant en compte ce nouvel élément.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Amélia, clairement perplexe.

- J'ai reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie, m'avertissant de qui serait l'avocat des Dursley.

- Umbridge !, souffla immédiatement Remus.

- Non, Remus. Mademoiselle Fudge devra faire face, j'en ai peu, à un plus grand soucis que Dolores Umbridge. » Il se tourna vers elle. « L'avocat de la partie adverse est, ma chère, votre père. »


	19. Une ligne d'or

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Popov** : C'est vrai, c'est le stress. Surtout qu'on peut pas dire qu'il joue réglo. En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements.

**Marie – Jo **: Merci à toi pour continuer à me lire et à me reviewer.

**Lisandra** : C'est vrai que quand on y pense ça fait bizarre. Enfin, c'est la fic d'Issy après tout, moi je fais que traduire. Mais maintenant que j'y prête plus d'attention, je me demande s'il y avait pas une indication du métier de Fudge, avant qu'il ne soit ministre dans le tome 3. C'est pas lui qui a arrêté Sirius ? Faudra que je vérifie.

Une ligne d'or 

« Viens prendre une tasse de th », Remus invita Amélia quand ils quittèrent le bureau de Dumbledore prêt de quinze minutes plus tard. _Ah, le th_, pensa-t-il, _cette médecine qui guérit toutes les maladies !_

Amélia avait encore l'air abasourdie. « OK », répondit-elle d'un air hébété, mais elle ne bougea pas.

A la fin, Remus prit sa main et la tira presque derrière lui. Elle ne résista pas, mais ses yeux noirs, rayonnant habituellement d'émotions, que ce soit la colère ou le rire, étaient vide.

« _Solaris_ », dit-il au portrait d'un homme à l'air jovial, avec ses joues rouges.

« Une petite amie, hein ? », répondit celui-ci.

_Fichus portraits._

Amélia, cependant, ne sembla pas le remarquer. Aveuglément, elle suivit Remus à travers l'entrée.

« Assieds-toi ». Remus s'assura qu'elle soit effectivement assise avant de faire le thé.

Amélia semblait examiner ses mains avec grands intérêts. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient devant son visage.

« J'ai seulement des sachets », lui dit Remus, dans un essai de la f aire penser à un sujet plus léger. « J'espère que ça ira. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Amélia ? » Remus franchit la pièce et s'agenouilla devant elle. « Amélia… »

Elle pleurait, mais silencieusement. Des larmes argentées traçaient des sillons salés le long de ses joues, créant de petites tâches sur sa robes. Elle fit une furieuse tentative de les essuyer. « Je suis désolée, Remus…

- Ne le sois pas ». Il prit sa baguette. « _Accio tasse de th !_ »

Elles voguèrent paresseusement à travers les airs. Remus espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop du liquide qui aura débordé dans le saucier.

Il lui tendit une tasse de thé, heureusement largement intacte, avant de prendre la sienne et de s'asseoir sur le sofa à côté d'elle. Elle pleurait toujours.

Remus ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoique ce soit qu'il pouvait dire. A la place, il passa précautionneusement un bras autours d'elle et l'attira dans une sorte d'embrassade à un bras. « Shhh, Amélia », tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

Elle renifla et sourit à travers ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu dois penser de moi. Je me sens tellement… stupide…

- Amélia, tu n'es pas stupide », la rassura-t-il. Posant sa tasse sur la petite table, il utilisa son autre main pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Ecoute moi. C'est parfaitement normal d'être bouleversée. Parfaitement normal. »

Plus de larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Remus. « C'est juste…, sanglota-t-elle dans ses robes, c'est juste que… qu'où que j'aille, ou quoi que j'essaye de faire… je ne peut pas m'éloigner de lui. Il est partout. Au travail, tout tournait autours de ce que Cornelius Fudge voulait. Puis, à la maison, jusqu'à ce que je parte, tout semblait tourner autours de ce que Cornelius Fudge voulait. Remus, je n'aime pas mon père ! Je le hais ! J'ai _vu_ ce qu'il a fait l'année dernière ! Il est tellement…stupide, et présomptueux, et autocratique… et… et c'est de ta faute si ta vie est encore pire. Il a essayer de complètement détruire Harry l'année dernière, et à cause de lui, Sirius est coincé derrière le voile du Département des Mystères… Tout ça parce qu'il était trop diablement borné pour croire Dumbledore. Et parce qu'il était trop couard pour croire que.. Que Tu-Sais-Qui pouvait être de retour… Tout ce qui a mal tourné est de sa faute ! »

Remus savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper sa tirade. Mais il savait également qu'Amélia avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Juste comme elle l'avait écouté, il y a quelques nuits. « Je suis là, Amélia », dit-il simplement.

Amélia enfouit sa tête encore plus profond dans son épaule. « Et… Et je ne peux pas aller n'importe où, ou faire n'importe quoi, sans que les gens disent 'oh, regarde, c'est la fille de Cornelius Fudge !' Ce n'est jamais 'Oh, regarde, c'est Amélia !' Amélia semble ne pas exister dans l'esprit de la plupart des gens. Il n'y a que la fichue fille de Cornelius Fudge. Je le hais de me contrôler ! Il essaie de contrôler… qui je suis, qui je devrais être… même qui je devrais épouser, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi il ne s'intéresse qu'aux bénéfices que je pourrais lui apporter ! »

Remus enroula ses deux brans autours d'elle et la tint fermement. « Tout va bien, Amélia, » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

« Et… et l'ironie de la chose, c'est que ça marche. » Amélia leva la tête. Jamais Remus n'avait vu ses yeux noirs avoir l'air aussi mort. « Même si je me distancie de lui, ça reste 'la fille de Cornélius Fudge ils se sont disputés'. Il m'a volé mon identité, Remus. Et le procès… C'est le dernier coup dur. Ce n'est pas une bataille entre deux avocats. Ce n'est pas Cornelius Fudge contre Amélia Fudge. C'est Fudge contre sa fille. Je ne pourrais jamais compter pour quelque chose, qu'importe quelle distance je mette entre mon père et moi. Je serais toujours la fille de Cornelius Fudge.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois en toi », lui dit gentiment Remus

Amélia repoussa quelques uns de ses cheveux noirs de son visage avec des mains tremblantes. « Qu'est-ce que tu vois en moi, alors ?

-Laisse moi faire », et délicatement il remit ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

« Merci.

- Amélia, lui dit-il tendrement, nous n'avons pas été amis pendant presque vingt ans parce que ton père est Cornelius Fudge.

- Je sais, mais…

- Laisses moi te dire quelque chose », l'interrompit-il gentiment.

Amélia renifla. « D'accord.

- C'est l'histoire de la première fois où j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'acceptait pour qui j'étais », commença Remus, la tenant prêt. « C'était dans le train pour Poudlard pour notre première année d'école. » Il soupira. « Tu connais mon enfance, Amélia… Tu sais que c'était difficile, particulièrement avec ma mère. Je me rappelle… » Il sourit un petit peu au souvenir. « … que j'étais assis dans un compartiment à la fin du train, tout seul. Je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place… Tous les autres semblaient se connaître et tout le monde se parlait. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis quand j'étais plus jeune… mon père pensait que c'était trop dangereux de me laisser sortir. Je pensais que ma vie à Poudlard serait la même. Et alors, quand j'avais finalement abandonné tout espoir de me faire des amis, une fille est entrée dans mon compartiment. »

Amélia blottit sa tête dans son épaule. « Continue », sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

« Cette fille était très jolie, continua-t-il, caressant ses cheveux. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, mais ils étaient tirés en arrière et tressés dans son dos. Et elle avait ces yeux… ces magnifiques yeux. Ils étaient noirs et profonds, et il brillaient quand elle riait. »Il sourit. « Cette fille… elle s'affala sur la banquette en face de moi et me tendit sa main. 'Bonjour, je suis Amélia, me dit-elle. Qui es-tu ?' »

Amélia rit un peu. « Je me souviens combien abasourdi tu avais l'air aussi clairement que si c'était hier.

- Je n'avais jamais eu quelqu'un qui m'accostait juste comme ça avant, tu vois. Tout le monde dans mon village… eh bien, il savait ce que j'étais. Même si mes parents m'avait laissé jouer avec eux, j'aurais été rejeté. Mais cette petite fille aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs s'est assise en face de moi et m'a demandé qui j'étais. Et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'a inconditionnellement accepté comme une personne, et pas comme un loup-garou. »

Amélia sourit un peu et enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans son épaule.

« Au cours des années suivantes, nous devinrent amis, cette fille aux cheveux noirs et moi. Pas des amis aussi proches que je l'aurais voulu… nous étions dans des maisons différentes, tu vois, moi à Griffondor, elle à Serdaigle. J'avais mes propres amis, et elle avait les siens. Mais nous parvenions quelques fois, au moins une fois par semaine, d'avoir quelque conversation, même si c'était juste pour étudier la Métamorphose ensemble.

- Je me souviens de ces séances d'études, dit Amélia dans son épaule. Tu m'as transformée en renard une fois, et tu ne pouvais plus me retransformer, et j'ai dû aller chez Madame Pomfresh. J'étais tellement en colère après toi.

- Mais tu m'as pardonné, lui dit Remus gentiment. C'était le point important, tu me pardonnais toujours. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Au cours de notre cinquième année, cette fille aux cheveux noirs et moi devinrent tous les deux préfets, et ça a signifié que nous passions beaucoup plus de temps ensemble que par le passé. C'est à cette époque – quand James était follement amoureux de Lily et où Sirius était follement amoureux d'à peu prêt toutes les filles de l'école à un moment ou un autre – que j'en vins à me rendre compte que je ressentais beaucoup de choses pour cette fille. Vraiment beaucoup de choses. »

Amélia lui sourit. « Et est-ce que cette fille ressentait la même chose ? 

- Et bien, je n'étais pas sûr au début, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, parce qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour lui demander de sortir. Je n'ai jamais su où James tirait son courage il demandait à Lily de sortir au moins quatre fois par semaine. Je me sentais tellement couard il pouvait le faire si souvent, et ça semblait lui coûter si peu., et moi, j'étais là, prenant mon courage à deux mains pour une tentative. Mais, vers le milieu de ma sixième année, je lui ait finalement demandé.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Les yeux d'Amélia étaient doux.

« Elle s'est moqué de moi, répondit Remus, et m'a demandé pourquoi ça m'avait pris si longtemps pour lui demander. » Il soupira. « Je l'aimais bien, ma fille aux cheveux noirs, mais je lui cachais un terrible secret, et, à peu près un an plus tard, nous avons cassé en très mauvais termes. »

Amélia ne dit rien, mais sa mains chercha celle de Remus, et elle la serra fort.

« Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être sans elle, alors j'ai essayé de me distraire d'elle, continua-t-il. Je me suis jeté tête la première dans la vie d'une certaine fille de sixième année appelée Regina, que j'aimais plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Mais, quand elle a disparu, mon cœur a été brisé une fois de plus. Donc, il semblait que toutes les personnes dont je devenais proche et que j'aimais, mourraient ou était blessées. » Il soupira encore. « J'ai passé douze années très solitaires. Pendant ce temps, ma fille aux cheveux noirs et moi recommencèrent à nous parler, mais ce n'était qu'une prétention vide. Petit à petit, notre amitié devint une telle farce que tout ce que nous pouvions faire était de ne nous disputer.

- Je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle.

« Ne le sois pas, répondit-il gentiment. C'était ma faute autant que la tienne. »

Amélia lui sourit avec hésitation. « Merci.

- Mais alors, quand tout était mauvais pour moi, quand j'étais à mon point le plus bas, quand tout et tous ceux à qui je tenais semblaient être parti… ma fille aux cheveux noirs m'a tiré de mon désespoir », murmura Remus, repoussant ses cheveux de son visage tendrement. « Et… ce qui est le plus important… elle m'a pardonné une fois de plus. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Maintenant, l'ardoise est nettoyée et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va nous arriver, à moi et à la fille aux cheveux noirs, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je serai toujours là, me tenant derrière elle, attendant de la rattraper si jamais elle ressent le besoin de tomber. »

Amélia rit, et cette fois, elle semblait plus elle-même. « C'est tellement cliché, Remus.

- Mais c'est vrai, tu sais », lui dit-il, riant également.

« Et bien j'essaierai de ne pas tomber _trop _durement, alors », répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux éclairant son visage. « Je pourrais être trop lourde à rattraper pour ces bras maigres.

- Qui est-ce que tu appelles maigre ? », demanda-t-il, feignant d'être indigné, et il commença à la chatouiller sans merci.

Ils rirent ensemble à propos de l'ancien temps et du nouveau toutes la nuit. La coupe de thé de Remus reposait oubliée sur un coin de la table, et, quand le soleil se leva le lendemain, c'était un jour nouveau pour tous les deux.


	20. Un galion fantomatique

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

Un galion fantomatique 

Diana regarda tristement l'effigie de Lily Potter, enchâssée dans de l'or et du verre. « Lily est venue ici peu après son mariage, raconta-t-elle à Severus. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour une prêtresse de vivre à Telae Domus, tu sais, et Lily ne le fit pas. Elle transplanait ici pendant la journée et partait le soir pour passer du temps avec son mari, qui travaillait, comme tu le savais, au Département des Mystères. Elle n'est jamais revenue après la naissance de son fils, cependant. » Elle posa une longue main pale sur le verre qui enfermait le simulacre. « Dans l'histoire des Arachniae de Telae Domus, seules trois femmes n'ont jamais été novices et sont passées directement dans le Second Cercle. Une fut Regina. Helena que tu as rencontré plus tôt, fut une autre. La troisième fut Lily Potter.

- Mais, pourquoi…

- Je doute, cependant, l'interrompit-elle presque brusquement, que Lily nous aurait rejoint si elle n'avait pas eu une mission d'un autre ordre de son cœur. L'Ordre du Phénix, pour être exacte. » Elle soupira. « Nous savions ce qu'elle faisait elle l'a avouée librement. Mais, comme tout les autres, nous n'avions aucun désir de voir Celui Qui Ne Doit Pas Etre Nommé monté au pouvoir. Il nous aurait détruites sans une arrière pensée.

- Que… faisait-elle ?

- Nous avons de grandes librairies de magie ici que beaucoup d'autres endroits ont oubliés. De la magie qui est ancienne, qui a survécue seulement ici et dans l'esprit de ceux qui sont morts depuis longtemps. Il est dit que nous trafiquons avec les Etres, et je ne le nierai pas. »

_La mort magique !_ pensa immédiatement Severus, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été pertinent – ou bénéfique – de soulever le sujet.

Ses yeux étaient attirés inexorablement vers le visage de Regina. Il lui était dur de croire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ici, que ce n'était pas son corps qui était là, enfermée dans une tombe d'or et de verre. _Si belle_, pensa-t-il.

Diana lui sourit. « Tu es entré dans ce lieu avec de l'amour en ton cœur, et a regardé nos biens aimées toujours avec amour », lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle prit ses mains. « Tous les tests sont passés maintenant, Severus. Derrière ces portes se trouve la Chambre de Tissage, où l'Elixir des Etoiles doit être fait sous la supervision de Dame Arachnée elle-même. »

Comme elle le conduisait à travers les dernières portes, Severus ne put s'empêcher de regarder le visage de Regina, une dernière fois.

La pièce dans laquelle Diana le conduit était parfaitement circulaire, avec un haut plafond en coupole. Au centre reposait un chaudron qui ressemblait beaucoup plus, considéra Severus, aux fonts baptismaux.

« Tout ce dont tu as besoin est ici, lui indiqua Diana doucement, si tu regardes avec ton cœur. »

Il se tourna vers elle pour lui poser une question mais elle mit un doigt sur sers lèvres. « La Déesse fournira, Severus, lui dit-elle, souriant. Elle le fait toujours. »

Et alors, silencieusement, elle transplana, laissant Severus seul.

Celui-ci expira distinctement. Pendant un moment, il se tint où il était, parfaitement immobile, puis, après une seconde ou à peu près, il marcha vers le chaudron.

Sa première supposition avait été juste – le chaudron ressemblait aux font baptismaux, mais il était plus profond. A la place d'être fait en étain comme les chaudrons avec lesquels Severus travaillait – bien qu'il ait déjà travaillé avec des chaudrons en or auparavant -, celui-ci était fait de marbre. A l'intérieur, il était recouvert de ce qui semblait être de l'argent pour empêcher la pierre d'absorber le liquide, mais, quand Severus le toucha, il découvrit que c'était de l'étain, poli pour briller fortement.

Severus prit une profonde respiration, et une autre, et une autre. Il essaya de se rappeler la page du livre qui contenait la recette de l'Elixir des Etoiles. Le livre de Regina.

_Love begins and love ends all_

_[L'amour commence et l'amour finit tout]_

_So, if you wish to touch the sky_

_[Donc, si tu veux toucher le ciel]_

_First add three flower of acacia_

_[D'abord ajoute trois fleurs d'acacia]_

_Gathered when the moon hangs high_

_[Rassemblées quand la lune était haute]_

« Trois fleurs d'acacia, cueillies une nuit de lune, murmura Severus, des plantes d'amour. »

Il regarda autours mais ne put voir aucun ingrédient. _La Déesse fournira_, lui avait dit Diana, mais elle ne semblait pas fournir bientôt.

Il ferma les yeux. _Regina, aides-moi. __S'il te plaît._

Si inutile, semblait-il. Il avait passé tous les tests des prêtresses. Il avait changé – et c'était pour rien ?

Avec désespoir, il ouvrit les yeux. Son visage se fendit dans un sourire.

_Oh, Regina_, pensa-t-il.

Ici, devant lui, il y avait trois fleurs d'acacia.

_Regina. Oh Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

Il jeta les fleurs dans le chaudron une par une alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir de la prochaine étape.

Stir nine times right with a sprig of cedar 

_[Mélange neuf fois vers la droite avec une branche de cèdre]_

_Then add thereto a leaf of tansy_

_[Puis ajoutes-y une feuille de tanaisie]_

_In honour of air that we all breathe_

_[En l'honneur de l'air que nous respirons tous]_

_Add straight after a yellow pansy_

_[Ajoutes juste après une pensée jaune]_

« Du cèdre », demanda-t-il, sa voix semblant enrouée. « Regina, j'ai besoin de cèdre, de feuilles de tanaisie et d'une fleur de pensée jaune. »

Il lui semblait que de plus en plus de choses apparaissaient devant lui. C'était comme si elles avaient toujours été l il ne regardait juste pas bien. _Regarde avec ton cœur, trouve ce que tu sais déjà, et tu verras de la bonne manière,_ lui avait dit Regina une fois.

Severus sourit. « Oh, Regina », dit-il, se fichant que personne ne puisse l'entendre, « Regina, tu étais plus sage que nous tous réunis. »

Il prit le cèdre et remua les fleurs neuf fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de liquide à mélanger avec, avant d'y jeter la tanaisie et la pensée.

_Fire is the source of life_

_[Le feu est la source de la vie]_

_For this grace pour nettle wine_

_[Pour cette grâce, ajoute du vin d'ortie]_

_Into the cauldron, stir it twice_

_[Dans le chaudron, remues deux fois]_

_With a sprig of the jasmine vine_

_[Avec un brin de jasmin]_

_After this wait minutes ten_

_[Après ça, attends dix minutes]_

_Before adding a sheaf of wheat_

_[Avant d'ajouter une gerbe de blé]_

_Powder it well so it is like the soil_

_[Mous la bien pour qu'elle soit comme le sol]_

_Of the earth beneath your feet_

_[De la terre sous tes pieds]_

_Beneath the cauldron light a flame_

_[Sous le chaudron, allume une flamme]_

_For eight minutes let it burn_

_[Pendant huit minutes, laisse la brûler]_

_Then add a pint of water_

_[Puis ajoute une pinte d'eau]_

_And a frond of a spring-green fern_

_[Et une fronde de fougère verte comme le printemps]_

_Stir it well with a finger_

_[Mélange bien avec un doigt]_

_Then add a leaf of mistletoe_

_[Puis ajoute une feuille de gui]_

_Stir it again, nine times left_

_[Mélange encore,neuf fois vers la gauche]_

_As it is above, so below_

_[Comme c'est plus haut, donc en dessous]_

_In your life there is joy_

_[Dans ta vie, il y a de la joie]_

_There is hope, and there are woes_

_[Il y a de l'espoir, et il y a des ennemies]_

_But in the hope of a greater love_

_[Mais dans l'espoir d'un plus grand amour]_

_Lastly, add one red rose._

_[En dernier, ajoute une rose rouge]_

_Now the potion is close on complete_

_[Maintenant la potion est presque finie]_

_Stir it twice with a silver spoon_

_[Mélange la deux fois avec une cuillère en argent]_

_And when the Arachne's daughters drink of it_

_[Et quand les filles d'Arachnée la boiront]_

_You too, perhaps, may touch the moon_

_[Toi aussi, peut-être, pourra toucher la lune]_

Faire la potion semblait un peu flou pour Severus. Quand, à la fin, il eut finit, il se recula et admira son travail.

La recette, comme il s'en souvenait, n'avait pas été difficile, bien que ses particularités glissèrent rapidement de son esprit. Il supposa qu'il devait y avoir une sorte d'ancien sort d'amnésie sur la recette pour ne pas qu'elle soit faite illégalement. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler une portion ayant jamais été un tel travail d'amour.

Une fine vapeur s'élevait du chaudron, s'élevant en vrilles d'argent et d'or brillantes, dessinant des spirales toujours plus hautes, illuminant la pièce de sa radiance.

« Laissons être la lumière », murmura Severus.


	21. Interlude : Un seul vêtement du Destin

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Alinemcb54** : Ma seule revieweuse pour les deux derniers chapitres !! En tout cas, tes compliments me font très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer cet interlude.

Interlude : un seul vêtement du destin 

Sirius prit une profonde respiration, et une autre, et une autre.

Regina posa une main sur son bras. « Es-tu prêt pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Sirius acquiesça avec détermination. « Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour sortir d'ici.

- Cette première fois, tout ce que je vais faire est projeté mon esprit hors du Vide, expliqua Regina. C'est plus une expérience qu'autre chose… Et ça va m'aider à reprendre la main un petit peu et me permettre de voir si il y a un moyen de casser cet endroit en deux. Puis-je emprunter ta baguette ?

- Bien sûr », répondit-il, la lui tendant.

Regina déchira un morceau de tissu de sa manche. « _Novacula aparecium !_ » Le morceau se changea en un couteau. La lame était incurvée et semblait méchamment aiguisée.

Elle prit le bras gauche de Sirius et releva sa manche. « Tu es sûr que tu es prêt ? »

Il ferma les yeux, pensa à Harry, à Remus, à Dumbledore. « Oui », répondit-il fermement.

Regina traça une ligne descendante sur son bras avec la lame. « Par ce sang, Arachnée, je t'en conjure, laisse moi parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

Sirius ressentit un étrange frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était de la magie, certainement, mais de la magie comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Cette magie était tellement… terrestre, et primale, et tellement… humaine. _C'est comme la magie des Etres_, pensa-t-il soudainement.

Regina plaça une main de chaque côté de sa tête. « Par la grandeur de l'âme de cet homme, Arachnée, je t'en conjure, laisse moi parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

Ca semblait, pensa Sirius avec hébétement, comme si quelqu'un venait juste d'utiliser la Legilimencie sur lui – mais une Légilimencie beaucoup plus inexorable que tout ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. C'était comme un couteau coupant à travers sa conscience, exposant tout ce qu'il était, avait été, avait jamais ressenti, ressentirait jamais, serait jamais.

Regina leva la baguette. « Par la magie de l'espace entre, Arachnée, je t'en conjure, laisse moi parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

Il y eut un flash aveuglant de lumière. Sirius dut se protéger les yeux.

Quand il regarda à nouveau, Regina était partie.

Sirius arpentait les frontières de la bulle du Vide incessamment. _Et si elle ne revient pas ? _criait son esprit. _Et si elle s'est échappée et que tu es coincé ici, à rester dans les ténèbres éternellement ?_

_Reggie ne ferait pas ça_, se dit-il fermement. _Elle ne ferait jamais çà._

_Et si elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ?_ rétorqua son esprit.

Sirius se força à penser à autre chose. Il posa une main sur le mur du Vide…

… et sentit son bras passer au travers vers un endroit complètement différent.


	22. Vinaigre de vin

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Ah le procès Fudge contre Fudge ! Un grand moment. C'est qu'en plus, c'est des acharnés tous les deux. On peut au moins reconnaître ça à cet idiot de ministre !

**Alinemcb54** : Si, si, c'est vraiment magnifique. Sauf que ça va pas vraiment ce passer aussi simplement. Mais c'est une surprise… En tout cas, merci de m'avoir mise dans ta watch list

**Mystick** : Ah oui, je connais ça aussi ! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop retardée en tout cas ! Sinon, c'est vrai que les interlude sont à vous donner envie de vous arracher les cheveux. Quoique certains chapitres sont pas mal non plus ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

**Marie-Jo** : Ah bah, surprise ! En tout cas, merci pour la review.

**Alana Chatelune** : C'est vrai que ça s'éternise un peu, surtout au temple. 

**Popov** : C'est parce que j'ai eu trois jours de vacances. Et comme tout le monde travaillait… 

**Natacha_tit_ange** : Pas grave. J'apprécie les compliments. Vraiment merci.

Vinaigre de vin 

Severus s'assit, regardant la magnifique mixture qu'il avait faite. Ca ne lui avait pas pris longtemps, mais ça avait semblé… tellement inestimable. Tellement merveilleux. Tellement beau.

_Regina aurait été fière_. Les mots prononcés par Diana résonnait dans sa tête.

Il regarda les trois bracelets encerclant son poignet. _Respect, amitié, amour_, se souvint-il.

_Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper._

Il soupira. Ca avait été Regina qui lui avait raconté le conte des Moires.

_« Dans la Grande Salle de la Carde, elles sont, une filant, une tissant, une coupant. C'est ainsi qu'elles coupent court ou tissent plus longs les fils de l'existence qui nous gardent tous en vie. Mais c'est la Dame Arachnée qui dicte ce qu'elles doivent tisser._

_- Donc nous sommes tous juste… des fils dans une tapisserie ? », avait-il demandé avec doute._

_Elle avait souri. « La plus belle tapisserie qui ait jamais été tissée. »_

« Oh, Regina, dit-il à voix haute. Pourquoi ton fil fut-il coup ? »

Il considéra cette question. _Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi devait-elle, elle qui avait tant de valeur, mourir avant tous ceux qui ne valent rien ? Pourquoi est-ce  son fil, un fil comme ceux pour les vêtements d'or, qui a été coupé, quand des fils comme ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont encore tissés ?_

_Why should a dog, a horse, a rat have life, and thou have no breath bat all ?_

_[Pourquoi un chien, un cheval, un rat devraient vivre, quand tu ne respires pas du tout _– Shakespeare, _le roi Lear _NdT qui a sûrement déjà été traduit mieux que ça.]

Severus eut son sourire le plus amère. Shakespeare avait raison. C'était injuste.

Mais la question restait. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la prendre elle, quand tant d'autres méritent de mourir ?_

Un fil si beau, coupé si vite. Si vite.

« Oh, ma Regina, gémit-il, reviens-moi. Reviens.

- Severus ?

_Je dois rêver_, pensa-t-il avec hésitation. _Douce mère de Merlin, ça doit être un rêve !_

« Es… Es-tu un ange ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle était si brillante, et rayonnante, sa beauté déjà radieuse entourée par une éclatante corolle de lumière. _Oh, Sainte Dame_, pensa-t-il. _Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

« Non, répondit-elle. Est-ce… le sanctuaire intérieur ?

- Oui.

- Que fais-tu l ?

- Une potion. Rege… Regina, est-ce toi ? »

Elle sourit. « Oui »

En deux enjambées, il fut près d'elle. « Oh Regina, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué.

- Je ne suis pas là physiquement, Severus. C'est une projection de mon esprit, si tu veux.

- Es tu…

- Non, je ne suis pas morte.

- Où es-tu ? Dis moi où tu es, et je jure que je viendrais te chercher.

- Je suis derrière le voile. Ne me suis pas. »

Derrière le voile… 

_… avec _lui.

« Est-ce que Black est avec toi ?, demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui. Et nous allons trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Severus ressentit la jalousie, verte et amère, resserrer ses griffes autours de son âme. _Même dans la mort, Black a la fille._

« Pourquoi es-tu l ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Je prépare la voie.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour que nous puissions tous rentrer à la maison », chuchota-t-elle. Son corps disparaissait.

La jalousie était oubliée dans son besoin douloureux de lui parler plus. « Regina… Ne t'en vas pas ! Ne me quitte pas ! Regina…

- Au revoir, Severus, » et, dans un aveuglant flash de lumière, elle était partie.

« … Je t'aime », finit-il, et il s'écroula sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains.

_Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

La potion continuait de fumer, or et argent dansant en spirales vers les cieux, mais Severus était à présent oublieux de sa beauté.

_Regina. Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

La jalousie revenait en force à présent. C'était comme un mal en lui, pourrissant son âme de l'intérieur.

_Le bon garçon a toujours la fille, Severus,_ lui fit remarquer une petite voix narquoise dans son esprit, _et tu n'es définitivement pas le bon garçon._

Il savait suffisamment que c'était vrai. Comparé à Sirius Black, il ne pourrait jamais être autre chose que le mauvais garçon. Sirius était le beau garçon avec de la musique au bout des doigts et dans sa tête, emprisonné à tort, trahi part beaucoup, qui avait combattu de sa prison pour être avec son filleul… seulement pour mourir d'une terrible – mais héroïque – mort.

Mais lui ? Qu'était Severus ?

Je suis le salaud aux cheveux gras, qui maltraite et injurie ses élèves, juste comme son père l'insultait. Qui hait le filleul de Black, même si il n'a rien fait pour le mériter, parce que nous savons tous que les pêchés du père ne sont pas les pêchés du fils. J'ai toujours été le méchant. Je serai toujours celui aux alliances douteuses, celui dont tout le monde doute. Je serai toujours dans l'ombre.

Et quel choix avait-elle à faire ? Elle, parfaite, belle, adorable, sereine et tragique Regina ? Elle, qui était aimée par trois hommes plus que la vie elle-même ?

Quelle femme choisirait jamais Severus Snape ?

_Et maintenant, comme toujours, Black a gagné,_ pensa-t-il amèrement. _Même dans la mort, il me hante, parce qu'il a la fille._

_Toutes les guerres de notre jeunesse, et finalement, leur résolution. Black gagne. Je… Je n'ai rien._

_L'héroïne ne tombe jamais amoureuse du mauvais garçon. Ca ne marche pas comme ça._

« Severus »

La voix était insistante, mais il résista.

« Severus »

Inexorable, mais il était fort.

« Severus »

Trois fois, c'est magique.

_Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper._

Helena prit sa main et le releva. « Je sais qu'elle était là, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, répondit-il, et les larmes vinrent enfin.

- Severus.

- Oui ?

- Oui. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ?

- Oui, elle t'aime », lui dit-elle, le conduisant vers un banc en pierre et l'asseyant.

« Mais…

- Il y a trop d'amour dans son cœur pour n'être donné qu'à une seule personne, lui dit-elle gentiment. Et elle est venue ici pour une raison. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la demeure de la déesse. Elle est venue ici à cause de toi.

- A cause… de moi ?

- Seul quelqu'un qui l'aime pouvait la voir. » Elle posa une main sur les sourcils de son interlocuteur. « Tu es absous, Severus »

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas le mauvais garçon, après tout._ Et il sourit.


	23. L'incontrôlé peut écorcher

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Mystick** : Alors, as-tu été gentille pendant la loooooooongue durée où je n'ai pas traduit ? lol. En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements. Ca me fait très plaisir.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour les compliments. 

**Popov** : Merci pour les compliments, et désolée d'avoir mis ta patience à si rude épreuve.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Non, la fille qui est sortie avec Remus et qui a rompu à cause de sa lycanthropie, c'est Amélia. C'est après cette rupture que Remus s'est vraiment impliqué dans la vie de Regina. Pour autant, ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble. C'aurait fait un peu compliqué, vu qu'il y a déjà un triangle entre elle Severus et Sirius. 

**Alana Chantelune** : Trop parfaite ? Aimée de tous ? C'est vrai que Régina fait très Marie-Sue. D'ailleurs j'ai écrit à ce sujet à Issy pour avoir sa réponse à cette critique. Sa réponse contient pleins de spoiler sur ce qu'elle considère être les défauts de Régina, donc, si tu veux, je te l'enverrais quand j'aurais fini la traduction. Les points intéressants de cette réponse était qu'elle ne contestait pas le fait que sa Regina pouvait avoir l'air d'une Marie-Sue. Bon, le fait qu'elle est aimée de tous peut difficilement être nié. Par contre, quant à sa perfection, elle met en avant le fait que nous la voyons à travers le point de vue de trois personnes qui l'adorent. De plus, Regina est morte pour ces personnes depuis plus de 15 ans. Aussi, au cours de toutes ces années, ils l'ont idéalisés de plus en plus, et à plus forte raison qu'elle avait disparue tragiquement et dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Pour ma part, j'avoue que Regina n'est pas un personnage qui m'a vraiment intéressé. Ce que j'ai particulièrement aimé dans cette histoire quand je me suis mise à la traduire, c'était les passages d'introspection et d'auto-mutilation de Remus et Severus. J'ai également plutôt été attiré par le personnage d'Amélia. 

**Alexiel.v** : là je me sens vraiment mal, parce que je sais que moi, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de te reviewer. Va falloir que j'aille rattraper ça maintenant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments et encouragements.

**Marie-Jo** : Toujours merci de continuer à te donner la peine de reviewer.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, ainsi que pas mal d'autres problèmes à côté. J'ai notamment pris un abonnement chez le garagiste, j'y vais tous les jours en ce moment... Sinon, je pense que j'aurais du mal à publier un autre chapitre avant la fin du mois de mai, dû à un mémoire qui est déjà super en retard et qui est à rendre pour là. Encore une fois, désolée pour les délais.

**L'incontrôlé peut écorcher.**

La musique de la flûte d'argent était le son le plus sinistre et le plus ancien que Severus ait jamais entendu dans sa vie. Posant le chaudron au milieu de la cour, il se tint droit un moment et ne fit qu'écouter. 

Il réalisa, après un moment, qu'il y avait trois flûtes, et non pas juste une. Ensemble, elles créaient une belle harmonie, complexe, alors que le croissant de lune était brillant là où il était accroché, souriant sur la clairière.

Helena posa une main sur son bras. « N'ais pas peur », lui dit-elle.

C'était très différent ici de ce que ça avait été dans le temple. La clairière dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit la veille seulement, semblait lumineusement vivante. Quelque chose de puissant se préparait, et il pouvait le sentir.

« Dois-je déjà enlever le couvercle du chaudron ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru à Helena

- Je pense que tu peux », lui répondit-elle, prenant sa baguette de sa manche. « _Incendio ! »_

Un énorme fagot de bois au milieu de la clairière prit feu et commença à craquer joyeusement. Il éclaira tous les coins de la prairie, repoussant les ombres, se mêlant à la lumière de la lune, argent et or.

« Quel est cette fête ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est Midsummer Eve, répondit-elle. La nuit la plus magique de l'année. »

Severus enleva le couvercle du chaudron, et la vapeur, qui continuait de s'élever, se mêla aux lumières du feu et de la lune, créant une spirale vers les cieux. Il entendit Helena retenir son souffle. « Magnifique », murmura-t-elle.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. « Tu as sûrement déjà vu ça auparavant ?

- Pas comme ça, répondit-elle avec de grands yeux étonnés. Tu es vraiment un grand maître des Potions, Severus. »

De la direction du temple, il entendit trois carillons successifs, comme si quelqu'un avait sonné un gong. « Est-ce…

- C'est l'heure », le coupa-t-elle.

Les prêtresses commencèrent à entrer dans la clairière, mais elles n'étaient plus sombres comme quand Severus les avait rencontrées dans le temple. Elles n'étaient pas habillées en gris, ni en brun ou noir, mais en blanc, toutes, comme si elles étaient toutes la Grande Prêtresse. Et elles riaient, riaient comme si c'était la nuit la plus joyeuse de leur vie.

Severus regarda Helena, encore vêtue de noir. Elle lui sourit. « Je reviens vite », murmura-t-elle, et elle Transplana.

Il remarqua que beaucoup des prêtresses le regardaient, le seul homme dans la clairière, habillé en noir sombre une fois de plus, la quintessence de la solennité et de la gravité, se tenant seul près d'un chaudron dont la fumée rejoignait les cieux. Elles continuaient à rire, mais ce n'était pas les rires qu'il recevait des étudiants de Poudlard. « Regarde ses cheveux ! » se seraient exclamées quelques filles d'une voix perçante alors que les garçons se seraient écriés « salaud graisseux », et il devait essayer dur de ne pas les laisser l'atteindre. Il n'était pas un enseignant pour être aimé. Il était un enseignant pour enseigner.

Mais ce soir, il n'était pas un professeur, et il en était très conscient. Et ce soir, il n'était pas le salaud graisseux, et de ça, il avait également conscience. La purification dans le sanctuaire l'avait laissé trempé jusqu'aux os et pur à nouveau, sa peau cireuse n'étant plus un jaune maladif mais un or doux, ses cheveux non plus gras mais propre.

Ce soir, il n'était pas un professeur. Ce soir, il était un homme.

Un silence inestimable tomba sur la clairière comme une vague blanche s'abattant sur la plage.

« Mes sœurs, ce soir nous buvons les étoiles ! »

La voix de Diana, la Grande Prêtresse. Dans la lumière or et argent, ses cheveux de lune brillaient, iridescent, réfractant des arcs-en-ciel en une myriade de spectres. _Elle est belle_, pensa Severus, et lui – qui n'appelait jamais rien de beau s'il pouvait s'en empêcher – le pensait.

« Ce soir, continua Diana, est Midsummer Eve, sainte Litha, quand la trame de la tapisserie devient visible à ceux qui voudraient voir. »

_Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper._

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Et ce soir est le soir où la nouvelle grande prêtresse des Arachniaes doit être choisie ! »

_Une nouvelle grande prêtresse ?_ s'interrogea Severus, légèrement étonné. _Personne ne m'a parlé de ça…_

« J'ai servi la Dame en tant que sa grande prêtresse pendant dix ans. Il est temps pour quelqu'un de nouveau de nous guider. »

_C'est de la couardise ! _se dit-il soudainement. _Elle ne veut pas être tenue responsable si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait s'abattre sur les Arachniaes ! _Les roues de son esprit commencèrent à tourner. _Bien sûr… si le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait affronter les Arachniaes, celle qu'il torturerait pour avoir des informations serait la Grande Prêtresse – pour l'exemple à défaut d'autre chose. Diana est une lâche. _Il regarda autours de lui avec culpabilité, effrayé qu'une des prêtresses aient entendu ses pensées, mais la seule le regardant était Helena, et elle souriait.

« Buvez, maintenant, des étoiles, mes sœurs, s'exclama Diana en souriant, et la Déesse fera connaître son choix ! »

Severus commença à distribuer la potion dans des gobelets en argent que les prêtresses vinrent chercher. Il nota que même maintenant, dans ce qui semblait être un temps de dissolution des rangs des Arachniaes, les plus hautes prêtresses avaient préséance sur les autres. Il se demanda si c'était la tradition ou juste une décision inconsciente. Diana avait bu en premier.

Helena, cependant, était la dernière. Elle but longuement de la potion quand Severus lui tendit la coupe. « Merveilleux », souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Celui qui concocte des potions aime savoir que son travail est apprécié.

- Boiras-tu ? »

La question semblait sortir de nulle part. « Je ne savais pas que j'étais supposé. »

Elle sourit. « C'est entièrement une question de choix, Severus. »

Severus regarda dans le chaudron. Il était encore à moitié plein, des vrilles or et argent s'élevant vers le ciel. Et regardant la beauté qu'il avait créée, l'austère, aigre et sous contrôle Severus Snape décida de tenter sa chance.

« Bien », répondit-il, et il but.

Ce n'était comme rien de ce qu'il avait jamais expérimenté. Severus, étant un maître de Potion, avait essayé beaucoup de potions – après qu'il ait cherché tous les effets secondaires, bien sûr. Severus Snape était la quintessence de la prudence et du contrôle. Mais ça… c'était l'abandon.

Le monde était coloré plus vivement, la lumière plus brillante, les sons plus clairs, les odeurs plus poignantes. _C'est plus réel que la réalité._

De ce qu'il avait entendu sur les Arachniaes et leurs narcotiques, la plupart d'entre eux produisait un état altéré de conscience. Mais ce n'était pas altéré… c'était… plus clair, comme s'il se sentait plus lucide qu'il n'avait jamais été. _Je me sens comme un dieu._

Il sentit la main d'Helena dans la sienne. « Viens », l'entendit-elle dire, et il la suivit.

Le monde semblait chatoyer devant ses yeux, et il vit la tapisserie, la tapisserie dessinée par Arachnée et créée par les Moires. Devant ses yeux, il la vit être tissée. Son fil était un profond vert riche. Il était emmêlé avec un fil d'or. Le fil de Regina. Celui-ci était également lié au fil cramoisi de Sirius Black, au saphir de Remus Lupin. Le fil d'Helena était d'argent et tournait autours du sien, autours du fil blanc de Diana, croisant celui de Regina plus tôt.

_Tous les fils sont entremêlés, _réalisa Severus_, et ainsi sont toutes les vies. Toues les vies continuent, même après la mort. C'est la plus grande des magies._

Il y eut une ondulation de sons autours de lui. « Choisis…, chantaient les prêtresses. Choisis… choisis… choisis… choisis… »

Et Diana commença à parler.

_« Je suis la trame de la Déesse Arachnée_

_« Je suis le peuple de Telae Domus_

_« Je suis une lance qui perce la vérité et pas le sang_

_« Je suis un chaudron d'allégresse et d'abondance_

_« Je suis une épée brandie en paix_

_« Je suis une pierre qui chante le destin_

_« Je suis le peuple de la danse_

_« Qui, à part moi, embrase la tête froide_

_« Qui, à part moi, regarde de l'arche du grand dolmen_

_« Je suis Diana Grande Prêtresse des Arachniaes_

_« Je suis Telae Domus, temple de la destinée_

_« Approchez, Prêtresses du Troisième Cercle_

_« Vous, qui clamez le droit à la souverainet_

_« Soyez rapide et soyez malignes_

_« Et, ensemble, chantons l'incantation finale ! »_

Il y eut une mer de murmures autours de Severus. « Qui doit parler… Qui la déesse choisira… Qui sera la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse ?

Et, quand elle parla, ce fut douloureusement vrai.

_« Venez, alors, et rencontrez-moi_

_« Dans le Monde sous les Tissages_

_« Et nous récolterons les pommes_

_« Qui sont sous la mer_

_« Je suis Telae Domus du sang, hôte des sombres batailles_

_« Je suis la femme des compagnons libres_

_« Je suis la torque d'or, plus brillante que le soleil_

_« Je suis la lumière du héros, la flamme du courage sur les sommets_

_« Je suis fír fl__ámethon, vérité de la dame_

_« A travers moi_

_« Les ténèbres cèdent à la lumière_

_« La peine à la joie_

_« Je suis la briseuse menaçant le destin funeste_

_« Je suis le champion sanglier, impitoyable et rouge_

_« Je suis la tombe de votre espoir_

_« Je suis la fille d'Arachnée, dame des tisseurs_

_« Je suis Helena, Grande Prêtresse ! »_

_Une aube sombre, alors, pour les Arachniaes_, pensa Severus avec hébètement, avant que la nouvelle Grande Prêtresse prenne sa main et l'entraîne à l'écart, profondément dans les bois.

Au matin, rassasié, il s'endormit enfin.


	24. Saluer le soleil levant

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Marie-Jo** : Tant mieux. Et merci de continuer à être une revieweuse aussi fidèle.

**Popov** : Merci, mais la chanson est psa de moi, je n'ai faite que la traduire. Dans l'original, ca rend mieux, du fait du nombre de syllabes sensiblement égal d'un vers à l'autre.

**Cholera** : oh, une nouvelle ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui créée cette atmosphère (même si j'aimerais bien pouvoir le faire !). Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Même si ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir des reviews qui apprécie l'histoire et le style d'Issy !

**Natacha-tit-ange1** : Non, non, on ne se lasse jamais d'entendre ce genre de choses ! Tu peux continuer autant que tu veux ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot.

**Mystick** : Hum… Réfléchit là… Tu as vraiment été sage ? Pas de bombabouse en attendant ce chapitre ? Juré promis ? C'est bon alors, tu peux lire la suite ! En tout cas, merci pour la review !

**Fénice** : Et alors ? Un verdict ?

**Petite Etoile Jaune** : Ben, moi, je vais chercher ça dans la section anglaise de ff.net, lol, mais Issy, par contre, je sais pas ! Et pour le chiffre trois, on a beau savoir que c'est un chiffre magique, là c'est vraiment exploit ! En tout cas, merci pour avoir laissé un petit mot, ça fait plasir.

**Rogua** : N'est-ce pas ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas, Severus occupe à peu près la moitié de cette fic. Même si là, on va parler de Remus et de Harry. En tout cas merci pour la review.

**Saluer le soleil**

Remus s'éveilla le matin suivant avec un horrible torticolis et une masse de cheveux noirs en travers du visage.

Il les repoussa gentiment, et sourit à Amélia. Dans son sommeil, elle avait l'air aussi innocente qu'un enfant, et ses lèvres étaient recourbées en un léger sourire.

Il la secoua doucement. « Amélia ?

- Mjuhuygtf.

- Amélia ?

- Nkvjhgdvctuf. »

Il sourit. « AMELIA ! »

Elle se redressa en un éclair. « Je suis réveillée !

- Maintenant tu l'es, commenta-t-il ironiquement, en se levant. Je dois envoyer ce truc à Harry si je veux qu'il l'ait aujourd'hui.

- C'est son anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui. »

Amélia sembla pensive. « Est-ce que Harry a jamais eu une fête d'anniversaire ?

- J'en doute. Veux-tu une tasse de th ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît. » Il y eut une pause avant qu'elle reprenne. « Remus, s'il n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions lui en donner une ? »

Remus soupira. « J'aimerais donner une fête à Harry, Amélia, mais Dumbledore ne nous laissera pas l'emmener de Privet Drive. Et il est plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où.

- Et ? »

Remus la regarda bizarrement. « Quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit effrontément. « Nous ferons sa fête là-bas. »

Il rit. « Amélia, je ne…

- Penses-y, le pressa-t-elle. Le garçon n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire avant. Pourquoi ? Les Dursley. Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils méritent de le voir heureux autant que lui mérite d'être heureux ?

- Eh bien, si Dumbledore est d'accord… » Remus se sentit sourire. _Je me sens comme un maraudeur à nouveau._

« Une fête ? » demanda Dumbledore quand Remus souleva le sujet au petit déjeuner.

« Allez, Professeur !, le poussa Amélia. Vous savez qu'Harry est traité horriblement ! Vous savez qu'il n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire !

- Je sais ça, répondit-il, c'est pourquoi je dis oui de tout mon cœur, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ? » demanda Remus.

Les yeux du Directeur pétillèrent. « Que je puisse venir. »

Et donc, c'est comme cela que Remus Lupin se trouva sur le pas de la porte du Numéro 4, Privet Drive, avec presque trente sorciers et sorcières invisibles.

« Nous allons faire le tour par derrière pour nous installer ! », murmura Amélia. Il pouvait presque l'entendre sourire. « Frappe ! »

Quand il les entendit partir, Remus frappa.

Il y eut un cri de « MON GARCON ! OUVRE LA PORTE, de l'intérieur, suivi d'un « Vernon, il élague les rosiers en ce moment ! » de Pétunia.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Vernon ouvrit la porte. Son visage se tordit en une grimace mauvaise quand il vit Remus. « Vous ! », gronda-t-il.

« Bonjour, répondit poliment Remus

- Si vous pensez que vous allez entrer dans ma maison à nouveau, vous pouvez foutrement l'oublier ! »

Remus sourit de son sourire caustique de loup. « Oh, je pense que vous allez me laisser entrer, Monsieur Dursley. Je le pense vraiment. »

Le visage de Vernon devint pourpre. « Est-ce que… ce Snape traîne quelque part aux alentours ?

- Non, Remus répondit véridiquement.

- Entrer alors, invita Vernon bourrument.

- Où est Harry ?, demanda Remus quand Vernon eut fermé la porte.

- Il élague les rosiers.

- Puis-je le voir ? »

Vernon le zieuta suspicieusement. « Pourquoi ?

- Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? » demanda Remus. Il aurait été intéressé de voir Vernon argumenter sur _ce_ point. Et ça lui donnait l'opportunité de perdre du temps pour que les autres puissent s'installer.

Le visage de Vernon tourna au pourpre. « Je suis le tuteur du garçon…

- Vous ne faites pas beaucoup de tutorial alors, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Remus narquoisement.

- Je vous ferai savoir…

- Que vous avez maltraité Harry depuis le jour où il a été déposé sur votre pas de porte ? Je ne pouvais pas espérer que quelqu'un comme vous comprenne ce qu'est Harry, ou ce qu'il signifie. Vous appelez ses parents des vagabonds et des clochards… mais la vérité, c'est que Lily et James Potter étaient plus que vous ne pourrez jamais comprendre. »

Vernon ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Il ressemblait à quelque espèce de poisson lune.

« J'aimerais, dit très calmement Remus, voir Harry.

- Dehors, à l'arrière », grommela Vernon, et il déguerpit.

Remus soupira. « Autant qu'on pouvait s'y attendre », murmura-t-il, avant de se déplacer vers l'arrière cours.

Remus sourit quand il vit Harry. Conformément au plan, il n'avait rien remarqué. Tout le monde dans le jardin était invisible, donc, il ne pouvait pas les voir.

Il apparaissait être en train d'essayer d'élaguer quelques très larges rosiers avec des cisailles presque aussi grandes que lui. Remus pouvait l'entendre marmonner dans sa barbe. « Fichues roses… Je peux pas attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine, quand je pourrai utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école… Plus qu'un an jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, et je pourrai transplaner et je n'aurai pas à rester aussi foutrement longtemps avec ces fichus Dursley.

- Tu veux de l'aide, Harry ?

- GAH ! » En un instant, Remus se trouva à regarder le long de la baguette d'Harry. _Aussi paranoïaque que Fol Œil._

- Vous ressemblez au Professeur Lupin, mais, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous pourriez être un Mangemort déguisé. Dites-moi quelque chose que seul le vrai Lupin pourrait savoir.

- Tu prends visiblement les conseils de Fol Œil très à cœur, commenta-t-il pince sans rire. Je vois que tu ne garde plus ta baguette dans la poche arrière de ton jean. »

Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire. « C'_est_ vous. »

Remus serra la main d'Harry avec cœur et lui mit une claque dans le dos. « Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

- Bien, non… Un hibou peut-être, de Ron ou Hermione, parce que c'est mon anniversaire, mais ils semblent avoir oublié. » Harry soupira. Il avait l'air déprimé. « Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Professeurs ?

- Oh, juste pour dire bonjour, répondit-il avec désinvolture, et pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry sourit. « Merci, Professeur. »

Remus sortit le paquet que lui et Amélia avait acheté au Chemin de Traverse la vieille et l'agrandit à sa taille normale. « A en juger par ce que tu grommelais, je pense que tu aimeras. »

Harry déchira le papier cadeau aux couleurs vives. C'était un grand livre lourd, mais Remus pensait que ce serait probablement plus intéressant que les volumes qu'il savait Hermione encline à lui acheter. « _Le guide du débutant au transplanage,_ souffla-t-il. Wow, professeur !

- Je suis soulagé que ça te plaise, mais j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi.

- Quoi ? »

Remus sourit. « Regarde par là, Harry », dit-il, pointant vers le fond du jardin.

« SURPRISE ! »


	25. Une servante à Downing Street

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Alake :** Merci pour tous ces compliments. Ca fait plaisir. Une fille pour trois gars ? T'as raison, ça fait trop. Bon, ça tombe bien, y'en a un éliminé d'office dans ce chapitre. Lol

**Marie-Jo** : Bah c'est normal. Beaucoup d'auteurs se plaignent des lecteurs qui laissent pas de review, faudrait peut-être remercier ceux qui font l'effort dans laisser un à chaque chapitre, même quand ils font court. Ensuite, je pense que tu vas aimer, car justement, voici l'anniversaire.

**Petite Etoile Jaune** : Alors voici le chapitre où les Dursley ouvrent la porte et voient ! lol ! Concernant Harry, je trouve pas qu'il s'apitoie tant que ça sur son sort. Vrai, il est un peu déprimé, mais qui ne le serait pas après avoir perdu son parrain. Et en plus, en ne recevant pas de cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Je ne sais psa si tu te souviens dans le livre 2, il était autrement plus déprimé que ça. La, il grommelle plus, un peu comme dans le livre 5.

**Popov** : Malheureusement non. Il est en colère, il rugit, il postillonne, mais il ne fait pas de crises cardiaques. C'auraient été trop beau ! en tout cas merci pour les reviews.

**Mystick** : Bien, voilà la récompense. Issy n'a pas eu le cœur à faire attendre les fans de l'anniversaire, elle l'a mis tout de suite après ! Et toujours merci pour être une revieweuse fidèle.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Et j'avais bien l'intention d'aller au bout, ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste pour info, cette fic compte 62 chapitre, donc y'en a encore pour un bout de temps. En plus, Issy a annoncé son intention d'écrire une préquelle.

**Une servante à Downing Street**

****

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds. « Une… Une fête d'anniversaire ? »

Remus sourit. « Quoi d'autres ? »

Il commença à tapoter sa baguette sur la tête des gens, levant le sort de Désillution. Les gens commencèrent à redevenir visible, n'étant plus des caméléons humains.

« Salut Harry ! », lança Tonks joyeusement, lui mettant un large cadeau enveloppé de papier jaune vif dans les mains.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry ! », dit Fred Weasley avec un clin d'œil, lui tendant un paquet dont Remus savait qu'il allait soit exploser soit imploser au visage de Harry.

« Je promets que ce n'est pas illégal », grommela Mondingus Fletcher alors qu'il posait un paquet étrangement de la forme d'un chaudron aux pieds de Harry.

Remus n'avait jamais vu Harry avoir l'air si heureux. _Pauvre garçon_, pensa-t-il soudainement, _il a été traité encore plus mal que ce qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais compris. James et Lily retourneraient dans leurs tombes s'ils savaient ce qui arrivait à leur fils._

Amélia fut la dernière personne à offrir un cadeau à Harry. « Je réalise que tu ne me connais pas très bien, Harry, mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Harry sourit. Il n'avait pas vraiment cessé de sourire en réalité. « Vraiment ? »

Amélia sortit un paquet de ses robes et l'élargit. « J'étais à l'école avec ta mère et ton père, lui dit-elle, également avec un certain Mr Lupin… », elle lança un regard malicieux dans la direction de Remus « … et ta mère et moi étions assez bonnes amies. » Elle tendit son présent à Harry. « C'était le journal de sa septième année. Elle me l'a laissé, mais je pense vraiment que tu devrais l'avoir. »

Il y avait un mélange de joie et de tristesse dans les yeux de Harry. « Wow… ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi, Mademoiselle Fudge. »

Amélia plissa son nez. « Appelles moi Amélia. Fudge est un stupide nom de famille. »

Harry sourit. « Ouais, c'est assez stupide. »

Amélia rit. « En plus, si tu ne peux pas appeler la vieille petite amie du vieil Oncle Remus par son prénom, je ne vois pas qui tu peux. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. « Vous étiez la _petite amie_ du Professeur Lupin ?

- Harry, appela Remus par-dessus son épaule, appelles moi Remus, tu veux ? Lupin est un stupide nom de famille. »

Ils rirent tous les trois.

Remus laissa Amélia et Harry assis cote à cote, Amélia sans aucun doute régalant Harry avec les histoires des exploits des Maraudeurs à l'école. Il se demanda s'il devait regretter de lui en avoir raconter quelques-unes unes, mais il balaya cette pensée.

« Professeur ? appela-t-il Dumbledore.

- Oui, Remus ? » Celui-ci portait des robes pourpre vif décorées d'étoiles filantes et un chapeau fuchsia criard. _Heureusement que cet endroit a été rendu incartable pour la journée,_ pensa Remus, _ou les voisins auraient vraiment eu quelque chose à dire._

« Je me demandais…

- Si tu pouvais dire à Harry à propos de Sirius ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui. Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. »

Dumbledore soupira. « Harry avait le droit de savoir tellement de choses que je n'ai pas jugées utiles de lui dire jusqu'à l'année dernière. » Il s'arrêta un moment, semblant songeur. « Oui je pense que tu pourrais lui dire. Je pense que nous lui devons cela. »

Le visage de Remus se fendit d'un grand sourire. « Merci, Professeur. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Assures toi juste qu'il n'élève pas ses espoirs trop hauts.

- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? »

« Um, Salut Oncle Vernon », dit faiblement Harry de là où il était assis à côté d'Amélia.

Le visage de Vernon était tellement rond et violet qu'il ressemblait à un raisin géant. « TOI ! »

Remus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que vous verrez, Dursley, dit-il entre ses dents, que rien de tout ceci n'est la faute d'Harry.

- ET C'EST DE LA FAUTE DE QUI, ALORS, SI CE N'EST PAS LA SIENNE !? »

_Si nous sommes chanceux_, songea Remus, _il devrait juste exploser._

« La mienne. »

Amélia se leva et marcha vers Vernon. Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs nez se touchaient presque.

« Ce garçon, siffla-t-elle, n'a jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire de sa vie. Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez ennuyés à vous rappeler son anniversaire depuis plusieurs années.

- Il devrait être reconnaissant d'avoir SIMPLEMENT un endroit pour vivre !, rugit Vernon.

- _Protego »_, dit calmement Amélia, et les postillons de Vernon ricochèrent sur son visage. Il bafouilla d'indignation.

Harry semblait incertain. « Heu… Professeur Dumbledore ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux si tous, vous…

-… partiez ? Dumbledore sourit. Oh non, Harry, je ne pense pas. Je ne le pense pas du tout.

- Cette fête était mon idée, dit Amélia à Vernon, et je vais en porter la pleine responsabilité. Et vous… bien, vous pouvez voler vers Mars sur un Sombral, pour tout ce que ça m'intéresse. »

Le visage de Vernon, si possible, vira encore plus violacé. « JE VOUS FERAI SAVOIR QUE…

- Vernon !, siffla Pétunia de l'intérieur, les voisins peuvent t'entendre !

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ni nous entendre, lui dit Amélia joyeusement. Nous avons placé un petit sort ici pour la journée. Mais vous… vous allez avoir quelques étranges questions, je pense. Se parler à soit même n'est-il pas le premier signe de la folie ? »

L'œil de Vernon tiqua. « Je trouverai un moyen de vous faire payer ! » siffla-t-il avant de rentrer à l'intérieur sous les acclamations bruyantes des sorciers rassemblés à l'extérieur.

Remus, après quelques instants, alla trouver Harry et lui tapota le bras. « Harry, dit-il sous sa barbe, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Harry suivit Remus un peu à l'écart du reste de la fête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Professeur Lupin ?

- Remus, Harry, le corrigea-t-il.

- Remus, alors. » Le visage d'Harry se voilà. « Rien de grave n'est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus sourit. « Non, plutôt le contraire en fait. »

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent d'excitation. « Vraiment ?

- Avant que je te le dise, Harry, Dumbledore m'a prévenu de t'avertir de ne pas élever tes espoirs trop hauts. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. « D'accord

- Tu te souviens… », Remus déglutit. Comment est-ce qu'il allait formuler ça. « … le Département des Mystères ? »

Harry devint soudain très intéressé par ses mains. « Ouais.

- Tu te souviens du voile ?

- Comme si j'allais oublier, Prof… Remus

- Et bien, commença Remus lentement, nous avons des raisons de penser que Sirius est toujours vivant derrière le voile. »

Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'Harry s'asseyait, sonné. « Encore… vivant ? »

Remus lui sourit chaleureusement. « C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais… Mais je croyais que c'était la version sorcière de la peine de mort, ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de la peine de mort ? Nous avons Azkaban, et tu dois admettre qu'Azkaban est pire que la mort. »Il soupira. « Non… Le voile est le résultat de Langues de Plomb jouant avec la mort. Sirius m'a dit qu'il pensait que c'était une partie du mur du Vide qui s'était effondrée. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry demande quelque chose comme 'Qu'est-ce que le Vide', mais celui ci avait clairement attrapé la partie importante de sa phrase. « Sirius vous a dit ? »

Remus sourit grandement. « Je lui ai parlé.

-Vous lui avez parl ? » Le visage d'Harry était blanc avec le choc et l'excitation. « Je peux ? Allons-y !

- Non Harry, l'en empêcha gentiment Remus. Pas aujourd'hui, toujours. »

Le jeune homme souriait toujours. « Le professeur Snape va être en colère !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Il déteste Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? Ca devrait le tuer de voir son pire ennemi revenir d'entre les morts. »Il y eut une réflexion dans les yeux d'Harry. « Professeur… Je veux dire Remus… Pourquoi Snape hait Sirius à ce point ?

- Et bien, commença Remus avec précaution, tu as entendu l'histoire…

-… à propos de la farce et du Saule Cogneur et tout ça, mais… » Harry semblait être en train de chercher les bons mots, « … il y a quelque chose d'autre. N'est-ce pas ? »

Remus soupira. « Oui, Harry. Oui, il y a quelque chose d'autre. »Il prit une inspiration. « Quand nous étions tous en septième année – moi, Sirius et Snape et tes parents, je veux dire – il y avait cette fille en sixième année.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Regina. De toute façon, Snape était déjà tout amer et tordu… Et Merlin seul sait qu'il haïssait ton père encore plus qu'il le faisait déjà auparavant, pas seulement à cause de la dette de vie, mais parce que James était heureux. Il avait Lily. »

Harry eut l'air frappé d'horreur. « Snape voulait sortir avec ma mère ?

- Non, Non !, rit Remus. J'avais Amélia et ton père avait ta mère, et tout semblait aller bien… jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide qu'il voulait une petite amie aussi.

- Et il a choisi cette… Regina ?

- Oui. Regina était une fille magnifique, Harry. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, mais, quand le soleil s'y attardait, il faisait ressortir ces reflets d'or. Elle était terriblement intelligente aussi. Et, où qu'elle aille… elle exsudait cette sorte de… Je crois que tu peux l'appeler sérénité. »

Remus pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans l'esprit d'Harry. « Et Snape…

- Depuis toujours, Regina et Snape se querellaient dans les couloirs et se disputaient, et ce genre de chose. Elle était brillante en potions, tu vois, et Snape était jaloux. Mais, en septième année… Et bien, il est devenu évident qu'il aimait Regina, et l'aimait beaucoup plus que comme une amie.

- Et c'est la raison !, souffla Harry. Ils aimaient tous les deux la même fille ! »

Remus acquiesça. « Oui. » Il sourit, se souvenant. « J'ai battu Snape quand j'ai su qu'il était après Regina. »

Harry sembla perplexe. « Est-ce que… Sirius n'aurait pas dû faire ça ?

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait aussi. Mais tu dois comprendre, Harry… J'aimais cette fille plus que la vie elle-même. »

Maintenant Harry avait vraiment l'ai confus. « Mais, Professeur… Et Amélia ? »

Remus rit. « J'oublie que tu ne sais pas Harry.

- Je ne sais pas quoi ? »

Remus le regarda de ses yeux gris vert perçants. « Regina, annonça-t-il lentement, était ma sœur. »


	26. Interlude : les oiseaux noirs chantaient...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Natachatitange** : Pas grave, l'important c'est que tu puisses lire et que tu aimes. (Même si les review, ça fait toujours plaisir !) J'espère que tes punitions seront bientôt levée quand même !

**Marie-Jo** : Pour ma part, je suis pas une grade revieweuse (honte à moi), et j'ai encore plus de mal à reviewer quand j'ai pas un petit mot en retour. Donc… En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes, même si malheureusement, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, même si j'aimerais bien avoir un minimum de talent pour l'écriture !

**Alana Chantelune** : Et oui, sa sœur. Pour ma part, ça m'avait un peu surpris sur le coup, mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, ça devient plus logique. Après tout, on a beaucoup de mal à voir Lupin courir deux lièvres à la fois…

**Alake** : Mais y mérite d'être heureux, Sev, dans cette fic ! en plus, il manque tout à fait de confiance en soi l ! Faudrait qui se secoue un peu !

**Mystick** : Maieuh… C'est pas ma faute à moi ! Je fais que traduire d'abord ! En tout cas, merci quand même pour le petit mot.

**Phobia Floral** : Merci pour les compliments et encouragements. La réaction de Dumbledore quant il a su que son frère était derrière le voile ? Je ne sais pas. C'est pas expliqué. Mais se risquer à faire des pronostique sur la réaction de Dumbledore est un peu hasardeux… On sait jamais ce qu'il pense celui-l ! Sinon, je ne vois pas de raisons pour lesquelles Hermione n'aurait pas pu être présente à la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. C'est vrai qu'elle ait pas mentionnée, mais Ron non plus, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Et enfin, Severus va revenir bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Bisous !

**Alinembc54** : Merci pour tout ces compliments ! Et oui, encore 36 chapitres après celui l ! En espérant que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin ! en tout cas, tu n'as psa à t'inquiéter pour que je finisse. Une fois que j'ai commencé quelque chose, j'aime bien aller jusqu'au bout. En plus, avec les vacances bientôt, j'aurais un peu plus de temps, ça ira un peu plus vite.

**Petite étoile Jaune** : Le pire c'est que ça pourrait marcher ! Surtout quand on voit comment certains vont sortir du vide ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments !

* * *

**Interlude : Les oiseaux noirs chantaient le long de la rivière**

Sirius s'assit rapidement. _Putain ,qu'est ce qui vient juste d'arriver ?_ Regardant autours de lui, une chose devint claire.

« Toto, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe , je ne pense pas que nous soyons encore au Kansas. »

La bulle du Vide avait été sombre, et il n'y avait eu aucune lumière jusqu'au jour où Sirius était tombé et avait allumé sa baguette. Mais cet endroit…

… Et bien, ça ressemblait au réel monde, seulement beaucoup plus réel que le monde.

Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il semblait être au milieu d'une forêt quelque part dans une clairière. Les arbres étaient verts et le soleil brillait au dessus de sa tête. Ca semblait être le milieu de l'été.

_Suis-je de retour à la maison ?_

Mais, alors, il réalisa où il était vraiment et il se mit à courir entre les arbres, aveuglément, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive où il savait devoir aller.

Godric's Hollow.

* * *

La dernière fois que Sirius était allé à Godric's Hollow, l'endroit n'avait été que ruines noircies. Ils avaient sortis les corps de Lily et James des décombres, entiers mais irrémédiablement, inexorablement morts. Il avait demandé à Hagrid – envoyé sur les ordres de Dumbledore – de prendre soin de Harry, mais Hagrid avait refusé. Après que celui-ci soit parti, Sirius avait pris une pelle des débris de l'abris de jardin de James et avait commencé à creuser.

Ils reposaient donc là bas, côte à côte. _James et Lily Potter_, pouvait-on lire sur leur pierre tombale, suivi par un mot en latin.

_Percarus._

Tant aimés.

Et alors, après les avoir enterré, Sirius pleura.

Mais maintenant….

Maintenant, Godric's Hollow était debout à nouveau, le petit cottage joyeux comme il pensait ne résider que dans ses souvenirs. De la fumée s'élevait des trois cheminées, et des roses, rouge, jaunes et blanches, poussaient dans la partie avant du jardin, pendant que le chèvrefeuille et le lierre grimpaient le long des murs.

Sirius alla à la porte, souleva le heurtoir ayant la forme d'un cerf avec de nombreux andouillers et frappa.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et Sirius était sur le point de faire demi-tour, croyant que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination, une illusion, quand…

… avec un craquement familier, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Entre, Sirius, parvint la voix de l'intérieur. Nous t'attendions. »

* * *

.

Aveuglément, d'un air hébété, Sirius suivit la femme rousse dans la maison. C'était comme il s'en souvenait. L'endroit était rempli de photos – photos des Maraudeurs, photos de Lily et de ses amies, Lily et James le jour de leur mariage, Harry bébé. Mais il y avait plus de photo maintenant – photos de Harry grandissant. Il y en avait une de lui à quinze ans, et, réalisa Sirius, hébété, il y en avait une de Grimmauld Place, et Ron et Hermione faisait signe du cadre ainsi qu'Harry.

« Est-ce… » demanda-t-il.

La femme rousse – ça ne pouvait pas être Lily, son esprit refusait de l'accepter – lui sourit et ne répondit pas. « Il t'attend, Sirius », dit-elle.

Et Sirius sentit son cœur se briser alors que, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, il regardait le visage de James Potter, qui lui sourit et, une fois de plus, l'embrassa comme un frère.

« James », murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Celui-ci se retira et sourit. « Tu m'as manqué, Patmol. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui. « Quel… Quel est cet endroit ?

-C'est l'après-vie », répondit James

Un poing de glace se serra autours du cœur de Sirius. « Je suis… mort ?

- Pas si tu ne choisis pas de l'être. Assieds-toi. »

Sirius s'assit. « Donc…

- Tu as un choix à faire, Sirius, lui dit Lily, prenant un siège près de James.

- Un… Choix ?

- L'endroit où tu étais est en train de s'écrouler, lui expliqua James.

- La bulle du Vide ?

- Oui, acquiesça son ami. Il était inévitable qu'aussi tôt que quelque chose de l'extérieur y était amené – dans ce cas, la magie – elle aurait commencé à s'effondrer. Seulement le néant peut exister à cet endroit, et quand il n'y aura pas rien, ça s'effondrera.

- Donc, je suis tombé au travers. Vers l'après-vie.

- Oui, répondit Lily. Les murs se fendent et craquent.

- Que va-t-il se passer quand ils s'ouvriront complètement ? demanda Sirius.

- Le Vide s'y déversera et le consumera, lui expliqua James. Les âmes là-bas seront perdu. Les Etres… »

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Doux Merlin »

Lily posa sa main sur son genou. « Ils vont l'accueillir, Sirius, lui dit-elle gentiment . Ca va leur apporter la mort.

- Mais il ne mérite pas de mourir, rétorqua Sirius d'une voix rauque.

- Ils sont prêts à mourir, contre-attaqua son ami, et la mort n'est pas si mal, vraiment. »

Sirius releva la tête. « Mais James, _Regina_.

- Tu veux la sauver », constata Lily.

Sirius acquiesça. « Je l'aime, tu le sais.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Mais son combat est le sien et c'est à elle de le mener. » Elle soupira. « Regina est puissante, Sirius, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu ouvrir le voile pour vous tous. Elle aurait pu se sortir de là, mais c'est tout.

- Elle ne les laissera pas, dit désespérément Sirius. Tu sais qu'elle ne les laissera pas. »

Lily sourit tristement. « Je sais Sirius, je sais. Mais c'est son choix, et son choix seule.

- Je dois retourner vers elle ! »

James secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas possible, Patmol.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Il n'y a pas de sortie de la mort pour les morts, l'informa Lily, bien qu'il y en ait un pour les vivants. »

Sirius sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle l'ait dit, et ça le tua presque de l'entendre.

« Il me faut du sang, et l'âme d'un homme. Beaucoup des deux. »


	27. Une certaine quantité de vagabondage sol...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

.

**Phobia Floral** : Quand le vide s'est effondré, Sirius s'est retrouvé dans une sorte de paradis où il a rencontrer les esprits de James et Lily. Mais, vu qu'il n'est pas mort, il peut en ressortir, mais pas les Potter. Vala, pour les explications, et merci pour les compliments.

**Alake** : Pas grave, j'avoue que je fais pas vraiment attention de savoir c'est quel chapitre qui est reviewer ! T'as raison, Sevy le mérite ! Sinon, merci pour les compliments.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Comment, tu ne te jettes pas sur tous mes chapitres dès que je les publies ? Je suis toute déçue l ! lol ! Donc alors, pour Sirius, il est chez les morts. Mais, puisque lui-même n'est pas mort dans le monde réel, il a un moyen de sortir. Voil !

**Mystick** : Maiheuh, je fais ce que je peux moi ! Faut quand même que je mange et que je dorme ! Sinon, l'auteur, ça fait belle lurette qu'elle a finit. Mais faut dire que j'ai pris le train et marche et qu'elle publie comme une démente, c'est pas croyable. Comment tu veux que j'arrive à suivre quand elle publie 5 chapitres d'un coup ! Inhumain, moi je dis !

**Marie-Jo** : Merci ! Bah je me suis dit, puisque je suis incapable d'écrire une histoire complète mais que je me débrouille en anglais, autant faire une traduction ! Puis ça a l'avantage de me faire travailler mon anglais assez régulièrement comme ça !

**Petite Etoile Jaune** : Bah c'est ça, t'as bon ! Sirius est chez les morts, là où les esprits vont. Cette fic est fortement basée sur la mythologie grecque, et dans celle-ci, il y a un moyen pour les vivant d'aller chez les morts et d'en ressortir, tant qu'il n'ont pas mangé là-bas. Donc, Sirius, en tombant à travers le mur du vide s'est retrouvé, comme par hasard (-) là, et il a un moyen d'en ressortir, ce qu'il va bien évidemment faire !

**Alinemcb54** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir, et puis ça m'encourage, tu peux continuer !

.

* * *

**Une certaine quantité de vagabondage solitaire**

.

Les jours suivants passèrent plutôt vite pour Remus. Dumbledore lui avait interdit de retourner au Département des Mystères, du fait que non seulement cela leur attirerait des ennuis du Ministère – quelque chose dont ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin – et qu'Amélia avait besoin d'autant d'aide qu'elle pouvait obtenir pour le procès.

Et donc, le 8 Août, Remus se trouva assis en face d'Amélia dans la bibliothèque, regardant l'obscur sort _Stasis_ dans _Un compendium de sorts qui emmerderont vraiment vos ennemis_.

« Quelque chose ici Remus ? », demanda Amélia.

Remus ferma le livre avec un soupir. « Rien qui aidera. » Son visage s'éclaira. « Mais si tu veux savoir comment faire danser à tes ennemis la conga en ligne pendant trois jours, je suis ton homme ! »

Amélia parvint à faire un faible sourire. « Peut-être que tu devrais l'enseigner à Harry, lui suggéra-t-elle. Il pourrait l'utiliser sur Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je peux voir ça, répondit Remus avec un sourire. Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrow, La Ligne Conga des Sinistres.

- Avec Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange jouant _Tequila_ sur un clavecin.

- Et Avery et Nott et Rockwood portant des ananas sur leurs têtes et lançant le _Charta Aetherius_ toutes les dix minutes. »

Amélia le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « _Charta Aetherius ?_

- Pour créer des parasols en papier, répondit-il distraitement.

- Des ananas ?

- Pour l'atmosphère. »

Amélia sourit. « Tu ne cesseras jamais d'être un Maraudeur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne pense pas. C'est dans mon sang. » Ses yeux se firent soudain malicieux. « Bien que je ne pense pas que j'aurais imaginé les Lestrange jouant _Tequila_ sur un clavecin.

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent avoir des ananas sur leurs têtes aussi ? »

Remus réfléchit un instant. « Non, mais ils peuvent avoir des mangues en boucles d'oreilles. Et Rodolphus peut avoir une olive sur un bâton à cocktail en guise d'anneau au nez.

- Qui tient le night club ?

- Rosier bien sûr. Nous l'avons surpris portant des pyjamas roses quand nous étions à l'école, et seuls les hommes qui portent du rose peuvent tenir un night club.

- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- _Le Chat en Peluche_. Tous les grands méchants devraient avoir un chat en peluche. »

Alors que lui et Amélia riaient comme des déments, Remus connut un soudain moment de sérieux. _Devrais-je plaisanter à propos de choses comme ça ?_

Ce fut comme ci Dumbledore répondit dans son esprit. _Quand nous pouvons rire des choses, Remus, elles deviennent infiniment moins invincibles._

Il sourit. _Voldemort est juste un autre épouvantard._

.

* * *

.

« Alors comment sont vos progrès ? », demanda Dumbledore, alors qu'ils dînaient ce soir là.

Amélia soupira. « Nous avançons, mais le vrai problème est l'absence de précédent.

- C'est un peu dur de prouver que quelqu'un qui est réellement, légalement mort, n'est pas mort, ajouta Remus, la bouche pleine de tarte à la rhubarbe.

- Sans oublier que son nom n'a toujours pas été blanchi. C'est vraiment une entreprise très risquée, mais c'est faisable. »

Dumbledore sourit. « Bien. »

Amélia sembla déterminée. « Et bien, si je ne peux pas trouver de précédent, j'argumenterai pour la création d'un nouveau. Et, si je ne peux pas en trouver, ça veux dire que mon père ne le peut probablement pas non plus, ce qui est bien. Ca reste une question d'expérience, qu'importe la manière dont vous le tourner… Le seul problème est que l'autre côté ne défend pas les droits d'un prétendu meurtrier de masse, légalement mort.

- Mais ton père défend des Moldus, Amélia, intervint Dumbledore, et, pour une fois, ce préjugé pourrait jouer en notre faveur. »

Remus renifla. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais soulagé que la bigoterie existe.

- Moi non plus, Remus, répondit le vieil homme, mais ça montre que la vie est pleine d'inattendu. »

Une chouette blanche descendit en piqué et lâcha une lettre devant Amélia avant de se percher sur le dos d'une chaise.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas un hibou du Ministère, alors, commenta celle-ci. Très bonne visée.

- Non, ce n'est pas une chouette du Ministère, l'informa Remus, tendant la main pour caresser les plume couleur neige de l'oiseau. « C'est Hedwige. »

Amélia lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Hedwige ?

- La chouette de Harry, répondit Remus.

- Oh » Amélia sembla surprise. « Je me demande pourquoi il m'écrit ? »

Remus sourit. « Ouvre la lettre et tu le sauras. »

Amélia lui tira la langue avant d'ouvrir la lettre avec son pouce. Remus se pencha et lut par-dessus son épaule.

_Chère Amélia,_

_J'écris d'abord pour dire merci beaucoup pour le cadeau d'anniversaire. J'ai tout lu la nuit après que tout le monde soit parti, et maintenant, je vais le relire un petit peu plus doucement. Je ne peux pas dire ce que ça signifie pour moi que vous me l'ayez donné. C'est comme avoir un petit morceau de ma mère, ici avec moi. J'ai appris toute sorte de chose sur elle, et sur mon père, et sur leurs copains que je n'aurais jamais su autrement… comme Sirius jouant du violon. Je ne l'ais jamais su. Oh, et pouvez-vous demander au Professeur Lupin – c'est vrai, je suis censé l'appeler Remus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? – si je peux emprunter cette idée pour la blague où lui et mon père ont enfermé Snape dans une armure complète et l'ont fait danser la salsa pendant un jour ? Ma mère semblait assez désapprobatrice dans son journal mais je pense que ça a l'air génial. J'aimerais essayer sur Malfoy. Il le mérite le petit con._

_L'autre raison pour laquelle je vous écris a à voir avec ma tante et mon oncle. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que mon oncle a dit – je ne pense pas que vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il a _vraiment_ dit – mais il veut savoir quand le Portoloin sera là le 13 Août et combien de temps ils vont devoir rester à Poudlard._

_En passant, où se tiendra le procès ? Le ministère ?_

_Des tas de merci_

_Harry._

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, dit Amélia, pliant la lettre.

- Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il a un bon sens de l'humour, » commenta Remus, souriant.

Amélia le frappa sur le côté. « Tu l'encourages sur la mauvaise voie, Remus.

- Pas si mauvaise. Où est le mal dans une armure complète dansant la salsa ? »

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Harry veut savoir à quelle heure le Portoloin arrivera et combien de temps les Dursley devront rester à Poudlard, ainsi que l'endroit où se tiendra le procès.

- Le portoloin arrivera vers une heure de l'après-midi, mais ne lui dis pas ça, au cas où la lettre serait interceptée. J'enverrai des gens les chercher.

- Qui ? » demanda Amélia.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent. « Alastore Maugrey et Severus Snape.

- Vous n'essayez pas de les intimider, n'est-ce pas professeur ?, demanda Remus innocemment.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le vieil homme, un sourire ironique étirant ses lèvres. Si mes choix sont un petit peu… intimidants… et bien, ce n'est qu'une question de chance, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Remus, toujours souriant.

- Les Dursley devront rester quelques jours à Poudlard. C'est une précaution nécessaire – non seulement parce que nous n'avons vraiment aucune idée de combien de temps va durer le procès, mais aussi à cause des murs… Je devrai refaire les murs autours de leur maison avant qu'ils puissent rentrer, ou ce sera complètement dangereux, malgré le sort de Prosapiae.

- C'est le sort du sang de la mère ?

- Oui.

- Et où se tiendra la Cour ?

- Au Ministère, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant. Ce n'est pas entièrement sûr, mais c'est le seul endroit où la totalité du Wizengamot est autorisé à siéger – et c'est définitivement un cas qui les requiert tous. »

Remus n'écoutait pas en profondeur la conversation entre Dumbledore et Amélia. « Je me demande si je devrais enseigner à Harry le _Charta Aetherius_, réfléchit-il tout haut.

- Le sort des parasols en papier ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux brillants. Pourquoi voudrais-tu lui enseigner ça ? »

Remus sourit. « On ne sait jamais quand ça pourrait être utile ! »


	28. Brûlé dans le four du pottier

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

.

* * *

.

**Alinembc54** : Tant mieux alors, si tu apprécies toujours autant. Et merci pour les petits mots d'encouragement.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : C'est vrai qu'en général Remus apparaît comme un mec sérieux, ce qu'il est, à n'en pas douter, mais il a aussi été un Maraudeur ce qui signifie qu'il avait quand même le sens de l'humour, comme il l'a montré dans le chapitre précédent. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu ais aimé.

**Petite étoile jaune **: Je suis pas sure que ça aide… J'ai beau m'y connaître pas mal en mythologie, il m'a fallu une bonne dizaine de chapitres pour comprendre qu'elle faisait référence aux déesses du Destin de la mythologie. Pourtant c'était limpide : une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper, on voit pas tous les jours. Et il a fallu que je relise le prochain interlude une deuxième fois pour voir les références à l'Hades grec ! Mais c'est vrai que ce chapitre a quelque chose ! Je les imagines bien moi, tous les mangemorts en train de tenir un club ! En tout cas, on pourra pas dire qu'on a eu un beau début d'ét : il a tout plut dans ma Bretagne ! Et toujours merci pour les encouragements !

**Phobia Floral** : Mais je t'en prie. Où est l'intérêt de lire une histoire, si tu ne la comprends pas ? Le procès n'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite, mais il devrait venir rapidement. D'autant plus que je suis enfin en vacances, et que je vais donc pouvoir traduire plus vite. En fait, j'aimerais bien finir l'Espace entre les étoiles rapidement, parce que j'ai trouvé un petit bijoux, c'est à traduire dans les plus bref délais ! En tout cas, merci pour le petit mot.

**Marie-Jo** : Merci. En tout cas, je pense que tu vas être contente, car vu que je suis en vacances, je vais pourvoir traduire un peu plus vite.

**Mystick** : En fait je préfère publier au fur et à mesure que je traduis. C'est rare que je sois submergée de travail, et même si je suis un peu occupée, je me force à traduire un chap par semaine, le reste c'est bonus ! Mais tu as raison, les vacances sont là et ça va avancé un peu plus vite. D'autant plus que j'ai plusieurs chapitres traduits, y'a plus qu'à les frapper, donc…

.

* * *

**Brûlé dans le four du Pottier**

Severus ouvrit les yeux.

Il était au milieu de la clairière. _Est-ce que j'ai tout rêv ? Est-ce que je suis de retour à cette première nuit, la nuit que j'ai passée ici ?_

« Non, Severus, ce n'est pas la première nuit. »

Il s'assit et réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses robes. « Qu… Que s'est-il pass ? »

Helena s'assit à côté de lui. « Midsummer a passé, Severus.

- La nuit dernière ? » Sa prise sur la réalité semblait un petit peu plus que tremblante.

« Il y a plus d'une semaine. »

Severus bondit sur ses pieds. « Plus d'une semaine ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Le 8 Août.

- Douce mère de Merlin, Helena, nous devons retourner à l'école ! »

Celle-ci sourit. « Je sais, Severus, mais tu ne seras pas en condition pour transplaner pendant un petit moment. »

Severus repéra ses robes noires et les jeta sur ses épaules. « Alors nous utiliserons la poudre de Cheminette !

- Il n'y a pas de cheminée.

- Alors nous marcherons jusqu'au village le plus proche, et nous prendrons la poudre de là-bas. »

Il s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'elle trouve une autre excuse, mais elle le regarda simplement pendant une seconde avant d'acquiescer. « Très bien, dit-elle doucement. Permets-moi d'abords de mettre mes affaires en ordres ici. »

Comme elle s'éloignait, Severus réalisa qu'elle portait du blanc. Le blanc de la Grande Prêtresse.

Et les souvenirs de la Midsummer inondèrent son esprit.

* * *

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. _Oh, Regina_, pensa-t-il désespérément, _qu'ai-je fait ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_

Il se souvint… le chant. Le vicieux d&fi d'Helena à Diana… «_ Venez, alors, et rencontrez-moi dans le Monde sous les Tissages, et nous récolterons les pommes qui sont sous la mer »_

Il aurait dû réaliser, alors, ce que la totalité de Midsummer était. Il grogna, se sentant misérable et stupide. _Regina, Regina, Regina._

_« Je suis Telae Domus du sang, hôte des sombres batailles, je suis la femme des compagnons libres »_ Compagnons libres… Comment pouvait-il avoir échoué à comprendre ?

_Regina n'était la compagne libre d'aucun homme_, une partie de lui pensa vaillamment. _Elle était pure et vierge._

_« Je suis la torque d'or, plus brillante que le soleil, Je suis la lumière du héros, la flamme du courage sur les sommets, Je suis fír fl__ámethon, vérité de la dame »_

« Regina, grogna-t-il, Oh, Regina, je suis désolé. »

_« A travers moi, les ténèbres cèdent à la lumière, La peine à la joie »_

A la fois sa peine et sa joie. La lumière et les ténèbres. Severus et Regina, opposés et pourtant les mêmes.

_« Je suis la briseuse menaçant le destin funeste, je suis le champion sanglier, impitoyable et rouge, je suis la tombe de votre espoir »_

Opposés et pourtant les mêmes.

Trahie.

_« Je suis la fille d'Arachnée, dame des tisseurs, Je suis Helena, Grande Prêtresse ! »_

Il pleurait à présent. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh, Regina, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Toutes ces années, il était resté loin des femmes. Ca n'avait pas été dur… Quelle femme serait intéressée par Severus Snape, le connard graisseux permanent de Poudlard ? Les seules qui voulaient voir à travers la façade, il les repoussait. Aucune femme ne pouvait être comparée à Regina.

Et maintenant, seize ans après sa mort, mais seulement quelques heures après l'avoir vue, préparant le chemin pour qu'elle puisse rentrer, il l'avait trahi.

_Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

* * *

« Severus »

_Regina,_ pensa-t-il hébété, _je suis tellement désolé._

« Severus ».

_Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

« Severus »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Pourquoi ? » C'était la seule question qu'il pouvait poser.

Helena s'agenouilla à ses côtés. « Est-ce un tel crime ?

- Seize ans, grogna-t-il. Oh Regina, seize ans !

- Tu l'attendais ? »

Les yeux insensibles, Severus acquiesça. « Regina, murmura-t-il, la voix cassante. Oh, ma Regina. »

Helena mit sa main sur son genou. « Severus…

- Ne me touches pas !, dit-il durement, se reculant. « S'il te plaît… Ne le fait pas. »

Il entendit Helena soupirer à coté de lui. « Severus, que penses-tu qu'elle penserait de toi ?

- Je l'ai trahie. » La réalisation commença à s'incruster, dans toute sa terrifiante ampleur, dans son âme. « Je disais que je l'aimais. Seulement elle. J'ai trahi ça.

- Est-ce que Regina te contraindrait à des standards qu'elle-même ne tenait pas ? »

Severus redressa la tête brusquement. « _Quoi ?_ »

Il y avait une tristesse distincte dans les yeux gris d'Helena. « Est-ce que tu as pensé, Severus, murmura-t-elle, toutes ces années… qu'elle était morte…

- Vierge ? Oui », répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il pouvait voir Helena lutter avec elle-même. « Elle ne l'était pas, Severus. »

La douleur, la torture agonisante du désespoir et de la déloyauté, se déversa en son corps comme une vague. « Qui ?

- Je suis désolée de devoir te le dire, Severus.

- Qui, merde ? »

Helena courba la tête. « Sirius Black. »

* * *

Severus écrasa sa tête dans ses genoux. _Tu oublies qui tu es, Severus_, railla une petite voix dans sa tête. _Le gentil garçon a toujours la fille, tu te souviens ?_

_Pourquoi, Regina ?,_ criait son esprit. _Pourquoi… lui ? Qu'avait-il que je n'avais pas ?_

_Il était le bon garçon. Il était le brave Gryffondor. Toi… Tu étais le graisseux, retors, traître Serpentard. Le mauvais garçon._

« Il y a eu un enfant, lui dit calmement Helena, un bébé, quand elle… »

Un cri animal d'angoisse lui échappa. Sa prison de cristal explosa autours de lui en un million d'échardes, chacune aiguisée, chacune une douleur perçante dans son âme.

Dans son esprit, il pouvait voir Sirius rire de lui, son court rire dure qui résonnait tellement comme l'aboiement d'un chien. _Même dans la mort, j'ai la fille !_ Jouant de son violon, cette inexorable force, cette inestimable beauté à laquelle aucune des filles de l'école n'avait semblé capable de résister.

Pas même Regina.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler et il sanglota effroyablement dans ses genoux. « Regina, grogna-t-il. Regina, pourquoi ? »

Helena mit à nouveau une main sur son genou, et cette fois, il ne la repoussa pas. « Pour la même raison que toi et moi, Severus. Solitude désespérée, et…

- Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être seule, souffla Severus. Elle m'avait moi !

- Laisses-moi finir, Severus, lui dit gentiment Helena. Une solitude désespérée était une partie de ça, oui, mais il y avait plus. » Elle prit son menton dans ses doigts et le força à la regarder. Ses yeux gris transperçaient ses yeux bruns comme une flèche brûlante vers son cœur. « De l'amour, Severus. La plus inexorable de toutes les forces. »

_Non,_ pensa Severus, stupéfié. _Ce n'est pas vrai._

« Si, Severus », lui dit calmement Helena.

Il se sentait absolument vide, imperméable à tout sentiment. _Le mauvais garçon n'a jamais la fille._


	29. L'image de marbre du bonheur

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**L'image de marbre du bonheur**

Il y eut quelque temps avant que Severus ne parvienne à se sortir de sa torpeur. _Tu as un devoir à accomplir, Severus,_ se réprimanda-t-il, _et tu vas foutrement bien le faire. Tu pourras te vautrer dans ton pathétique chagrin plus tard._

« Es-tu prêt ? lui demanda Helena calmement.

- Oui », répondit-il, ne la regardant pas. Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à la regarder.

« J'ai rassemblé tes affaires… Pas que tu en ais apporté beaucoup.

- Merci, dit-il brusquement, prenant le paquet de ses mains un peu plus durement que nécessaire.

- De rien.

- Avez-vous réglé tous ce que vous deviez régler ?

- Oui. Diana va agir en mon nom pendant que je suis absente.

- Bien. Connaissez-vous le chemin pour Pré-au-Lard ? »

Pour la première fois, il vit une prêtresse d'Arachnée avoir l'air abasourdie. « Severus…

- C'est professeur Snape pour vous, dit-il durement.

- Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser transplaner ! » Le visage d'Helena reflétait son choc.

« J'aimerais vous voir m'en empêcher !

- Tu vas t'effondrer !

- Certainement pas !, gronda Severus. Connaissez-vous le chemin vers Pré-au-Lard, ou dois-je vous le montrer ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Je le connais.

- Bien, » répondit-il durement, et il transplana.

* * *

Il ne pensait pas qu'il laisserait jamais Helena savoir à quel point elle avait failli avoir raison. Il s'était presque effondré, et seules sa pure colère et sa détermination à lui prouver qu'elle avait tort lui permirent de se tenir.

Il se tenait sous le store des Trois Balais. C'était jour de marché à Pré-au-Lard, d'après les apparences, et tous les marchants du coin étaient dehors… aussi bien que des marchants qui n'étaient pas du coin.

Fred ou George Weasley – il ne pouvait pas dire lequel – lui faisait signe d'un stand aux couleurs vives qu'il savait vendre des farces et attrapes. Ginny Weasley était à côté de lui, clairement son assistante commerciale pour la journée. « Bonjour, Professeur Snape ! »

Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez de la main gauche. Ca n'allait pas être une bonne journée.

Un petit pop ! à côté de lui lui annonça l'arrivée d'Helena. Il détestait penser à ce qu'il, qu'importe quel jumeau se soit – il assumait que l'autre était toujours au Chemin de Traverse – aurait à dire à ça.

« Ca par exemple, Professeur Snape ! » Le jumeau Weasley était à présente devant lui, laissant Ginny tenir le stand. « Vieux chien rus ! Une femme à vos côtés et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit !

« Cinquante points de Gryffondor, Weasley, » aboya automatiquement Severus, et il le regretta instantanément.

Le jumeau Weasley remua son doigt sous le nez de Severus. « Je ne pense pas que vous puissez encore me faire ça, Professeur ! » Il tendit sa main vers Helena. « Bonjour, petite amie du Professeur Snape. Je suis George Weasley, son élève favori, jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'école. »

Helena lui sourit et prit sa main. « Helena Séraphin.

- Et _pas_ ma petite amie », grommela Severus. _Non_, remarqua une petite voix narquoise dans son esprit. _Pas ta petite amie. Juste la seule femme avec laquelle tu as couché depuis prêt de deux décennies._

George avait une lueur de malice dans les yeux que Severus redoutait. « Donc, mademoiselle Séraphin…

- Appelez-moi Helena. »

George rayonna. « La familiarité est toujours mieux, particulièrement si vous allez être un membre de ce cher vieil arbre généalogique de la famille Snape bientôt. Helena, alors. Qu'est-ce que vous trouvez dans le vieux Sev ici présent ?

- _Sev ?! », _explosa le susnommé.

George envoya à Helena un clin d'œil appuyé. « Il est un vieux tendre sous son extérieur grognon. »

Helena sourit. « Je m'en souviendrais.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un grand fan de Celestina Warbeck.

- Je sais quoi lui offrir pour son anniversaire, alors.

- WEASLEY ! »

George le regarda innocemment. « Oui, Professeur ?

- Hors de ma vue avant que je ne vous étrangle de mes propres mains !

- Souvenez-vous… Ce n'est qu'une façade ! » murmura George à Helena, avant de transplaner à son stand.

Severus ouvrit la porte des Trois Balais. « Entrez », ordonna-t-il brièvement à Helena.

_Je vais mettre George Weasley en pièce avec mes seules mains_, pensa-t-il avec véhémence alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée, Helena derrière lui.

Madame Rosmerta se dépêcha vers lui. « Cheminette vers Poudlard, alors, Professeur Snape ?

- Oui, et Mademoiselle Séraphin aussi. » Il lui mit brusquement onze sickles dans les mains.

Madame Rosmerta rayonna. « Vous vous êtes enfin trouvé une femme alors, Professeur ! Je suis tellement soulagée… »

Severus la coupa en saisissant une pincée de poudre de Cheminette de la jarre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et en l'envoyant dans le feu. « Mon bureau à Poudlard ! », dit-il sèchement, et il avança dans les flammes.

_Ce n'est vraiment pas un bon jour_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Son bureau était familièrement réconfortant alors qu'il sortait des flammes. Normalement, il le haïssait – contrairement à la croyance populaire, les trucs graisseux en bocal n'étaient pas sa forme préférée de décoration, pas plus qu'un cachot son habitation favorite. Mais c'était un rappel de sa vie, de l'austère vie qu'il avait menée et continuerait de mener, si ce n'était pour…

Helena sortit du feu derrière lui.

« Allez-vous en, lui ordonna-t-il, dos à elle.

- O ?

- N'importe où. Loin d'ici.

- Pourquoi ? »

Il se tourna pour lui faire face. « Parce que je ne supporte pas votre vue ! »

Elle haussa les sourcils. « C'est plaisant. »

Il abattit sa main sur son bureau avec tellement de force que ses piles de parchemins entassées avec soin sautèrent et se dispersèrent. « Pendant seize ans, je suis resté loi des femmes. Loin pour elle. » Il tremblait de rage. « Et alors, vous aviez besoin de venir avec vos putains de narcotiques et de me droguer et de me faire rompre cette promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même. Vous m'avez détruit.

- Je ne crois pas avoir forcé la potion dans ta gorge, Severus, lui répondit durement Helena.

- C'est professeur Snape pour vous, lui rappela-t-il avec hargne.

- Pourquoi ? »

La question le désarçonna. « Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tenir une stupide résolution pendant seize ans ? » Helena aussi tremblait, elle tremblait avec quelque forte émotion qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Avant, elle avait été l'incarnation de la sérénité. Maintenant, ses yeux brillaient avec passion. « Penses-tu que Regina t'aurait obligé à ça ?

- Je l'aimais ! » _Regina, qui a porté l'enfant d'un autre_, souffla la petite voix narquoise de son esprit.

Les yeux gris d'Helena plongèrent dans les siens et il avait la désagréable sensation qu'elle pouvait voir dans son âme. « Si tu penses qu'elle t'y aurait obligé, dit-elle lentement, alors tu ne l'as jamais connue du tout. »

Avec ça, elle sortit de son bureau et claqua la porte, laissant Severus tremblant, seul à nouveau.


	30. Un caneva fourni par la nature

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Un canevas fourni par la nature**

« Le procès vient beaucoup trop vite, » maugréa Amélia.

Remus releva la tête. « Nous ne sommes que le douze, Amélia. »

Elle renifla. « Ce qui me donne un grand total de deux jours.

- Je sais que tu es prête, lui dit-il gentiment. Tu l'es toujours. »

Elle soupira. « Oui, je sais que je suis prête. C'est juste… et bien, je pense que je suis un peu paranoïaque, tu sais.

- A cause de ton père ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je peux juste me voir en train de complètement me ridiculiser.

- Moi pas. »

Elle réussit un faible sourire. « Merci pour le vote de confiance, Remus. »

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit et Severus entra. Il était farouchement renfrogné. « Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi », gronda-t-il à Remus et Amélia, avant d'aller dans la Réserve, de prendre un livre, et de repartir.

Amélia regarda après lui. « Il est plus irritable que d'habitude.

- C'est comme si… quelque chose lui était arrivé. Et il l'intériorise. »

Amélia regarda Remus. « Tu intériorises tes émotions tout le temps, Remus », lui dit-elle, souriant, « et tu ne deviens pas le Bâtard au Mauvais Caractère du Siècle de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

- Ils ont vraiment cette récompense ?

- S'ils ne l'ont pas, ils devraient. Ca honorerait l'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard.

- J'ai toujours pensé que Severus était justement de ce type, » songea-t-il tout fort, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. « Tu sais, le premier prix pour le Meilleur Gâteau aux Carottes revient à Betsy Patterson, le premier prix pour le Meilleur Truc Gluant en Bocal revient à Severus Snape. »

Amélia gloussa. « Il pourrait apporter une totale ère nouvelle dans la décoration d'intérieur.

- A la place d'affliger les meubles, les gens les Snaperons, continua Remus avec un grand sourire. Maintenant, pour snaper cette chaise avec succès, vous devez faire exploser votre chaudron dessus treize fois, puis lancer douze foies de tigre et une sélection aléatoire d'autre dégoûtant ingrédients de potions, et la laisser comme ça trois jours avant de la nettoyer. »

Amélia riait tellement fort maintenant qu'elle en tombait presque de sa chaise. « Puis finissez la déco avec quelques bocaux de choses gluantes placées avec goût », siffla-t-elle.

Aucun des deux ne pouvait plus parler tellement ils riaient.

« Tu sais, dit pensivement Remus une fois qu'ils se furent calmés tous les deux, à chaque fois que je viens t'aider pour le procès, je finis toujours juste par te faire rire.

- Va-t-en alors », lui ordonna Amélia impérieusement, mais elle souriait.

Remus fit une moue moqueuse. « A qui je vais parler alors ? Je ne vois pas cette Séraphin être aussi réceptive à mes blagues que toi. »

Amélia fonça son nez. « Je ne l'aime pas.

- Moi si, mais elle est un peu sérieuse.

- Toi aussi, quand tu n'es pas en train de planifier la carrière de Snape en tant que décorateur d'intérieur, ou la nouvelle manière pour Tu-Sais-Qui de passer son temps libre en tant que danseur de conga.

- Exactement mon avis. Elle ne semble pas le genre de se satisfaire à planifier la carrière de Snape en tant que décorateur d'intérieur, ou la nouvelle manière pour Voldemort de passer son temps libre en tant que danseur de conga. De toute manière, je pensais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Elle cache quelque chose. »

Remus lança un regard interrogateur à Amélia. « Comment tu sais ?

- Intuition féminine, répliqua promptement celle-ci.

- Quelque chose de pas circonstancié et de complètement subjectif ?

- L'intuition féminine n'est pas un mythe, Remus, lui dit Amélia, tournant quelques pages d'un énorme livre poussiéreux et inscrivant quelque chose sur un parchemin. Elle a un sale petit secret, et je peux le sentir.

- Quel genre de sale petit secret ? »

Amélia lui lança un regard. « Un qui est sale, et petit.

- Je croyais que l'intuition féminine n'était pas un mythe. »

Elle sourit et le frappa avec amusement. « Vous, Remus Lupin, êtes incorrigible. »

Il prétendit soulever le bord de son chapeau, même s'il ne portait pas. « Merci, Mademoiselle Amélia.

- C'est assez naturel. » Elle tourna quelques autres pages et nota quelques autres trucs. « Maintenant, va-t-en, que je puisse travailler.

- Bien. » Il la pinça joyeusement. Il commença à partir, mais se retourna. « Tu as de l'encre sur ton visage.

- Et tu aimerais la barbouiller sur tout mon visage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Zut, tu as découvert mon plan. Maintenant regarde-moi que je puisse l'enlever. »

Il se rassit et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Amélia le regarda. « Où est-ce ?

- Sur ton visage, idiote. » Il mit le bout de sa baguette contre sa peau. « _Scourgify_ !

- Ah, Remus, ça chatouille ! » Instinctivement, elle se tortilla loin de la baguette, mais il la ramena.

« Si tu ne me laisses pas la nettoyer par magie, lui dit-il calmement, tu devras me laisser le faire de la façon normale. »

Il trempa le bout de sa manche dans le verre d'eau d'Amélia et commença à tamponner la tâche sur son visage. « Tu vas ruiner ta robe ! » protesta Amélia, poussant sa chaise hors de son atteinte.

« Après tout ce que cette robe a vu, je doute qu'un peu d'encre aille réellement lui faire du mal, répondit Remus. Maintenant, _viens ici_, merde ! »

Il attrapa son bras et la tira d'un coup sec vers lui. Elle perdit l'équilibre, tomba de sa chaise et atterrit sur ses genoux tête la première.

Il soupira. « Amélia, quand j'ai dit 'viens ici,' je ne voulais pas dire 'saute sur mes genoux' »

Amélia se rassit. « Tu l'as fait exprès.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Amélia, laisse-moi juste nettoyer ton fichu visage ! »

Elle lui tira la langue mais ramena sa chaise et se rassit, le laissant nettoyer l'encre. « Comment est-ce que j'ai eu de l'encre sur mon visage, de toute façon ?

- A toi de me le dire, tu es la… Ne fais pas ça !

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- Passer ta main dans tes cheveux. Maintenant, tu as de l'encre partout sur ta tête !

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Je l'ai fait !

- Plus tôt !

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas voir que tu avais de l'encre partout sur tes mains !

- Oh ! » Amélia se mordit sa lèvre. « Tu peux l'enlever ?

- Oui, mais je vais avoir besoin d'utiliser la magie. Passe-moi ma baguette. »

Amélia lui passa. « Tu ne vas pas me chatouiller encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas si je peux l'empêcher, répondit-il, prenant sa baguette. _Scourgify_ !

- Remus, ça chatouille ! Arrête ! Re… »

Amélia s'arrêta brusquement. Remus se sentit geler.

Elle était à moins de cinq centimètres de lui, sa peau rouge, ses cheveux noirs tombant de son nœud coulant. Sa respiration était superficielle et rapide.

_Elle est belle_, pensa-t-il, et alors ses instincts – si bien entraîné par le loup – prirent le relais. Passant une main derrière sa tête, il la rapprocha de lui.


	31. Interlude : Le miracle d'une simple fleu...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Alake** : Moi je trouve que t'es plutôt bien lotie. Parce que là, t'as eu trois chapitre d'un coup, quand moi je les avait un par un. C'était quand même vachement plus dur ! -. Et toujours merci pour ses compliments et encouragements.

**Phobia Floral** : Qui a dit que Remus et Amélia allait rester ensemble ? Le bébé de Regina va occuper la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Après tout, Issy a révélé tout les secrets : qui était Regina et qui elle aimait. On sait aussi que Sirius est sur le chemin du retour et on sait comment il va rentrer. Donc la question récurrente des chapitres suivantes va être : qui est l'enfant de Sirius et Regina, et où est-il ? Mon petit bijoux s'appelle 'Réalisation'. C'est un AU qui se passe après le tome 4 dans lequel les Dursley abandonne Harry. Et celui-ci, ayant promis à Dumbledore qu'il chercherait à voir les autres qu'en cas d'extrême urgence (et il a une définition bien à lui de l'extrême urgence) doit se débrouiller tout seul. Cette histoire a déjà eu plus de 3000 review dans sa version originale. Par contre, Severus fait des apparitions, mais ce n'est pas le personnage principal. Malheureusement, quelqu'un s'est déjà proposé pour traduire, donc, je l'aurais pas…

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi. Mais Issy est injustement cruelle avec lui ! Moi aussi j'aurais préféré que Regina préfère Severus. Quant au fait qu'il y ait plusieurs chapitre, j'ai le temps, vu que je suis en vacances.

**Alinemcb54** : C'est demandé si gentiment, voici la suite. Avec en plus des nouvelles de Sirius. J'ai dit que le bébé était une fille ? En tout cas, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.

**Mystick** : Oui, mais là, je fais des livraisons de chapitres en gros. Donc, c'est quand même avantageux non ? Et tu es en vacances ? Ahhh, le mot qui résonne doucement à mes oreilles… On n'en a jamais trop des vacances ! lol

* * *

**Interlude : Le miracle d'une simple fleur**

« Vous avez beaucoup de photos de Harry, » dit Sirius sans conviction, essayant de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir affaire avec ça tout de suite.

Lily sourit. « Il est notre fils après tout. »

Sirius sourit faiblement. « Oui.

- Nous le regardons tous les jours, tu sais, continua James, passant un bras autour de sa femme. Rarement un jour ne passe – si on peut dire que les jours passent ici – sans que nous le regardions.

- Comment faites-vous ? », demanda son ami avec curiosité.

Lily se leva et prit un bassin en argent d'un meuble sur le coté. « Avec ça.

- C'est une Pensine ?

- Non, répondit James, mais c'est similaire. Nous pouvons voir n'importe quoi et n'importe qui, tu sais. Le plus souvent, nous regardons Harry. »

Lily sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit tourbillonner le liquide doré à l'intérieur du bassin avec. « Harry Potter, » annonça-t-elle clairement.

La surface du liquide tourna, avant de se résoudre en les traits et le visage du filleul de Sirius. C'était le début de soirée, d'après les lumières, et il marchait dans un parc. L'endroit était désert.

Lily soupira. « Mon pauvre garçon. Il est si seul.

- Tu as vu comment ils le traitent », demanda Sirius.

Lily acquiesça tristement. « Je savais que Pétunia ne m'aimait pas, mais elle laisse Vernon être vraiment cruel avec lui.

- Il a eu une fête d'anniversaire l'autre jour, tu sais » l'informa James.

Sirius releva la tête, surpris. « Vraiment ? Qui lui a donn ?

- Remus et Amélia, répondit son ami. Plus Remus qu'Amélia en fait, bien que ce soit son idée. Ils ont envahi le jardin des Dursley et l'ont organisée à l'arrière.

- Harry a dû payer pour ça. »

Lily acquiesça. « Oui. Mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça aurait pu l'être.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui », intervint James.

Sirius rit amèrement. « J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été un si bon parrain, Cornedrue. Douze ans à Azkaban, puis trois en tant que fugitif.

- Mais tu l'as aimé, lui dit gentiment Lily, comme personne ne l'a jamais aimé avant. Cet amour que tu lui as donné était le plus précieux cadeau du monde. »

Sirius regarda tristement ses mains. « Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire pour lui et que je n'ai pas pu, murmura-t-il. Des choses simples. Aller le voir à l'école quand il finissait à l'infirmerie. L'emmener acheter ses affaires d'école. Le regarder jouer du Quidditch. Ecrire des lettres indignées à ses professeurs ronchonnant à propos de la mauvaise manière dont ils le traitent. L'emmener prendre une Bierraubeurre au calme dans un pub. Lui parler à propos des filles. » Il regarda James et Lily. « Vous savez, il a eu sa première petite amie cette année, et j'ai l'ai su grâce à Snape ? Ca m'a presque tué.

- Si c'est de quelque consolation, lui dit gentiment Lily, tu n'as pas manqué grand chose. Nous avons regardé. »

James acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « C'était une nana stupide.

- _James !_ » le réprimanda Lily, mais Sirius s'en fichait.

Pour la première fois en quinze ans, James Potter et Sirius Black rirent ensemble.

* * *

Mais, pourtant, le temps était aigre-doux.

Sirius perdu le compte du nombre de jours qu'il passa avec James et Lily. Le temps passait étrangement dans l'Autre-monde. Mais, pas une fois il ne mangea ni ne but. Ca aurait fait de lui une partie de ce monde, et c'était un choix qu'il n'avait pas encore fait.

C'était son choix.

Il devait choisir entre la vie et la mort.

Une vie… sans James et Lily et assez probablement sans Regina. Une vie où il était poursuivi et largement haï, un prisonnier dans sa propre maison.

Une mort… où il pourrait rester avec ses amis. Rester avec ceux qui l'aimaient. Regarder Harry avec Lily et James dans leur bassin en argent. Et puis, un jour, ils mourraient tous et le rejoindraient.

Vivre haï ou mourir aimé.

Et cependant, Il savait ce que son choix devait être. Il l'avait toujours su.

_Je pourrais les laisser aussi facilement que je pourrais me laisser._

Il prit le violon – une copie exacte de celui qu'il avait laissé chez James et Lily avant qu'ils avait été attaqués – et commença à jouer.

C'était une magie qui était à lui et à lui seul. Personne, jamais, dans le monde magique, avait joué du violon comme Sirius Black. Il connaissait son bois, ses cordes, et son archet aussi bien que ses propres pensées. Il n'avait jamais été un écrivain, ni un artiste. Il était un musicien, et son violon était son arme, un outil qui lui permettait de déverser sa passion au monde.

Et il connaissait le choix qu'il avait à faire.

« Je dois rentrer, » dit-il.


	32. Deux routes divergeants dans un bois

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Deux routes divergeant dans un bois**

Remus se retira presque instantanément. Ses yeux étaient agrandis parle choc.

« A… Amélia, bégaya-t-il, je suis tellement désolé.

- Pourquoi ? »

Remus se releva rapidement, renversant sa chaise dans le mouvement. « Je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il encore.

- Remus ! » aboya-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta. « Qu… Quoi ? »

Elle se leva et vint vers lui. « Pourquoi es-tu désol ? »

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Sa manche était encore mouillée. « C'est la pleine lune ce soir… Le loup est plus proche de la surface… Les instincts sont plus forts… Je suis désolé. »

Amélia le regarda durement. « Donc, tes instincts ont eu le meilleur de toi. »

Il acquiesça en tremblant. « Le loup… il est irritable parce qu'il sait qu'il va pouvoir sortir bientôt… Je suis désolé. »

Il rit, mais c'était un rire sans joie. « Putain, Remus, qu'est-ce qui est mal à agir à l'instinct ? »

Il l'entendit à peine. « Je suis tellement désolé, Amélia. Ca n'arrivera plus.

- Et si je veux que ça arrive encore ? » Elle avançait sur lui à présent, une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. _Celle-là est bien,_ grogna le loup en lui. _Bonne compagne._

_Non !_ Il força le loup à se taire.

« Amélia… Tu ne comprends pas… Le loup a fait ça… Pleine lune… »

Elle captura ses deux mains et les emprisonna dans les siennes. « Remus, arrête de bafouiller et ECOUTE-MOI ! »

Il était silencieux. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il tremblait toujours.

« Je suis parfaitement au courant que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, lui dit-elle calmement. Je sais ce qui t'arrive qu'on on s'en approche. Nous avons vécu ça avant, tu te souviens. »

Remus acquiesça, toujours tremblant.

Elle sourit et il pouvait voir une réelle tendresse dans ses yeux. « Tu es tellement sous contrôle, Remus, lui dit-elle gentiment. Tu as un meilleur contrôle émotionnel que Snape, et ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que je suis tellement désolé… Le loup…

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna Amélia d'une voix égale. Remus, je sais que tu as des instincts. » Ses yeux noirs se froncèrent, comme à chaque fois qu'elle souriait. « Essaye de les suivre pour une fois.

- Mais…

- Le loup est une partie de toi, lui dit-elle doucement. C'est autant Remus que le contrôle que tu as sur tes émotions. Les gens peuvent haïr le loup, mais… » Elle s'arrêta soudainement. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit l'autre nuit ? Comment nous n'avons pas été amis pendant presque vingt ans parce que mon père était Cornelius Fudge ? »

Il acquiesça lentement. « Oui, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Ca marche dans les deux sens, répondit-elle tendrement. Remus, je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse toutes ces années auparavant parce que tu étais un merveilleux garçon qui avait le malheureux défaut d'avoir beaucoup cheveux qui poussent une fois par moi. » Elle libéra une de ses mains et passa ses longs doigts le long du visage de Remus. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de Remus Lupin, homme et loup en un.

- Mais tu ne savais pas que j'étais un loup-garou, répondit-il, sa voix se brisant. Et quand je te l'ai dit… tu m'as quitté.

- Ce n'était pas parce que tu étais un loup-garou, répondit Amélia, souriant gentiment. C'était parce que tu me cachais un secret… et j'étais stupide, Remus. Je sais ça. Tu méritais mieux que ça. J'étais une petite idiote et ne pouvait pas voir plus loin que le fait que tu ne m'aies pas dit quelque chose. Qu'importais que tu essayais de me protéger, qu'importais que tu pensais que je te haïrais si tu me le disais… et ça a dû te prendre une énorme quantité de courage pour me le dire à la fin. Et regarde comme je t'ai récompensé.

- Mais…

- Ne me donne pas de 'mais', Remus. J'aurais dû comprendre. Tu méritais mieux.

- Mais Amélia…

- Et maintenant, dit-elle, parlant sans honte par dessus-lui, je me retrouve une fois de plus avec Remus Lupin. Il n'y a pas de secret cette fois – et même s'il y en avait, je ne pense pas que je m'en préoccuperais. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que nous avons une seconde chance. » Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens avec insistance. « Vas-tu rejeter ça ?

- Amélia, je…

- Réponds à cette putain de question, Remus, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je te l'ai dit. Je me fiche du loup. Je m'en fiche si c'est le loup qui t'a fait m'embrasser plus tôt. Le loup est une partie de toi – et j'aime tout de toi, pas que la partie humaine. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Voilà. J'ai dénudé toute mon âme devant toi. Vas-tu rejeter notre seconde chance ?

- Je ne veux pas te blesser, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je ne peux pas te laisser tout rejeter. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Elle laissa son autre main et prit son visage en coupe. « Remus, lui dit-elle gentiment, tu en vaux la peine. Tu vaux la peine de souffrir toutes les douleurs, toutes les épreuves, tous les tourments. Je rejetterais tout si je disais que je serais heureuse de passer le reste de ma vie loin de toi. »

_Il est également important, au moins quelques fois, de laisser voir ses sentiments. _LA voix de Dumbledore sembla murmurer dans ses oreilles.

« Amélia », murmura-t-il, sa voix se brisa.

Ses yeux noirs étaient doux. « Vas-tu rejeter notre seconde chance, Remus ? »

Il passa sa main gauche le long du visage de la jeune femme. _Trois fois, c'est magique._ « Non, dit-il doucement, son visage se fendant d'un sourire. Non, je ne vais pas la rejeter. »

Il y avait des larmes coulant le long du visage d'Amélia maintenant. « Remus, » dit-elle à travers ses larmes.

Il ne put faire rien d'autres que dire son nom. « Oh, Amélia. »

Et, pour la seconde fois ce jour, Remus Lupin embrassa Amélia Fudge, et, cette fois, il ne se retira pas, et elle non plus.

« AMELIA FUDGE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? »

* * *

Remus et Amélia sursautèrent et se séparèrent immédiatement. _Je me sens comme un collégien à nouveau_, pensa Remus avec étourdissement, _sur le point d'avoir une retenue pour bécotage dans la bibliothèque._

Il sourit, ce qui était complètement inapproprié à la situation. Lui et Amélia avaient eu des retenus pour bécotage – ou 'indécence publique', comme c'était euphémiquement appelé – dans la bibliothèque à pas moins de trois reprises quand ils avaient été à l'école. _Pris par McGonagall à chaque fois_, se rappela-t-il presque avec nostalgie.

Mais il réalisa qui les avait surpris cette fois ci, et son cœur sombra. Il avait le sentiment que les conséquences seraient pires, et de loin, à une retenue.

« Bonjour, Père » le salua Amélia d'une voix égale.

Cornelius Fudge avança sur elle irrité. Il portait son chapeau melon couleur citron vert et son visage était violacé. Il ressemblait, remarqua Remus négligemment, à une version magique de Vernon Dursley. « Qu'est-ce que, siffla-t-il, tu _fais _? »

Amélia pointa sa baguette vers les livres et parchemins sur la table. « _Evanesco »_ dit-elle calmement, et il disparurent, probablement, supposa Remus, dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers son père. « Je prépare le procès, dit-elle calmement. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

- N'essaye pas de jouer à la plus fine avec moi, jeune fille ! Je _sais_ ce que j'ai vu ! » hurla Fudge. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Remus. « Qui êtes-vous et que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? »

Remus lança à Fudge un regard d'une plus grande assurance que ce qu'il ressentait réellement. « Mon nom est Remus Lupin », répondit-il, sa voix – Dieu merci – ferme, « et je crois que j'embrassais votre fille. »

Les yeux de Fudge s'étrécirent. « J'ai entendu parler de vous, gronda-t-il. Vous avez enseigné ici… Vous êtes un loup-garou !

- Bons sur les deux tableaux, » répliqua Remus, mais Fudge ne l'écoutait pas. Il se retourna vers Amélia.

« Amélia, si tu penses, même pour une seconde, que je vais te laisser t'associer avec un _loup-garou_…

- Et si tu penses, rétorqua-t-elle, même pour une seconde, que je vais écouter un mot de ce que tu as à dire, tu peux voler vers Mars sur un Sombral. »

Remus se souvint l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose de semblable à Vernon Dursley et cacha son sourire.

- Je suis ton _père_, rugit Fudge.

- Et j'ai trente six ans et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions !

- Je peux te laisser sans un penny, tu sais !

- Je m'en fiche !

- Tu ne t'en ficheras pas, siffla Fudge, quand tu n'auras pas d'argent. Quand tu seras sans un sou parce que personne ne voudra t'embaucher toi ou ton loup-garou de mari. Quand tes enfants pourront à peine s'offrir à manger, encore moins être éduquer. » Il lança un regard à Remus. « Peut-être que je devrais dire louveteaux, pas enfants. »

Les yeux noirs d'Amélia lancèrent des éclairs. « Comment oses-tu, grinça-t-elle. Comment _oses_-tu !? »

Remus la retint. « Amélia, murmura-t-il dans son oreille, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Je constate que tu as très peu à dire pour toi-même, loup-garou, ricana Fudge.

- Peut-être parce que je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de l'entendre, » répondit-il.

Si rien d'autre, le visage de Fudge devint encore plus pourpre. « Tu essayes de te rendre supérieur à moi, siffla-t-il, quand tu n'es rien d'autre… qu'un animal !

- Tu ne comprends rien n'est-ce pas, Père ? » intervint Amélia. Elle semblait dégoûtée. « Absolument rien. » Sa main trouva celle de Remus et il lia ses doigts aux siens. « Cet… animal – comme tu insistes pour l'appeler – est plus humain que tu ne le seras jamais. » Le ton de sa voix montait. « Il est tendre, et aimant, et il fait attention. Il a tant d'amour dans son cœur que je ne peux même pas commencer à le décrire. Tandis que toi… » Elle lui lança le regard le plus méprisant que Remus avant jamais vu sur son visage. « … ne peut pas donner une seule pensée pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. Tout ce qui t'importe, c'est le pouvoir. »

Fudge semblait légèrement abasourdi. « Et donc… c'est ton choix ? Tu abandonnerais tout pour un loup-garou ? Tu le choisis contre ta propre famille ? »

Les yeux d'Amélia étaient durs. « Oui. »

Fudge se retourna. « Tu n'es plus ma fille. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans ma maison ou parmi ma famille. Et tu peux vider ton bureau au Ministère car il n'y a plus de place pour toi là-bas !

- Cependant, intervint une voix de la porte, il y aura toujours une place pour Amélia à Poudlard. Et une place pour Remus aussi. »

C'était Albus Dumbledore.


	33. L'imposante compatibilité de l'incongru

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**L'imposante compatibilité de l'incongru.**

Severus essuya la sueur de son front avec le dos de sa main et jeta une once d'aconit en poudre dans le chaudron avant de le remuer avec le bout de sa baguette.

_Je déteste faire cette potion. Je le déteste vraiment._

En des circonstances normales, Severus aimait préparer des potions. Le besoin d'exactitude et de totale concentration lui permettait de clarifier son esprit de… d'autres choses. De ses émotions. De ses peurs. De ses pensées troublantes.

Mais cette potion était la potion Tue-Loup et ça signifiait, bien sûr, que tout était différent.

Severus soupira, repensant à un bracelet d'argent avec une pierre verte. Il était dans sa chambre à présent, caché dans le fond d'un tiroir où il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder. _Juste parce que j'ai dit que je respectais l'homme,_ pensa-t-il ajoutant une poudre d'argent à la potion, _ne veut pas dire que je l'apprécie._

_Tu es jaloux de lui_, souffla une voix insidieuse dans son esprit.

Severus savait que c'était vrai. Il était jaloux de Remus Lupin, et ça semblait complètement déraisonnable.

Il s'avérait que lui, Severus, n'avait pas été le seul à communiquer récemment avec Regina. Remus lui avait parlé aussi, à travers le voile – confirmant qu'elle était avec Sirius Black.

Severus résista au besoin de cracher amèrement au sol. Sirius Black.

Sirius Black semblait rire de lui de chaque coin, ces jours-ci. A chaque repas, Sirius trouvait écho dans le visage de Remus. Chaque partie de la Tour des Gryffondor semblait empester son odeur. La bibliothèque aussi, où Amélia Fudge travaillait sur la procédure qui contestait le testament de Sirius. Il était aller voir Dumbledore hier, et l'avait trouvé en train d'écouter une boite qui jouait du violon.

Et, plus que tout, dans Helena.

Il ne lui avait plus parlé depuis leur dernière dispute où elle lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas du tout connu Regina, mais il la voyait tous les jours, et chaque rencontre semblait être gravée derrière ses paupières, pour être rejouée dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Helena Séraphin marchait dans ses rêves – ses cheveux d'or se déversant comme une cascade dans son dos, habillée en noir et souriant, habillée en blanc et pleurant, yeux gris chauds et ouverts, yeux gris froids et interdisant, l'embrassade de la Midsummer dans la clairière, quand il avait brisé ses vœux.

Quand elle avait brisé son cœur en lui disant une chose.

_Il y a eu un enfant_, il entendait sa voix comme un écho dans sa tête.

Un enfant. L'enfant de Sirius Black et de Regina Lupin.

Un simulacre.

Il se demanda où cet enfant était maintenant. S'il était vivant où mort. Si c'était une fille ou un fils. S'il s'asseyait dans sa classe maintenant et si lui, il lui enseignait, ne sachant pas qui il était. S'il gaspillait toute sa haine sur Harry Potter quand il y avait un enfant qui la méritait beaucoup plus.

_James Potter et Lily Evans se méritaient l'un l'autre,_ pensa-t-il amèrement, _mais Sirius Black ne la méritait. Personne n'aurait jamais pu la mériter. Ni lui, ni moi, ni personne._

Un enfant… Les cheveux noirs de Sirius, les yeux gris de Regina. La grâce calme de Regina, mais le caractère passionné de Sirius.

_Ce maudit enfant joue probablement du violon_, imagina-t-il amèrement.

La seule fois où il avait entendu Sirius Black jouer du violon avait été pendant leur cérémonie de remise des diplômes, mais ça l'avait marqué. James Potter et Lily Evans devait faire le discours obligatoire que le Préfet et la Préfète en chef devait faire, à ce moment un énorme sourire avait éclairé le visage de James et il avait dit 'Maintenant, pour la première et seule fois, sur la scène de Poudlard, Lily et moi aimerions vous présenter le musicien résident de Gryffondor, Monsieur Sirius Black !'

Severus se souvint avoir ricané au mot 'musicien' mais ses ricanements étaient morts la seconde où Sirius avait touché les cordes de son archet et avait commencé à jouer. Il avait su que Sirius jouait, bien sûr – on pouvait difficilement éviter de le savoir, considérant comment toutes les filles (même à Serpentard) parlaient sans arrêt sur combien il était attirant. Mais il n'avait pas été préparé à entendre ça.

L'écoutant jouer, Severus ne pouvait pas croire que c'était le même garçon qui l'avait presque tué l'année d'avant. La passion, l'émotion dans sa forme la plus brute, semblait se déverser des cordes comme Sirius jouait. Ca l'avait laissé étrangement vulnérable – Severus n'avait jamais vraiment humanisé Sirius auparavant, mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il était humain, atrocement humain. Personne dans des sentiments profonds n'aurait pu jouer comme ça. Sur le dais, il pouvait voir des larmes couler les long des joues de Lily avant que James ne la prenne dans ses bras et n'embrasse sa tempe.

C'était, vraiment, de la beauté pure.

Et ça avait fait réaliser à Severus, douloureusement, qu'il n'avait aucune de cette beauté dans son âme. Il était tout de bords durs et de coins, de fausseté et d'angles saillants. Il était un chimiste et un espion.

Alors que Sirius Black était un musicien et un héros.

Et il ne pourrait jamais, jamais espérer faire de la compétition à ça, comme ça le lui avait été montré de la plus horrible manière.

Un enfant. L'enfant de Sirius Black et de Regina Lupin. Son ennemi et son aimée.

Severus versa un peu de la potion Tue-Loup dans un verre avant de recouvrir le chaudron. C'était la pleine lune ce soir et Remus en avait besoin.

Alors qu'il quittait ses cachots, il crut entendre un violon jouer.

Se moquant de lui.

* * *

Il laissa le verre fumant sur le bureau de Remus. Celui-ci vivait dans les appartements qu'il occupait pendant l'année où il était Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ici, alors qu'Amélia restait la porte à côté. Helena, avait-il entendu dire par Dumbledore, avait élu domicile dans des quartiers plus proches de la salle commune des Serdaigles, son ancienne maison.

_Bizarre, n'est-ce pas,_ remarqua-t-il avec ironie, _que la salle commune des Serdaigles soit aussi loin qu'il soit possible de celle des Serpentards ?_

Il n'était pas sûr si Helena essayait de l'éviter autant qu'il essayait de l'éviter. _Je me demande si c'est de la couardise, _se demanda-t-il. _Pour un Gryffondor, oui, ce serait une terrible couardise. Mais pas pour un Serpentard…. C'est de l'auto-préservation._

Une fille de Gryffondor avait brisé son cœur une fois. Avec une chanson innocente et une aura de sérénité, elle était entrée dans son cœur. Avec sa mort, elle l'avait brisé. Et, même maintenant, elle le brisait encore, et encore, et encore, égratignant ses nerfs à vif comme si quelqu'un passait un archet dessus.

_Ne ressens jamais rien, et tu ne pourras jamais être blessé,_ pensa-t-il.

« S… Severus ? »

Il s'arrêta. La voix était si calme que c'aurait pu être son imagination.

« Severus ?

- Oui ? » répondit-il automatiquement.

Helena Séraphin sortit de l'obscurité devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer les traces argentées de larmes sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à ses pieds, évanouie.

* * *

Severus secoua son épaule. « Helena ? »

Aucun mouvement.

« Helena ? »

Il tata son front. Elle brûlait.

« Douce mère de Merlin, marmonna-t-il. De la fièvre. »

Avec précaution, il la souleva du sol. Sa tête retomba presque immédiatement et il dut la rattraper rapidement avant qu'elle ne se fasse de sérieux dommages au cou. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, il prit le chemin vers ses quartiers dans les cachots.

Elle était encore inconsciente quand il l'allongea précautionneusement sur son lit, ses cheveux d'or entourant son visage pale comme un halo. Severus sortit un de ses petits chaudrons et le mit sur le feu, versant une pinte d'eau avant de jeter d'y la camomille et de l'armoise (1). _Un thé reconstituant_, railla la petite voix narquoise. _Comment l'imposant Maître des Potions est tombé._

_Tais-toi_, lui dit-il avec brusquerie, avant de transférer la moitié de la mixture dans une tasse de thé. Il souleva les épaules d'Helena et soutint son corps contre le sien avant de verser le thé dans sa gorge.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup, crachotant. « Doux Merlin, Severus, souffla-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Un thé reconstituant, » lui dit-il brièvement, versant l'autre moitié du breuvage dans la tasse et la poussant dans ses mains. « Buvez-le reste. »

Helena obéit sans question. Elle leva une main à sa tête. « Que… Que s'est-il pass ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie à mes pieds, répondit Severus. Prête à me dire pourquoi… Douce mère de Merlin, femme, ne t'évanouie pas encore ! »

Helena était soudain devenue blanche comme un linge « Je me souviens, » gémit-elle. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui, et il fut presque effrayé par leur vide. « Les Arachniaes, Severus. Elles sont… Elles sont… Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nomm »

_Douce mère de Merlin,_ pensa-t-il. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

« Il les a tuées, murmura-t-elle. Il les a toutes tuées. »

* * *

(1) Quand on fait de la traduction, on s'attaque à tous les domaines. La preuve, la botanique. Pour trouver le nom français, j'ai dû passer par le nom latin et aller voir sur un site de botanique. Donc je vais vous faire partager mes découvertes lol :

L'armoise vulgaire est une plante qui lutte contre la fatigue quand elle est prise en infusion. Elle lutte aussi contre les règles douloureuses et les troubles de la ménopause. C'est un stimulant de l'appétit quand elle est prise avant le repas. Enfin, elle a également des propriétés vermifuges, antispasmodique et calmante.


	34. Des sanctions appelées la vérité et la s...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

**Des sanctions appelées la vérité et la saintet**

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Dumbledore » fulmina Fudge.

Celui-ci sourit. « Exactement ce que j'ai dit, Cornélius, dit-il calmement, traversant la pièce et venant se tenir près de Remus et Amélia. « Même si vous chassez votre fille, elle aura toujours une maison ici. Ainsi que Remus. »

Fudge retira son chapeau vert citron et essuya son front avec un mouchoir pourpre avant de le remettre. « Pas, dit-il sèchement, si j'ai quelque chose à dire là dessus.

- Mais vous n'avez rien à dire là dessus, répondit Dumbledore, rayonnant. Vous avez essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'école déjà une fois, Cornélius, et je ne suis pas assez fou pour vous laisser recommencer.

- Arrêtez-moi alors ! » Remus pensa que Fudge ressemblait à un écolier désagréable.

« Très bien », accepta Dumbledore.

Fudge regarda le directeur avec un regard interrogateur. « Quoi ?

- J'ai dit 'très bien' » répéta Dumbledore. Ses yeux brillaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Est-ce que votre audition irait de travers ?

- Et comment exactement comptez-vous m'arrêter ?

- Et bien, je suis le Chef du Magengamot, répondit le vieil homme. Joignez les bouts, Cornélius. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir cette dispute, pour dire la vérité. Il y a un plus grand ennemi qui demande notre attention, et cette fois, j'espère que vous allez être d'accord avec moi.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Amélia se liant avec un loup-garou !

- Non, ça n'a rien du tout à voir. Mais je suspecte Amélia d'être une grande fille capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Est-ce exact, Amélia ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça avec vigueur. « Exactement, Professeur. »

Fudge regarda férocement sa fille. « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit, Amélia, siffla-t-il. Lie-toi avec ce loup-garou et je te jette dehors. »

Amélia lui rendit son regard. « Va t'en, grinça-t-elle, avant que je ne te jette un sort et qu'on te retrouve en petits morceaux. »

Avec un dernier regard furieux à sa fille, Fudge partit, sa cape magenta cinglant l'air.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains dans un claquement sonore. « Bien, c'est réglé, dit-il assez joyeusement. Asseyez-vous Amélia. J'ai une proposition pour vous. »

Il était plaisant, réfléchit Remus, de tenir la main de quelqu'un. Ses doigts étaient toujours entrelacés à ceux d'Amélia quand ils s'assirent. Ca le faisait se sentir… voulu. Aimé.

« Vous voulez que je parte, Professeur ? demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

- Oh, non, Remus. Ce que je vais proposer à Mademoiselle Fudge est quelque chose que vous connaissez totalement. » Il se tourna vers Amélia. « Avez-vous entendu parler, ma chère, de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Oui. Les légions anti-Tu-Sais-Qui de la première ascension, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous les avez rappelés encore, exact ?

- Oui » convint Dumbledore.

Amélia regarda sur le côté vers Remus. « Tu t'introduis quelques fois en tant que Lieutenant de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, confirma Remus.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est la résistance contre Voldemort, comme vous le savez, dit avec douceur Dumbledore. « Remus en est un membre, ainsi que Severus et Minerva. Sirius Black également, quand il était là. Toutes les personnes qui étaient au dîner l'autre soir. Et moi » ajouta-t-il, comme sur une arrière pensée.

Remus grogna. « Il est le Commandant, Amélia.

- Je le suis. Amélia, voudriez-vous rejoindre l'Ordre ? »

Amélia sembla légèrement abasourdie. « Moi ?

- Non, cette personne qui s'appelle Amélia et qui est assise juste derrière toi » commenta narquoisement Remus. Elle lui ficha un coup dans le bras.

« Oui, vous, Amélia, répondit Dumbledore souriant.

- Mais…

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais… offrir… » La voix d'Amélia s'estompa. « Je veux dire… Mon père vient juste de me virer, donc je n'ai plus de travail, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis d'aucune utilité en tant qu'espionne au Ministère… et je n'ai pas d'entraînement d'Auror ou quoique ce soit…

- Vous êtes avocate, Amélia, et nous n'en avons pas.

- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un avocat ?

- Et bien, il est définitivement prévisible que votre père va nous créer des ennuis, et nous devrons nous défendre, soupira Dumbledore. Regardez ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière. Harry Potter jugé par le Magengamot au complet pour une question de magie hors de Poudlard. C'est le genre de choses pour lesquelles nous avons besoin de vous, Amélia.

- Mais vous avez défendu Harry Potter l'année dernière !

- Je ne serais peut-être pas toujours là, Amélia, et, dans tous les cas, mon rôle au sein de l'Ordre n'est pas d'être un avocat et je confesse que j'ai peu de temps à consacrer aux questions juridiques.

- Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, Amélia, lui dit Remus, pressant sa main.

- Et, ajouta jovialement Dumbledore, vous faîtes déjà le travail de l'Ordre sur ce procès. Nous aurions peu d'espoirs sans vous, ma chère. »

Amélia sourit légèrement. « Et bien…

- Sans compter, continua Dumbledore, que vous être très intelligente et que je connais pour sûr que vous êtes excellente en magie défensive – une raison pour laquelle je voulais vous donner le poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous avons grand besoin d'esprits habiles comme le vôtre.

- Et je t'aime, lui dit Remus, souriant. Ca doit compter pour quelque chose. »

Amélia lui rendit son sourire. Remus sentit son cœur faire une pirouette. Elle était si belle… et elle était sienne.

« Je pense, dit lentement Amélia, que je vais rejoindre votre Ordre, Professeur – à la condition que je n'aie pas à me battre contre un troll ou quoique ce soit pour être initiée. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent. « Bien sûr que non, ma chère. _Aparecium !_ » Un rouleau de parchemin apparut sur la table devant lui et il le déroula. C'était une liste de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Remus se souvenait l'avoir signé, c'était il y avait presque vingt ans. « Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de signer ce parchemin. »

Amélia prit une plume. « Très bien.

- Je dois cependant vous dire, l'avertit Dumbledore, qu'il y a des… conséquences. Avez-vous entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Marietta Edgecomb l'année dernière ?

- C'est cette fille avec écrit 'CAFARD' en travers du visage ?

- Oui. Ca lui est arrivé après avoir signé une liste comme celle-ci et être revenu dessus. Il y a un sort similaire sur celui-ci. »

Amélia regarda profondément dans les yeux bleus du directeur. « Je ne vous trahirai jamais, Professeur » dit-elle calmement, et, prenant la plume, elle signa le rouleau.

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Bienvenue à l'Ordre du Phénix, Caporal Fudge. »

Amélia rayonnait. « Ca sonne tellement… professionnel. »

Les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent alors soudainement. « Albus, commença Severus d'une voix saccadée, vous devez venir vite. Helena… Les Arachniaes… le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

- Doux Merlin, murmura Remus, il les a tuées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lentement, Severus acquiesça. « Oui. »


	35. La dégénerescence de ces dernires jours

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

« Est-ce qu'elle… va bien ? » demanda Severus, regardant avec gêne au-dessus de l'épaule de Dumbledore alors que celui-ci examinait Helena.

Il se leva et soupira. « Je pense, répondit-il avec fatigue. C'est le choc, je pense, qui a causé la fièvre. Remus, pourriez vous aller prévenir Pompom par la cheminée ?

- Je suis désolé, Professeur. » Il était à mi-chemin vers la porte. « Il commence à faire sombre et c'est la pleine lune ce soir et…

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Allez prendre votre potion.

- J'irais la prévenir, offrit Amélia.

- Merci Amélia. Utilisez la cheminée de l'infirmerie. Nous arrivons tout de suite. »

Amélia acquiesça et disparut par la porte.

« Je vais aller voir dans la chambre de Mademoiselle Séraphin, continua Dumbledore pour Severus. Je voudrais savoir comment elle a su pour la destruction de Telae Domus. Puis-je vous demander de la porter à l'infirmerie. »

_Merci Merlin, elle est inconsciente_, pensa Severus. « Certainement Albus.

- Merci Severus. » Et Dumbledore partit.

Severus regarda Helena. _Elle a l'air sans défense._

Elle avait vraiment l'air sans défense. Elle s'était roulée sur le côté et se pelotonnait sur elle-même. Ses cheveux dorés étaient emmêlés. Sa robe blanche contre sa peau crémeuse la faisait ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine. Fragile. Délicate. Cassable.

Il la souleva doucement. Il savait qu'elle ne pesait pas lourd mais était encore surpris de combien elle était légère. _Elle n'est presque pas là._

_Elle est la dernière._

Ca, c'était une pensée dérangeante.

Severus referma la porte derrière eux et commença à monter vers l'infirmerie. Des souvenirs de son séjour à Telae Domus lui revinrent à l'esprit – pas seulement des souvenirs d'Helena, mais aussi des autres prêtresses. Diana, Aralinda, Marianne, Miriel, Ysylde, toutes les novices gloussantes, les sereines prêtresses en grises, les maîtresses dans leurs robes noires – toutes mortes, toutes parties.

_Je suppose que le pire cauchemar de Diana est devenu réalité. _Il se souvint avoir pensé, quand elle avait renoncé au titre de Haute Prêtresse au profit d'Helena, que la femme aux cheveux couleur lune était une lâche. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et avait donc passé la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire. A Helena.

Et, ironiquement, Helena avait été la seule à ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

Il savait que la prochaine fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelleraient ses Mangemorts, il aurait à entendre le récit de la destruction de Telae Domus. Il aurait peut être même gardé une prêtresse en vie, pour lui faire raconter elle-même, avant qu'ils ne la torturent à mort. Et il aurait à regarder, et à prétendre aimer ça, pendant que ça le tuerait à l'intérieur.

Pendant un instant, sa vue se brouilla, et il put presque voir Diana se tordre sur le sol, victime d'une douzaine de Doloris. Torturée à la folie, comme les Longdubat, puis tuée.

Les réunions de Mangemorts le rendaient malade, et cependant, il savait qu'il devait continuer, il devait continuer à prétendre être un loyal serviteur, ainsi il était utile. Utile à l'Ordre. Pour qu'Harry Potter ait une chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de le conduire dans un profond oubli.

Il ne ressentit pas la poussée de haine qu'il ressentait habituellement à la pensée d'Harry Potter, et il savait pourquoi.

_Il y a un autre enfant quelque part que je hais bien plus, même si je ne sais pas qui il est,_ pensa-t-il farouchement. _Maudit sois-tu, Sirius Black. Maudit jusqu'en enfer._

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et y entra.

* * *

Pompom Pomfresh les attendait déjà, Amélia à ses côtés. « Dépêchez-vous, » le poussa-t-elle comme Severus allongeait précautionneusement Helena sur le lit le plus prêt de la fenêtre. Elle tâta le front d'Helena et s'agita immédiatement vers une autre pièce, sans doute pour préparer quelque sorte de cataplasme ou pour aller chercher quelque médecine.

Amélia regardait très intensément Helena, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle essayait de résoudre quelque chose. « Est-ce que ça _va_, Fudge ? l'agressa Severus.

- Oui, oui, répondit-elle, clairement trop distraite pour mordre à l'hameçon.

- Est-ce que ta mère ne t'a pas apprise qu'il était grossier de fixer les gens ? »

Amélia lui envoya un regard mauvais. « Ma famille n'est pas mon sujet favori en ce moment, Severus, dit-elle durement. Je viens d'être reniée.

- Je croyais que tu l'étais déjà. »

Amélia rit amèrement. « Non, la dernière fois, c'était une dispute. Cette fois c'était le complet laïus : 'Amélia, je romps les liens avec toi, ne mets jamais plus les pieds dans ma maison, tu n'es plus ma fille.' »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je n'avais jamais pris ton père pour quelqu'un d'aussi mesquin. Il sait sûrement que tu vas trouver du travail _quelque part_.

- Oh, ce n'était pas la raison. »

Le sourcil monta encore plus haut. « C'était quoi, alors ? »

Amélia vira rouge brique. « Et bien…

- Vous vous bécotiez avec Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?, accusa Severus. Et il vous a surpris.

- _Peut-être_, rétorqua Amélia avec brusquerie. Il y a plein d'autres raisons pour lesquelles mon père aurait pu me renier.

- Ton père hait les demi-humains. Umbridge a empoisonné son esprit.

- C'est vrai mais ça ne veut pas dire… Oh, d'accord, Snape, tu as raison, capitula Amélia avec mauvaise humeur. Mon père est entré dans la bibliothèque alors que Remus et moi nous y embrassions. Satisfait ?

- Très. »

Ils se turent alors que Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce. « C'était une lettre, » annonça-t-il, la tendant à Severus. Amélia commença à lire par-dessus son épaule.

_Helena_

_Je prie Arachnée que tu ais ceci. Les Mangemorts sont ici – ils viennent de franchir le Premier Cercle. Quand tu auras ceci, tout le monde sera mort. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent et franchissent les portes du sanctuaire. Ca a été si soudain… et les Etres qui nous protègent ne seront jamais là à temps. De toute façon, il y a tant de Mangemorts et si peu d'Etres encore en vie. Adieu Helena !_

_Ils veulent le Libri de la Vie et de la Mort, mais nous l'avons brûlé. Ils ont eu tous les vieux livres de Regina dans la Loge, mais ils ne contenaient pas de grands secrets. Diana a immolé le Libri elle-même avant qu'ils ne la tuent. Nos grands secrets sont partis en flammes… Il ne les aura jamais maintenant. S'ils trouvent les clés des portes de la mort, ce ne sera pas par nous._

_Je te charge, Helena, de tout recommencer. Tu es la dernière des Arachniaes – ne laisse pas la noble sagesse d'Arachnée disparaître ! Va vers les Etres et supplie leur protection. Donne à Telae Domus son renouveau !_

_Qu'Arachnée te guide et garde ton fil, Helena._

_Ysylde_

« Oh, Seigneur, souffla Amélia, c'est terrible. »

Severus lança un regard désespéré à Dumbledore. « Albus, est-ce qu'il est possible que… »

Dumbledore nia tristement de la tête. « Non, Severus, dit-il lourdement. Les sorts gardant Telae Domus n'ont jamais été puissant, juste très obscure. Leur principale protection était les Etres, mais s'ils sont partis…

- Mais c'est incartable ! s'exclama Severus. Comment l'a-t-il trouv ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Lily Potter n'était pas la seule à avoir été envoyée chez les Arachniaes pour chercher la connaissance de l'ancienne mort magique. »

Et Severus se souvint. « Douce mère de Merlin, murmura-t-il. _Bellatrix._

- Elle n'est jamais allée loin, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore. Pas au-dessus du Premier Cercle.

- Je me souviens, souffla Severus. Elle est partie… parce que c'était inutile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui a ordonné. » _J'ai été terrifié pour Regina. J'ai été soulagé quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait sortir Bellatrix. Bellatrix avec le pouvoir des Etres… c'est une notion terrifiante._

Madame Pomfresh était revenue et s'affairait autours d'Helena. « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, » marmonnait-elle.

« Elle n'a jamais eu les dispositions naturelles pour ça, acquiesça Dumbledore. Pas comme Lily… Amélia ? »

Amélia avait arrêté son inspection d'Helena et avait soudainement traversé la pièce, s'agenouillant aux côtés de la prêtresse.

« Fudge, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda Snape d'un ton sec.

Amélia ne répondit pas. A la place, elle posa sa main gauche sur le ventre d'Helena et prononça un mot dans sa barbe que Severus ne put entendre. Après une seconde, sa main brillait d'une lumière dorée. Elle et Madame Pomfresh partagèrent un sombre regard significatif.

« Quoi ? demanda Severus

- Je savais qu'elle cachait quelque chose et maintenant, je sais ce que c'est. » Elle regarda durement Severus. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle le sache, mais ta petite prêtresse, Snape, est enceinte. »


	36. Interlude : Les chaînes enroulantes du s...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Interlude : la chaîne enroulante de la connaissance.**

Sirius tenait le violon dans sa main quand il leur dit. Ca lui donnait quelque assurance. Cet objet familier, cette magie qui était indéniablement _sienne_… C'était une extension de lui-même, et ça l'affirmait, qui il était, les choix qu'il faisait.

« Je dois rentrer. Ils ont besoin de moi. Harry a besoin de moi. »

James sourit un peu nostalgiquement. « Je savais que tu rentrerais, Patmol.

- Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de mourir » poursuivit Lily_. _Elle irradiait de cette sérénité que possédait Regina en pleine quantité – Sirius supposait que c'était une réminiscence du temps qu'elle avait passé chez les Arachniaes.

« Mais je ne prétendrais pas que tu ne me manqueras pas. » Sirius pouvait voir les larmes cachées sous la surface des yeux de James. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour faire pleurer James Potter, et qu'il soit capable de le faire lui donna les larmes aux yeux à lui aussi.

_L'amour n'est pas sage, mais trop bien_, il entendit presque quelqu'un murmurer à son oreille. Regina.

« Vous me manquerez aussi », leur dit-il, souriant à travers les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler sur ses joues. « Vous m'avez manqué pendant quinze ans, et ça fera toujours mal. Mais… je vais revenir. Ca prendra peut-être quelques années, mais… je vais revenir. Et nous n'aurons plus besoin d'être de nouveau séparés. Je le promets. »

James s'étrangla et Sirius embrassa son meilleur ami. « Tu es le meilleur ami qu'un homme pourrait jamais avoir, Cornedrue, dit-il, lui claquant le dos, et je prendrai soin de ton garçon. Je te le promets. Aussitôt que je le pourrai, je le sortirai de la maison infernale dans laquelle il vit et je le prendrai avec moi. Même si nous devons vivre Place Grimmauld.

- Avant que tu ne partes, Sirius, commença calmement Lily, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

Sirius la regarda curieusement. « Quoi ?

- Regina.

- Quoi ? Elle est en sécurit ? demanda soudainement Sirius, les yeux illuminés. Elle est déjà hors de cet horrible endroit ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Ca vient bien avant. Avant qu'Arethusa la pousse. Avant que nous mourions.

- Pendant son année au temple ?

- Sirius, dit James sérieusement, tu as couché avec elle. »

Même maintenant, le franc-parler de James Potter pouvait rendre Sirius cramoisi. « Oui, marmonna-t-il. Quelques fois.

- Et bien, annonça Lily précautionneusement, ça a porté ses fruits. »

Sirius était déconcerté. « Quoi ?

- Elle a donné naissance, lui dit gentiment Lily, la même année que celle où nous avons eu Harry.

- J'ai… un enfant ? » Sirius était complètement sidéré.

« Nous ne le savions pas, dit James. Pas jusqu'à ce que nous mourions et avons pu voir tout. C'était après que Lily ait quitté le temple.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte, ajouta celle-ci.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant ?

- Nous ne savons pas, répondit James. Nous ne savons même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Quand Arethusa a enlevé Regina du temple, l'enfant est allée avec elles. Seule une d'elles peut dire où il est maintenant.

- Pourquoi Regina ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? murmura Sirius d'une vois rauque. « Nous avons eu un enfant – et elle ne me l'a jamais dit ! »

Lily posa une de ses mains sur les siennes pour le réconforter. « Tu connais Regina, lui dit-elle gentiment. Elle a toujours ses raisons, même si elles ne sont pas toujours évidentes. »

Sirius la regarda. Les larmes coulaient maintenant sans honte sur ses joues. « Je trouverai l'enfant, promit-il, sa voix se brisant. Je le trouverai, même si ça me prend le reste de ma vie.

- Es-tu prêt à rentrer ? » lui demanda gentiment Lily.

Lentement, Sirius acquiesça. « Oui. »


	37. Aussi proches que les mains et les pieds

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Phobia Floral** : Oul ! Quelle longue review ! Et bien, la dernière review que j'ai reçu est celle du chapitre 30, rien d'autre. Pourquoi Regina ne l'a pas dit à Sirius ? Eh bien, comme dit Lily, elle avait ses raisons, et celle-ci seront expliqués plus tard. De plus, tu as raison, l'enfant est à Poudlard, quant à savoir qui c'est, tu vas devoir continuer de lire ! Quant à Remus et Amélia, en fait, ils vont bien rester ensemble, c'était juste pour t'embêter ! Quant à Fudge père, ce qui va lui arriver vers la fin de la fic devrait te faire plaisir ! Helena va bien continuer les Arachniaes, quant à Sev… Et merci pour les compliments.

**Alana Chantelune** : On le connaît déjà. De toute façon, si ça avait été un personnage inventé, je pense qu'on aurait tout de suite sauté sur la conclusion dès qu'on l'aurait vu.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te répondre et te dire qui est l'enfant de Sirius et Regina ? Mais je veux bien répondre à la deuxième question : oui, nous le connaissons. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'à essayer de deviner.

* * *

**Au proche que les mains et les pieds**

Le loup frissonna, gémit une fois, puis s'enroula devant le feu.

_Chaud_, pensa-t-il. _Bien._

Sa compagne était chaude aussi, bien qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il se souvenait bien d'elle – il l'avait aimé, l'avait dit à l'humain dans la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, l'humain l'avait forcé à se taire, comme toujours, mais le loup n'oubliait pas. Le loup n'oubliait jamais.

Il se sentait endormi et docile. La potion que l'humain buvait le faisait toujours se sentir comme ça. Quelque part, à l'arrière de son esprit, il y avait une faim pour le sang, pour la viande, pour la chair humaine, mais c'était caché, sagement enterré.

Mais ce que loup voulait vraiment, c'était un peu de compagnie.

Il savait que sa compagne ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas de loup en elle, et ne pouvait donc pas s'enrouler près du feu avec lui quand la lune brillait fort. Mais il avait les souvenirs d'autres compagnons, sa meute… un cerf avec de nombreux andouillers, d'un gros chien noir, et d'un rat…

Le loup gronda. _Le rat ne fait plus partie de la meute. N'est plus un frère._

L'humain haïssait le rat. Le loup le savait avec une sombre certitude. L'humain avait chassé le rat de son cœur et piétiné son souvenir. _Mauvais_, pensa le loup. _Traître à l'alliance du sang._

Il frissonna. Il avait le sang du rat en lui, comme il avait le sang du cerf et du chien. Ca avait été une alliance, l'alliance sacrée du sang, la promesse qui les avait fait, une équipe assortie d'animaux disparates, _la meute._

Mais le rat avait brisé cette alliance, avait brisé le lien du sang, même si le rat avait en lui le sang du loup, et du chien, et du cerf.

_Il est allé contre sa propre nature,_ quelque partie profonde et rationnelle du loup pensa. _Il n'est pas un être naturel maintenant._

Mais sa partie humaine se demandait si le rat continuait de frémir à la vue de l'argent, continuait de tressaillir pendant la pleine lune. Tous les quatre le faisaient, une fois que l'alliance du sang avait été contractée. Le sang du loup les faisait partager ses faiblesses ainsi que ses forces, même à un petit degré.

_Je ne peux pas rappeler mon sang, même si le rat ne fait plus partie de la meute._

Il gémit. Il n'avait pas couru avec sa meute depuis plus de quinze ans.

_Le mauvais a pris le cerf. Le rat l'a aidé à le tuer._

Il gémit encore. Le cerf lui manquait, il lui manquait terriblement. Ca lui manquait, la manière dont le cerf pouvait le soulever avec ses andouillers et le jeter, pour jouer, bien que des fois ce fut pour de vrai, pour l'empêcher de blesser des humains. _Cornedrue_, souffla l'humain en lui.

Mais Cornedrue était parti. Son compagnon de meute était parti pour toujours.

Le loup posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Même maintenant, c'était dur pour lui d'accepter que le cerf ne reviendrait pas, que, plus jamais, ils ne pourraient courir, gambader et batifoler ensemble, comme ils l'avaient fait tant d'années auparavant. _C'est à cause du rat. Le rat a brisé les liens de la meute et maintenant, les compagnons de la meute sont morts._

Le chien aussi. Le mauvais que suivait le rat avait poussé le chien vers un autre endroit, et maintenant, ce compagnon de meute était parti aussi.

_Patmol_, souffla l'humain, _mais il n'est pas mort._

Le loup gémit encore, mais cette fois il y avait de l'espoir. L'humain pensait que le chien pouvait revenir.

_Il y en a encore deux dans la meute, même si nous courrons séparément ce soir. Les liens du sang restent forts._

Il pensa, une fois de plus, au rat, qui avait brisé les liens du sang. Qui avait refusé tout ce qu'il était, et qui portait maintenant une main en argent. Il se demandait si ça le brûlait. Il l'espérait.

_Mon sang est encore bon pour ça_, pensa-t-il avec véhémence. Il voulait que ça puisse être, que l'argent brûlerait le rat parce que le sang du loup était encore en lui.

_La meute aura sa revanche sur ceux qui ont brisé les liens de la meute._

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Le loup glapit et se retira dans un coin de la pièce. _S'il vous plaît,_ pria l'humain en lui, _faites que ce ne soit pas Amélia._

Mais ce n'était pas sa compagne. C'était un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il semblait vaguement familier au loup. _Ami ?_, pensa-t-il, et il s'approcha doucement de lui et sentit ses bottes.

« Hors de l », gronda l'homme, et le loup recula. _Sens mauvais_, insista le loup. _L'odeur de l'ennemi, du danger._

Les lèvres de l'homme s'incurvèrent. « Je ne suis pas un fou, Lupin, grogna-t-il. Je ne viendrais pas à dix pas d'un loup-garou – même dopé à la Tue-Loup – sans aconit. »

L'humain comprenait ça. Pas le loup, et ça ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. _Odeur du danger_, pensa-t-il, et il recula vers le feu.

L'homme s'assit dans une des chaises près du feu. Le loup s'éloigna d'un pas traînant. L'odeur du danger était fort sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu me comprends, Lupin ? », aboya soudainement l'homme.

Le loup ne fit que le regarder, ne comprenant pas.

L'homme soupira. « Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ? C'est ridicule mais… un jappement pour oui, deux pour non, OK ? Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Le loup, sous la poussée de l'humain, jappa une fois.

_Il sent le danger, _insista le loup 

_Il n'est pas l'ennemi_, répondit l'humain.

L'homme soupira encore. « Bien. »

_Que fait-il l ? _demanda le loup. _Il n'est pas de la meute !_

_Non, il n'est pas de la meute,_ acquiesça l'humain. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Mais il n'est pas l'ennemi._

« Je suis dans une position très intéressante, Lupin » dit l'homme. Le loup nota qu'il semblait épuisé. Il y avait des cercles noirs sous ses yeux et ses robes pendaient mollement autours de lui. « Une position très intéressante en fait, et je me retrouve avec personne vers qui me tourner. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fait que s'asseoir, _gronda le loup. _Pourquoi ne joue-t-il pas ? S'il veut devenir la meute…_

_Il ne veut pas devenir la meute,_ dit l'humain avec force. _Fais attention avec celui-là. Il ne nous aime pas, mais il aimait notre sœur._

Le loup se souvenait de la sœur. Elle n'avait pas de loup en elle, elle avait été gentille et réconfortante, presque comme la meute. Le loup ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, mais il connaissait les souvenirs de l'humain, réconfortant l'humain après ses transformations, essuyant son front en sueur, le calmant avec des mains blanches comme des lys. La sœur était bonne. La sœur était comme la meute.

L'homme fixa le loup d'un regard noir. « Seize ans, je suis resté fidèle à ta sœur, Lupin, grogna-t-il. Seize putains d'années. Et alors, au moment où je découvre qu'elle pourrait revenir… je vais engrosser quelque autre femme quand je sais à peine ce que je fais. »

_C'est intéressant_, médita l'humain. _Très intéressant en fait._

_Il voulait notre sœur comme compagne, _observa le loup.

_Mais il a une nouvelle compagne maintenant, une compagne dont il ne veut pas._

« Ma vie est une putain de montagne d'ironie » observa l'homme. Il reversa sa tête et but quelque chose, et le nez fin du loup reconnu l'odeur acide de l'alcool. « Non seulement j'ai brisé les vœux que je m'étais faits, mais je découvre que ta sœur… » sa voix se brisa, «… ta sœur a eu un enfant, et je ne l'ai jamais su. »

Le loup gronda. _Quoi !?_ pensa l'humain.

_Notre sœur avait aussi un compagnon, et un petit,_ remarqua le loup. _Et nous ne l'avons pas su._

« Il y a un enfant quelque part dehors avec Regina Lupin estampillé dans tout son ADN », continua l'homme, riant amèrement. Le loup pouvait dire qu'il avait bu. « Ainsi que Sirius Black. »

L'humain sembla choqué.

_Ce n'est pas si mal_, commenta le loup. _Le compagnon de notre sœur était notre compagnon de meute._

_Je ne voulais pas le découvrir comme ça,_ répondit l'humain.

L'homme rit encore. « Et maintenant, parce que j'ai été un putain d'idiot, il y aura bientôt un autre enfant. C'est fois, c'est Severus Snape qui sera écrit partout. L'enfant de la prêtresse. »

Derrière la fenêtre, la lune se couchait.

* * *

Severus était parti quand Remus se réveilla le matin suivant. Son dos était ankylosé – il s'était endormi dans une étrange position près du feu – mais il s'en fichait.

_Sirius et Regina ont eu un enfant,_ se souvint-il avec étonnement, _et je ne l'ai jamais su. Sirius ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais… peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas non plus._

_Et Snape… Snape a mis la prêtresse enceinte._

Remus put à peine arrêter le sourire de s'étendre sur son visage, autant qu'il savait la situation ne pas être drôle. Il y avait une ironie amère la dedans, si sombre que ça le fit rire.

Mais alors quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit, et toute pensée de l'imminente paternité de Snape furent balayées.

_Il y a une personne qui devrait savoir ce qu'il est advenu de l'enfant de Sirius et Regina. Ma mère._


	38. Une parfaite journée d'automne anglais

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Un parfait jour d'automne anglais**

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il était allé voir Remus la nuit dernière. Son cœur avait été douloureusement comprimé, et alors, Amélia avait prononcé ces mots – _Ta petite prêtresse, Snape, est enceinte_ – et ça avait été comme si ça allait brûler dans sa poitrine. Il avait senti la couleur être aspiré de son visage, avait senti le regard accusateur d'Amélia comme si elle le regardait et _juste _savait, et alors, il s'était enfui de la pièce.

Pour aller vers Remus.

Il savait qu'il y avait une chance pour que le loup soit encore violent. Ils avaient étudié les manuscrits, bien sûr, quand il avait commencé à faire la potion Tue-Loup. Mais il s'en fichait.

_J'aurais pu avoir été mordu, et ça m'aurait été complètement égal. Ca n'aurait fait aucune putain de différence._

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait eu besoin d'un confesseur et qu'il ne pouvait faire face à personne pour le moment.

Donc, il s'était confesser à un loup, bien que le loup comprenne ce qu'il disait.

Il se demandait ce que Remus pensait de lui à présent, à la pale lueur dorée du matin. S'il riait, ou s'il pensait simplement, considérant la situation.

_Comment l'imposant Maître des Potions est tomb_, railla la petite voix de son esprit.

Et il savait qu'il devait le faire. _J'ai un devoir_, pensa-t-il fermement, _et je vais le supporter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Helena dormait. Severus approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté de son lit, la regardant juste.

Dormant, Helena avait l'air si incroyablement… innocente. Ses cheveux dorés étaient répandus sur l'oreiller blanc de l'infirmerie comme une couronne et sa peau était très pale – plus pale que d'habitude, se rappela Severus. Elle continuait à souffrir des effets secondaires du choc.

_J'avais raison_, pensa-t-il hébété. _Elle ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine._

Il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose de la prêtresse sereine de Telae Domus en elle maintenant, et encore moins de la violente femme passionnée avec laquelle il s'était disputé la première nuit à Poudlard. Certainement pas l'amante dont il se rappelait d'après ses vagues souvenirs de la Midsummer.

A la place, Severus voyait une petite fille. Et ça le terrifiait, parce que – qu'il aime ça ou non – cette petite fille était la mère de son enfant.

Et alors il réalisa qu'il se souvenait d'elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vient après ? », demanda-t-elle, remuant le contenu du chaudron avec le bout de sa baguette._

_Severus consulta son livre. « Ah… Deux onces de Branchiflore écrasée », dit-il, lui souriant_. Ennemis le jour, amis en secret_, pensa-t-il. Il y avait une étrange romance là-dedans – même lui, qui n'avait jamais été romantique, pouvait le voir._

_« Peux-tu commencer à hacher les Flobberworms séchés, s'il te plaît ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle mesurait la branchiflore. « Ils doivent être ajoutés bientôt. »_

_Il amena la planche à hacher vers lui, continuant à regarder le livre. « Tu devras le remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre…Douce mère de Merlin ! » Il agrippa sa main en sang contre sa poitrine._

_Elle leva la tête et vit le sang qui goûtait. « Montre-moi, lui ordonna-t-elle, tendant sa main pour la sienne._

_IL secoua sa tête. « Non… Ca va._

_- Arrêtes de faire ton entêté, Severus, montres-moi. » Sa voix avaient des intonations mélodieuses, calmantes, comme l'eau ruisselante un premier jour de printemps._

_« Non, dit-il fermement. Tu dois finir la potion. Je vais aller voir Madame Pomfresh et serais de retour bientôt._

_- Severus…_

_- Continue, lui dit-il. Je n'en ai que pour une seconde._

_La lumière dansante attrapa l'or de ses cheveux. « OK, dit-elle doucement._

_- Neuf fois, dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre », lui dit-il, et il quitta la salle._

_Une fois dans le couloir, il releva sa manche en retenant son souffle. Son doigt continuait à saigner abondamment, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une petite coupure. Il l'avait faite volontairement, et il n'était pas assez fou pour couper son propre doigt._

_Et la douleur n'était rien comparée à la douleur de la Marque des Ténèbres, brûlante, noire sur son bras._

_Le son de sa voix flottait dans le couloir. Elle chantait par-dessus son chaudron. __« From skies of blue you call me… run far from light. From skies of blue you call me... Kiss the night, kiss the night.. » [Des cieux bleus tu m'appelles… Cours loin de la lumière. Des cieux bleus tu m'appelles... Embrasse la nuit, embrasse la nuit…]_

_Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui faisait – quelqu'un avec la Marque brûlant sur son bras- fréquentant quelqu'un comme elle ? Il n'aurait même pas dû être à dix miles d'elle. Elle tellement au-dessus de lui qu'elle était comme une étoile, brillant violemment mais toujours trop loin dans le ciel. _Si pure_, pensa un Severus Snape de dix-sept ans, _si innocente_._

_« Est-ce que… tout va bien ? »_

_Severus releva la tête. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il abruptement, redescendant hâtivement sa manche._

_La fille pouvait difficilement être plus qu'une première année. Des cheveux d'or s'écoulaient dans son dos, attachés par un ruban bleu. Serdaigle, alors. Ses yeux gris étaient clairs, innocents et interrogateurs. « Est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Tu avais l'air comme si tu souffrais avant. »_

_Il réussit un faible sourire. En des circonstances normales, il lui aurait grogné dessus, la terrifiant pour qu'elle parte. Mais la brûlure de la Marque avait sapé toute son énergie, et il n'en avait plus pour la cruauté. « Assez bien, merci._

_- Tu es sûr ? » Ces yeux étaient larges, concernés. « Je peux aller chercher Madame Pomfresh…_

_- Non, l'interrompit Severus, levant une main. C'était… momentané. » Il cacha une autre grimace alors que la Marque le brulait à nouveau. « Merci de demander._

_- Mademoiselle Séraphin ! Retournez à votre salle commune ! »_

_La voix d'Amélia. Elle et Lily Evans arrivaient. Elles étaient en patrouille de préfet, à première vue. Lily lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors si tard, Severus ?_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas, Evans. »_

_Lily arqua un sourcil. « Je pense que tu conviendras que ça me regarde, Severus » répondit-elle, tapotant ostensiblement son badge de Préfète en chef sur sa robe._

_Severus n'avait pas l'énergie d'argumenter. « Si tu dois le savoir, Mademoiselle Lupin et moi préparons une potion pour une note supplémentaire. Elle est là, si tu veux lui demander. » Il désigna la porte du cachot de son doigt._

_Lily acquiesça. « Fais attention de rentrer avant le couvre-feu, alors » lui dit-elle. Il la regarda méchamment, mais ressentait une trop grande douleur pour faire plus._

_Amélia se tourna vers la fille. « Mais vous, Mademoiselle Séraphin, êtes dehors _bien_ après votre couvre-feu. Je vous raccompagne à la salle commune. Venez ! »_

_Severus regarda alors que Lily et Amélia reconduisait la petite fille. Juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent complètement de sa vue, la petite fille regarda en arrière._

_« Porte-toi bien » la vit-il prononcer silencieusement, et puis, elle fut partie._

Il n'avait prêté beaucoup d'attention à la petite fille après ça, ne s'était jamais embêté à apprendre son nom. Il la voyait de temps en temps, bien sûr – croiser d'autres étudiants dans les couloirs était quelque chose que vous pouviez difficilement éviter, même quand vous êtes un Serpentard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à elle – il était trop pris dans son obsession de Regina Lupin pour accorder plus d'attention à une première année, même si elle lui avait montré de la gentillesse.

Mais le souvenir était resté avec lui. La souvenir d'un moment où quelqu'un l'avait regardé et lui avait montré de la compassion, même s'il était ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il avait été, et ce qu'il prétendait toujours être. Un Mangemort.

Maintenant, il regardait cette petite fille à nouveau. Elle avait grandi, et était devenue belle, mais, quand elle dormait, elle était encore la même petite fille. Cette petite fille qui avait montré de la gentillesse envers Severus Snape.

Une femme qui portait à présent son enfant.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et ils étaient toujours gris et clairs, juste comme ils avaient été quand elle lui avait parlé la première fois.

« Bonjour, Helena » dit-il doucement.


	39. Plus haut que l'intellect

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Lily la Tigresse **Les chapitres sont originellement courts parce qu'Issy publie souvent. En version anglaise, ils arrivaient avec un délai moyen de deux jours. Et puis traduire n'est pas si difficile que ça, avec un bon dico. (Même si parfois ça donne des phrases assez alambiquées qu'il faut un peu arranger !) Sinon, cette histoire compte 62 chapitres (61 et un OS qui se passe pendant l'épilogue et que je vais mettre à la suite. De plus, Issy a débuté une séquelle en cinq partie. Voilà tu sais tout ! Et sinon, merci pour ces petits mots d'encouragement.

**JulietteD** Et bien, merci pour tous ces compliments et je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. (Au fait, tu as trouvé des rumeurs intéressantes ?) Alors pour les titres, ce sont des citations. Je ne sais pas d'où elles sont extraites, mais la situation de la citation se rapporte à ce qui se passe dans le chapitre. Je n'en sait pas plus que ça, je me suis juste contenter de les traduire approximativement, quoi que quelqu'un a déjà dû se fatiguer à faire le travail lol.

**Phobia Floral **En fait, Severus est un gros romantique ! Sinon, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Promets moi que tu ne me feras pas de mal à la fin de ce chapitre. S'il te plaît ?

**Mystick** : Bah ouais, j'suis pas mal motivée en ce moment. En plus les chapitres sont pas très longs, donc ça va quand même assez vite. Et j'espère bien tenir le rythme pendant toute mes vacances.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : Dis toujours ! En tout cas, ce chapitre apporte un nouvel indice.

* * *

**Plus haut que l'intellect**

« Où vas-tu avec une telle hâte ? »

Remus se retourna brusquement, le bocal de poudre de Cheminette dans les mains. « Doux Merlin, Amélia, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Amélia s'appuyait avec désinvolture contre le cadre de la porte. Elle portait des robes d'un bleu profond et était – de l'avis de Remus en tout cas – très jolie. « Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-elle en souriant. Où vas-tu ?

- Sainte Mangouste. »

Amélia arqua un sourcil. « Mais tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

- Je vais voir ma mère.

- Mais tu l'as vu il y a seulement quelques semaines. » Amélia traversa la pièce, le regardant les sourcils froncés. « Où vas-tu, Remus ? »

Il soupira, tripotant anxieusement la fiole dans sa poche. « Je vais vraiment à Sainte Mangouste, Amélia, et je vais vraiment voir ma mère, et j'ai vraiment une raison, mais je suis vraiment pressé même si je voulais vraiment de l'expliquer correctement…

- Vraiment ? » Il pouvait voir le rire dans ses yeux.

Il sourit. « Vraiment.

- Tu me l'expliqueras plus tard ?

- Je te le promets. Mais… Je dois faire ça maintenant, Amélia. »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. « Je comprends, dit-elle doucement. En fait, je suis venue ajouter à ta charge de travail. »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, répondit-elle, lui tirant la langue. Les ordres de Dumbledore, pas les miens. Il te demande d'aller chercher les Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il les veut ici en tant que soutient moral pour quand Harry et les Dursley vont arriver, plus tard dans la journée.

- Maintenant ?

- Bientôt. »

Remus acquiesça. « Je le ferai après être aller à Sainte Mangouste alors. Peux-tu le dire à Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr. Mais maintenant, je dois retourner à mes papiers et essayer de ne pas rentrer dans mon père alors qu'il courre dans toute l'école pour essayer de trouver sur quels points je vais appeler les Dursley demain.

- Bonne chance, dit-il doucement l'embrassement doucement.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Maintenant, vas-t-en. »

Il prétendit soulever son chapeau. « Oui, m'dame. » Il jeta la poudre de Cheminette dans le feu. « Sainte Mangouste ! »

Et il était parti.

* * *

« Bonjour mère. »

Arethusa Lupin fixa méchamment son fils. Remus ne trouva pas dur de croire qu'elle le trouvait trop joyeux. _Ce serait tout à fait elle._

« Ca fait seulement deux semaines depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, » commenta-t-il, s'asseyant dans sa chaise et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête, « mais quelles semaines pleines d'évènements 'a été. »

Arethusa le fixa impassiblement. _Je m'en fiche,_ pouvait-il presque l'entendre penser. _Je m'en fiche complètement._

« J'ai encore vu ton voile, » continua Remus, essayant très dur de ne pas regarder comme ses yeux s'illuminaient à sa mention. « Et tu sais quoi, mère ? Les gens derrière ne sont pas aussi partis que tu le pensais. »

Les yeux d'Arethusa s'écarquillèrent et elle commença à ronger le cuir entre ses dents, essayant désespérément de le briser.

« Je leur ai parlé, continua Remus, fixant sa mère. « A Sirius. Et, » il se pencha en avant, « à Regina. »

Arethusa continua de ronger le cuir, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible sur l'expression de son regard. La peur. Et la haine.

Remus sortit la fiole de sa poche. « Sais-tu ce que c'est, mère ? » Il ne doutait pas qu'Arethusa le sache – elle en avait probablement administré plus de fois que Maugrey Fol-Œil, essayant d'extorquer la vérité sur leurs expériences des gens sur lesquels elle l'avait expérimenté – mais il le dit néanmoins. « C'est du Véritaserum. »

Il joua négligemment avec la bouteille. Sa mère, nota-t-il, faisait des progrès contre le cuir. Sa persistance naissait probablement de sa peur. Ou de sa haine. L'un des deux, en tout cas.

« Maintenant, je ne veux pas avoir à t'en donner, Mère, mais je le ferais si je le dois. » Il se pencha encore plus.

« Je sais que Sirius et Regina ont eu un enfant, et je sais que tu as pris l'enfant en même temps que tu as enlevé Regina au temple. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas derrière le voile, donc, n'essaie pas de me dire qu'il l'est. »

Arethusa le regarda méchamment. _Donc, tu as finalement découvert mon secret,_ pouvait-il presque l'entendre penser. _Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire avec ça._

Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, et Remus le savait. « Maintenant, mère, dit-il calmement, j'ai une proposition pour toi. Tu me dis ce que tu as fait de l'enfant, et je serais peut-être capable de satisfaire ton plus grand désir. Celui que Regina a refusé d'exaucer. »

La voix de sa mère résonna dans son esprit. _Elle était mauvaise, alors je l'ai prise._

« Regina connaissait des secrets sur la mort ou la vie, et tu savais qu'elle savait. Et il n'y avait rien que tu ne veuilles plus que de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? James avait l'habitude de me parler de toi au travail – il était un Langue de Plomb aussi, tu te souviens ? A propos des expériences écoeurantes que tu réalisais, essayant de percer les secrets – j'ai même vu toutes les fois où tu essayais d'invoquer les Etres dans le jardin ! – mais tout le temps tu savais que les réponses reposaient dans les livres de Telae Domus. Dans le Libris de la Vie et de la Mort – des livres auxquels Regina avait accès. Telae Domus est détruit maintenant, ainsi que les livres. Il ne reste que deux personnes qui connaissent ces secrets, sans compter les Etres. L'une est une prêtresse, et ça ne la concerne pas. L'autre est Regina, et nous _allons_ la ramener. Mais il y a des papiers, écrits par Lily et James Potter, que nous allons récupérer. Ils me seront transmis quand nous aurons gagné notre procès. Et Lily était une prêtresse, comme Regina. »

Il se recula dans son siège. « Donc, c'est l'accord, mère. Tu me dis où est l'enfant, et je te laisserai lire les papiers. » Il savait que c'était immoral, le savait et sentait son cœur sombrer tristement, mais il devait le faire. Il devait savoir. « Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ? »

Arethusa le fixa de ses yeux. Puis, lentement, elle secoua la tête.

« Que veux-tu alors ? » demanda Remus, frustré.

Arethusa secoua la tête vers la fenêtre. _Ca serait aussi bien_, pouvait-il presque l'entendre siffler.

« Tu veux être libérée ? »

Arethusa acquiesça.

Remus se sentait comme s'il reculait en titubant d'un précipice. Avait-il vraiment été sur le point d'offrir un accord à sa mère ? Croyait-il réellement qu'elle pouvait être crue ? « Non, grinça-t-il. Non ! »

_Fais-le_, gronda le loup dans son esprit.

Alors, il arracha le cuir d'entre ses dents et força le Véritaserum dans sa gorge.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Arethusa eut dit ses secrets, quand les Weasley et Hermione furent en sécurité à Poudlard et qu'il fut de nouveau dans sa chambre, Remus enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

« J'aurais été plus heureux en ne sachant pas »marmonna-t-il.

Il sortit sa baguette et la regarda un long moment avant de prendre une profonde respiration.

Puis, il la pointa sur sa tempe. « _Oubliettes._ »


	40. Même si ce pourrait être raide et accide...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Didinette** : Franchement, je vois vraiment pas ce qui te gênes avec la fin du chapitre précédent ! lol. Merci pour tous ces compliments, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qui écrit, je ne fais que traduire. Mais j'en prends quand même une petite part pour mon travail ! En espérant que la suite te plaira !

**Andromède** : Voilà la suite. La prise de bec la meilleure entre Fudge et sa fille va quand même être le procès ! Ou comment exposer ses problèmes personnels ! Quand à l'identité du gosse, va encore falloir attendre. Désolée ! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir.

**Alana Chatelune** : And the winner is…

**Eriol** : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, on saura qui est l'enfant. Issy n'est quand même pas aussi sadique que ça !

**Marie-Jo** : Evidemment qu'on va savoir un jour ! Faut quand même pas exagérer. Et puis, faut bine faire durer le suspense.

**Phobia Floral : **Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'Issy est une autrice sadique qui laisse des secrets en plan ? Bien sûr qu'elle va le dire ! lol Mais pas tout de suite quand même hein, faut pas exagérer. Et oui, moi je trouve Severus terriblement romantique dans cette fic Il se dévoue totalement à l'être aimé. Si c'est pas du romantisme, ça ! Et puis, le statut de traductrice, ça comble la frustration de ne pas pouvoir écrire plus de trois lignes sans tomber en panne sèche ! Au moins, c'est d'autres qui font le travail ! lol

**Pitite Maraudeuse : **De toute façon, même si tu devines juste, je te dirais pas ! En tout cas, j'espère que as passé de bonne vacances.

* * *

**Même si ce pourrait être raide et accident**

« Viens, Snape. Temps d'y aller. »

Severus leva la tête. « Bien, Maugrey. » Il repoussa doucement les cheveux d'Helena de son visage et se leva, refermant les rideaux autours de son lit derrière lui.

Elle ne s'était pas réveillée de la journée, bien que ses paupières aient trembloté quelques fois. Madame Pomfresh s'était agitée pour veiller sur elle quelques fois et lui avait donné un sédatif combiné avec de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Elle avait dit à Severus que ça l'aiderait à dépasser le choc et que ça ne ferait pas de mal au bébé.

C'est à ce moment que ça avait vraiment heurté Severus. Il allait avoir un _enfant_. Un enfant. Il avait procréé. Il allait y avoir un autre être – une fille, un fils – qui aurait son sang dans les veines.

Son sang noir. Son sang de traître.

« Snape ? Oh, Snape ! »

Severus secoua la tête comme pour essayer de la purger. « Désolé, Maugrey.

- Assure-toi de garder ton esprit à la tâche, gronda celui-ci. Toi entre tout autre devrait savoir combien les choses peuvent être dangereuses. »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, Maugrey. »

Maugrey le zieuta suspicieusement. « Es-tu le vrai Snape ?

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Le vrai Snape ne rêvasse pas ! »

Snape montra les dents. « En des circonstances normales, peut-être, grinça-t-il. Mais… » Il fit un mouvement vers les rideaux d'Helena. «… il y a une femme portant mon enfant là. Je crois que je suis autorisé à une petite exception. »

Maugrey continuait d'avoir l'air suspicieux. « Tu sais à quelles extrémités nous devons aller pour protéger le jeune Potter. »

Les lèvres de Severus se courbèrent. « Crois-moi, je sais » dit-il froidement.

Maugrey prit le bocal de poudre de Cheminette du manteau. « Nous prenons la poudre de Cheminette vers les Trois Balais, puis nous transplanerons. Et souviens-toi… VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! »

* * *

« Ce n'est pas un endroit très joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Maugrey bourrument alors que lui et Snape se matérialisaient sur la rue du 4, Privet Drive. « Très… sanitaire.

- Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il regarde gentiment les choses qui ne sont _pas propres_, répliqua Snape sèchement.

- Tu as le Portoloin ?

- Oui.

- Bien alors. »

Maugrey donna un coup sec à la porte du 4, Privet Drive. « J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas essayé de prendre la fuite, marmonna-t-il. C'est une fiche difficulté de traquer les Moldus. »

Mais les peurs de Maugrey se révélèrent infondées. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour, Professeur Maugrey, salua Harry doucement. Bonjour Professeur Snape.

- Potter, gronda Snape en signe de reconnaissance.

- Entrez » les invita Harry, ouvrant la porte en grand.

Snape suivit Maugrey à l'intérieur. _Maugrey a raison,_ réalisa-t-il._ Cet endroit est plus… sanitaire… que je ne le pensais._

Les trois Dursley étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Trois valises semblants très neuves se tenaient à côté de la malle d'Harry. Dudley avait l'ai effrayé et Vernon en colère, mais l'expression du visage de Pétunia était quelque chose que Severus ne pouvait pas bien placer. Presque comme si elle était un peu… excitée.

« Bien » commença Maugrey d'un ton bourru, enlevant son chapeau melon, ce qui causa à Dudley de glapir de peur et de se cacher derrière sa mère à la vue de l'œil magique. « Nous nous sommes rencontrés.

- O… Oui, bafouilla Vernon.

- Portoloin, » demanda Maugrey ne regardant pas Severus.

Severus sortit la balle de golf de sa poche et la tendit à Maugrey. Il surpris Harry le regardant et lui rendit son regard férocement.

« Tout ce que vous avez à faire, leur dit brusquement Maugrey, est mettre un doigt dessus, et quand il s'activera, ça vous emmènera à Poudlard. Le Professeur Snape ira avec vous. Je transplanerai avec vos bagages et utiliserai la poudre de Cheminette de Pré-au-Lard avant de retourner au Quartier Général. »

Severus pouvait dire que rien de ceci ne voulait dire quelque chose aux Dursley, bien que Pétunia semblait comprendre.

« Libère ta chouette, Harry, gronda Maugrey, elle peut voler.

- Oui, Professeur, » répondit Harry, prenant Hedwige vers la fenêtre et la laissant partir. Il semblait déterminer à être poli, mais Severus ne savait pas pourquoi.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas encore ta baguette dans ta poche arrière, » l'avertit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Harry sourit. « Non, Professeur.

- Bien. » Maugrey tendit le Portoloin à Harry. « Il doit partir bientôt, donc si vous vouliez tous y mettre un doigt – MAINTENANT ! » aboya-t-il à l'attention de Vernon et Dudley, qui semblait hésitants à bouger. Maugrey se tourna vers Harry. « Maintenant, mon garçon, su les choses vont de guingois, Snape est avec vous. Mais s'il se fait tuer… » Les lèvres de Snape se recourbèrent involontairement, « … vous prenez le Magicobus vers Tu-Sais-Où, d'accord ?

- Londres ? » demanda Harry. Severus savait que par 'Londres', Harry voulait dire '12, Place Grimmauld'.

« Oui, » répondit Maugrey avec son humeur habituelle. Il prit toutes les trois valises des Dursley dans une main et la malle d'Harry dans l'autre. Severus savait que Maugrey était fort comme un bœuf et donc ça ne vint pas comme une surprise, mais Dudley était ouvertement bouche bée. « Souvenez-vous, prévint Maugrey à Harry et Severus, VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! »

Et, avec un crack ! il transplana.

Severus sentait les yeux des Dursley sur lui. « Qu'est-ce vous faites Potter ?!, demanda-t-il sèchement. Tendez le Portoloin. »

Harry obéit sans dire un mot. Severus posa un doigt dessus, ainsi que Pétunia, mais Vernon et Dudley se tinrent à l'écart. Severus prit sa baguette.

« Maintenant » gronda-t-il, et ils obéirent.

Alors, comme si un crochet invisible les avait tous attrapés, ils disparurent tous les cinq, les amenant en toute sécurité dans le Hall d'Entrée de Poudlard.

* * *

« HARRY ! »

Celui-ci fut pratiquement renversé comme Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley se jetèrent sur lui. « Oui, oui, c'est moi », rit-il

Ron Weasley se tenait en retrait. « Ca va, Harry ?, l'accueillit-il en lui claquant le dos.

« Aussi touchante qu'est cette réunion, commenta Severus sèchement, je suggère que vous l'ayez ailleurs.

- Est-ce que nous résidons dans la Tour de Gryffondor ? demanda Harry.

- Je crois vous avoir dit à de nombreuses reprises de m'appeler 'Monsieur', Potter. »

Harry soupira. « Est-ce que nous résidons dans la Tour des Gryffondor, _Monsieur _?

- Oui. Hors de ma vue »

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais mais obéit. « Devine _quoi ?!_ », Severus entendit Hermione demander d'une voix perçante alors qu'ils grimpaient les escaliers. « Nous avons eu les résultats de nos Buses cette après-midi !

- Suivez-moi, » dit-il sèchement au Dursley, et il les conduisit dans leurs quartiers temporaires hors de la Tour de Gryffondor.


	41. Interlude : partir côte à côte

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Interlude : Partir côte à côte**

James et Sirius se tinrent debout à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Patmol, dit James, sa voix se brisant

- Cornedrue. » Sirius pouvait sentir les larmes couler et il n'essaya pas de les retenir. Il embrassa James avec fougue, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu ou qu'il aurait jamais. « Cornedrue. »

James se retira le premier. « Voyage sans danger. Et… dis à mon garçon… dis à Harry… que son vieux père est fier de lui. Qu'il est le genre de petit que j'aurais aimé pouvoir être. Qu'il me manque. Que je l'aime très fort. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Je le protègerai, James, répondit-il, s'étranglant légèrement de ses larmes. Je te le promets. J'essayerai dur d'être un bon parrain. »

James sourit. « Il n'a pas besoin d'un _bon _parrain, Sirius, dit-il d'une voix cassée. Il a besoin d'un parrain qui l'aimera. Qui l'aime déjà. Il a besoin de _toi_, Sirius.

- Je l'aime comme mon propre fils, murmura Sirius. Je veux que tu le saches. »

James pleurait aussi à présent. « Merci, murmura-t-il à travers ses larmes. Merci. »

Lily mit une main sur son bras. « Est-ce que tu es prêt à partir, Sirius ? »

Celui-ci se retira. « Oui. Oui, je suis prêt. »

Lily sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur un morceau de parchemin. « _Novacula Aparecium ! »_

Le couteau n'était pas incurvé et ne semblait pas aussi dur que celui que Regina avait conjuré dans la bulle du Vide. Le couteau de Lily était droit et d'un argent brillant, avec des rubis incrustés dans sa garde., pourtant il restait comme inexorablement… ancien.

Elle le tint dans sa main sans le serrer. « Peux-tu porter un message à Harry pour moi aussi, Sirius ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il dans un murmure.

- Dis-lui… » Lily hésita. « Dis-lui que je l'aime et que j'aimerais pouvoir être avec lui. Que James et moi le regardons toujours. Et de ne pas jouer au Quidditch dans des chaussettes mouillées parce qu'il va attraper froid et que je ne veux pas qu'il soit malade. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé, jamais, et je suis tellement désolé qu'il le soit. Et dis-lui… » sa voix était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure à présent. « … que nous l'attendons. »

Sirius se trouva à acquiescer. « Je lui dirai, Lily. Je te le promets. »

Lily leva le couteau. « Tu es prêt ? »

Sirius regarda James comme si cherchant son approbation. « Oui, je suis prêt. »

La lame d'argent mordit dans son bras. « Par ce sang, Arachnée, murmura Lily, je t'en conjure, laisse cet homme parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

La magie de Lily était différente de celle de Regina, réfléchit Sirius. La magie de Regina avait été terrestre, ancrée. Celle de Lily était plus légère, plus aérienne. Elles étaient toutes les deux différentes, de leur propre manière, et toutes les deux différentes de la magie ordinaire. _Bien sûr que la magie est différente. C'est de la magie ancienne. La magie des Etres._

Lily plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de James. « Par la grandeur de l'âme de mon mari, Arachnée, je t'en conjure, laisse cet homme parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

Sirius pouvait sentir la pièce trembler alors que la magie se construisait à un point presque insupportable. Son corps était léger, sans poids, et il pouvait se sentir commencer à disparaître.

Lily leva sa baguette. « Par la magie de l'espace entre, Arachnée, je t'en conjure, laisse cet homme parcourir le chemin entre les mondes ! »

Sirius se sentit enveloppé dans un aveuglant flash de lumière. Pendant un instant, il vit le visage de James et, le suivant, la lumière l'entoura, le prit, et l'emporta.

Il ne sut plus rien.


	42. La quintessence de l'incertitude

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**La quintessence de l'incertitude**

Le dîner ce soir là fut, du point de vie de Remus, une affaire assez bizarre.

Tout le monde à Poudlard mangeait dans la Grande Salle, mais Fudge et Amélia semblait déterminer à s'éviter, Harry semblait déterminer à éviter les Dursley, et Severus semblait déterminer à éviter tout le monde – particulièrement Helena, qui c'était réveillée en début de semaine.

_Ca va être intéressant quand elle va découvrir qu'elle est enceinte_, pensa Remus. _J'espère que je serai là pour voir._

Il était étrangement joyeux mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait le plus étrange sentiment qu'il devrait être plus mélancolique, mais il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi.

Il était assis avec Dumbledore, Amélia, Helena, Harry, Hermione et les Weasley (moins Percy) à la table de Gryffondor. Il avait surpris Amélia jetant des regards vicieux par-dessus son épaule à la table des Serpentards, où Fudge mangeait avec une famille Dursley au visage acerbe. Severus était assis plusieurs sièges plus loin, tout seul. Helena le regardait pensivement. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose de la soirée.

La jeune génération, par contre, était en bonne forme. « Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réussi SIX sujets ! » cria Ron avec joie. Harry et Hermione affichaient également de grands sourires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as réussit, Ron ? demanda Remus.

- Tenez. » Ron lui tendit un morceau de papier. « Lisez et pleurez, Professeur, lisez et pleurez.

- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, tu sais » lui dit distraitement Remus alors qu'il portait son attention sur les résultats de Ron.

_Du bureau de l'Education Magique (Département des examens.)_

_Mr Ronald Weasley_

_Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie._

_Cher Monsieur Weasley, _

_Voici la notification officielle de vos résultats à vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Le département de l'Education Magique voudrait vous féliciter pour avoir obtenu neuf Buses._

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (théorie) – Optimal_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues._

_._

_Sortilèges (théorie) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Sortilèges (pratique) – Acceptable_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Métamorphoses (théorie) – Acceptable_

_Métamorphose (pratique) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Potions (théorie) – Acceptable_

_Potions (pratiques) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Botanique (théorie) – Acceptable_

_Botanique (pratique) – Acceptable_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (théorie) – Efforts exceptionnels_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pratique) – Optimal_

_Deux buses obtenues_

_._

_Divination (purement pratique) – Pauvre_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Astronomie (théorie) – Pauvre_

_Astronomie (pratique) – Pauvre_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Histoire de la Magie (purement théorique) – Pauvre_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Félicitations !_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examinatrice en chef._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as eu trois buses pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Ginny à son frère. Comment ça marche ?

- Demande à Hermione, répondit Ron en baillant.

- Si tu as un résultat Optimal dans un sujet, ça compte comme une autre Buse, expliqua celle-ci. Deux buses signifient que tu as atteint le 'niveau' suivant, façon de dire. Tu as trois buses si tu as un O à l'examen écrit et pratique. C'est le niveau le plus haut.

- Belle réussite, Ron, le félicita Remus en lui rendant le morceau de papier. Est-ce que je pourrais voir vos résultats, Harry, Hermione ?

- Bien sûr, Professeur ! » répondit Hermione avec impatience, lui tendant ses résultats.

Harry fouillait dans son sac pour les siens. « Je te les donne dans une seconde. »

Remus commença à lire les résultats d'Hermione.

_Du bureau de l'Education Magique (Département des examens.)_

_Mademoiselle Hermione Granger_

_Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie._

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger, _

_Voici la notification officielle de vos résultats à vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Le département de l'Education Magique voudrait vous féliciter pour avoir obtenu vingt-quatre Buses (le plus haut résultat de Bretagne cette année)._

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (théorie) – Optimal_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues._

_._

_Sortilèges (théorie) – Optimal_

_Sortilèges (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues_

_._

_Métamorphoses (théorie) – Optimal_

_Métamorphose (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues_

_._

_Potions (théorie) – Optimal_

_Potions (pratiques) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues_

_._

_Botanique (théorie) – Optimal_

_Botanique (pratique) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (théorie) – Optimal_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues_

_._

_Arithmancie (purement théorique) – Optimal_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Etudes des Runes Anciennes (purement théorique) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Astronomie (théorie) – Optimal_

_Astronomie (pratique) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Histoire de la Magie (purement théorique) – Optimal_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Félicitations !_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examinatrice en chef._

_._

Remus haussa les sourcils. « Vingt quatre Buses, Hermione ? »

Celle-ci rayonnait de fierté. « Oui »

Remus lui serra la main. « Très bien

- J'ai remarqué, intervint Dumbledore, qu'alors que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ont tous les deux une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, vous n'en avez pas, Mademoiselle Granger. » Ses yeux pétillaient. « Je crois que vu le plus haut résultat de Bretagne, un est garanti. »

Hermione vira au rouge. « Une… une récompense spéciale ? Merci Professeur ! »

Harry avait trouvé ses résultats et les tendit à Remus. « Tiens. »

_Du bureau de l'Education Magique (Département des examens.)_

_Mr Harry Potter_

_Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie._

_Cher Monsieur Potter, _

_Voici la notification officielle de vos résultats à vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Le département de l'Education Magique voudrait vous féliciter pour avoir obtenu onze Buses._

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (théorie) – Optimal_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (pratique) – Optimal_

_Trois Buses obtenues._

_._

_Sortilèges (théorie) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Sortilèges (pratique) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Métamorphoses (théorie) – Efforts Exceptionnels_

_Métamorphose (pratique) – Optimal_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Potions (théorie) – Acceptable_

_Potions (pratiques) – Optimal_

_Deux Buses obtenues_

_._

_Botanique (théorie) – Acceptable_

_Botanique (pratique) – Acceptable_

_Buse obtenue_

_._

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (théorie) – Efforts exceptionnels_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pratique) – Optimal_

_Deux buses obtenues_

_._

_Divination (purement pratique) – Pauvre_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Astronomie (théorie) – Pauvre_

_Astronomie (pratique) – Pauvre_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Histoire de la Magie (purement théorique) – Désespérant_

_Buse non obtenue_

_._

_Félicitations !_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Examinatrice en chef._

Remus rendit le papier à Harry. « Onze, dit-il en souriant, c'est bien. »

Harry fit un sourire en coin. « Merci, Prof… Remus.

- Ton père et Sirius ont tous les deux eu onze Buses. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry s'éclairèrent. « Vraiment ? Combien en a eu ma mère ?

- Douze. James était très jaloux, laisse moi te le dire !

- Quel était le travail de mon père ? Dans le journal de ma mère – celui qu'Amélia m'a donné – il est dit qu'il voulait être Auror…

- Il voulait vraiment être un Auror, mais pour… d'autres raisons…

- Raisons de l'Ordre ?

- Oui. A cause de ces raisons, il est devenu un Langue de Plomb. »

Harry respira brusquement. « Il travaillait dans le Département des Mystères ? »

Remus acquiesça. « Les papiers pour lesquels a lieu le procès demain… ils sont les résultats du travail là-bas de ton père.

- Et ma mère ? Elle n'aidait pas ? »

Remus lança un regard mal à l'aise à Helena. Il ne voulait vraiment pas soulever le sujet des Arachniae devant elle.

Mais, étonnamment, elle le fit pour lui. « Avez-vous entendu parler des Arachniaes, Monsieur Potter ?

- Non », répondit Harry mal à l'aise. Ils avaient été présentés plus tôt, mais il était encore gêné.

« Les prêtresses d'Arachnée, répondit Helena, qui n'existent plus. » Elle avait dit ça tellement sèchement et avec tant de froideur que Remus se demanda si elle ne s'était pas lancée quelque sort ancien pour s'éviter d'avoir une crise nerveuse. « Elles ont – avaient – des livres qui traitaient en profondeur de questions de vie et de mort, des secrets partagés avec elles par les Etres bienveillants des anciens temps. Votre mère y avait accès. »

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Remus. « Ma mère était une prêtresse ?

- Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte de toi. Elle est alors partie et a travaillé de la maison. Elle écrivait des articles dans un magazine sur les Sortilèges, » répondit Remus. Il soupira. Comme toujours, penser aux Arachniaes ramenait Regina à son esprit. « Ma sœur Regina était une prêtresse aussi. » Il y avait quelque chose le tracassant, quelque chose à propos de Regina, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre son doigt dessus.

« Et Sirius ? Il faisait quoi ? » demanda Hermione. Elle et Ron avaient bien évidemment écouté toute la conversation.

Remus fit un large sourire. « Sirius avait deux travails. Il était un membre junior du Comité d'Excuse de la valeur des Moldus pour le Ministère le jour, et la nuit, il était Sirius Black, Premier Violoniste de l'orchestre Philharmonique Sorcier de Londres.

- Sirius jouait dans un orchestre ? demanda Ron, atterré. Ce n'est pas… en quelque sorte… un truc de fille ? »

Hermione le frappa. « Bien sûr que non ! » répondit-elle d'une voix stridente.

Remus rit gentiment. « Bien sûr que ce n'est pas un truc de fille, Ron. Des tonnes d'hommes jouent du violon. Où as-tu eu l'idée que jouer du violon était un truc de fille ? »

Ron jeta un regard mauvais à Fred et George qui virèrent rouge brique et ressentirent évidemment le besoin de changer de sujet. « Hehehe… commença Fred. Eh bien… Est-ce que Snape ne va pas être content quand il va découvrir que ces élèves préférés ont réussi ? Vous lui avez dit ?

- Non », répondit Hermione.

George fit un large sourire. « HO ! SEV ! »

Ginny se fondit en gloussements. Hermione lui lança un regard désobligeant.

Severus vint vers eux, sa robe balayant derrière lui, ressemblant, considéra Remus, à une chauve-souris géante au mauvais caractère.

« Je crois que Monsieur Weasley vous appelait, dit doucement Dumbledore, pour que ces trois élèves puissent vous dire personnellement leurs résultats à leur Buse de potion. »

Severus avait l'ai amère et irrité. « Eh bien ? aboya-t-il, se tournant vers Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- J'ai réussi, Professeur, dit Ron joyeusement, semblant penser qu'il était en sécurité tant que Dumbledore était là. « Un A et un E.

- Très bien, cracha Severus. Potter ?

- Un A et un O, Monsieur. »

Severus regarda froidement Harry. « Eh bien, eh bien, les standards du Département ont singulièrement baissé, n'est-ce pas . Mademoiselle Granger ? » aboya-t-il soudainement.

Ron passa fièrement un bras autours des épaules d'Hermione. « Elle a eu deux Buses optimales. »

Severus avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a mangé quelque chose de très déplaisant. « Très bien, Mademoiselle Granger », dit-il froidement, avant de quitter la salle dans un mouvement de robe.

Ron riait aux éclats. « Vous avez vu son VISAGE ?! On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait fourré du fumier sous son nez !

- Oui, oui, dit Fred. Tais-toi et mange. Tiens, prends de la tarte à la citrouille. »

Ron, Harry et Hermione froncèrent tous les trois leur nez. « Yuck, » dirent-ils simultanément.


	43. Sur le chemin vers une plus grande nemes...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Sur le chemin vers une plus grande Némésis**

Severus savait qu'il devait lui dire, mais il ne savait pas comment.

_Comment dit-on à une femme qu'on connaît à peine qu'elle porte votre enfant ?_, se demanda-t-il, fermant la porte de son bureau derrière lui et s'effondrant dans sa chaise avec un soupir. _Comment est-ce fait ?_

Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner pour demander un conseil. Tous les éventuels parents qu'il avait rencontrés avaient été joyeusement mariés et rayonnaient alors qu'ils annonçaient la naissance imminente. Le visage souriant de James Potter lui revint à l'esprit. _En bien,_ avait-il dit à une réunion de l'Ordre, _Lily et moi avons une bonne nouvelle. Nous allons avoir un bébé._

_Il s'est presque évanoui quand je lui ai dit_, avait ajouté Lily, pinçant James dans les côtes.

C'était ça. La mère savait habituellement avant le père. Il était dans une sale situation.

_Pour faire face aux faits, _pensa Severus, _la personne avec l'expérience la plus proche de la mienne est Sirius Black._

Sirius avait eu un enfant hors des liens du mariage. L'enfant de Regina. Un enfant dont il ne savait rien.

Severus laissa un sourire ironique courber ses lèvres. _Au moins, je _sais _que je suis un futur père. Je le bats dans ce département au moins._

Mais la vérité était qu'il ne pourrait jamais égaler Sirius Black. Sirius avait gagné Regina, et il avait perdu.

_Et mon lot de consolation ? Un enfant avec une femme de six ans ma cadette, que je connais à peine._

Severus enfouit sa tête dans les mains. _Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

Il ne pouvait pas juste laisser Helena. Ca, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser élever un enfant par elle-même – comme Regina avait semblé déterminée à le faire. Et l'enfant était – serait en tout cas – son héritier. Il n'avait pas procréé autrement, et la propriété des Snape devait aller à _quelqu'un._

Mais quelle relation allait-il maintenant poursuivre avec Helena Séraphin ? Le père qui passait tous les dimanches et payait une pension alimentaire pour l'enfant ? Offrirait-il de garder l'enfant avec lui à Poudlard ? Offrirait-il de l'épouser ?

Et, plus encore, l'accepterait-elle s'il le faisait ?

Elle méritait mieux, il le savait. Helena Séraphin méritait plus qu'un professeur de Potion à l'esprit brisé, avec une vie d'agent double, la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras et son cœur derrière le voile avec la mère de l'enfant d'un autre homme. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir.

Mais il avait un devoir envers elle. Il était le père de son enfant.

_Je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire. Je le dois._

Il prit une boite sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il regarda son contenu un long moment avant de sortir quelque chose et de le mettre dans sa poche.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, il frappait à la porte d'Helena.

« Entrez ! » l'entendit-il appeler, et il poussa la porte.

Elle était assise dans une chaise près du feu, bavardant joyeusement avec quelqu'un. « Est-ce qu'il a vraiment… oh ! » Sa voix prit un ton plus sombre. « Bonjour, Severus.

- Bonjour » répondit-il. _Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ?_

« Et bien, Helena, je ferais mieux d'y aller » dit son visiteur, se levant. Il se pencha et embrassa Helena sur les deux joues et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle un long moment avant qu'il ne se redresse. « Je reviendrai demain matin après le petit déjeuner, et nous finirons notre petite discussion. »

Helena sourit. « J'aimerais ça. »

L'homme regarda fugacement Severus avant de sortir et Severus vit de la suspicion dans ses yeux.

C'était Bill Weasley.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que Weasley faisait là ? » demanda Severus sans cérémonie.

Helena le regarda froidement. « Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes affaires, mais Bill et mois étions dans la même année à l'école. Nous étions… amis, et nous nous souvenions du bon vieux temps. »

Severus grogna. « Tu devrais faire plus attention avec qui tu t'associes. »

Il espérait à moitié qu'Helena lui hurle dessus. C'est ce que la plupart des femmes auraient fait. Mais elle se contenta de le considérer glacialement de ses yeux gris ardoise. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Bill Weasley ?

- Il est ostentatoire et prétentieux, répondit Severus désobligeamment. Il est une simulation vivante.

- Et tu ne l'es pas ?

- _Quoi ? »_

Helena croisa calmement les mains. « Tu ne t'ennuis pas à laver tes cheveux, tu portes habituellement du noir et favorise les Serpentards. Tu t'empêche d'être gentil ou de compatir à tout prix, particulièrement quand ça concerne les Gryffondors. Tu passes ta vie à agir comme un parfait mufle si bien que les étudiants vont croire que tu l'es. Si bien que les enfants des Aurors croient que tu es un Mangemort et, plus important, les enfants des Mangemorts le croient aussi. Mais ce n'est pas qui tu es. » Ses yeux gris semblaient percer son cerveau. « Comparé à une queue de cheval, un croc en boucle d'oreilles et une paire de botte en peau de dragon, tes simulations sont grandes en fait. »

Severus la regarda. « Mes _simulations, _dit-il les dents serrées, ne sont pas une question de choix. » Ses doigts trouvèrent quelque chose dans sa poche et, subrepticement, il le colla sous la table.

« Tu es sûr ?

- Que veux-tu dire, suis-je sûr ? »

Helena se leva. « Si tu ne devais pas prétendre 'te comporter mal', per se, ne continuerais-tu pas à te comporter de la même manière ? Serais-tu juste ? Haïrais-tu toujours ? – et je sais que tu hais, Severus. »

Severus se détourna. « Demandes aussi bien combien de ride une feuille va faire quand elle tombe dans une flaque, Helena, dit-il sèchement. Je suis forgé par mes expériences.

- Ta race a commencé à apprendre, je vois. »

Severus choisit d'ignorer ce commentaire cryptique. « Assieds-toi Helena, lui dit-il brusquement, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Helena s'assit calmement et croisa les doigts. « Je t'écoute. »

Severus resta debout. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de s'asseoir. « Je ne n'ai pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'est la manière normale de faire ce genre de déclaration, dit-il sèchement, alors je vais être brusque. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu portes mon enfant. »

Une femme normale, réfléchit Severus, lui aurait jeté quelque chose, ou se serait évanouie, ou aurait crié. Au moins haleté. Mais pas Helena Séraphin. Elle haussa simplement les sourcils.

« Et comment peux-tu être sûr que cet enfant – si enfant il y a – est le tien ? »

Severus ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma.

« Tu ne sais pas. » Un constat. Elle se leva, traversa la pièce et lui fit face. « Il n'y a aucun moyen que tu aurais pu le savoir.

- Je… J'ai suppos »

Ses yeux se firent durs. « L'ego d'un homme. Toujours supposer, jamais penser. » Elle se retourna abruptement. « Je suggère que tu partes, Severus

- S'il te plaît, Helena ! » Il attrapa son bras.

« Lâche-moi, Severus, dit-elle calmement.

- Helena…

- J'AI DIT _VAS-T-EN__ !_ »

Ses yeux flamboyaient alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Involontairement, Severus fit un pas en arrière. « Helena…

- Tu ne penses pas que tu as déjà fait assez de dommage ? siffla-t-elle. Vas-t-en ! »

Il reprit contenance. « Je veux que tu saches, lui dit-elle calmement, que je te supporterai. Je t'épouserais, si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je _veux_, grinça-t-elle, c'est que tu partes. Maintenant. »

Severus n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise encore. Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la pièce et, peut-être, de sa vie.

* * *

Dehors, il posa sa tête contre le mur, respirant profondément. Il pouvait l'entendre pleurer dans la pièce, de grands sanglots longs qu'il imaginait tourmentés tout son corps. « Helena, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

- J'ai peur que désolé ne soit pas assez, Snape. »

Severus se retourna. « Qui est l ?

- Oh, juste une simulation vivante, dit sèchement Bill Weasley, sortant des ombres.

- Tu _écoutais_ ? »

Les yeux bleus de Bill étaient durs. « Tu l'as faite pleurer, bâtard ! »

Il lui envoya son poing au visage.


	44. Tout va comme de la soie

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_Un Etre appel l'Each Uisge est mentionné dans ce chapitre. C'est d'un type d'être appelé un cheval d'eau. Rapidement, il vit dans l'eau et peut prendre l'apparence ou d'un beau jeune homme, ou d'un magnifique cheval. L'Each Uisge est un des seigneurs des Etres, et est également _'unseelie' (NdT : je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, mais vu l'explication donnée derrière, on va dire malveillant.), _essentiellement, très très démoniaque ! Si vous voulez lire un grand livre avec la tradition des Etres en toile de fonds, lisez la trilogie de _Bitterbynde_ de Cecilia Dart-Thornton._ (Je ne sais pas si c'est traduit chez nous.)

* * *

**Tout va comme de la soie**

Severus, une main sur son nez, déboucha une bouteille de Potion Coagulante et l'avala d'un trait. Son nez cessa de saigner presque immédiatement.

Il se regarda dans la glace d'un de ses meubles. Son œil droit commençait à violacer – il aurait un spectaculaire œil au beurre noir le lendemain. Son nez était tordu selon un angle impossible, mais, grâce à la potion, le sang n'en jaillissait plus.

Severus prit sa baguette et toucha le bord de son nez. « _Naso Lineare !_ »

Son nez se redressa et se ressouda avec le reste. Il soupira. Il détestait penser au nombre de fois où ce sort s'était avéré utile

_Toutes ces fois où les Maraudeurs t'ont cassé le nez à coups de poings, _siffla une insidieuse petite voix. _Toutes ces fois où tu as été torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il aurait jamais quelque chose à offrir à Helena ?

Son regard tomba sur la boite sur son bureau. Il ne l'avait pas rangée avant d'aller à la chambre d'Helena. Silencieusement, il maudit Dumbledore pour la lui avoir donnée.

Un W doré était comme un blason sur le couvercle, avec la devise, _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux._

Mais les propriétaires de _farces pour sorciers facétieux_ étaient récemment devenus déterminés à être utiles à l'Ordre du Phénix. Utilisant la technologie ayant servi à la création des Oreilles Extensibles, les jumeaux Weasley avaient créé un appareil d'espionnage bien plus insidieux et donc, bien plus utile.

_Insectes d'espionnages_

Pour faire court, un micro.

Severus mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était un Serpentard. Il était rusé et utilisait les ressources à disposition à son meilleur avantage. Mais il avait encore une conscience.

Il venait juste de mettre un micro dans la chambre d'Helena Séraphin, et maintenant, moralement, il payait.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'écouter ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre.

_

* * *

_

_« Helena ? »_

_Il y avait le son de sanglots. « B… Bill. »_

_Des pas traversèrent la chambre. « Oh, Helena, je suis désolé._

_- Je… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce serait comme ça. » La voix d'Helena était étouffée. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans son épaule, alors. « Jamais, jamais._

_- Personne n'imaginerait jamais que ce soit comme ça. » La voix de Bill était apaisante, réconfortante. « Je suis désolé._

_- Pour quoi ? » Elle semblait sourire à travers ses larmes. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bill._

_- Mais… Peut-être que ça l'est._

_- Pourquoi serait-ce ta faute ?_

_- Je n'aurais jamais dû courir en Egypte et te laisser._

_- Mais Bill… » La voix d'Helena était calme bien que des tons larmoyants soient encore là. « Tu sais que c'était une opportunité en or. C'était tout ce que tu avais toujours voulu être, un Briseur de Sort. Et quand l'Egypte t'a offert une place – la branche la plus riche de Gringotts – tu devais accepter. Ca comblait tous tes rêves._

_- Tous ?_

_- Pas tous ?_

_- Pas tous, Helena. » La voix de Bill était amère, acerbe. « C'est même le contraire._

_- Mais…_

_- Je voulais être un Briseur de Sorts, ne te fais pas d'illusion là dessus, l'interrompit Bill. Mais je voulais aussi être un mari. Un père. »_

_Helena retint brusquement son souffle. « Bill…_

_- Helena. » Sa voix était désespérée à présent, urgente. « Je t'ai aimé toutes ces années à l'école. Tu sais ça._

_- Et bien… Oui…_

_- Et je t'ai quittée. Pour des tombes en Egypte. » Il y eut un bruit sourd, et le son de pas. « Si je ne t'avais pas laissée, nous ne nous serions pas éloignés l'un de l'autre. Tu ne serais pas allée au temple. Rien de ça ne serait arrivé. » Il rit amèrement. « J'ai laissé les vivants pour les morts, Helena, et maintenant tu en paies le prix._

_- Bill, je ne t'ai jamais blâmé. » Il y eut plus de bruit alors qu'Helena se levait. « Je ne t'ai jamais envié tes rêves. Pas pour moi. Et j'ai toujours voulu être une prêtresse. Les Etres m'ont marquée depuis mon plus jeune âge. Tu sais ça. »_

_Bill rit encore, durement. « Nous sommes une triste paire, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons laissé quelque chose de vraiment spécial nous glisser entre les doigts juste pour une carrière. »_

_Helena rit également, sans plus d'humour. « Je sais, Bill. Je sais. » Il y eut du bruit alors qu'ils se rasseyaient. « Et maintenant je suis enceinte, et…_

_- …je travaille derrière un bureau à Gringotts. »_

_Il y eut une pause. « Parle-moi de Fleur, dit doucement Helena._

_- Fleur ? Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?_

_- J'ai entendu les jumeaux parler d'elle. Ils disaient que tu lui donnais des leçons d'anglais._

_- Oh. Et bien, oui. Elle a le bureau à côté su mien. Elle est française, tu vois, et son anglais est… et bien, était, jusqu'à ce que je commence à lui apprendre – choquant._

_- Ils ont aussi dit, commenta calmement Helena, qu'elle était ta petite amie. »_

_Bill grogna. « Et tu les as crus ? Elle n'a que dix-neuf ans. Beaucoup trop jeune pour moi._

_- Donc…_

_- Elle n'est pas ma petite amie, Helena. » La voix de Bill était insistante, basse. « Je lui enseigne l'anglais. C'est tout._

_- Oh. »_

_Il y eut une autre longue pause. « Helena ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

_Bill prit une respiration irrégulière. « J'écoutais dehors. Tu le sais._

_- Oui._

_- Et bien… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre… Snape a dit qu'il t'épouserait, si c'était ce que tu voulais. Est-ce que…_

_- C'est ce que je veux ?_

_- Et bien… oui._

_- Non, Bill. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »_

_Bill expira. « Et bien… qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Je ne suis pas sure. » La voix d'Helena prit un ton rêveur. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé avoir un enfant avant d'être beaucoup plus vieille, si jamais j'avais un enfant. Mes modèles au temple, Regina Lupin et Lily Potter, ont toutes les deux eu des enfants très jeune, et ont toutes les deux rencontré un terrible fin. Je voulais m'éloigner de ça. Je n'aurais certainement jamais imaginé avoir un enfant de Severus Snape. Il était mon professeur pendant un an, tu sais… Il m'a enseigné les potions en cinquième année. J'ai abandonné après, parce que j'étais nulle à ça. Et je… je n'ai certainement jamais pensé à lui… de cette manière. Même au temple, après qu'il eut été lavé et qu'il ait fait la potion – il était terriblement magnifique cette nuit là, Bill. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Il était comme… comme un Seigneur des Etres, et ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Il était comme l'Each Uisge, mais bienveillant. Et même après que j'ai couché avec lui… je n'en pensais vraiment rien. J'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes pendant mes années au temple. C'était – au moins à Beltane – en quelque sorte une tradition. Mais un enfant… je ne m'y serais jamais attendu. Jamais. » Sa voix dériva. « Et maintenant… je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Severus Snape, mais je ne veux pas l'épouser. Mais l'enfant est autant le mien que le sien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_- J'ai une proposition pour toi, Helena, dit Bill calmement. Ecoute-moi, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord. »_

_Bill prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu sais que je t'aime, Helena. Toutes ces années en Egypte… Pas un jour n'a passé sans que je ne pense à toi. Je t'aimais alors, et je t'aime encore. » Il y eut un bruit comme il s'agenouillait devant lui. « Epouse-moi, Helena._

_- Qu… Quoi ?_

_- J'élèverais l'enfant comme le mien, dit Bill avec détermination. Je serais un père pour lui, même s'il ne partage pas mon sang. Epouse-moi, Helena. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, plus jamais._

_- Bill…_

_- Trois fois, c'est magique, murmura Bill. Epouse-moi, Helena. »_

_Sa réponse fut à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Oui. »_

Severus tremblait. Trop tard, il reconnaissait ce qu'il ressentait. « Helena, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Helena. »

_Le mauvais garçon n'a jamais la fille._

* * *

Demande de la traductrice : Je n'ai pas encore lu le tome 5 en français, je l'ai juste feuilleté avec envie (j'attends l'édition de poche pour l'acheter !) Seulement, pas de chance, j'ai besoin de certains termes en français, donc, si certains connaissent la traduction de :

- Crumple-Horned Snorcack, Blibbering Humdinger et Heliopath (les créatures auxquelles Luna croit mais qu'Hermione dit ne pas exister.)

- the Hobgoblins (le groupe de rock dans lequel Sirius serait sensé jouer selon _Le Chicaneur_

Merci de me le dire.


	45. Tu ne devrais pas être un spectateur

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Phoabia Floral** : Je te le fais pas dire, Pauvre Severus ! Pour ma part, j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à voir Harry avec un Optimal en potion. C'est par pour dire, mais il est quand même très nul dans ce domaine !

**Alexiel** : Merci pour les mots et pour le site. J'y étais allée une fois, mais je me souvenais même plus qu'il existait. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un site à connaître quand on traduit. Encore merci.

**Andormède** : Merci pour tout ces compliments. Merci également pour les mots que j'ai demandé. Et c'est vrai que Snape est génial dans cet fic. De toute façon, faut bien qu'y ait un semblant de cœur sous tout ce noir, sinon, Dumbledore ne lui ferait pas confiance.

**Alana Chantelune** : Severus et tact, c'est deux choses complètement différents. Là où il est fort, c'est les remarques détournées, mais le tact !Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il a pas de chance en amour, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'trois fois c'est magique', même si pour certains ça marche quand même du premier coup !

**Mystick** : C'est pas grave, d'autres ont répondus, et du moment que j'avais ce qui me fallait ! En tout cas merci pour le petit mot.

* * *

**Tu ne devrais pas être un spectateur**

« Tout le monde se lève pour le Magengamot ! »

Remus et Amélia se levèrent comme les cinquante jurés, vêtu de robes prune, remplissaient le tribunal et prenaient leurs sièges. Dumbledore s'assit à côté d'une femme que Remus ne reconnut pas. Elle portait des robes noires avec un complexe J brodé en or, la proclamant juge.

« C'est Moira Meadowes, murmura Amélia à Remus.

- De la famille de Dorcas ?

- Sœur cadette. Elle travaille pour le Bureau International des Lois Magiques depuis près de vingt ans. Elle a la réputation d'être un juge équitable.

- Contestation du testament de Sirius Black, le 14 Août, annonça Moira, sa voix résonnant dans la salle d'audience. Juge : Moira Abigail Meadowes, nommée par le Bureau Internationales des Lois Magiques. Jurés : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… »

Dumbledore se leva de sa place. « Mademoiselle Meadowes, dit-il calmement, je suis sûr que vous réalisez que j'ai un intérêt personnel dans ce procès et donc on ne peut pas espérer que je soit un juge équitable. J'entends me disqualifier moi-même pour ce procès et nomme Amélia Susan Bones chef intérimaire du Magengamot à ma place."

Moira acquiesça. « Prenez place dans la tribune, alors, Professeur Dumbledore. Jurés : Amélia Susan Bones, Chef du Département du Renforcement des Lois Magiques…

- Elle va lister tous les membres du Magengamot ? demanda Remus à Amélia à voix basse.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci à voix basse, les yeux fixés sur Moira Meadowes.

- … Greffier, Percy Ignatus Weasley… »

Remus releva brusquement la tête. Percy Weasley était en effet assis à la fin du premier rang, la plume griffonnant frénétiquement alors qu'il prenait tous les noms. Il savait que, malgré le fait que le Ministère ait changé sa position sur le retour de Voldemort, Percy était toujours étranger à la famille. _Quelques blessures prennent du temps à cicatriser. J'espère seulement que cette blessure va guérir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Avec un pincement au cœur, il pensa à sa propre sœur. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir Regina.

« Avocat pour la partie de Vernon Shylock Dursley et Pétunia Daisy Dursley : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. Avocat pour la partie de Remus Jonathan Lupin : Amélia Nasica Fudge, avocate en freelance. »

_Percy écrit extraordinairement rapidement_, pensa négligemment Remus alors que la plume de Percy volait. Il pouvait voir Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny assis ensemble dans la tribune. Tous les quatre semblait très blanc.

Moira regarda Fudge par dessus ses lunettes. « Monsieur Fudge, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin. »

* * *

Fudge se leva. « L'avocat de la famille Dursley appelle Slipnog le Gobelin à témoigner ! »

Remus sentit Amélia se détendre un petit peu dans sa chaise à côté de lui alors que le gobelin traînait les pieds vers la barre. « Je pense que je sais ce qu'il essaye de faire, murmura-t-elle, et je pense que je peux le contrer.

- Vous êtes Slipnog le Gobelin de Gringotts ? demanda Fudge.

- Oui.

- Vous vous êtes occupés de la partie financière du testament du défunt Monsieur Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Fudge commença à faire les cents pas. « Dites-nous quelles transactions vous avez faites.

- Sept milles trois cents gallions ont été déposés sur le compte de Remus Lupin, la même somme sur celui d'Albus Dumbledore et la même somme et un violon antique sur celui de Harry Potter. Les papiers n'étaient pas sur le testament.

- S'il vous plaît, expliquer nous comment ces papiers devraient être transmis selon la loi fiscale.

- Sous des circonstances normales, les papiers devraient être transmis à Monsieur Harry Potter, selon le paragraphe 22b), alinéa iii) des Dispositions Légales concernant la Contestation de Dernières Volontés et de Testament, puisqu'il est le dernier descendant vivant des auteurs originaux des papiers – Monsieur et Madame James Potter. Cependant, vu le fait que Monsieur Potter n'a que seize ans et est donc mineur, les papiers devraient revenir à ses tuteurs légaux, Monsieur et Madame Vernon Dursley, selon le Paragraphe 22b), Alinéa iv) des Dispositions Légales concernant la Contestation de Dernières Volontés et de Testaments. »

Fudge avait un air triomphant sur son visage. « Donc, légalement, ces papiers devraient être transmis à la famille Dursley. »

Slipnog acquiesça. « Il semblerait. »

Fudge se tourna d'un air triomphant vers Moira « L'avocat de la famille Dursley n'a pas d'autres questions, Juge Meadowes. »

Moira acquiesça. « Merci, Maître Fudge. » Elle se tourna vers Amélia. « Maître Fudge ? »

Amélia se leva. « Vous vous êtes occupé des transactions du testament de Sirius Black ?

- Oui.

- Etes-vous le gobelin qui a parlé directement à l'exécuteur du testament de Monsieur Black ?

- Oui.

- Donc, vous avez parlé à Monsieur Remus Lupin le 26 juillet.

- Oui. »

Amélia se tourna vers Moira. « Juge Meadowes, j'aimerais soumettre une preuve. »

Moira acquiesça. « Procédée, mademoiselle Fudge. »

Amélia prit un morceau de parchemin de son bureau et le tendit à Moira. « Ceci est la transcription de la conversation entre Slipnog le Gobelin et Monsieur Remus Lupin qui a eu lieu le 26 juillet. »

Fudge se leva de sa place. « Objection ! »

Moira regarda Fudge par dessus ses lunettes. « Oui, Maître Fudge ?

- Les registres de Gringotts sont des informations classées, donc, Mademoiselle Fudge a dû obtenir cette transcription illégalement. Toute preuve obtenue illégalement est nulle.

- Maître Fudge ? dit Moira durement. Le nier-vous ? »

Amélia sourit. « La loi qui traite des registres de Gringotts est le Décret de Restriction des Connaissances des Affaires Fiscales de 1674, dit-elle doucement. Dans le Paragraphe J, la loi nous dit : _Aucun sorcier ou sorcière ne peut avoir accès aux registres de Gringotts, mis à part le Ministre de la Magie et sa famille proche._ En tant que membre de la famille proche du Ministre de la Magie, je suis dans mon bon droit en faisant des copies de tout ou partie des Registres de Gringotts, comme celui que vous voyez devant vous.

- Maître Fudge ne fait plus partie de la famille proche du Ministre de la Magie, dit Fudge les dents serrées. Elle a été reniée. »

Amélia regarda sardoniquement son père. « J'ai été reniée de la famille du Ministre de la Magie le 12 Août. La transcription est du 30 Juillet, comme vous pouvez le voir par la date sur le haut, autorisée par le Chef Gobelin de Gringotts qui est, comme vous le savez, irréprochable. A ce moment, j'étais encore un membre de la famille proche du Ministre de la Magie. »

Moira acquiesça lentement. « Rejetée, dit-elle à Fudge qui se rassit avec mauvaise humeur. Elle passa le parchemin par la première rangée à Percy. « Ceci sera connu comme la Preuve A, déclara-t-elle. Monsieur Weasley, si vous vouliez bien. »

Percy redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva et commença à lire. « A 13 : 12, Slipnog le gobelin a dit : '_Tout semble être en ordre. Quand ce testament aura été exécuté, sept mille trois cents gallions seront versés sur le compte d'Albus Dumbledore, le même montant pour vous, et la même somme à Harry Potter, ainsi qu'un violon du dix-huitième siècle. Exact ?'_

« A 13 : 13, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Oui'_

« Toujours à 13 : 13, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Que souhaitez-vous faire des autres objets dans le coffre de Mr Black, Mr Lupin ?'_

« Toujours à 13 : 13, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Les autres objets ?'_

« Toujours à 13 : 13, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Le premier Novembre 1981, des documents du coffre de Mr et Mme James Potter ont été transférer vers le coffre de Mr Sirius Black'_

« A 13 : 14, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Y a-t-il… des précédents ?'_

« Toujours à 13 : 14, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Oui. Dans des circonstances normales, les documents sont remis aux descendants des propriétaires originaux…'_

« Toujours à 13 : 14, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Donc ils iraient à Harry'_

« Toujours à 13 : 14, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Mais, dans ce cas, le descendant est encore mineur, ce qui signifie que les documents iront à ses tuteurs. Ce qui signifie qu'ils iraient en la possession de Mr et Mme Vernon Dursley'_

« A 13 : 15, Monsieur Lupin a dit : _Y a-t-il un moyen de contester ce fait ? Mr et Mme Dursley sont des moldus, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'ils aient des documents de sorcellerie de cette sorte entre leurs mains.'_

« Toujours à 13 : 15, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Ce fait peut être contesté, mais ce sera une procédure longue. Etant donné la nature des documents, le Wizengamot sera l'autorité compétente.'_

« A 13 : 16, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Et nous aurons besoin…'_

« Toujours à 13 : 16, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : 'D_'un avocat, oui. Si vous avez l'intention de contester le testament, je vous suggère de vous adresser à l'Office International des Lois Magiques. Bonne journée à vous.'_

« Toujours à 13 : 16, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Mais… Que va-t-il advenir des papiers pendant ce temps ?'_

« Toujours à 13 : 16, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_- Ils resteront dans le coffre de Mr Black jusqu'à ce qu'un jugement final aura été atteint. Selon la loi magique, vous avez sept jours pour contester le testament et vous trouver un avocat.'_

« A 13 : 17, Monsieur Lupin a dit : '_Les Dursley… Seront-ils informés ?'_

« Toujours à 13 : 17, Slipnog le Gobelin a dit : '_Un hibou leur sera envoyé. Bonne journée, Mr Lupin.'_

« Toujours à 13 : 17, Monsieur Lupin quittait Gringotts. » Percy se rassit.

« Dans la preuve A, enchaîna Amélia, Slipnog le Gobelin admet clairement qu'il y a une cour pour contester le testament de Monsieur Sirius Black selon les Dispositions Légales concernant la Contestation de Dernières Volontés et Testaments. Le niez-vous, demanda-t-elle brusquement à Slipnog.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ne le niez-vous pas ?

- Le paragraphe 22b), alinéa v) des Dispositions Légales concernant la Contestation de Dernières Volontés et Testaments établit que si les gardiens sont jugés ne pas convenir, alors une autre personne pourra être nommé pour recevoir les biens ne faisant pas parti du testament – dans ce cas, les papiers de Monsieur et Madame James Potter.

- Donc, si Monsieur et Madame Vernon Dursley sont jugés ne pas convenir, les papiers pourraient être transmis à une autre personne, nommément, Monsieur Remus Lupin.

- Oui. »

Amélia se tourna vers Moira. « Vous l'avez de la bouche d'un Gobelin, indéniablement les plus experts du monde magique sur les lois fiscales et les questions économiques. Si Monsieur et Madame Vernon Dursley sont jugés ne pas convenir, les papiers peuvent passer à un autre gardien. » Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire. « L'avocat de Remus Lupin n'a pas d'autre question. » Elle s'assit, sa main trouvant celle de Remus et lui donnant une petite pression.

« Merci, Monsieur Slipnog, dit Moira. Vous pouvez partir. »

_Je ne savais pas qu'Amélia pouvait être aussi impressionnante_, pensa Remus à moitié hébété alors que le gobelin se précipitait loin de la barre. Il la regarda avec reconnaissance. _Quelle femme je me suis trouvée !_

« Maître Fudge, pria Moira, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin. »

Amélia se leva. « L'avocat de Remus Lupin appelle à témoigner Mademoiselle Luna Rationalis Lovegood.

* * *

« Objection, cria immédiatement Fudge. Mademoiselle Lovegood n'a pas l'âge ! »

Amélia lui envoya un regard ironique. « Vous êtes sûrement conscient que tout le monde à partir de l'âge de douze ans peut être appelé à témoigner dans un tribunal sorcier ?

- Maître Fudge a raison. Objection rejetée. »

Fudge se rassit. Remus nota avec jubilation qu'il semblait grandement embarrassé.

« Vous êtes Mademoiselle Luna Rationalis Lovegood de Veridica Fields, Ottery St. Catchpole ? demanda gentiment Amélia.

- Oui » répondit Luna. Elle semblait – pour une Lovegood, en tout cas, réfléchit Remus – assez normale aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux fins étaient tressés le long de son dos et elle portait de longues robes noires.

« Vous, ainsi que Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Neville Longdubat et Mademoiselle Virginia Weasley, êtes entrée au Ministère de la Magie le 4 Juin ?

- Oui, nous sommes allés au Département des Mystères pour sauver le parrain de Harry, mais il n'était pas là. C'était un vilain piège.

- Pendant que vous étiez là-bas, dit précautionneusement Amélia, vous êtes entrés dans une pièce connue sous le nom de Chambre de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? Une pièce avec un voile noir au milieu ?

- Oui, répondit Luna rêveusement. Nous sommes allés là-bas par accident d'abord – nous essayions de trouver la pièce avec les prophéties, vous voyez. Quand le combat a commencé, nous avons de nouveau finis là. »

Fudge se leva encore. « Objection ! »

Moira le scruta par dessus ses lunettes. « Oui, Monsieur Fudge ?

- Ces questions sont sans importances !

- L'importance de ces questions va être démontrée bientôt, Juge Meadowes », dit doucement Amélia.

Moira acquiesça. « Rejetée. Maître Fudge, assurez-vous que l'importance de ces questions _soit_ démontrée.

- Bien sûr. » Amélia se retourna vers Luna. « La première fois où vous étiez dans cette pièce, vous avez entendu des murmures de derrière le voile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Luna d'une voix distante. Je pouvais entendre des gens murmurer, mais je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Harry pouvait les entendre aussi, mais personne d'autre ne l'a pu. »

Amélia se tourna vers Moira. « Dans le Paragraphe B de la Classification des Bêtes, Etres et Esprits, 1342, il est établi que tout être qui parle ne peut pas être vraiment classé comme mort. Cette clause a originellement été insérée pour donner au fantôme la citoyenneté dans le monde magique, mais ça s'applique également à ce cas. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Si les gens derrière les voile murmurent, comme Mademoiselle Lovegood nous a dit qu'ils faisaient, alors, ils ne peuvent pas être légalement morts. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle d'audience. « Etes-vous en train de dire, Maître Fudge, demanda Moira abruptement, que Sirius Black n'est pas mort ? »

Amélia sourit. « Précisément. » Elle fit un signe de tête à Moira. « L'avocat de Remus Lupin n'a plus d'autres questions. » Elle se rassit.

« Merci, Maître Fudge. Maître Fudge ? »

Fudge se leva. « Mademoiselle Lovegood, dit-il lentement, Vesanus Lovegood est votre père ? »

Amélia fut immédiatement sur ses pieds. « Objection !

- Oui, Maître Fudge ?

- La parenté de Mademoiselle Lovegood n'est d'aucune manière importante dans ce cas ! argumenta Amélia avec véhémence.

- Mes intentions devraient devenir claires bientôt, Juge Meadowes. »

Moira acquiesça. « Très bien. Rejetée, Maître Fudge. Maître Fudge, assurez-vous que vos intentions deviennent claires. Mademoiselle Lovegood, s'il vous plaît, répondez à la question.

- Oui. Mon père est Vesanus Lovegood.

- Il dirige le magasine appelé _le Chicaneur_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Fudge se tourna vers Moira. « Juge Meadowes, je voudrais soumettre une preuve.

- Procédez, Maître Fudge. »

Fudge tendit quelque chose en papier glacé à Moira. « Ceci est une édition du _Chicaneur_ » dit-il avec un sourire de loup.

Avec un cœur lourd, Remus réalisa exactement ce que Fudge essayait de faire. « Bâtard, murmura Amélia à ses côt

- Tu ne peux pas objecter ?

- Non. Je ne peux pas continuer d'objecter pour non importance quand il dit qu'il va en venir au fait.

- Ceci sera dorénavant reconnue comme la Preuve B, annonça Moira.

- La Preuve B contient des articles sur divers sujets, commença Fudge sèchement. Ce numéro en particulier contient une interview d'un sorcier qui prétend avoir volé sur la lune avec une Brossedur Six des runes qui, inversées, contiennent un sort pour changer les oreilles de vos ennemis en Kumquats et un article sur la manière dont moi-même je cuisine les gobelin en tarte, ainsi qu'un article qui suggère que Sirius Black (qui, nous le savons tous, est un meurtrier de masse) est en réalité le chanteur des Croque-Mitaines. »

Il y eut des éclats de rire autours de la salle. Moira, cependant, le scruta. « Vos conclusions, Maître Fudge ?

- Permettez-moi de répondre par une question à Mademoiselle Lovegood. » Il se tourna vers celle-ci. « Mademoiselle Lovegood, croyez-vous que les Ronflacks Cornus existent ?

- Oui, répondit Luna fermement.

- Les Enormus à Babilles ?

- Oui

- Les Héliopathes ?

- Oui. »

Fudge se retourna vers Moira. « Cette fille est visiblement aussi folle que son père, lui dit-il fermement. « Le paragraphe R de la Loi sur les Conditions des Témoins de 1782 établit clairement que les témoins doivent être sain d'esprit. J'affirme que Mademoiselle Luna Rationalis Lovegood de Veridica Fields, Oterry St. Catchpole n'est pas saine d'esprit.

- Objection ! » Amélia était sur ses pieds.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Fudge ?

- Mademoiselle Lovegood s'est révélée être noble et courageuse, comme je suis sure Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Londubat, Mademoiselle Granger et Mademoiselle Weasley pourraient témoigner. Mademoiselle Lovegood a fait face à plus de Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères le 4 juin que beaucoup de sorciers respectables dans leur vie. Et maintenant, Maître Fudge l'accuse de ne pas être saine d'esprit ? Nous devons nous souvenir que Monsieur Fudge a également jeter le discrédit sur la santé mentale de Monsieur Harry Potter l'année dernière – et on ne peut douter qu'il a été effroyablement dans le faux. » Les yeux noirs d'Amélia étaient durs. « Voudriez-vous, une fois de plus, doutez de la santé mentale d'une fille qui a été la voix de la vérité dans le tissu de mensonge que le Ministère et les médias ont perpétrer l'année dernière ? N'insultez pas cette fille – qui a été plus courageuse que ce qu'on demandera jamais à beaucoup – en jetant le doute sur sa santé d'esprit !

- Je demande un vote », dit Fudge, regardant sa fille.

Moira se consulta avec Amélia Bones. « La demande de Maître Fudge a été retenue, annonça-t-elle. Le Magengamot va voter sur la santé mentale de Mademoiselle Lovegood par bulletin secret.

- S'il vous plaît, écrivez 'oui' si vous pensez que Mademoiselle Lovegood est saine d'esprit, ou 'non' si vous croyez qu'elle ne l'est pas, instruisit Susan Bones au Magengamot. Des bulletins spéciaux vous ont été fournis. »

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes, puis Moira prit un morceau de parchemin. « Les résultats ont été enregistrés, déclara-t-elle. Par vingt-cinq voix contre vingt-trois, le Magengamot déclare que Mademoiselle Luna Rationalis Lovegood de Veridica Fields, Ottery St Catchpole, n'est _pas _saine d'esprit. »

Remus entendit Amélia retenir son souffle et s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chaise.

« Mademoiselle Lovegood, veuillez quitter la barre immédiatement s'il vous plaît, demanda Moira laconiquement. Maître Fudge, puisque votre dernier témoin a été discalifié, vous êtes autorisés à appeler quelqu'un d'autre. »

Amélia se leva. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux. « J'appelle Monsieur Remus Jonathan Lupin à la barre. »

* * *

Se sentant légèrement hébété et très minable, Remus fit son chemin à la barre. Il pouvait voir tout le monde dans la salle d'audience de là – Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, assis ensembles, le visage pale, une Luna semblant confuse assise à côté de son père, Dumbledore, les plus vieux Weasley, Fudge et les Dursley, Amélia…

« Vous êtes Remus Jonathan Lupin de Londres ? demanda Amélia.

- Oui. »

Fudge se leva. « Où de Londres, Monsieur Lupin ? grogna-t-il méchamment.

« Maître Fudge ! tonna Moira. Vous n'avez pas été autorisé par la Présidence !

- Je ne peux pas le dire, répondit Remus, essayant de garder sa voix douce. Ma maison est sous la protection du Fidelitas, et je ne suis pas le Gardien du Secret.

- Procédez, Maître Fudge.

- Le 30 Juillet, vous êtes venu au Ministère de la Magie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un loup-garou, répondit-il, zieutant délibérément Cornelius Fudge comme il le disait, et je suis venu pour le renouvellement annuel de ma licence.

- Etes-vous allé au Département des Mystères ce jour-l ?

- Oui. »

Fudge se leva. « ETIEZ-VOUS AUTORISE ? rugit-il.

- MAITRE FUDGE ! hurla Moira. C'est la seconde fois que vous parlez sans que ce ne soit votre tour ! _Asseyez_-vous !

- Non, je n'étais pas autorisé, répondit Remus audacieusement, mais j'y suis allé quand même.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration. « Parce que je voulais honorer mes morts. Sirius Black était – est toujours – mon meilleur ami. Mais ce n'est pas la seule personne que j'ai perdu au voile du Département des Mystères.

- Qui était l'autre personne ? » demanda doucement Amélia. La salle d'audience était si calme qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

« Ma sœur, Regina, répondit Remus, souhaitant ne pas pleurer. Ma mère Arethusa était une Langue de Plomb, mais elle était aussi mentalement instable. Ma sœur était une prêtresse d'Arachnée, et, comme beaucoup d'entre vous le sait, les Arachniaes possédaient des livres connu comme le Libri de la Mort et de la Vie, traditions données par les Etres bienveillants des temps anciens. Ma mère désirait ces secrets plus que tout et Regina refusait de lui donner. En Septembre 1980, ma mère a enlevé Regina et son enfant du temple de Telae Domus. » Il s'imagina presque entendre un petit craquement dans sa tête à le mention de l'enfant. « Je… ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à l'enfant. Mais ma mère a emmené Regina au Département des Mystères et la poussée à travers le voile. » Il y eut des bruits de respiration tout autours de la salle. « Ma mère a été incarcérée à Sainte Mangouste peu de temps après, dans une section pour les criminels mentaux, où elle réside à présent. » Il prit une autre profonde inspiration. « Je suis allé au Département des Mystères, bien que je ne suis pas autorisé. J'y suis allé pour honorer les morts, pour Sirius Black, pour Regina Lupin et pour leur enfant…

- _Leur _enfant ? » interrompit Moira.

Remus savait que son interruption ne pouvait pas être conforme à l'étiquette du tribunal. Il l'avait désarmée, alors, à un certain degré. « Oui. » Il s'imagina ressentir un autre craquement dans son esprit. « Je suis allé au Département des Mystères pour honorer Sirius Black, Regina Lupin et leur enfant, que je n'ai jamais connu. » Un autre petit craquement.

« Que s'est-il passé quand vous étiez dans le Département des Mystères ? demanda Amélia.

- J'ai pensé au suicide, répondit honnêtement Remus. Le voile était juste là. Il avait tué mon meilleur ami et ma sœur. Il y avait une justice à ce qu'il me tue aussi. Mais alors j'ai entendu… des voix. »

Fudge grogna, mais il ne dit rien.

« Quelle sorte de voix ?

- J'ai entendu les voix de personnes derrière le voile, répondit Remus. J'ai entendu Abelforth Dumbledore. Une autre voix que je n'ai pas reconnue. Puis Regina. Finalement, Sirius.

- Que disaient-ils ?

- Ils parlaient de comment s'échapper de l'endroit où ils étaient. Ils ne sont pas morts. Ils sont… ailleurs – et, par le ton de leur conversation, ils sont dans le Vide. Pas morts.

- Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? »

Remus sourit avec ironie. « J'ai essayé de leur parler. J'ai appelé Sirius et Regina à travers le voile.

- Objections ! » Fudge était sur ses pieds.

« Oui, Maître Fudge ? »

Fudge eut un sourire satisfait. « Comme mademoiselle Lovegood, il est clair que Monsieur Lupin est clairement mal d'esprits.

- Avant que vous ne décidiez de cela, j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez s'il vous plaît, dit Amélia fermement. Je peux finir l'histoire moi-même, parce que c'est à ce moment que je suis entrée dans la pièce. » Il y eut quelques bruits de respiration en plus autours de la salle d'audience. « J'ai essayé de convaincre Monsieur Lupin de s'éloigner du voile, ne croyant pas qu'il ait vraiment entendu des voix. Nous étions sur le point de partir quand Monsieur Black a appelé Monsieur Lupin de derrière le voile. » Encore plus de respiration. « Monsieur Black, Monsieur Lupin et Mademoiselle Lupin ont eu une courte conversation. Comme vous le savez, Monsieur Black avait encore une baguette quand il est tombé à travers le voile. Cette injection de magie dans le monde du Vide dans lequel ils sont cause à celui-ci de s'effondrer, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Lupin pouvait avoir une conversation avec Monsieur Lupin. En bref… » Les yeux d'Amélia errèrent autours de la salle d'audience silencieuse, « ni Monsieur Black, ni Mademoiselle Lupin, ni aucune personne derrière ce voile n'est morte. Ils sont juste… ailleurs. » Elle se tourna vers Moira. « Et s'ils ne sont pas morts, alors, le testament de Monsieur Back est nul.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Non », répondit Amélia, et elle s'assit.

« Maître Fudge ? »

Fudge se leva. « Et bien, c'est une belle histoire, Monsieur Lupin, dit-il, traînant légèrement ses mots, mais pourquoi devrions-nous en croire un mot ?

- Pourquoi ne le devriez-vous pas ? rétorqua Remus.

- Et bien, vous êtes un loup-garou, après tout. »

_Bâtard_, pensa Remus.

Un des jurés se leva. « La Présidence reconnaît Lakshmi Patil, Juré.

- Monsieur Fudge, même si Monsieur Lupin ne peut pas être cru, pourquoi devrions-nous ne pas croire Mademoiselle Fudge ? Elle est, après tout, votre fille, et d'une morale difficilement douteuse.

- Parce qu'elle fraye AVEC LUI !, mugit Fudge. Mademoiselle Fudge et Monsieur Lupin are… »

Mais Remus ne découvrit jamais ce que Fudge pensait que lui et Amélia était, parce qu'il y eut un terrible crack ! et un flash de lumière blanche au milieu de la salle d'audience. Les barrières de son esprit s'écroulèrent, le Charme d'Oubli brisé, et il se _souvint_. Mais sa mémoire retrouvée était le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment.

« Salut tout le monde, dit Sirius Black. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqu ? »


	46. Interlude : Il aimait tant le monde

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_Il y a quelques Etres de plus mentionnés dans ce chapitre – nommément, le Direach et Cearb le Tueur. Basiquement, ils sont très très mauvais. La seule arme véritable contre le Direach est le soleil. Il a des grandes dents et de grandes griffes. Pas sympa. Cearb est connu pour voyager dans une calèche noire. Il porte un chapeau à trois bords comme ceux des cocher des corbillards. Il commande beaucoup d'Etres et, où qu'il aille, il apporte la mort. _

_

* * *

_

**Interlude : Il aimait tant le monde.**

« SIRIUS ! »

Sirius releva brusquement la tête comme Harry sautait par-dessus le balcon de la tribune et courait droit vers lui. « HARRY ! »

Il enveloppa le garçon – bien qu'on pouvait encore difficilement le qualifier de garçon, pensa-t-il – dans une embrassade paternelle. « Oh, Harry » murmura-t-il avec passion.

Harry se dégagea et il y avait des larmes coulant le long de son visage. « Tu es revenu ! » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius sourit. « Je suis revenu. »

Ils étaient entourés par une cacophonie. Le Magengamot était dans une conversation choquée, les gens dans la tribune acclamaient ou hurlaient, Cornélius Fudge, sur ses pieds, hurlait à pleins poumons.

Il y eut un épouvantable thwack ! alors que Moira Meadowes abattait son marteau sur la table devant elle. « SILENCE ! »

La salle d'audience se tut. Sirius se sentit soudainement sans défense. Il n'avait pas de baguette – il avait laissé la sienne avec Regina quand elle s'était projetée hors du Vide. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Harry sortir subrepticement sa propre baguette de sa manche.

« Je pense que nous pouvons à présent établir en toute sécurité que Monsieur Sirius Canis Black n'est _pas _mort, dit Moira durement.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est le vrai Black ? » demanda une voix de la tribune. C'était Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Remus se leva de sa place. « Sirius, dit-il, quelle forme prenait le patronus de James Potter ?

- C'était un lion, répondit promptement Sirius. Le mien était un dragon et le tien un albatros. »

Remus se tourna vers Moira. « C'est le vrai Sirius Black, Juge Meadowes. »

Moira acquiesça. « Reconnu, » dit-elle, et Remus se rassit.

Sirius se sentait toujours très exposé. La baguette d'Amélia était sur le bureau devant elle. S'il pouvait juste l'attraper…

« La question maintenant semble être, annonça Moira, que faisons-nous de lui ? »

Remus se leva à nouveau. « Je me porte garant de son innocence. »

Amélia se leva également. « Moi également.

- Et moi. » Dumbledore.

Des gens se levaient tout autours de la salle – Sirius vit Tonks, Maugrey, Kingsley se lever ensemble sur le banc le plus haut de la tribune, et Maugrey lui envoya un clin d'œil de son œil magique. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se levèrent de là où ils étaient assis ensemble, rayonnant furieusement.

Le marteau de Moira frappa de nouveau la table. « SILENCE ! »

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit la main de Cornélius Fudge tâtonner pour quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Moira, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, nous dire exactement _pourquoi_ vous vous portez garant de l'innocence de Sirius Black ? »

Dumbledore commença à raconter l'histoire, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. « Prépare-toi à faire un saut de côté, Harry » lui dit-il du bout des lèvres, et il vit son filleul acquiescer, bien que très légèrement.

Sirius garda ses yeux fixer sur Cornélius Fudge. Il se glissa, aussi clandestinement qu'il put, vers le bureau où Remus et Amélia étaient assis. La main de Fudge sortait de sa poche, à présent, et dedans il tenait sa…

« AVADA KE…

- STUPEFIX ! »

Fudge avait été rapide, mais Sirius l'avait été plus. D'un mouvement fluide, il bondit sur la baguette d'Amélia, stupéfixa Fudge et roula, se relevant dans une position de duel. La lumière verte mourut autours de la baguette de Fudge. Harry, comme Sirius lui avait dit, s'était écarté avec des réflexes nés du Quidditch et était maintenant quelque trois mètres plus loin, baguette prête.

Pour la troisième fois, le marteau de Moira frappa la table. « SILENCE ! »

Sirius rassembla ses forces, attendant pour l'inévitable, mais, à la place, Moira pointa sa baguette sur Fudge. « _Enervatum ! »_

Fudge se remit difficilement sur ses pieds. « Cet homme !, hurla-t-il, pointant Sirius. Cet homme est un criminel !

- C'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train d'essayer d'établir, Monsieur Fudge, dit froidement Moira, et vous avez brisé les Restrictions anti-Violence dans un Tribunal en essayant de lancer un Sort Impardonnable sur Monsieur Black ! _Constringere !_ »

Des cordelettes fusèrent du bout de la baguette de Moira et lièrent Fudge à sa chaise. Il lutta, mais en vain. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit Remus et Amélia échanger un sourire ironique.

« Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Moira, s'il vous plaît, continuez. »

Mais Dumbledore n'eut jamais la chance de continuer, parce qu'à ce moment, il y eut un épouvantable boom ! et la salle entière fut violement secouée. Toutes les bougies s'éteignirent, laissant l'endroit dans les ténèbres.

Sirius entendit des cris de 'Magie Noire !' et 'Etres !' et 'Attrapez Black !' mais il les enregistra à peine. Il savait ce que ce son signifiait. « REGINA ! » hurla-t-il, il se transforma et se précipita hors de la salle d'audience.

§§

Il semblait y avoir une véritable tornade dans la Salle de la Mort quand Sirius y entra dans sa forme canine, et l'épicentre en était le voile.

Il se retransforma. « REGINA ! » hurla-t-il.

Il y avait des cris de derrière le voile, les cris de douzaines, de centaines. Le voile ne faisait plus que simplement flotter – il semblait être pris dans une tempête, vêtement noir claquant et craquant au vent.

« REGINA ! » hurla-t-il encore.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule comme Remus, Amélia et Severus arrivèrent à toute allure dans la pièce. « REMUS ! cria-t-il. REMUS ? AIDE-MOI !

- COMMENT ? hurla en retour Remus.

- ATTRAPE MES PIEDS – JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LA SORTIR DE LA ! CET ENDROIT S'EFFONDRE ! »

Avec ça, Sirius plongea vers le voile, Remus et, étonnamment, Severus à sa suite, et il passa sa tête au travers.

* * *

Les murs craquaient et se fendaient comme Sirius les regardait d'en haut. Dehors, Remus avait attrapé une de ses jambes et Severus l'autre. Les gens criaient, blottis en groupe, alors que l'endroit commençait à s'effondrer autours d'eux. « REGINA ! » hurla-t-il.

Elle regarda vers le haut. « SIRIUS !

- TU AS LA BAGUETTE – UTILISE LA MAGIE POUR TE SORTIR DE LA !

- NON ! JE NE LES LAISSERAI PAS !

- REGGIE, TU DOIS TE SAUVER !

- NON ! »

Il y eut un grand bruit de déchirure alors qu'un des murs se fendait en deux. Des ténèbres sinistres et horribles roulèrent comme du brouillard, et, dedans, Sirius peut voir de terribles créatures, marchant, marchant, avançant.

Les Etres.

_Ils veulent de la nourriture_, pensa-t-il désespérément. Alors qu'il regardait, un être qu'il reconnut comme étant le Direach attrapa Janus Snape et le déchira en deux. « REGINA ! »

Un être avançait sur elle. Il n'avait pas de doigts, simplement des serres, et quand il ouvrit sa bouche, Sirius vit des dents de la taille de chauve-souris batteuse, aiguisées et mortelles. Il portait un étrange chapeau à trois bords. _Cearb le Tueur, _pensa-t-il avec terreur. _Un seigneur des Etres – et un des plus malveillants !_ Et, alors qu'il regardait, Regina inclina la tête et attendit pour la mort, sereine et en paix.

Il fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser. Il leva la baguette d'Amélia. « _Accio Regina !_ »

Cearb fit un mouvement brusque vers elle alors s'envolait soudainement, manquant ses jambes de quelques centimètres. Sirius attrapa sa main désespérément. « REMUS ! hurla-t-il. REMUS ? RAMENE MOI ! »

Il sentit quelque chose tirer sur ses jambes et il fut ramené en arrière. Il garda une prise serrée sur la main de Regina…

Et alors, soudainement, ce fut fini. Il était allongé sur le sol de la Chambre de la Mort avec Regina Lupin dans ses bras et le voile était terriblement, sinistrement, immobile.


	47. Pour prévenir la misère humaine

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Pour prévenir la misère humaine**

Remus pouvait à peine respirer. « Regina ! » murmura-t-il. _Doux Merlin_.

Elle reposait sur le sol, et il pouvait voir du sang couler de sa tempe, mais elle le regarda. « R… Remus ? »

En deux pas, il fut à côté d'elle, et il la souleva du sol avec aussi peu d'effort que si elle était une plume. « Reggie !, pleura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Oh, Reggie, tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autours de son cou et elle le tint fermement. « Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi, sanglota-t-elle. Jamais, Jamais ! »

Il y avait toujours du sang courrant de sa tempe. Remus regarda Dumbledore. « Professeur… »

Dumbledore sourit et pointa sa baguette sur Regina. « _Sanationis_ ! »

Regina regarda son frère, sa blessure guérie. « Remus…

- Nous ferions mieux de partir, » intervint Sirius. Il s'était remis sur ses pieds sans que Remus ne l'ait noté et Amélia le supportait. Il était faible et tremblant, mais en vie. Il jeta un regard anxieux sur le voile. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il y avait des Etres… Cearb… »

Remus portant Regina, Amélia supportant Sirius, Severus et Dumbledore quittèrent la pièce à toute allure. Severus pointa sa baguette sur la porte. « _Colloportus Totalus_ ! »

Et la Chambre de la Mort fut sceller pour toujours.

* * *

Il y avait des bruits de respirations et des cris quand ils rerentrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Haut dans la tribune, Remus vit les yeux d'Helena rouler dans sa tête et elle s'évanouit. Bill Weasley l'attrapa et lui et son frère Charlie l'éventèrent, essayant de la réveiller.

Cornélius Fudge était encore attaché à sa chaise. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait sauté de la tribune et avait sa baguette pointée vers le ministre. Tonks était avec la famille Dursley, alternativement essayant de calmer Pétunia et brandissant sa baguette vers Vernon. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient également descendus au niveau de la salle d'audience et se tenaient autours d'Harry, qui était blanc comme la craie et tremblant. Il était assis au bord du bureau de Remus et Amélia, et Ginny lui murmurait urgemment, essayant clairement de le calmer. Maugrey se tenait tout prêt, son œil normal fixé sur eux, son œil magique errant dans la salle pour tout danger potentiel. Le Magengamot était encore à sa place, mais la plupart de ses membres semblaient terrorisés et Lakshmi Patil s'était évanoui.

Moira Meadowes, cependant, était toujours en aussi bonne santé, et, au moment où Remus, Regina, Sirius, Amélia, Severus et Dumbledore revinrent dans la salle, elle claqua son marteau sur son bureau. « SILENCE !

- Peux-tu marcher ? demanda Remus à Regina dans un souffle.

- Oui » répondit-elle sur le même ton. Remus la remit gentiment sur ses pieds, mais il continua à la supporter de son bras.

« Expliquez-vous », ordonna Moira sèchement.

Dumbledore lança un regard sur les parties. « Asseyez-vous tous, dit-il gentiment. Je vais m'occuper de ça. » Il secoua sa baguette et un énorme sofa mou en chintz apparut.

Remus aida Regina vers le sofa puis Sirius avant de prendre une chaise du bureau pour Amélia. Severus avait disparut, et Remus le vit du coin de l'œil aller vers où Helena Séraphin reposait, inconsciente, dans la tribune.

« Harry, murmura-t-il, Harry, viens et assieds-toi. »

Remus sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit apparaître un autre sofa – en velours rouge comme celui dont il se souvenait de Godric's Hollow avant que ce ne soit détruit. Harry était toujours aussi blanc et avait l'air hébété si bien que Ginny dut le conduire par le coude pour le faire s'asseoir. « Ecoute-moi, Harry, Remus l'entendit-elle lui murmurer. Sirius est revenu. Il est vivant. Et il ne va pas s'en aller. Regarde, il est juste là, assis sur le canap »

Remus fit un geste vers Ron et Hermione. Venez et asseyez-vous, vous deux, leur dit-il gentiment. Vous avez l'air de personnes qui ont vu un fantôme.

- Je ne suis pas totalement sure que ce n'est pas le cas » grommela Hermione, jetant des coups d'œil vers où Sirius et Regina étaient assis.

Dumbledore essayait de convaincre le Magengamot de l'innocence de Sirius, réalisa Remus, alors qu'il prenait une autre chaise du bureau et s'asseyait lui-même. Il expliquait ce qui s'était passé dans la Cabane Hurlante, et le Magengamot écoutait, captivé.

Regina regardait étrangement Sirius. « Tu as passé douze ans à Azkaban ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sirius regarda ailleurs. « Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a été victime d'un coup monté, intervint Remus, sachant que Sirius ne pouvait pas raconter l'histoire sans se blâmer de la mort de James et Lily. Tu te souviens de Peter Pettigrow ?

- Bien sûr.

- Il est passé de l'autre côté, dit calmement Remus. Il espionnait pour eux. Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion parmi nous, mais pas qui. Puis, notre espion est revenu avec des nouvelles que Voldemort avait l'attention de chasser Lily et James. Dumbledore leur a dit que leur meilleure chance serait le sort de Fidelitas, et ils avaient prévu d'utiliser Sirius comme Gardien du Secret – le choix évident, bien sûr. Donc, Sirius les a persuadés d'utiliser Peter à la place – un choix très peu probable, étant donné combien il était faible et sans talent – sans le dire à personne. Mais Peter a trahi Lily et James, et ils sont morts… et tout le monde a pensé que Sirius les avait trahis parce qu'il était le Gardien du Secret. Et donc, il a été jeté à Azkaban sans un procès. »

Regina semblait horrifiée. « Sans… un procès ? »

Sirius acquiesça sombrement. « Oui. J'y ai été pendant douze ans. » Ses yeux prirent l'allure morte qu'ils avaient toujours quand il repensait à Azkaban. « C'était horrible.

- Mais… Comment t'es-tu échapp ?

- Je suis un Animagus. Un chien. Illégal, bien sûr, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Les émotions d'un chien sont plus simples, et les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient pas s'en nourrir aussi bien. Je me changeais en chien quand ils venaient et m'assurais juste d'être humain quand les gardiens humains venaient. Puis, un jour, Fudge est venu et m'a donné son journal. Et là, assis sur l'épaule de Ron Weasley – c'est la grand roux là-bas – était un rat. Peter était un animagus également, tu vois, et je l'ai reconnu. Il allait être à Poudlard, où tait Harry. Je savais que je devais sortir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Peter près de Harry – pas quand il avait tué James et Lily. Alors, j'ai fait un plan désespéré… et il a fonctionné. Je me suis glissé entre les Détraqueurs en tant que chien et j'ai nagé jusqu'au continent. Et alors, lentement, j'ai fait mon chemin vers Poudlard, où j'ai rencontré Harry et ses amis – et Remus, qui était professeur – vers la fin de l'année. Nous avons attrapé Peter et nous étions sur le point de le tuer, mais Harry ne nous a pas laissé. Il lui a montré de la pitié. » Il soupira alors qu'il regardait vers son filleul. « Juste comme son père, celui là. Et… Et bien, c'est une longue histoire, mais Peter s'est enfui. Donc je suis encore un meurtrier fou pour tout le monde. »

Les yeux de Regina étaient remplis de larmes. « Oh, Sirius, murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Sirius la regarda. « Je…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, lui dit-elle calmement, mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je comprends »

Amélia donna un petit coup de coude à Remus. « Ils vont procéder au vote sur l'innocence de Sirius. ! » siffla-t-elle.

La salle d'audience devint complètement silencieuse alors que le Magengamot écrivait sur ses bulletins secrets. Remus pouvait sentir son cœur tonner dans ses oreilles.

Moira se leva et Remus retint son souffle. « Les résultats ont été enregistrés, annonça-t-elle. Par trente trois voix contre treize, le Magengamot déclare que Monsieur Sirius Canis Black de Londres est innocent de toutes les charges pesant contre lui ! »


	48. Le rugissement de beaucoup d'eau

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Mystick** : Et en avant pour la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant.

**Alana Chantelune** : Sur ce point je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce serait un peu comme discréditer quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il croit en Dieu. Parce que, là non plus on n'a pas de preuve.

**Andromède** : C'est clair que le procès Fudge VS Fudge, c'était bon. Mais ils font quand même déballage de leurs histoires privées devant tout le monde. En tout cas, c'était vraiment la guerre des coups bas ce procès ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Phobia Floral** : et oui, le moment que tout le monde attendait este enfin arrivé, Sirius est de retour et libre. Quant à Severus, et oui, il est allé voir Helena. Quant à l'enfant, non, il n'est pas passé derrière le voile.

**Dumati** : Merci pour la proposition mais ça va. En plus, ma sœur vient de craquer et l'a acheté. En fait, on attendait le petit, mais vu le nombre de pages, on peut quand même se poser des questions sur une future sortie en format poche.

**Didinette** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait plaisir. Tous les chapitres de cette histoire sont écrits, encore faut-il que je les traduise ! Des fois, je me demande dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée ! lol

**Alinemcb54** : Ca t'a fait de la lecture alors ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes.

* * *

**Le rugissement de beaucoup d'eau**

_Innocent…_

Ce mot merveilleux résonnait dans la tête de Sirius comme les cloches d'une église. Innocent. Innocent. Libre.

Il se sentait trembler… trembler de joie, trembler avec des larmes, trembler d'excitation. « Je suis libre ! » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. « Je suis libre ! »

Il se leva. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il s'en fichait. Il regarda Moira Meadowes droit dans les yeux. « Merci, dit-il d'abord calmement. Merci. MERCI ! »

Harry se leva et vint vers lui. Les couleurs étaient revenues sur son visage et ses yeux verts étaient vivants et dansants. Il lui tendit la main. « Félicitation, Sirius » lui dit-il, souriant largement.

Sirius attrapa la main tendue et la serra fermement avant d'attirer le garçon dans une embrassade virile. « Merci Harry. Merci. »

Un véritable charivari avait explosé dans la salle d'audience. Moira abaissa son marteau. « La séance est levée ! » déclara-t-elle, et il y eut de grandes exclamations.

Sirius se sentit être hissé et il fut porté hors du hall sur les épaules de tout le monde. Derrière la foule, il vit Regina se lever lentement. Amélia lui sourit, prit son bras et, ensemble, elles suivirent.

« Je te vois à Poudlard, Reggie ! » hurla-t-il, et il la vit, souriante, lui faire un signe de la main.

Il se souvint à peine avoir pris le réseau de Cheminette du Ministère vers Poudlard, d'aller vers la Grande Salle et de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs alors qu'une grande fête impromptue était tenue pour célébrer l'événement.

Tout ce qui importait c'était que lui, Sirius Black, était en vie, amoureux et _libre._

* * *

« Harry, appela calmement Sirius, faisant signe à son filleul. Harry, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Il vit une légère surprise dans les yeux verts derrière les lunettes, mais Harry le suivit vers un coin au calme de la salle commune des Gryffondors. « Très bien. »

Ils s'assirent sur un sofa rouge élimé. « J'ai… quelque chose à te dire, dit lourdement Sirius. « Ce… n'est pas mauvais, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais derrière le voile ? »

Harry cligna des paupières. « Je sais que tu ais passé au travers quand nous nous battions au Département des Mystères. Puis tu as rencontré Mademoiselle Lupin… » Il fit un signe de la tête vers l'endroit où Regina était assise avec Remus près du feu, « … et qu'elle a essayé quelque magie pour sortir, mais quand elle est revenue, tu étais parti. Et puis, tu es apparu au milieu de la salle d'audience. »

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration. « OK, Harry. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai disparu du Vide, OK ?

- OK.

- Après que Regina ait fait sa magie, et qu'elle ait disparu – je suppose que c'était temporaire – j'ai mis ma main contre le mur. Cet endroit n'était pas vraiment ce que les sorciers connaissent comme étant le Vide, Harry. C'est un endroit horrible, peuplé d'Etres malveillants – de puissantes créatures magiques qui sont également puissamment horribles. C'était comme si une part du Vide s'était effondrée sur elle-même et avait fait une sorte de bulle. Mais quand je suis tombé au travers, je portais toujours de la magie avec moi, et l'endroit commençait à s'effondrer. Donc, quand je me suis appuyé contre le mur, je suis tombé au travers d'une sorte de crac et j'ai atterri quelque part de complètement différent. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grand ouverts. « Comme… un autre monde ?

- En quelque sorte. J'ai fini dans une sorte de forêt. Au début, je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais alors j'ai réalisé. » Il prit une autre profonde respiration. « Est-ce que tu sais où vous viviez avant que tu ne sois confié aux Dursley ?

- Quoi, avec ma mère et mon père ?

- Oui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je… n'ai jamais pensé à ça. »

Sirius soupira légèrement. « Toi et tes parents viviez dans un petit cottage tout près d'un village appelé Godric's Hollow. C'était un petit endroit magnifique – la maison avait un toit en chaume, et des roses grimpantes et du chèvrefeuille sur les murs. C'était également près d'une large forêt. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent encore plus. « Tu es allé là-bas ?

- C'était comme si j'étais là bas… mais c'était une meilleure version de la bas, répondit-il lentement. C'était… plus vrai que le vrai, si ça a un sens. » _Oh, Lily, James_, pensa-t-il. « La dernière fois que je suis allé à Godric's Hollow… et bien, il suffit de dire que c'était dans un sale état. Quand Voldemort a attaqu » Il ferma les yeux, revivant l'horrible nuit, « … il ne restait plus grand chose, Harry. Je n'ai jamais voulu y retourner. Mais quand je suis tombé à travers le mur de la bulle du Vide et que j'ai réalisé où j'étais… je devais y retourner. »

Harry acquiesça avec véhémence. « Et ?

- C'était comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais été là, raconta Sirius, souriant tristement. C'était beau, Harry. C'était comme si rien n'avait jamais changé. Je suis resté là, regardant la maison pendant un moment, et puis, je suis allé à la porte et j'ai frappé. Le heurtoir à leur porte, Harry… » Il s'autorisa un sourire malicieux, « … était un cerf avec des andouillers massifs. Je l'ai offert à James pour son vingt et unième anniversaire. »

Harry sourit mais ne dit rien.

« Et… » Sirius regarda rêveusement dans l'espace. « Et… la porte s'est ouverte, et ta mère se tenait là, Harry. Elle m'a dit d'entrer, et il y avait ton père.

- Ma mère et mon père ? souffla Harry.

- Je suis tombé dans l'après-vie, Harry.

- Mais… comment es-tu rentr ?

- As-tu entendu parler des Arachniaes ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Oui. Professeur Séraphin, notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en est une, et elle m'a parlé d'elles l'autre soir. Elles ont des livres sur la vie et la mort – ou elles avaient, puisqu'elles ont été détruites. »

Sirius baissa la tête. Il avait entendu parler de la destruction des Arachniaes plus tôt dans la journée.

« Et elle m'a dit que Mademoiselle Lupin en avait été une, et que ma mère aussi », finit Harry.

Sirius acquiesça. « Elle l'était, Harry, et une très bonne. Elle m'a renvoyé en utilisant un sort compliqué – je te l'expliquerai une autre fois. Mais… tes parents m'ont donné un message pour toi.

- Un… message ? Pour moi ?

- Ton père m'a dit de te dire qu'il est très fier de toi et que tu es le genre de petit qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir être. Il m'a dit de te dire que tu lui manquais et qu'il t'aimait très fort. »

Les yeux d'Harry étaient embués de larmes. « Et ma mère ?

- Elle dit qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle aimerait pouvoir être avec toi et qu'elle et ton père te regardent toujours, qu'importe ce qu'il arrive. Elle dit que tu ne dois pas jouer au Quidditch avec des chaussettes mouillées parce que tu vas attraper froid et qu'elle ne veut pas que tu sois jamais malade ou blessé et qu'elle est tellement désolée que tu le sois. Et elle dit… » Sirius déglutit, « que quand le temps sera finalement venu pour toi de mourir, qu'elle et ton père t'attendront. »

Lui et Harry pleuraient tous les deux pour de bon maintenant. Harry s'accrochait à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait. « Sirius, sanglota-t-il. Sirius… merci. »

Il se retira et regarda son filleul dans les yeux. « De rien » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

La pendule afficha une heure. Ron bailla. « Je vais au lit, annonça-t-il.

- Quoi, tu vas juste laisser Hermione l ? » demanda Ginny. Elle était enroulée comme un chat sur une chaise près du feu.

« Et bien, je ne peux vraiment pas la monter en haut des escaliers, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua Ron

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- L'année dernière, intervint Harry, Ron a essayé d'aller dans le dortoir des filles pour aller chercher Hermione, et ça s'est retourné contre lui.

- Rien qu'un peu », maugréa Ron.

Ginny gloussa. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

- Les escaliers se sont transformés en toboggan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron regarda Sirius bizarrement. « Comment tu sais ça ?

- James, répondit-il promptement. « Pendant notre septième année, il essayait toujours de monter pour voir Lily.

- Est-ce qu'il a jamais réussi ? » demanda curieusement Harry.

Sirius sourit. « Oui, il a réussi.

- Comment ? » demanda Ginny.

Sirius bailla. « Tape la quatrième brique au-dessus du sol, troisième à partir de la gauche et dit _Dignationis_

- Comment est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça ? » interrogea Ron avec curiosité.

Sirius sourit. « Si je dois te le raconter, nous sommes là jusque cinq heures du matin. Maintenant, monte Hermione au lit avant qu'elle ne se brise le cou. » La tête d'Hermione pendait de sa chaise selon un angle très étrange.

« Si elle se réveille, je _te_ blâme » Ron menaça-t-il Sirius alors qu'il soulevait Hermione dans ses bras.

« Comme tu veux, répondit Sirius, souriant malicieusement.

- Nuit, Sirius, salua Harry en baillant.

- Nuit Harry.

- Nuit Remus, nuit mademoiselle Lupin

- Bonne nuit, Harry, répondit Regina.

- Je te vois demain, ajouta Remus. »

Harry monta les escaliers du dortoir des garçons pendant que Ginny traînait après Ron et Hermione vers celui des filles. Ron revint une minute plus tard et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter lui-même vers le dortoir des garçons.

Remus se leva. « Je ferais mieux d'aller voir comment va Amélia. Je parie qu'elle planifie de faire une nuit blanche, mais je sais comment elle est quand elle ne dort pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'enquit Sirius avec curiosité.

- Elle aide Dumbledore à rédiger les charges pour destituer Fudge de son bureau. Ils feraient mieux de gagner. Je ne peux pas croire que Fudge a essayé de te tuer aujourd'hui, Sirius. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « Ca vient avec le job de criminel échappé, j'en ai peur. »

Remus se pencha et embrassa la tempe de sa sœur. « Je te voix demain matin, Reggie, dit-il doucement. Nuit Patmol.

- Nuit Lunard

- Bonne nuit, Remus. »

Le portrait se referma derrière Remus et Sirius regarda Regina. Il savait qu'il devait lui demander. « Reggie ?

- Oui ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Quand… quand j'étais avec James et Lily dans l'après-vie, commença-t-il lentement, ils m'ont dit… quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Regina percèrent les siens. « Ils t'ont dit pour notre enfant » dit-elle simplement.

Sirius acquiesça. Il ne pouvait penser à aucun mot.

« Je voulais te le dire, expliqua doucement Regina. C'était juste… avec Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé et tout ça… je ne voulais pas te donner un point faible. Un endroit où Tu-Sais-Qui aurait put te frapper et te blesser si durement que tu ne t'en serais jamais relevé.

- Je comprends, Reggie, dit-il calmement. Mais… je ne sais rien du tout de notre enfant. Pourrais-tu… m'en parler un peu ? »

Regina sourit tristement, et ses yeux se firent rêveurs alors qu'elle se souvenait. « C'était une belle petite fille, dit-elle doucement. Elle est née en mars 1980. Elle a tes yeux. Elle commençait juste à s'asseoir quand… ma mère nous a prises.

- Que lui est-il arriv ? »

Regina secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Quand ma mère nous a enlevées… elle m'a mise sous l'Imperium. Une minute j'avais ma petite fille, et la suivante… ma mère l'a prise, elle m'a attachée à une chaise, m'a stupefixée et est partie. Quand elle est revenue… ma petite fille était partie. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Regina et Sirius pouvait les sentir derrière ses propres yeux également. « Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

Regina sourit à travers ses larmes. « Elle s'appelait Psyché. »


	49. Une ondulation sans fin

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Kaorulabelle** : Et voila, il suffit de demander ! Et merci pour les compliments.

**Mystick** : Encore une fois, le nom de Psyché sort tout droit de la mythologie. Comme tu n'es pas la seule à avoir fait la remarque, je vais faire une petite note pour expliquer la provenance du prénom.

**Andromède** : Parce que l'auteur, cette chère Issy, adore nous laisser en plan avec un suspense dévorant pendant plusieurs chapitres ! Quant à Psyché, voir la note qui suit. Pour les chaussettes, c'est clair que ça fait trop maternel ! Ca montre comment Lily aurait pu être surprotectrice avec son fils ! J'ai adoré moi aussi !

**Alinembc54** : Oui, vous en saurez plus sur Psyché plus tard, et oui, elle a dans les âges d'Harry.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : Puisque la question du nom Psyché a été posée plusieurs fois, voici la petite histoire. Psyché est une héroïne de la mythologie grecque. Elle était fille de roi et avait deux sœurs. Sa beauté était telle que tous la vénéraient comme une déesse au point que la déesse de la Beauté, Aphrodite, en prit ombrage. Cependant, personne ne la demandait en mariage, aussi ses parents allèrent voir un oracle. Aphrodite en profita pour ourdir sa vengeance : Psyché devait être laissée sur un rocher où elle rencontrerait un monstre dont elle tomberait amoureuse. Et la déesse d'envoyer son fils, Eros le dieu de l'amour pour la faire tomber amoureuse dudit monstre. Malheureusement, devant la beauté de la jeune fille, Eros se piqua par mégarde d'une de ses flèches et s'éprit d'elle. Il l'épousa et l'emmena vivre dans un somptueux palais. Il ne venait la voir que la nuit et lui interdit d'essayer de voir son visage. Un jour, Psyché invita ses deux sœurs. Celles-ci, vertes de jalousie, instaurèrent le doute dans l'esprit de leur sœur et la convainquirent de tuer son monstre de mari. Le soir, elle s'arma d'un poignard et d'une chandelle. Cependant, saisie par la beauté de son époux, elle hésita et se mit à trembler, faisant ainsi couler quelques gouttes de cire sur celui-ci. Eros se réveilla donc et fut contraint de rejoindre l'Olympe, laissant la pauvre Psyché misérable. Pour retrouver son amour, Psyché alla donc se mettre au service d'Aphrodite. Celle-ci en profita pour lui infliger de nombreuses épreuves, que Psyché accomplissait à chaque fois, avec l'aide d'animaux ou de créatures compatissantes. Eros, lui, souffrait de voir sa femme malheureuse et humiliée, et alla plaider sa cause devant Zeus, qui lui accorda le droit de faire monter Psyché sur l'Olympe. C'est ainsi qu'elle devint la représentation de la force de l'esprit qui surmonte les obstacles.

* * *

**Une ondulation sans fin**

_C'est la deuxième fois que je te vois allongée à l'Infirmerie en deux semaines que je te connais, et je n'aime pas ça,_ pensa Severus.

Helena semblait aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine où elle reposait, ses cheveux blonds lumineux contre le blond morne des couvertures de l'hôpital. « Elle sera assez bien bientôt, Severus » lui dit Madame Pomfresh, s'agitant dans l'Infirmerie, cherchant après quelque sorte de potion médicinale. « Elle s'est évanouie, c'est tout. »

Severus savait que Regina était juste là haut, assise dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il savait que, deux semaines auparavant, avant qu'il soit allé à Telae Domus, il aurait été là bas avec elle en un battement de cœur. Même si c'était juste pour la regarder, pour fixer son visage radieux. _Regina_, pensa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur familier. _Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

Et cependant… la vieille blessure semblait être refermée ce soir. Regina était juste là haut… et cependant, ici il était, assis à côté d'Helena Séraphin.

_Rien n'a changé,_ se dit-il avec véhémence. _Rien du tout._

Mais quelque chose _avait _changé, et Severus le savait.

Gentiment, il tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux d'or du visage d'Helena. Elle remua légèrement mais elle ne se réveilla pas. « Oh, Helena, murmura-t-il, que m'as-tu fait ?

- Enlève tes mains d'elle, Snape. »

Severus se leva. « Weasley, » reconnut-il froidement.

Bill Weasley s'avança et son visage était blanc de colère. « Enlève tes sales mains et ta face graisseuse d'Helena, » grinça-t-il.

Severus croisa les bras sur la poitrine. « Je pense plutôt que c'est à Helena de décider, » répondit-il froidement. Il ressentit de la pure haine brûler dans son âme pour Bill Weasley. _Le Sirius Black de la nouvelle génération_, commenta une petite voix narquoise dans son esprit. _Volant ta femme._

« Je doute que quelqu'un te l'ait dit, Snape, siffla Bill, mais Helena et moi allons nous marier. »

Severus garda précautionneusement son visage neutre. A tout prix, il ne voulait pas que Bill découvre qu'il avait posé un Insecte Espion dans les appartements d'Helena. « Je pense que tu découvriras que c'est mon enfant qu'elle porte, » rétorqua-t-il.

Bill grogna. « Je prendrais soin de ton enfant, ne t'inquiètes pas, Snape. Je serai un père pour lui comme tu n'aurais jamais pu l'être. Je lui donnerais mon nom. Pas par charité pour _toi_, cracha-t-il avec véhémence, mais parce que c'est l'enfant d'Helena et que je l'aime. » Ses yeux bleus, normalement si doux, étaient fixés avec de la pure haine sur le visage de Severus. « Je doute que tu saches même ce qu'est l'amour. »

Severus se sentit comme s'il avait été violemment frappé dans l'estomac mais refusa de le montrer. _Si tu peux mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu peux faire face à Bill Weasley_, se dit-il farouchement. « Ne présume pas pouvoir lire mon esprit, Weasley.

- Et ne présume pas toucher ma fiancée, Snape !

- S'il vous plaît… »

Bill et Severus se tournèrent tous les deux vers Helena. « Helena ? » demanda Bill urgemment, se mettant à genoux près de son lit. « Helena, tout va bien ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh ? »

Helena s'assit, frottant sa tête. « Ca va assez bien, Bill » dit-elle en lui souriant. Severus se sentit horriblement jaloux. « J'ai juste eu un sale choc, c'est tout. Personne ne s'attend à ce que des gens qui sont morts depuis seize ans réapparaissent soudainement. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or, les repoussant de son visage. « Pourrais-tu aller chercher le Professeur Dumbledore pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

- Snape, va chercher Dumbledore, gronda Bill.

- Non, Bill, lui dit gentiment Helena. Tu y vas. J'ai besoin d'un moment avec Severus.

- Mais…

- Bill, lui redemanda Helena gentiment, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. S'il te plaît. »

Après une courte pause, Bill acquiesça. « Très bien, murmura-t-il, embrassant sa tempe. Snape, tu restes _loin !_

- Il le fera, intervint doucement Helena avant que Severus n'ait eu le temps de parler. S'il te plaît, va. »

Bill acquiesça et quitta la salle – non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard d'extrême antipathie à Severus. Les lèvres de celui-ci se courbèrent involontairement.

« Severus ?

- Oui ?

- S'il te plaît, assieds-toi. »

Il s'assit. « Oui ? »

Helena lui sourit gentiment. « Ta Regina. Elle est revenue. »

Severus grogna. « Et Black aussi.

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ?

- Non.

- Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Avec Black et Lupin et la clique de mécréants juvéniles de Potter.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé vers elle ?

- Parce que… » Severus ne savait pas comment répondre à la question. « Parce que tu étais inconsciente, dit-il sans conviction. Je devais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

- Le Severus Snape que j'ai rencontré à la Midsummer serait allé vers elle, Helena Séraphin pouvait aller se faire voir.

- Et bien, peut-être que Severus Snape a changé.

- En deux semaines ?

- Tout est possible. »

Helena soupira. « Je suppose que Bill te l'a dit ?

- A propos de votre mariage ? Oui. Félicitations.

- Tu ne le penses pas.

- Tu ne le sais pas. »

Helena prit une de ses mains dans les deux siennes. « Severus, dit-elle, tu es un homme merveilleux. »

Severus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être complimenté. Il la regarda un moment. « Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ?

- Weasley. Tu l'aimes ? »

Helena sourit. « Oui. Beaucoup. »

Severus lui sourit en retour, un sourire sincère. « Alors je te souhaite toute la joie du monde, » dit-il, et il le pensait.

« Merci, » répondit-elle, et ils s'assirent, ensemble, dans un silence complice.

Dehors, la lune déclinait.

* * *

« Mademoiselle Séraphin ? »

Helena releva la tête et Severus se leva. « Professeur Dumbledore, reconnut Helena.

- Monsieur Weasley m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir, » commença Dumbledore, s'approchant et s'asseyant. Bill était derrière lui.

« Je voulais vous parler. » Helena prit une profonde respiration. « Professeur, je ne pense pas qu'il me sera possible d'enseigner à Poudlard après tout. »

Si elle s'était à moitié attendue à ce que Dumbledore soit choqué, pensa Severus, elle se trompait tristement. Dumbledore sourit simplement. « J'en attendais tant, ma chère. Ne vous troublez pas.

- Merci, répondit doucement Helena. Peut-être dans le futur, si le poste est vacant, j'enseignerais pour vous. » Elle prit la main de Bill. « Mais tout de suite j'ai un mariage à préparer et un bébé en route, ainsi qu'un ordre religieux en entier à rétablir, ce qui implique d'aller en pèlerinage vers les sites des Etres bienveillants – bien que j'espère que Mademoiselle Lupin puisse m'aider là. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop bouleversé. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. « C'est parfaitement normal, Helena. J'ai déjà un remplaçant à l'esprit – bien que je ne n'aille pas le divulguer tout de suite. Et permettez-moi de vous dire qu'aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin, et à n'importe quel moment dans le futur, Poudlard aura une place pour vous. »

Des larmes silencieuses de gratitude coulèrent le long du visage d'Helena. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle.

Dumbledore posa une main noueuse sur sa tête. « Vous méritez tout le bonheur que vous pouvez avoir, ma chère, et un jour, vous y arriverez. »

Severus s'imagina presque voir le vieil homme lui envoyer un clin d'œil.


	50. Une toile d'araignée attrapant une mouch...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Alinemcb54** : Merci. Mais tout de même, de là à dire que tout le monde va bien… lol

**Phobia Floral** : Oui, moi aussi. Mais bon, puisque c'est pas moi qui choisis… Quant au nouveau prof de DCFM, tu crois vraiment que ce sera Severus… ? Et qui enseignera les potions, hein ? Quant à la découverte de Psyché, je dirais encore cinq ou six chapitres d'attente.

**Slydawn** : Je n'y manquerais pas.

**Mystick** : oula la, que de compliments ! J'ai entendu l'histoire de Cassiopée aussi, mais moi, je m'en souviens carrément plus ! lol. Personnellement, Psyché était une de mes préférées.

**Kaorulabelle** : Je mets à jour quand je suis motivée. Des fois c'est plusieurs chapitres par jours, des fois plusieurs jours sans rien. Mais j'essaye quand même de mettre un chapitre par semaine. Quant au Bad boy, c'est parce que sur le coup ça ne m'est pas venu. Et aussi parce que la première fois, c'était en opposition avec 'the good boy' qui lui est facile à traduire par gentil garçon. Alors, puisque j'en traduisais un, j'ai traduit l'autre. Et maintenant que c'est fait, j'aime autant laisser comme ça, puisque c'est une phrase qui revient souvent, un peu comme un mantra. C'est un peu comme 'trois fois c'est magique' ou 'une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper' etc… Même si ça sonne moyen, je ne pense pas que changer maintenant ferait du bien à l'histoire. Mais c'est vrai que ça sonne infiniment mieux en anglais ! lol.

**Dark Mew** : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Quant aux Etres, il en existe de deux sortes : les gentils et les méchants (pour faire simple). Les Arachniaes sont protégés par des Etres gentils, alors que ceux qui se sont déversés dans la bulle du Vide sont méchants.

**Andromède** : Sur ce point, on ne peut qu'être d'accord. Issy coupe trop quand y faut pas ! lol. Quant à Rogue, c'est vrai qu'elle est dure avec lui. Franchement, à chaque fois, que ce soit pour Regina ou pour Helena, j'étais trop dégoûtée pour lui.

* * *

**Une toile d'araignée qui attrapa une mouche**

Elle était, bien sûr, à la bibliothèque.

Remus s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte et la regarda pendant un moment. Elle écrivait furieusement, sa plume faisant des grattements rapides alors qu'elle écrivait, tournait les pages de livres, et en tournait plus. Elle avait repoussé ses cheveux de son visage et les avait emmêlés dans un chignon sur le haut de sa tête. Elle y avait planté sa baguette pour les faire tenir en place.

« Comment savais-je que je te trouverais la ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Amélia releva la tête et sourit quand elle le vit. « Bonjour Remus. Quoi de neuf ? »

Il approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. « J'ai laissé Sirius et Reggie parler. Et je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles dormir.

- J'irai dormir, répondit-elle distraitement, écrivant fiévreusement des notes. Mais ça doit être fait. Si mon père n'est pas destitué de son bureau demain, nous devrons attendre un an avant d'essayer de le remettre en accusation. C'est la loi.

- Où est ton père ?

- McGonagall était à l'audience aujourd'hui et Dumbledore l'a 'convaincue' de revenir à Poudlard pour un moment. Elle garde mon père dans son bureau. Dumbledore est là haut aussi en ce moment, il lui dit qu'il sera jugé demain.

- Il se défendra lui-même ? »

Amélia sourit. « Sûrement. Mais _lui_ n'a pas accès à la bibliothèque ce soir, vu qu'il est accusé de crimes. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Donc, il est accusé de crimes ?

- Oui, » répondit Amélia, tournant les pages d'un livre monstrueusement large appelé _Le colossal abrégé de lois magiques. _« Les ministres peuvent être mis en accusation et destitués s'ils commettent un crime valant une peine de prison. Tentative de meurtre en est un. Cruauté envers les non-humains en est un autre.

- Cruauté envers les non-humains ? »

Amélia prit un magasine. « Lis ça, » lui dit-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur son livre.

Remus parcourut les pages. « C'est l'édition du _Chicaneur_ qu'il a soumis comme preuve aujourd'hui !

- Oui, c'est ça » répondit Amélia, repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière une oreille. « Et il y a plus de vérité là dedans que tu ne le penses.

- Le truc du gobelin ?

- Oui. Bien qu'il n'aille peut-être pas aussi loin que de les cuisiner en tartes, les gobelins de Gringotts se plaignent depuis des lustres qu'il a retenu leurs paies. »

Remus était atterré. « Il ne payait pas les gobelins de Gringotts ?

- Il leur demandait d'autres privilèges et des services en échange de leur paie. En bref, c'est de la fraude.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je leur ai demandé, répondit promptement Amélia. Tu sais ce gobelin que nous avons vu aujourd'hui ?

- Slipnog ?

- Oui. Je l'ai emmené loin du chaos et lui ai posé des questions sur ce sujet. Les quolibets de mon père là dessus quand il interrogeait Luna Lovegood m'ont rafraîchi la mémoire. Il a confirmé toutes mes suspicions.

- Mais comment as-tu eu ces suspicions pour commencer ?

- Il y a des avantages distincts à être une Fudge. Par exemple – avant que tu ne sois jetée hors de la maison et reniée – tu notes des choses. Comme le flot de gobelins en colère à la porte de derrière. »

Remus renifla. « C'est…

- … ridicule ? Je sais. » Amélia soupira. « Mon père est ridicule. »

Remus sourit. « Comment te reste-t-il à faire ?

- Pour la mise en accusation ? Pas beaucoup. Tu sais, pour quelqu'un au chômage, j'ai une horrible montagne de travail ces jours-ci.

- Evidemment, _Caporal_. »

Amélia sourit. « C'est vrai. Je suis le _Caporal _Fudge maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je dois me rappeler de faire changer mon titre au Registre des Avocats.

- Il y a un Registre des Avocats ?

- Et bien, ils doivent garder une trace de nous par n'importe quel moyen. On ne peut pas avoir des gens non qualifiés faisant un travail juridique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus la regarda suspicieusement. « Depuis combien de temps au juste y a-t-il un Registre des Avocats ?

- Depuis Août de l'année dernière. Juste après l'audience d'Harry Potter. Pendant laquelle il a été défendu par quelqu'un qui est à présent un avocat non enregistré.

- Mais Dumbledore a passé l'examen du Barreau !

- Ah ! Mais il l'a passé en 1876, je crois. Il était de l'opinion de Cornélius Fudge, qui a créé le Registre des Avocats, que seuls les avocats diplômés après 1900 pouvait être _enregistrés_, et seuls les avocats enregistrés sont autorisés dans les tribunaux de nos jours. » Amélia s'autorisa un sourire. « Malheureusement, il a oublié d'établir les conditions pour jeter les avocats enregistrés du Registre. Donc l'Entrée N°323 est encore celle d'Amélia Nasica Fudge. »

Remus haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi au juste ton second prénom est-il Nasica ? »

Amélia soupira. « Pour la même raison que le premier est Amélia. Mon père est effroyablement fier de l'héritage de Scipio.

- Scipio ?

- Une famille romaine. De grands généraux. De toute façon, Cornélius est un des noms préférés de la famille. Il y a eu à peu près cinq Cornelius Scipio en siècle, je crois. Et de toute façon, toutes leurs filles étaient généralement appelées Cornelia – le choix évident – ou Aemilia, parce que la faction politique de la famille Scipio appartenait à la faction des Aemelian.

- Donc ton père n'était pas juste narcissique quand il a appelé ta sœur Cornelia, médita tout fort Remus. »

Amélia grogna. « Crois-moi, il l'était probablement. C'est pourquoi elle est l'aînée. Le truc de Scipio, c'était juste une excuse.

- Et Nasica ? »

Amélia haussa les épaules. « Un autre des Scipio – un politicien célèbre – était appelé Publius Cornelius Scipio Nasica. Mon père aimait la sonorité du nom, je suppose. Scipio Nasica était appelé le meilleur homme de Rome quand il était en vie. De toute façon, assez avec ma leçon d'histoire impromptue. Je dois finir ça. »

Il y eut un bruit d'applaudissement de la porte. « Voudriez-vous une position de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Amélia ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Celle-ci grogna. « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rivaliser avec le professeur Binns sur le plan soporifique, Professeur.

- C'est bien, Amélia, dit doucement Dumbledore. Maintenant, je pense que vous devriez écouter Monsieur Lupin et aller dormir. »

Amélia écrivait toujours fiévreusement. « J'ai presque fini, Professeur. Je dois juste travailler sur la toute fin de mes conclusions.

- Professeur, demanda Remus avec curiosité, si Fudge est destitué… qui allez-vous nommer comme nouveau Ministre de la Magie ? »

Dumbledore ne sembla pas entendre la question. Il lisait par-dessus l'épaule d'Amélia. « Ton travail est admirable, Amélia, lui dit-il, et je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de préparer tes conclusions une septième fois. »

Amélia soupira. « Mais je veux que ce soit parfait ! »

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment. « Ce sera parfait. Et la bibliothèque sera encore là demain matin si tu veux vérifier quelque chose d'autre. Dans le même temps, je suggère que tu suives l'admirable conseil de Remus et que tu ailles au lit.

- Ce sera encore plus parfait si tu es réveillée, ajouta Remus. »

Elle sourit avec lassitude. « Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Elle prit sa baguette, causant à son chignon de s'effondrer, ses boucles noires lâches autours de ses épaules. « _Evanesco ! »_ Les papiers disparurent.

Remus se leva et lui tendit la main. « Viens » lui dit-il et, main dans la main, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque.

* * *

« Du thé ? » demanda Remus quand ils furent dans sa chambre.

Elle rit avec fatigue. « Ne me donne pas de caféine ou je serai debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin. »

Remus regarda sa montre. « Il est deux heures du matin.

- Une autre bonne raison de ne pas me donner de caféine, alors. » Ses yeux étaient fermés et Remus tira avantage de son état vulnérable pour juste la regarder. _Doux Merlin, elle est belle_.

Elle ouvrit un œil. « Je dors sur ton canapé ce soir, Remus. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'ennuyer à marcher tout le chemin vers ma propre chambre.

- Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux. »

Amélia bailla. « Non, c'est tout… Remus ! Repose-moi ! »

En deux pas, Remus avait traversé la pièce et soulevée. Il la déposa sans cérémonie sur son lit. « Tu, lui dit-il en souriant, vas me laisser être un gentleman. _Je_ dors sur le canapé. _Tu_ dors sur le lit. »

Elle lui sourit malicieusement. « Le lit est assez grand pour deux. »

Il embrassa sa tempe. « C'est ta fatigue qui parle.

- Non. »

Remus, qui s'était détourné, lui refit face. « Quoi ? »

Elle était assise, soudainement lucide. « Je le pense, Remus. Viens ici. » Elle tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

Remus était un peu confus. « Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »

Elle le regarda et il vit que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. « Maintenant que je fais partie de l'Ordre, dit-elle sincèrement, je réalise… combien la vie humaine est éphémère. Quand j'ai regardé Harry Potter aujourd'hui, je l'ai réalisé. » Elle tremblait légèrement. « Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ma vie sans toi, Remus. N'importe lequel d'entre nous peut être tué n'importe quand. Les jours sont sombres. Et… le temps est trop court pour être gaspillé.

- Amélia…

- Ne parle pas, murmura-t-elle. Sois… juste avec moi. » Elle l'embrassa, ses lèvres s'attardant, puis se retirant. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les siens. « S'il te plaît ? »

Comme il l'embrassait, comme il l'allongeait sur les doux oreillers de son lit, Remus pensa qu'il comprenait très bien en fait.

Dehors, la lune se couchait.


	51. Interlude : pour faire un simple pas

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Andromède** : Désolée, mais le rating est quand même assez bas. La suite, c'est pas pour les enfants lol. Comment ça, t'es en manque ? Avec un chapitre par jour depuis le début de la semaine. En plus, je doute que mon dico soit si bon ! Et merci pour les compliments.

**Alinemcb54** : Merci.

**Mystick** : Merci, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**Phobia Floral** : C'est vrai q'y sont mignons tous les deux ! Quant au nouveau prof, je vais pas te le dire, où serait la surprise ? Et toujours merci de me laisser des review, ça me fait plaisir.

**Dark Mew** : Pearl Harbor, je vois pas trop le rapport. Enfin, c'est vrai que je l'ai vu qu'une fois, et j'ai pas trop accroch ! Quand un Dumby, je sais pas exactement son age exact, mais c'est un fait qu'il a plus de cent ans. Pour finir, voici le procès que tu attends tant !

**Alana Chatelune** : Alors là, je ne sais pas si les détails sont authentiques ou pas ! Mais je pense en tout cas qu'elle maîtrise assez bien son latin (même si la non plus, je ne saurais pas dire). Pour ce qui est de sa rapidité d'écriture, je pense que c'était déjà tout écrit avant qu'elle ne commence à poster, bien que je ne lui ais pas demandé.

* * *

**Notes de la traductrice **: 1) la procédure d'impeachment est une procédure visant un mettre en accusation un officiel en vue de sa destitution.

2) Downing Street est la rue où réside le Premier Ministre britannique (au dix) et le Chancelier de l'Echiquier (le Ministre des Finances au 11)

* * *

**Interlude : pour faire un simple pas**

« Tout le monde se lève pour le Magengamot ! »

Amélia se leva de derrière son bureau – où, cette fois, elle était assise seule – alors que les cinquante jurés entraient. Encore une fois, Moira Meadowes portait les robes noires brodées qui la déclaraient juge. Elle prit son siège entre Dumbledore et Amélia Bones.

« Où est l'accusé, demanda Moira vivement.

- L'accusé est présent, Juge Meadowes » parvint une voix du fond de la salle. Minerva McGonagall faisait avancer un Cornelius Fudge récalcitrant, les mains attachés dans le dos. Amélia sentit un élan de révulsion à sa vue. Elle partagea un regard significatif avec Remus, qui était assis dans la tribune, et garda son calme. Elle se contenta juste de lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Audience concernant l'impeachment du ministre de la magie, le quinze août, annonça Moira, dû aux violations de la Restriction de la Violence entre les Sorciers et Sorcières, des Obligations Légales concernant le traitement des Bêtes, Etres et Esprits et de la Charte Economique des Sorciers par Cornelius Oswald Fudge, résident au 10 ½ Downing Street, Londres.

« Juge : Moira Meadowes, nommée par le Bureau International des Lois Magiques. Jurés : Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… »

_Je suis soulagée que Dumbledore ne se retire pas de ce procès_, pensa Amélia avec ferveur, alors que Moira Meadowes continuait de lister les jurés. _J'ai besoin de lui ici._

« Greffier : Pénélope Odyssea Deauclaire… »

Amélia releva vivement la tête. _Où est Percy ?_ lui fit silencieusement Remus de la tribune.

Imperceptiblement, elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas. _Peut-être que c'est son jour de cong_, pensa-t-elle.

« Avocat de l'accusation : Amélia Nasica Fudge, avocat en freelance. » Moira fixa Fudge. « Et je comprends que l'accusé va se défendre lui-même.

- C'est correct » dit sèchement Minerva McGonagall. Elle sortit sa baguette et enleva magiquement le bâillon de Fudge.

Amélia nota avec satisfaction le regard noir que Moira lança à Fudge avant de continuer. « Les charges retenues contre l'accusé sont les suivantes :

« Qu'il a délibérément, en toute connaissance de cause et en pleine conscience de l'illégalité de ses actions, essayé de tuer Monsieur Sirius Canis Black dans la salle d'audience onze du Ministère de la Magie en utilisant le Sort Impardonnable Avada Kedavra le quatorze Août à onze heures et trois minutes, ce qui constitue une violation de l'Article 12b, Alinéa xi de la Restriction de la Violence entre les Sorciers et Sorcières.

« Qu'il a également délibérément, en toute connaissance de cause et en pleine conscience de l'illégalité de ses actions, retenu la paie de différents gobelins de Gringotts pendant une période de trois ans, ce qui constitue une violation de l'Article 23g, Alinéa ii des Obligations Légales concernant le traitement des Bêtes, Etres et Esprits et également du Paragraphe H de la Charte Economique des Sorciers de 1234. »

_J'aimerais te voir te sortir de ça_, pensa sombrement Amélia alors que le visage de Fudge devenait blanc à la lecture des charges pesant contre lui.

« Vous êtes Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, résident au 10 ½ Downing Street, Londres ? demanda sèchement Moira à Fudge.

- Oui », répondit-il.

Moira fit un signe de tête à Amélia. « Maître Fudge, vous pouvez interroger l'accusé. »

Ressentant une sorte de satisfaction sévère, Amélia se leva.

* * *

« Vous avez essayé de tuer Monsieur Sirius Black dans cette cours hier ?, dit platement Amélia.

- Il était un dangereux criminel, répondit Fudge avec hauteur.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.

- Oui, j'ai tenté de tuer Monsieur Sirius Black dans cette cours hier, dit-il sèchement. Vous oubliez que les représentants du Ministère ont été autorisés à utiliser les Impardonnables contre Black.

- Vous oubliez que votre intégrité en tant que représentant du Ministère est remis en cause aujourd'hui », rétorqua Amélia. Elle se tourna vers Moira. « Juge Meadowes, je voudrais appeler un membre du Magengamot à témoigner. »

Moira acquiesça. « Procédez.

- Professeur Dumbledore, en juin de l'année 1994, vous êtes devenu convaincu de l'innocence de Monsieur Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- C'était parce que - » Amélia consulta un morceau de papier, « - des témoignages sûrs déclaraient que Peter Pettigrow, qui était présumé mort, était, en fait, en vie, et un serviteur loyal du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- C'est exact.

- Les particularités de cette histoire ont été présentées au Magengamot hier, dit Amélia à Moira, aussi je ne creuserai pas le sujet. » Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore. « Professeur Dumbledore, le même jour où vous êtes devenu convaincu de l'innocence de Monsieur Sirius Black, vous avez partagé ces convictions avec le Ministre Fudge, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. J'ai emmené Monsieur Fudge rencontrer Monsieur Black, et Monsieur Black a expliqué son histoire. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve matérielle, à cause de la fuite de Peter Pettigrow, il y avait le témoignage de Monsieur Harry Potter, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Et, si le Ministre avait bien voulu attendre jusqu'au matin, il y aurait également eu le témoignage de Monsieur Remus Lupin.

- Quelle a été la réaction du Ministre ?

- Il a catégoriquement refusé de croire en l'innocence de Monsieur Black. Mon opinion personnelle, commença Dumbledore d'un ton tranchant, est que le Ministre Fudge choisit souvent de croire ce qui est facile, plutôt que ce qui est vrai. »

Amélia sourit intérieurement. Elle avait espéré pouvoir amener Dumbledore à soulever ce sujet. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Malgré les preuves flagrantes que Voldemort… » il y eut des halètements autours de la salle au son du nom, « était revenu en Juin 1995, le Ministre Fudge a refusé de le croire. Monsieur Fudge s'est assuré que le Baiser du Détraqueur soit donné à Monsieur Bartemius Croupton, un Mangemort, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne fasse pas de témoignage. De surcroît, Monsieur Harry Potter, qui a assisté à la renaissance de Voldemort, a dû souffrir de calomnie et de traitement incorrect à la fois du Ministère et de la Gazette du Sorcier – qui, je crois, était à la botte du Ministère. Ce n'est que jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus nier vérité – c'est à dire quand il a vu Voldemort… » plus d'halètements « … de ses propres yeux, que le Ministre Fudge a finalement admis au monde magique qu'il y avait un danger. En refusant de l'admettre plus tôt, le Ministre Fudge a mis en danger un nombre incalculable de vies.

- Merci, Professeur, finit Amélia.

- Le Ministre Fudge a maintenant le droit de répondre, annonça Moira. »

Fudge se leva. « Je n'ai été accusé de rien de plus que de douter de témoignages. Si je dois croire tout ce qu'on me dit, et bien… je pourrais aussi bien faire du _Chicaneur_ la nouvelle bible de vérité du Monde Magique ! » Il avait clairement voulu que ce soit une blague, mais personne ne rit. « Le professeur Dumbledore a miné mon autorité pendant des années », ragea-t-il finalement avant de se rasseoir.

Moira fit un signe à Amélia. « Maître Fudge, vous pouvez continuer.

- Vous êtes familier de la maxime 'innocent jusqu'à ce que jugé coupable' ? demanda Amélia à son père

- Bien sûr que oui !

- Monsieur Black n'a jamais été déclaré coupable des crimes pour lesquels il a été incarcéré à Azkaban, puisque le Ministère n'a pas jugé utile de lui donner un procès. Hier, dans cette salle, Monsieur Black a finalement eu son procès – au cours duquel vous avez essayé de le tuer. » Elle se tourna vers Moira. « Je vous dis que sous cette maxime – qui est une partie de la Charte des Droits du Magengamot – Monsieur Black était légalement innocent avant même que son innocence ne soit prouvée par la cours. Ceci signifie donc que le Ministre Fudge est coupable de tentative de meurtre sur un homme innocent, ce qui constitue une violation de l'Article 12b, Alinéa xi de la Restriction de la Violence entre les Sorciers et Sorcières.

- Vos conclusions ont été notées, Maître Fudge, dit Moira. Je déclare maintenant l'enquête sur la tentative de meurtre du Ministre Fudge contre Monsieur Sirius Canis Black dans la salle d'audience onze du Ministère de la Magie en utilisant le Sort Impardonnable Avada Kedavra le quatorze Août à onze heures et trois minutes, ce qui constitue une violation de l'Article 12b, Alinéa xi de la Restriction de la Violence entre les Sorciers et Sorcières, close. Procédez sur la seconde charge, Maître Fudge.

- Certainement », acquiesça Amélia. Elle sourit légèrement alors que Remus lui faisait un clin d'œil de la tribune. Elle aurait aimé qu'il puisse être en bas, ici avec elle aujourd'hui. Elle réorganisa ses notes. « Je voudrais appeler quelqu'un à témoigner.

- Procédez, maître Fudge.

- Slipnog le Gobelin » appela clairement Amélia, et elle vit le gobelin se lever dans la tribune. « Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, descendre sur la salle d'audience ? »

Il y eut un petit bruit alors que le gobelin descendait les escaliers. Amélia serra son poing, puis le desserra. _Tu t'en sors très bien, Amélia_, se dit-elle. _Continue._

« Slipnog, dit-elle quand le gobelin eut atteint la barre, voudriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me détailler les évènements du premier Avril 1996.

- Le premier Avril était un jeudi, et depuis des siècles, les gobelins ont été payés le jeudi. Cependant, quand je suis venu chercher ma paie, je n'ai pas trouvé d'or, mais le Ministre Fudge m'attendant.

« Il m'a emmené à part dans un bureau. J'avais entendu parler de situations comme celle-là de par mes frères gobelins, mais je croyais que c'était seulement des rumeurs.

- Qu'est-ce que le Ministre Fudge vous a dit ? » demanda Amélia. _Je suis si proche, _pensa-t-elle_, que je peux le sentir_.

« Il m'a dit, commença hardiment Slipnog, qu'à moins que je ne siphonne une partie d'un compte – que je n'ai pas la liberté de nommer – pour lui, je ne recevrais aucune paie. Cependant, ce n'était pas ma dernière rencontre avec le Ministre Fudge.

- Parlez-moi des autres rencontres.

- Le dix Août, le Ministre Fudge m'a menacé non seulement de couper ma paie, mais également celle de ma femme, si je n'acceptais pas de témoigner au procès d'hier.

- Merci, Slipnog, conclut Amélia.

- Le Ministre Fudge a maintenant le droit de répondre, annonça Moira.

- Comment pouvez-vous croire un seul mot de ce qu'un gobelin dit ? C'est un outrage ! Il est depuis longtemps documenté que les gobelins adorent créer des troubles pour les humains et qu'ils ne servent que leurs intérêts. Je vous dis que ce gobelin n'est pas un témoin fiable.

- Maître Fudge, s'il vous plaît, concluez votre cas.

- Le Ministre Fudge nous dit que les gobelins ne servent qu'eux-mêmes, et il semble clair qu'il a essayé de manipuler ça. Je voudrais ajouter mon propre témoignage à celui de Slipnog. Le Magengamot doit être au courant que le Ministre Fudge est mon père, bien qu'étranger. Au temps où je résidais au 10 ½ Downing Street, nous avions souvent des gobelins en colère qui venaient – particulièrement le jeudi, qui est, comme Slipnog nous en a informé, le jour de paie. Je vous dis que le Ministre Fudge a abusé de sa position en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Vous trouverez des enregistrements de toutes les rencontres entre le Ministre Fudge et les gobelins dans les Registres de Gringotts – que, depuis le douze Août, je ne suis plus autorisée à copier. Je vous dis également que le Ministre Fudge a retenu la paie de divers gobelins de Gringotts pendant une période de trois ans, ce qui constitue une violation de l'Article 23g, Alinéa ii des Obligations Légales concernant le traitement des Bêtes, Etres et Esprits et également du Paragraphe H de la Charte Economique des Sorciers de 1234 non seulement les actions du Ministre Fudge sont criminelles puisqu'elles concernent l'exploitation de non humains, mais elles constituent également une fraude. » Elle étrécit ses yeux face à son père et prit une profonde respiration. « Ceci clos mon cas. »

Moira abattit son marteau devant elle. « Cas clos. Le Magengamot va maintenant voter. »

Amélia prit son siège, respirant profondément. _Je dois gagner ce procès. Je le dois._

Moira se leva. Les ongles d'Amélia s'enfoncèrent dans les palmes de ses mains. « Le vote a été unanime », annonça-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Fudge. « Ministre Fudge, vous avez été reconnu coupable de violations de l'Article 12b, Alinéa xi de la Restriction de la Violence entre les Sorciers et Sorcières, de l'Article 23g, Alinéa ii des Obligations Légales concernant le traitement des Bêtes, Etres et Esprits et du Paragraphe H de la Charte Economique des Sorciers. Je vous démets donc de votre poste de Ministre de la Magie et vous condamne à une peine de treize mois dans la forteresse d'Azkaban.

* * *

Amélia tremblait alors que son père était escorté hors de la salle d'audience. _Je viens juste de condamner mon propre père. Doux Merlin._

Dumbledore se leva de sa place. « Il est maintenant du devoir du Magengamot d'élire un nouveau Ministre » annonça-t-il. Un par un, les membres du Magengamot sortirent de la salle d'audience et allèrent dans une salle de réunion à l'arrière, laissant Amélia seule au rez-de-chaussée du tribunal.

Elle croisa ses mains sur son bureau dans un effort d'arrêter de trembler. Son esprit tournoyait. Elle se sentait folle de joie, mais coupable en même temps. _Je suppose que ça fait bel et bien de moi une traître de sang. Emprisonner son propre père à Azkaban a une tendance à faire ça._

Elle savait que n'importe quelle fille qui se respectait devrait se sentir pleine de remords dans un moment comme celui-ci. Les filles n'étaient pas supposées haïr leurs pères. Elle se sentait coupable, oui, mais… _c'est plus comme si je me sentais coupable de ne pas me sentir coupable._

Elle croisa le regard de Remus et se sentit instantanément mieux. _Les filles ne haïssent pas souvent leurs pères, mais les fils ne haïssent pas souvent leurs mères. Le sang n'est pas une identité. Les choix le sont. Et… j'ai fait mon choix._

* * *

Quand le Magengamot remplit de nouveau la salle, il sembla à Amélia que cela n'avait fait qu'un moment. Cependant, quand elle vérifia sa montre, elle réalisa que ça avait été plus d'une heure.

Dumbledore se leva. « Un nouveau Ministre a été choisi, annonça-t-il. Notre nouveau Ministre est un Ministre qui va se dresser pour la vérité. C'est un Ministre qui va se dresser pour ce qui est juste. C'est un Ministre qui va se dresser pour les droits des autres. Il est un Ministre qui, juste en existant, nous montrera vraiment qui est avec nous, et qui est contre nous. Je connais cet homme depuis très longtemps, et je sais qu'il guidera le Ministère admirablement, en temps de guerre, et en temps de paix. Il est un homme d'une grande intégrité, même s'il manque de réelle expérience politique. »

_De qui parle-t-il ?_ se demanda Amélia._ Je m'attendais à moitié à ce qu'il nomme Arthur Weasley, mais je ne pense pas que c'est de lui dont il parle._

« Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, nommé par le Magengamot, annonça Dumbledore, est Monsieur Remus Lupin. »


	52. Un dealer d'espoir

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Andromède** : Comment tu feras quand j'aurais plus rien à poster ? Et comment as-tu fait hier que j'ai rien mis ? Ca a pas été trop dur ? lol En tout cas, voici la réaction du principal concerné.

**Phobia Floral** : Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Remus soit le nouveau Ministre, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas l'option la plus crédible, même si c'est très bien pour lui.

**Dark Mew** : Comme je disais, je n'ai pas très aimé Pearl Harbour (mis à part les scènes de bombardement qui étaient très bien réalisées). Donc, j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de tous les détails.

**Alinemcb54** : Amélia ? C'est une idée. Je pense qu'elle aurait été mieux que Remus. Pas que je n'aime pas Remus, c'est très bien pour lui, mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à voir la communauté magique acceptée un ministre loup-garou.

**Mirrabella** : Sûr ! Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Lupin veuille la garder au Ministère, lol ! Et en tout cas, merci pour tes compliments sur mon travail.

**Mystick** : C'est clair que quand on fait attention à ce qui est dit dans le chapitre précédent, on peut le deviner. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu continue d'apprécier.

**Kyzara** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Lily Oasis Black** : Clair, mais je ne pense pas qu'on soit les seules à avoir démis Fudge de ses fonctions ! Et merci pour tous ces compliments.

**Inwie Lupin** : 7 heures ? D'affilées ? Si c'est le cas, je suis flattée. Moi j'aurais pas pu tenir sept heures à lire quelque chose !

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : J'ai reçu beaucoup de review qui apprécient le fait que Remus Lupin soit ministre, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Pas que je n'aime pas Remus, ni que je pense qu'il ferait un mauvais ministre, ne vous méprenez pas ! C'est plus dans le contexte des choses : la communauté magique est résolument hostile aux loups-garous. Ce choix est donc un choix qui risque de la diviser au moment où elle a besoin d'être soudée, c'est ce que Dumbledore se tue à répéter à longueur de temps, alors pourquoi fait-il quelque chose qui, de toute évidence, va la diviser ? De plus, je pense que ce choix pourrait être tout ce qu'il faut pour convaincre certains de rejoindre Voldemort : ceux qui n'apprécient pas particulièrement les enfants de Moldu, mais qui pour autant n'approuve pas les méthodes employées par celui-ci, ou des gens dont la famille a été attaquée par un loup-garou, par exemple. Enfin, même avec l'appui de Dumbledore, j'ai du mal à voir la moitié du Magengamot élire un loup-garou, même s'ils étaient tous larges d'esprit. Et de toute évidence, je n'ai pas été la seule à trouver cette nomination étrange, puisque Issy a ressentit le besoin de faire une note que voici :

_Je sais que ma nomination de Lupin en tant que Ministre de la Magie est pour le moins… inattendue – Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Elles seront, plus probablement, expliquées plus tard dans la fic, mais ça ne va pas dévoiler l'intrigue si je les explique maintenant._

_Premièrement, Remus serait génial à ça ! Particulièrement dans _l'Ordre du Phénix_, Remus est constamment en train de désamorcer des situations potentiellement volatiles (particulièrement entre Molly et Sirius.) Ce garçon devrait être dans le corps diplomatique._

_Deuxièmement (et probablement plus important !), personne ne sait qui il peut croire dans le monde magique maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. C'est une théorie politique assez complexe, mais la nomination d'un Ministre de la Magie si controversé va forcer les gens à choisir un camp. Il est donc plus facile de dire qui est dans quel camp… Je veux dire, sûr, les gens peuvent mentir et prétendre qu'ils n'ont pas de problème avec un ministre lycanthrope, mais la plupart d'entre eux ont déjà montré leur vrai point de vue sur cette question – par exemple, le flot de lettre à Poudlard demandant la démission de Remus. C'est une ligne assez dure – essentiellement, 'êtes-vous avec ou contre nous ?' – mais c'est un cas où la fin justifie les moyens… Bon, je vais finir ma théorisation politique et vous laisser lire la fic !_

* * *

**Un dealer d'espoir**

_Quoi !? Moi – Ministre de la Magie ?_

Dumbledore sourit à Remus. « Monsieur Lupin, dit-il clairement, s'il vous plaît, descendez sur la salle d'audience. »

Il entendit une voix dans son esprit, et il réalisa que Dumbledore utilisait la Legilimencie pour communiquer avec lui. _Remus,_ dit la voix de Dumbledore dans son esprit, _c'est pour l'Ordre._

C'était cette idée qui permit à Remus de bouger de là où il était assis, pétrifié par le choc, et de descendre les escaliers vers le prétoire. Ses mains tremblaient et il essayait désespérément de la maintenir calme, mais sans résultat.

Dumbledore abattit sa main sur son épaule. « S'il vous plaît accueillez votre nouveau Ministre » dit-il simplement.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un silence. Puis Amélia se leva de sa place et commença, lentement, à applaudir.

C'était comme si un barrage s'était ouvert. Comme hier, quand ils se portaient garants de l'innocence de Sirius, des gens commencèrent à se lever tout autours de la salle et à applaudir. Il vit Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'acclamer frénétiquement et taper de leurs pieds. Sirius serra Regina dans ses bras si farouchement qu'il la souleva du sol. Même Severus Snape était sur ses pieds, l'applaudissant poliment.

Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule femme. Le visage d'Amélia était rouge et ses yeux noirs étincelaient de joie alors qu'elle applaudissait, rayonnante. _Elle est si belle_, pensa-t-il. Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire – d'Amélia, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, ses mains sveltes caressant son visage, sa poitrine, alors qu'il la rallongeait sur les oreillers de son lit.

Et il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Dumbledore leva sa main et la salle se tut. « Monsieur Lupin, dit-il solennellement, acceptez-vous cette nomination ? »

Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé être un jour Ministre de la Magie. Quand il était à l'école, il avait nourri l'espoir que James ou Lily où même Sirius aient le job et qu'ils abrogent la législation anti-loups-garous et lui trouvent un travail dans un domaine qu'il aimait réellement. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait dans une position de le faire lui-même.

_Je n'ai aucune expérience politique,_ pensa-t-il soudainement. _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis supposé faire ! Je vais être nul !_

_Non, tu ne le seras pas_, parvint la voix de Dumbledore dans son esprit. Il avait maintenu la connexion, alors. _J'ai vu ton entreprise diplomatique au sein de l'Ordre. J'ai toute foi en toi, Remus._

Ce fut la pensée de l'Ordre qui le poussa finalement à parler. Il prit la main de Dumbledore. « J'accepte » et un autre tours d'acclamation s'ensuivit.

Pénélope Deauclaire prit un énorme livre et le tendit à Dumbledore. Le directeur ouvrit la première page et commença à lire.

« Est-ce que vous, Remus Jonathan Lupin, déclarez que vous adhérerez et soutiendrez toutes les lois justes du monde magique ? »

Il vit Amélia lui sourire et il le lui rendit. « Je le déclare.

- Est-ce que vous, Remus Jonathan Lupin, déclarez que vous traiterez toutes les bêtes, êtres et esprits avec équité ? »

S'il n'avait jamais voulu dire ce qu'il avait jamais dit, il voulait dire ça. « Je le déclare.

- Jurez-vous, Remus Jonathan Lupin, de servir comme un Ministre de la Magie juste, exerçant le pouvoir sans en abuser, de gouverner en temps de guerre, de gouverner en temps de paix ?

- Je le jure. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Il est nécessaire que sept personnes se portent garantes de vous. Qui nommez-vous en premier pour se porter garant de vous ? »

Remus n'hésita pas. « Ma sœur, Regina Lupin. »

Dumbledore se tourna vers où Regina se tenait avec Sirius dans la tribune. « Regina Elisabeth Lupin, dit-il d'une voix sonore, vous porterez vous garante de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ? »

Les yeux de Regina étincelaient, mais était-ce à cause de larmes ou de pure joie, Remus n'aurait su dire. « Je m'en porte garante.

- Monsieur Lupin, qui nommez-vous en second pour se porter garant de vous ?

- Mon meilleur ami, Sirius Black.

- Sirius Canis Black, vous porterez vous garant de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ? »

Sirius rayonnait. Il avait son bras autours de Regina. « Je m'en porte garant 

- Qui nommez-vous en troisième pour se porter garant de vous ?

- Le meilleur élève à qui j'ai jamais enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal » répondit Remus regardant vers où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient assis dans la tribune. « Harry Potter

- Harry James Potter, vous porterez vous garant de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu l'expression de tant de joie sur le visage d'Harry. « Je m'en porte garant.

- Qui nommez-vous en quatrième pour se porter garant de vous ?

- Mon ancien mentor, Minerva McGonagall.

- Minerva Cordatia McGonagall, vous porterez vous garante de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ?

- Je m'en porte garante. » Le professeur de Métamorphose avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Qui nommez-vous en cinquième pour se porter garant de vous ? »

Remus scruta la tribune – et s'arrêta sur un visage. C'était risqué… mais il savait que ça le renforcerait. « Mon ancien collègue. Severus Snape. »

_Bien joué, Remus_, dit Dumbledore dans son esprit.

« Severus Janus Snape, vous porterez vous garant de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ? »

Les yeux froids de Severus balayèrent la salle d'audience, et, pendant un affreux moment, Remus pensa qu'il allait refuser. « Je m'en porte garant, répondit-il sans sourire.

- Qui nommez-vous en sixième pour se porter garant de vous ?

- Vous, professeur, comme l'homme qui m'a fournit l'opportunité d'une éducation et d'un emploi. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. « Moi, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, me porte garant de vous en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie.

- Merci, professeur.

- Maintenant, qui nommez-vous finalement pour se porter garant de vous ? »

Il n'y avait pas de question dans l'esprit de Remus. « Je nomme Amélia Fudge. »

Amélia pleurait ouvertement à présent, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. « Amélia Nasica Fudge, vous porterez vous garante de cet homme en tant qu'un digne et capable Ministre de la Magie ? »

Les épaules d'Amélia tremblèrent avec la force de ses sanglots. « Je m'en porte garante, s'étrangla-t-elle.

- Sept personnes se sont portées garantes de l'intégrité de cet homme » conclut Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

La salle se tut. Pénélope Deauclaire tendit à Dumbledore une longue boite qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une baguette, mais elle n'était pas faite de bois. Elle était faite de cristal, et elle attrapait la lumière, réfractant des arcs-en-ciel.

Dumbledore sortit la baguette de sa boite. « Voici la baguette de la fonction, annonça-t-il. En l'acceptant cette baguette, vous prenez sur vos épaules toutes les responsabilités de la fonction de Ministre de la Magie. L'acceptez-vous ?

- Je l'accepte

- En temps de paix, il est du devoir du devoir du Ministre de guider le peuple. L'acceptez-vous ?

- Je l'accepte.

- Et en temps de guerre, il est également du devoir du Ministre de guider le peuple. L'acceptez-vous ? »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Je l'accepte » et il prit la baguette.

« Je vous investis donc, Remus Jonathan Lupin, de la fonction de Ministre de la Magie » dit simplement Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers les tribunes. « S'il vous plaît, accueillez, une fois de plus, votre nouveau Ministre. »

Si rien d'autre, les applaudissements étaient encore plus bruyants que plus tôt. Ron Weasley était devenu rouge d'excitation. Harry avait soulevé Ginny et la faisait tourner en cercle. Les cheveux d'Hermione s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval alors qu'elle sautait comme un cabri. Regina avait son visage enfoui dans la chemise de Sirius alors qu'elle pleurait de joie. Maugrey tapait furieusement des pieds, sa jambe de bois faisant un étrange clong. Les cheveux de Tonks changeaient rapidement de couleur. Minerva McGonagall essuyait ses yeux avec la manche de ses robes. Les yeux de Sirius rencontrèrent ceux de Remus alors qu'il souriait férocement. Dumbledore lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Et puis il vit Amélia, et il sut, finalement, qu'il était temps.

Il leva sa main comme Dumbledore l'avait fait auparavant et la salle se tut. « Mademoiselle Deauclaire ? dit-il brusquement

- Oui, Ministre Lupin ?

- Je voudrais que vous notiez ceci comme le premier événement de ma carrière de Ministre de la Magie. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête. « Certainement, Monsieur le Ministre. »

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Amélia et traversa la salle vers elle. La salle entière était silencieuse, comme s'ils retenaient tous leur souffle.

Remus se laissa tomber sur un genou. « Amélia Nasica Fudge, dit-il simplement, veux-tu m'épouser ? »


	53. Anéanti par le rire des dieux

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Alinemcb54** : Et voici la réponse d'Amélia. Ainsi que d'autres petits trucs… Quant à ce que Issy prépare… Moi je sais !

**Mystick** : C'est vrai que c'est tout mignon…

**Phobia Floral** : C'est vrai qu'y sont tout mignons, tous les deux… Mais attends, ce n'est pas fini.

**Kyzara** : Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point ! Et toujours merci pour les compliments.

**Andromède** : Voilà, voilà… Que d'impatience !

**Inwie Lupin** : C'est vrai que c'est mignon, mais faut pas avoir peur de se prendre un râteau devant tout le monde ! En tout cas, je suis vraiment flattée que tu ais passé tout ce temps à me lire d'un coup, et ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes. Mais je suis quand même un peu tris te pour toi. Tu sais, Inwie, ton amour pour Remus n'est pas réciproque. Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre mais il en aime une autre…

* * *

**Anéanti par le rire des dieux**

_Doux Merlin_, pensa Sirius, _il a du cran._

« Je n'ai jamais cru que ce vieux Lunard avait ça en lui » murmura-t-il à Regina.

Elle le regarda et sourit. « Moi si. Il est profond, en fait. »

Amélia regardait Remus avec un mélange de choc et de surprise. « Remus, je… je… je… ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Oui ou non devrait faire l'affaire, » répondit-il. Il avait une lueur espiègle dans le regard. _Comme c'est anti-ministériel_, pensa Sirius en plaisantant.

Des larmes coulaient le long du visage d'Amélia mais elle souriait. « Oui » dit-elle, remettant Remus sur ses pieds et jetant ses bras autours de lui. « Oui, Oui ! »

Sirius se sentit se fendre d'un énorme sourire. Regina pleurait à nouveau, son visage enfoui dans sa chemise. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête tendrement et elle le regarda, ses yeux verts de gris baignés de larmes. « Je suis si contente pour lui, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, répondit Sirius, faisant courir ses doigts le long de son visage. Doux Merlin, moi aussi. »

Regina se retourna pour regarder son frère, qui embrassait sa fiancée spectaculairement au milieu de la salle d'audience. « Personne ne mérite ça plus que Remus, dit-elle. Personne.

- Une fois encore, je suis complètement d'accord, Reggie. »

Remus et Amélia se séparèrent enfin, et, pour la troisième fois ce jour, des acclamations emplirent la salle. Regina regarda Sirius, la joie colorant son visage. « Tu n'as jamais eu l'air plus belle » lui murmura-t-il et il l'embrassa.

Et il sut, alors, que lui aussi avait un devoir sacré.

« Sirius ! appela Remus quand les applaudissements se turent un peu. Comment te sens-tu de reprendre ta position de témoin ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Remus. J'ai une idée… légèrement différente.

- Qui est ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Regina et vit toute l'affirmation dont il aurait jamais besoin dans ses yeux. Et, lui aussi tomba sur ses genoux.

« Regina Lupin, dit-il d'une voix forte, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

* * *

Pendant un instant, elle fut silencieuse. Puis, prenant ses mains, elle le remit sur ses pieds.

« Par la Dame Arachnée », dit-elle, ses yeux encore emplis de larmes de joie, « je jure que je t'_épouserai_, Sirius Black. »

Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire pleurer Sirius Black, mais il savait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer maintenant. « Oh, Reggie, s'étrangla-t-il, prenant son visage en coupe avec ses mains. Reggie ! »

Comme il l'embrassait, une main voyageant vers sa taille, il entendit vaguement plus d'acclamations autours de lui, mais ça semblait sans conséquence.

C'était juste comme il l'avait rêvé, toutes ces années auparavant. _Je ne peux pas te voir pendant un an_, lui avait dit Regina. _C'est la règle parmi les Arachniaes, amour. Mais après ce temps…_

Il avait acquiescé. _Je comprends,_ avait-il murmuré. _Saches juste… Je t'aime, Reggie._

Elle avait pleuré à ce moment là aussi. _Merci, Sirius_, avait-elle dit doucement à travers ses larmes. Et alors… alors ils s'étaient perdus dans un paradis flottant parmi les oreillers de la loge de Regina.

_Est-ce à ce moment_, pensa-t-il, _que Psyché a été conçue ?_

Il avait été déterminé en ce moment. _Quand l'année sera finie, _s'était-il dit, _je lui demanderai de m'épouser._

Mais, au moment où l'année s'était achevée… Regina était partie. Et un an plus tard, Sirius Black était enterré à Azkaban.

Mais maintenant… ils étaient tous les deux revenus. C'était quinze ans plus tard et leur fille était peut-être perdue pour toujours, mais maintenant… le paradis était leur une fois de plus.

_Tout fini bien finalement_, pensa-t-il alors que lui et Regina se séparaient et qu'il regardait comme si ébloui par ses yeux. _James et Lily. Remus et Amélia. Moi et Reggie._

« Remus ! appela-t-il par-dessus la rambarde. Que penses-tu d'un double mariage ? »

Remus avait un bras autours d'Amélia et avait l'air plus heureux que Sirius ne l'avait jamais vu être. « Ca me semble être une assez bonne idée !

- Harry, appela Sirius. Veux-_tu_ être garçon d'honneur ? »

Il y eut une lueur espiègle dans les yeux verts d'Harry. « Oh, je ne sais pas, » répondit-il malicieusement. Mélodramatiquement, il se jeta au sur ses genoux. « Ginny, veux-_tu_ m'épouser ? »

Sirius ne put se souvenir combien de temps il rit. _Ce garçon est vraiment un Maraudeur._

* * *

« Sirius, Reggie, dit calmement Remus au dîner ce soir là. Venez dans ma chambre après le dîner. Je dois vous parler à tous les deux. »

* * *

« Toc, toc ! » appela joyeusement Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la porte. « Entrez » dit-il. Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Comment le Ministre de la Magie a tenu le coup pour son premier jour de bureau ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix enjouée alors que lui et Regina entraient. Il prétendit être choqué à l'état des chambres de Remus. « Je voix que tu n'as pas encore réussi à embaucher une femme de ménage. »

Remus réussit un faible sourire. « Non »

C'est à ce moment que Sirius réalisa que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Il mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Lunard, dit-il sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Remus soupira. « Asseyez-vous tous les deux. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. »

Sirius et Regina s'assirent sur le vieux canapé défraîchi près de la cheminée. _Quelque chose doit sacrément mal aller pour qu'il soit comme ça, aujourd'hui d'entre tous les jours, _pensa Sirius avec inquiétude. _Je veux dire… il a été nommé Ministre de la Magie ! Lui et Amélia vont se marier… ainsi que moi et Reggie. Quelque chose ne va pas._

Remus faisait les cent pas. « Reggie, dit-il, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à ta petite fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina secoua la tête. « Non », dit-elle gentiment.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Entrez » appela Remus.

La porte s'ouvrit vivement et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Professeur ? demanda Ron joyeusement. Où est Amélia ?

- Amélia signe les papiers de transfert de son père à Azkaban. Elle ne sera pas de retour avant quelques heures. Asseyez-vous tous.

- Remus, demanda Harry curieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Remus soupira et repris sa marche. « C'est une très longue histoire, dit-il brièvement.

- Remus, tenta Regina, qu'est-ce que ceci a à voir avec Psyché ?

- Qui est Psyché ? demanda Hermione.

- Notre fille » répondit Sirius.

Harry et Ron étaient ouvertement bouche bée. « Tu as une _fille ?_ » demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

Sirius acquiesça. « Oui. Elle est née en Mars, la même année que vous trois. » Il indiqua Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Ginny.

- Ma mère l'a enlevée, répondit doucement Regina, sa main trouvant celle de Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Sirius, cependant, regardait suspicieusement Remus. « Remus, est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Psyché ? »

Remus le regarda plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau. « Oui, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Psyché. » Il recommença à faire les cents pas. « Il y a quelques jours, je suis allé voir ma mère. Et… Merlin seul sait que je ne suis pas fier de mes actions, mais je l'ai forcé à boire du Véritaserum, et elle m'a raconté toute l'histoire. »

Regina retint son souffle. « Remus…

- Je sais que j'ai fait une chose affreuse »dit Remus obstinément, toujours à faire les cent pas, « mais… je devais savoir. Et Merlin seul sait que quand j'ai su… » Il rit d'un rire amer. « Quand j'ai su, je me suis lancé l'_oubliette_ à moi-même. Mais… les charmes de Mémoire n'ont jamais été mon fort et il s'est brisé hier au tribunal.

- Remus, demanda Sirius, _que lui est-il arrivé ?_ »

Le loup-garou s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil défraîchi. « C'est ce que j'ai eu de ma mère.

« Après qu'elle ait enlevé Regina et Psyché du temple – elle a utilisé l'Imperium, si j'ai bien compris –

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a fait, confirma Regina.

- Après qu'elle les ait enlevées, elles ont voyagé vers une petite auberge pour la nuit. Elle a attaché Reggie à une chaise – J'ai raison, Reggie ? »

Celle-ci acquiesça.

« Elle a attaché Reggie à une chaise et a emmené Psyché.

- Et elle m'a poussé à travers le voile le jour suivant, finit Regina.

- Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé à Psyché ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus courba la tête. « Ma mère l'a prise et l'a laissée.

- Laissée où ? » Sirius osait à peine respirer.

« Sur le pas de la porte d'une famille moldue. Elle avait bien fait ses recherches, bien sûr. Quand est-ce que ma mère a jamais fait les choses à moitié ? Elle a trouvé la famille la plus moldue qu'elle a pu, les gens qu'elle pensait être les moins magiques, les plus banals. Et elle a laissée Psyché sur le pas de la porte, avec une lettre.

- Que disait la lettre ? » demanda Sirius. A côté de lui, la respiration de Regina était superficielle et il pouvait la sentir trembler.

Remus secoua la tête. « Rien, à part le nom du bébé.

- Quoi… Psyché ?

- Non, dit Remus, rencontrant le regard de Sirius. Ma mère a changé le nom de l'enfant. Regina avait appelé le bébé Psyché d'après la déesse de l'intelligence. Ma mère… elle a nommé l'enfant d'après la première fille abandonnée de l'histoire. »

Et Sirius comprit. « Oh Merlin » grogna-t-il, et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Remus acquiesça tristement. « Ma mère a appelé l'enfant Hermione. »


	54. Il jacassait avec ses doigts

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Inwie Lupin** : Non, non, Harry ne va pas épouser Ginny - Il faisait juste ça pour plaisanter. Je sais pas pour toi, mais le couple Harry/Ginny, j'accroche pas. En fait, y a pas beaucoup de personnes avec qui je vois Harry. Et je pense que le meilleur serait Luna/Harry. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir lu une fic sur ce sujet. Moi aussi je me doutais que ce serait Hermione l'enfant cachée. J'étais là 'Ce serait quand même pas Hermione ? De toute façon c'est pas possible…' et finalement si. Et bon courage dans ta quête du Remus Lupin ! Bisous 

**Andromède** : Tu t'es pas fait trop mal en tombant ? Et attention de pas attraper froid, avec toute cette eau… Ils auraient pu utiliser leur baguette quand même… C'est quoi ces débutants ! En tout cas, voilà la suite, mais j'ai peur que tu ne doives attendre pour les réactions…

* * *

**Il jacassait avec ses doigts.**

La louche d'argent tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique alors que la douleur se répandait dans son bras.

Severus gémit convulsivement. _Il est en colère ce soir, ou très, très content._

Serrant toujours son avant-bras, il tituba vers la cheminée et prit l'urne de poudre de Cheminette. « La Cabane Hurlante ! » s'étrangla-t-il comme il jetait la poudre dans les flammes et s'y avançait.

_Au moins, je n'étais pas au milieu d'une classe. Je sais que ça arrivera un jour… et je devrai supporter la douleur, parce que je n'abandonnerai pas mon devoir._

Dans la Cabane Hurlante, il prit un moment pour monter ses boucliers. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'aller devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un esprit ouvert.

_Il n'y a pas de place pour les opinions parmi les Mangemorts, _pensa Severus, et il transplana.

« Ah, Severus. Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous."

* * *

Severus rencontra les yeux de l'homme et grogna pratiquement. « Hors de mon chemin, Pettigrow » gronda-t-il férocement, donnant un coup de coude à l'homme plus petit pour passer son chemin. Pettigrow tomba.

Pendant un instant, Severus fut soulagé que ce soit à Pettigrow que Voldemort ait donné la main d'argent. _Une main comme ça appartenant à Lucius Malefoy ou à Bellatrix Lestrange serait désastreux._

Puis il se souvint de Remus.

Pettigrow était indéniablement séparé de Remus Lupin maintenant. L'épreuve de force viendrait… entre le loup-garou et l'homme à la main d'argent. Et qui gagnerait ce jour… Severus ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il tomba à genoux. « Mon Seigneur. »

* * *

Voldemort se prélassait dans un fauteuil rembourré de velours vert. Bellatrix Lestrange était assise à ses pieds sur un petit tabouret. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en vagues brillantes par-dessus ses épaules, et son langage corporel traduisait la confiance, mais Severus pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Pendant un instant, il vit la Bellatrix de ses jours d'école, sa camarade de classe, sa confidente, son amie. Mais, alors, ce fut parti, et seule Bellatrix Lestrange, Mangemorte, restait.

« Severus » dit Voldemort, et l'espion put voir le plaisir dans ses yeux rouges, « prends un siège. Le spectacle va commencer. »

Perplexe mais ne le montrant pas, Severus s'assit sur une des chaises basses éparpillées dans la pièce. Plusieurs Mangemorts étaient déjà assis, et Severus détecta, avec l'emploi subtil de Légilimencie, des vagues d'anticipation venant d'eux.

Voldemort claqua des doigts. « Amenez-la ! »

Et Severus réalisa, avec un sentiment nauséeux dans son estomac, ce qu'exactement était le spectacle.

_Douce mère de Merlin. Aralinda._

* * *

La prêtresse était toujours vêtue de ses robes grises, mais celles-ci étaient déchirées et en haillons. Ces cheveux, autrefois aussi dorés que ceux d'Helena, étaient emmêlés de saleté. Mais ses yeux, verts comme un nouveau printemps, étaient toujours brillants, et à la seconde où elle posa les yeux sur Severus, elle commença à hurler.

« Toi ! »

_Joues le Mangemort_, s'exorta-t-il.

« Moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante. Pourquoi, ma chère ? Vous ne me connaissez pas du tout.

- Je sais que c'est toi derrière le masque, Severus Snape, siffla Aralinda. Je n'ai pas besoin de mes yeux pour te reconnaître. Je connais ta présence.

- Une amie à toi, Severus ? » demanda Voldemort dans ce qui semblait être un ton aimable, mais Severus détecta la suspicion au-dessous.

« Simplement une connaissance, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse. J'ai été envoyé à Telae Domus par Dumbledore en juillet, comme je sais que vous savez. La prêtresse et moi… nous sommes rencontrés.

- Donc vous vous connaissez » dit Voldemort. Il méditait.

« Pas dans le sens biblique du terme, je vous l'assure » répondit suavement Severus. Derrière ses boucliers d'occlumencie, il s'excusait mentalement encore et encore. _Je suis désolé, Aralinda. Je suis tellement désolé._

« As-tu rencontré d'autres… prêtresses ? » lui demanda Voldemort. Severus pouvait voir une lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux.

« En fait, oui, répondit-il.

- Laisse-moi formuler ma question plus clairement. As-tu rencontré la Grande Prêtresse ? Je crois que son nom est Helena Séraphin. »

Severus sentit une main de glace autours de son cœur. « Oui. » Il força sa voix à ne pas trembler. Trembler signifiait être découvert, et être découvert signifiait la mort.

« Et elle est à Poudlard, comme Dumbledore" il cracha le nom " l'a décrété ? »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de mentir. « Oui. »

Voldemort se rappuya dans son fauteuil. « Bien. Tu vas aller vers cette Helena, Severus, et tu vas lui offrir un échange. La vie de cette prêtresse contre les anciens secrets que je sais qu'elle connaît. Les secrets de la vie et de la mort. »

Severus ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal de sa vie.

« Et maintenant, » dit Voldemort, agitant une main aux Mangemorts qui avaient conduit Aralinda, « emmenez-la. Faites ce que vous voulez avec elle, mais gardez la en vie. Nous avons » Voldemort scanna la pièce, « d'autres affaires à discuter. »

* * *

« Comme vous le savez tous, commença Voldemort une fois qu'Aralinda ait été emmenée, un nouveau Ministre de la Magie a été élu aujourd'hui. Remus Lupin, pour être exact. Un loup-garou. »

Severus entendit plusieurs expressions de dégoût autours de la pièce. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas connu encore qu'il s'était porté garant pour Remus. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de concocter une explication.

Voldemort zieuta ses Mangemorts. « La vie sous le Ministre Lupin va être autrement plus dure que sous le Ministre Fudge, annonça-t-il. Il est, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et un membre important qui plus est. Cela signifie que l'Ordre a maintenant les ressources du ministère à son entière disposition. Cela veut également dire qu'il sera beaucoup plus dur pour mes espions d'influencer le ministère. Lupin, contrairement à Fudge, est très bien versé dans les arts défensifs. S'il n'avait pas été un lycanthrope, il aurait été, plus probablement, un Auror.

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul coup que nous avons reçu ces derniers jours. La seule bonne chose qui était ressortie du raid saboté au Département des Mystères – la mort de Sirius Black – a été défaite. Black est revenu de derrière la voile, et l'histoire qui a été racontée est qu'il a ét renvoyé de l'après-vie par personne d'autre que Lily Potter. » Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire sans humour. « Nous avons peut-être bien sous-estimé la petite Madame Potter. Non seulement a-t-elle charmé son fils pour m'envoyer dans l'oubli pendant treize ans, mais elle semble – même d'au-delà de la tombe – être également capable de relever les morts. Et Sirius Black n'est pas la seule personne qui soit revenue. Regina Lupin a été ramenée. Et, en cela repose notre nouvelle mission. »

Voldemort jeta un regard à ses Mangemorts et son regard s'attarda inconfortablement sur Severus. « Deux personnes sont désormais en vie qui connaissent les secrets que détenaient les Arachniaes. Helena Séraphin et Regina Lupin. Ce sont les deux femmes qui connaissent les secrets pour relever les morts, et de l'immortalité. Mais ces secrets sont enregistrés ailleurs également – à part, bien sûr dans l'esprit des Etres, qu'ils soient bienveillants ou malveillants.

- Mais le Libri de la Vie et de la Mort a été détruite, Maître ! » parla un Mangemort que Severus ne reconnut pas.

Voldemort jeta un regard perçant à celui-là. « Une fois de plus, Lily Potter entre dans l'équation, dit-il lentement. Elle et son mari, un Langue de Plomb, ont laissé des papiers. Des explications compréhensibles sur les secrets de la vie et de la mort. Et ces papiers sont à Gringotts. »

Il sourit. « Il est temps de rendre une petite visite aux gobelins. »


	55. La compagnie des esprits semblables

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Inwie Lupin** : Ce serait un peu trop facile. Genre je rentre, je contourne les gardes, je lui dis que je suis un espion sans que personne ne m'entende et je repars sans que personne ne m'ait vu. A mon avis, même Severus ne peut pas faire ça. En plus, il doit repartir maintenant, vu que Voldy lui a donné sa mission. Y peut pas non plus s'attarder. Mais dis-moi t'as vue de Reggie ne serait-elle pas modifiée par le fait qu'elle a la sœur de ton Remus d'amour ? En tout cas, gros bisous.

**Snape Black Rose** : ce que tu me dis là me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite.

**Kyzara** : Comme si j'allais te dire ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes toujours. Et puis destresss un peu, c'est pas bon pour le cœur !

**Mystick** : Qui ne hait pas Voldy ? Je veux dire, sûr, on peut avoir de la pitié et des trucs comme ça, mais qui ne le hait pas quand il lit Harry Potter ? En tout cas, j'espère que tu es remise de ta nuit blanche.

**Phobia Floral** : Vraiment ? Moi je trouve que ça se voyait assez que ça allait être Hermione. Quant à la réaction de Sirius et Regina, elle est dans ce chapitre. Et pour Severus, tu vas devoir attendre… On peut pas tout avoir non plus… Et il faut se méfier du gobelin qui dort… Bisous tout pleins.

**Yria** : Et bien merci pour tous ces compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre… En tout cas, pour un choc, ça a quand même été un choc, tu te rends compte de découvrir que ton père est le parrain de ton meilleur ami… Quant aux papiers, ça va pas se faire tout de suite.

**Lily Oasis Black **Rappelles-moi : quand Fudge a-t-il été un grand sorcier au juste ? En tout cas, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir d'une. En général y reste et il est toujours à mettre des bâtons dans les roux de Dumbledore… Ce en quoi j'espère qu'il n'est pas si stupide… Et, oui, tu sauras plus tard si Voldemort aura les fameux papiers… Alors réaction de Sirius dans ce chapitre… Quant à Malefoy, je ne sais pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il va se priver…Oh, tu peux redire que je suis une bonne traductrice dans toutes tes reviews ! Ca me fait très plaisir et je t'en remercie. Bisous.

**Alana Chantelune** : Pas vraiment… Mais c'est un point qui est surtout abordé dans les OS qui suivent la fic.

**Titou** : Et bien, que de compliments ! En tout cas merci. ET en espérant que tu aimes toujours la suite…

**Andromède** : Et oui, ils vont attaquer Gringotts, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, quoi qu'on approche quand même de la fin. Quant à Harry et Luna ensemble, ça vient aussi du fait qu'elle est l'une des premières à ne pas s'extasier devant sa cicatrice ou tout du moins à ne pas lui faire remarquer. Contrairement à Ginny (qui l'aime principalement parce qu'il est le 'Survivant' au moins au début) ou Hermione (Outre le fait que je ne les voix pas du tout ensemble, le 'j'ai tout lu sur toi' du début veut dire ce qu'il veut dire), Luna lui dit simplement 'tu es Harry Potter', comme elle aurait pu dire 'Tu es Jean Durant'. Je sais que Luna est bizarre et qu'on peut difficilement deviner ce qu'elle pensait vraiment quand elle dit ça, mais moi je l'ai ressenti comme si elle disait 'je sais qui tu es, pas la peine de s'attarder là-dessus.' Et je pense que c'est plutôt quelqu'un comme ça que Harry recherche. Maintenant, ce n'est que mon interprétation. Mais là encore, à la fin du tome 5, Luna n'est-elle pas la seule personne à qui Harry n'arrive à parler sans se sentir mal ?

* * *

**La compagnie des esprits semblables.**

Sirius se sentit comme s'il avait été frappé dans l'estomac. Lui et Hermione se fixèrent tous les deux dans un choc total. Il pouvait sentir Regina trembler à côté de lui. Remus, également, regardait Hermione, un mélange de tristesse et de résolution dans les yeux.

_Doux Merlin_, pensa Sirius. _Je suppose… qu'il est son oncle alors._

Penser à des choses triviales dans les situations sérieuses. Ce qu'il avait coutume de faire.

« Ecoutez, dit Ron fermement, ça ne peut pas être Hermione. Ca ne se peut pas.

- Pourquoi pas ? » demanda calmement Ginny. Elle était blanche comme un linge, et il semblait à Sirius que seule la main d'Harry au bas de son dos l'empêchait de s'écrouler sur la chaise.

« Et bien, pour commencer, dit Ron, cette Psyché est née en Mars, non ? Hermione est née en Septembre !

- Non. » La voix était celle d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, non ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et Sirius sut alors qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. « Je… J'ai _ét_ adoptée, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Le 19 Septembre n'est pas mon anniversaire. Je n'ai jamais su quand était réellement mon anniversaire. Le 19 Septembre, c'est le jour où on m'a trouvée… le jour où mes parents m'ont prise avec eux. »

Ca commençait à s'imprimer pour Sirius. _J'ai une fille. J'ai une fille et elle est assise juste devant moi. J'ai une fille… et c'est Hermione._

« Hermione, commença Remus gentiment. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça. Mais… tu avais le droit de savoir. »

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle fixait juste ses mains.

Il y eut un silence gêné. « Et bien, dit Ron avec incertitude, je suppose… que c'est ça, alors…

- Psyché ? »

C'était Regina qui avait parlé. Finalement, elle releva la tête, ses yeux verts de gris s'ancrant dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione – des yeux, réalisa Sirius, qu'elle avait hérité de lui. Tout se mettait en place. _Mes yeux. Les cheveux de Regina. Putain, elle a même des mains comme celles de Remus !_

La mâchoire d'Hermione se durcit. Sirius reconnut la caractéristique comme étant l'une des siennes. « Non. »

Sirius vit la lumière mourir dans les yeux de Regina. « Psyché » murmura-t-elle, plus un souffle qu'une question.

Quelque barrage sembla céder en Hermione. « Non, dit-elle. JE NE SUIS PAS PSYCHE ! »

Il y eut un silence stupéfait. Regina s'effondra à côté de Sirius, et il dut la supporter pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler complètement dans le canapé. Hermione, cependant, semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« JE NE SUIS PAS PSYCHE !, hurla-t-elle. JE SUIS HERMIONE ! »

Elle se tourna vers Remus, qui leva ses mains d'une manière pacifique. « Hermione…, dit-il.

« Ne me donne pas de 'Hermione', siffla-t-elle. Donc, tu pensais que j'avais le droit de savoir ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que j'aurais été _plus heureuse_ en ne sachant pas ! Personne ne semble jamais avoir de problème à cacher des choses à Harry ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas me le cacher ?! »

Sirius était sur ses pieds à présent. « Hermione… dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Reste loin de moi ! cria-t-elle. Avez-vous aucune idée de ce que vous m'avez volé ? Une toute petite idée ? »

Regina était également debout. « S'il te plaît… dit-elle faiblement.

- Vous m'avez volé MON IDENTITE ! hurla-t-elle encore. Vous m'avez volé tout ce que je suis ! » Elle prit une profonde respiration et Sirius put voir une furie sans équivoque dans son regard. « Pendant cinq ans à cette école, j'ai été Hermione Granger, enfant de Moldus. Celle que les petits sangs purs obséquieux comme Drago Malefoy appelle 'la Sang de Bourbe Granger'. La fille de Moldus qui bat les sangs purs dans toutes les classes. Et maintenant… vous m'avez volé ça. Je ne suis plus Hermione, l'enfant de Moldus. Je suis une sang pure. Juste comme _eux_. Vous avez fait de moi ce que je déteste ! »

Ron posa timidement une main sur son bras. « Hermione, je suis un sang pur, dit-il honnêtement. Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

Hermione sembla quelque peu décontenancée. « Bien sûr que non, Ron. Tu es…

- Différent ? finit-il pour elle. « Non, je ne suis pas différent, Hermione. Je suis un sang pur, juste comme Drago Malefoy. Est-ce que ça me rend aussi mauvais que lui ?

- N… Non » bégaya Hermione.

Ron prit ses deux épaules dans ses mains et la força à le regarder. « Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que tu es juste une sang pure que tu dois devenir une tourmenteuse des Moldus ou rejoindre la société des Mangemorts Juniors ou quoi que ce soit, lui dit-il urgemment. Est-ce qu'on ne nous a pas toujours dit que ce sont nos choix qui disent qui nous sommes, pas notre sang ? Ton sang ne change rien.

- Mais…

- Ca ne change rien, répéta Ron avec insistance. Rien du tout. »

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. « Ron, moi découvrant que je suis une sang pure, c'est comme Drago Malefoy découvrant qu'il est un enfant de Moldus !

- Est-ce qu'être un enfant de Moldus rendrait Drago Malefoy un peu moins con ? Regarde Voldemort. » Sirius savait que c'était la première fois que Ron disait volontairement ce nom, et il l'avait fait sans bafouiller. « Il est un sang mêlé, et il reste quand même un stupide bâtard fou. »

Il y avait des larmes coulant le long des joues d'Hermione à présent. « Ne jure pas » murmura-t-elle.

Sirius tendit une main vers Hermione. « Hermione ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Ron la relâcha. « Vas-y » la pressa-t-il.

Hermione regarda de Ron à Sirius puis à Regina. Elle semblait être en train de penser. « Non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, non ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione sembla l'ignorer. A la place, elle regardait inébranlablement Sirius et Regina. « Si vous pensez que vous pouvez valser dans ma vie et devenir mes parents, vous pouvez oublier ça, leur dit-elle fermement. J'ai déjà des parents. Ils ne me sont peut-être pas liés par le sang, mais ils sont tout ce que j'ai toujours connu. Et je ne les abandonnerai pas. Ni pour vous, ni pour personne. »

Et avec ça, elle quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

« Allez-y, dit calmement Remus à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Suivez-la. Elle a besoin de vous. »

Ron acquiesça fermement, et lui et Ginny quittèrent la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Sirius se laissa retomber dans le canapé avec un grognement. « Doux Merlin, gémit-il.

- Sirius ? »

Il prit conscience d'Harry, se tenant toujours prêt de la porte. Ses yeux verts étaient sombres derrière ses lunettes rondes. La lumière du feu trembla et Sirius vit, avec un inconfortable à coup de son cœur, qu'Harry pleurait. Pleurait silencieusement, mais pleurait néanmoins.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il gentiment. Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Le corps d'Harry trembla, secoué de sanglots. En un instant, Sirius fut de nouveau sur ses pieds. Il guida son filleul vers le sofa et l'assit. Remus avait ses bras autours de Regina et elle pleurait dans sa chemise.

« Harry, demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un état comme celui-ci. _En y pensant, je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu Harry pleurer auparavant._

« Je… je venais juste de te retrouver, répondit le garçon, s'étranglant avec ses larmes, et maintenant je t'ai reperdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu m'as perdu ? Harry, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu le sais.

- Avant… » Harry déglutit, essayant d'avaler ses larmes. « Avant… c'est si terriblement égoïste, mais avant… avant, tu n'avais que moi à aimer. Tu étais comme… comme mon père. Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant, je suis le père de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »

Harry rencontra le regard de Sirius. Lentement, il acquiesça. « Oui » sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. « Maintenant, tu as mademoiselle Lupin, et tu vas te marier… et tu as une fille. Il n'y a plus de place pour moi.

- Harry, répondit Sirius avec insistance, ne pense jamais, jamais, même pendant un simple moment, qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi. » Il attrapa les épaules d'Harry, comme Ron avait attrapé celles d'Hermione. « Je pourrais avoir dix-sept femmes et treize cents enfants qu'il y aurait toujours une place pour toi. Juste parce que j'ai d'autres personnes à aimer ne signifie pas que je t'aimerais moins.

- Mais… s'étrangla Harry. Mais… tu as ta propre fille maintenant. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Harry, continua Sirius, s'étranglant légèrement avec ses propres larmes. Harry, aucun de mes enfants ne pourra jamais m'être aussi cher que tu l'es. Jamais. Bien sûr, j'aime Hermione. Je l'ai toujours aimée – elle est ton amie. Elle t'a aidé à me sauver. Mais personne ne va usurper ta place auprès de moi, Harry.

- Je me sens horrible, admit Harry les larmes aux yeux. Je me sens égoïste pour vouloir être le premier auprès de toi, mais quand tu me dis que je le suis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir volé la place d'Hermione.

- Ne ressens pas ça, le poussa Sirius. Hermione a sa propre place. C'est une place différente de la tienne, mais elle existe. Juste comme Reggie a sa propre place. Comme Remus a la sienne. Comme ta mère. Comme ton père. »

Lentement, Harry acquiesça. « Merci, Sirius » murmura-t-il.

Sirius embrassa son filleul. « Tout va bien, Harry, lui dit-il, serrant fort le garçon. Tout va bien. »

Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, Sirius sourit à Harry. « Alors, Harry, que dis-tu d'être garçon d'honneur à ce spectaculaire mariage qui semble être planifié ? »

Timidement, Harry sourit en retour. « Merci, Sirius. Je… J'aimerais ça. »

Sirius se sentit comme si la roue avait fait un cercle complet.


	56. Interlude : Une chose à achever

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Mystick** : Une autre fan du Harry/Ginny ? Moi aussi, je trouve que sa réaction était bien rendue. Surtout que Remus n'a pas pris de gants pour l'annoncer. Je plus que le fait qu'en plus Regina ne l'appelle pas par son prénom à contribuer à la chose. Mais enfin, même si elle a refusé de les reconnaître comme ses parents, ça va pas sans poser de problèmes…

**Phobia Floral** : Oui, oui, elle va se calmer… Toutefois, ça ne va pas arranger les choses pour autant. Mais de toute façon, les réactions d'Hermione et d'Harry sont analysées dans les deux one-shot qui suivent cette fic, ainsi que dans la séquelle. Quant aux gobelins, c'est juste pour te mettre l'eau à la bouche… Maintenant, tu vas devoir me lire pour savoir ce que je voulais dire…

**Inwie Lupin** : Je voulais juste dire que ça ferait prendre trop de risque à Severus d'aller voir Aralinda pour lui dire qu'il est un espion. A supposer déjà qu'elle le croit. Quant à Regina et Sirius, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile, mais au moins, ils savent où est leur fille et qu'elle est quand même heureuse. Après tout, elle ne voudrait pas rester avec ses parents si elle n'était pas bien avec eux…

**Lily Oasis Black** Je pense que Sirius peut devenir très mature quand il s'agit du bien être de son filleul, pour le rassurer et lui dire des choses qui le réconfortent. Moi je trouve la réaction d'Hermione assez normale. Elle sait qu'elle est adoptée, pourtant elle ne fait pas d'efforts pour retrouver ses parents naturels, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est parfaitement bien, et qu'elle ne cherche pas la quête de ses origines. Pourtant un soir, boum, des gens que tu connais t'annoncent qu'ils sont tes vrais parents, avec ce que ça sous-entends. Je pense que j'aurais réagit pareil. Les choses auraient peut-être été différentes si Hermione avait réellement voulu connaître ses vrais parents, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Quant à Peter, on en a quand même parlé y a pas longtemps, il accueillait Severus quand celui-ci allait voir Voldemort. En gros c'est ce qu'il fait. Quant à des fics où Peter est aimé… j'en ai pas vu. J'en ai néanmoins deux en tête où j'ai aimé la manière dont il était rendu : 'Lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe' de Ccilia, quoiqu'elle est très longue et le passage auquel je pense est vers la fin, quant à l'autre, je me souviens plus du titre où de l'auteur, mais dans celle là les Maraudeurs voyageaient dans le futurs et découvrait qu'il y aurait un traître parmi eux. En rentrant, ils se promettaient de toujours se souvenir de ce voyage. Et la fin nous montre Peter sur les remparts du château de Voldemort en train de se dire qu'il a fait le bon choix, qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement, quand il reçoit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. Celui-ci lui semble familier mais il ne parvient pas à savoir pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de leur voyage, et il se met à pleurer sur son innocence perdu. Même si la fic était pas exceptionnelle, j'avais particulièrement apprécié cette fin.

**Andromède** : Merci. Et je suis toujours contente que ça te plaise.

**Snape Black Rose : **Merci

* * *

**Interlude : Une chose à achever.**

C'était, réfléchit Helena, le sentiment le plus charmant du monde.

« C'est beau » dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle regardait les étoiles.

Bill se blottit dans son cou. « Pas aussi beau que toi. »

Elle se tourna dans son embrassade, lui faisant face. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, juste sourire gentiment. Les mains de Bill vagabondèrent et elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de la sensation. Puis, elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et sut qu'elle était perdue.

Quand, enfin, il se retira, elle vit tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré, lui être ouvertement offert dans ses yeux. « Tes baisers sont du feu, lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Alors brûle, » répondit-il, laissant des baisers le long de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de son visage. « Brûle.

- Désolé d'interrompre votre petite séance de bécotage, mais j'ai une question assez importante à discuter. »

Helena et Bill se séparèrent. Helena se sentait désorientée, et ça lui prit un moment pour replacer la voix.

Il semblait, cependant, que Bill était en pleine possession de ses esprits. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Snape ? »

En des circonstances normales, Helena savait que Severus aurait fait quelques remarques sardoniques, maltraitant, intimidant. Tel était le masque qu'il montrait au monde.

Mais il n'y avait pas de masque à présent, et Helena le savait.

Elle tira sur la main de Bill. « Bill… Je pense que, peut-être… c'est important.

- Ca l'est, répondit sombrement Severus, et, Weasley, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Les yeux de Bill s'étrécirent. « Je pense que c'est à moi de décider.

- Non, dit soudainement Helena, se surprenant elle-même. Non, Bill. Va

- Helena…

- Non, continua Helena, plus fermement cette fois-ci. Si ça te concerne, alors je te le dirais. Je te le promets.

- Tu es sure ? »

Helena sourit. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, gentiment, sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sure. Maintenant, va. »

Bill acquiesça. Il prit le bocal de poudre de Cheminette du manteau et en jeta dans le feu. « La salle Commune de Gryffondor ! » dit-il clairement, et il fut parti.

Severus commença immédiatement à faire les cents pas et Helena réalisa que quelque chose n'allait vraiment, vraiment pas. Ca lui rappela la nuit où il lui avait dit qu'elle portait son enfant – une nuit qu'elle préfèrerait oublier.

« Assieds-toi, Severus », lui offrit-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. Je… Mon esprit… Je ne peux pas m'asseoir. »

Il y eut une pause gênée pendant quelques instants. Helena se demanda si elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, mais elle n'en eut pas la chance.

« Que sais-tu de ma position dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? » demanda Severus.

Helena sourit faiblement. « Je dois avouer… que je ne savais même pas que tu en étais un membre. »

Severus scruta l'extérieur par la fenêtre, comme s'il essayait de voir si quelqu'un était dehors. Puis il prit sa baguette et lança des sorts de Silence aux quatre murs, au sol et au plafond. « J'en suis un membre, dit-il d'une vois rauque. En principe, je suis Severus Snape, Lieutenant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais en principe, je suis également autre chose… Je suis Severus Snape, Mangemort. »

Etrangement, Helena ne se sentit pas effrayée. « Tu es un espion. » Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus Snape être un Mangemort sans raison.

Il la regarda avec des yeux froids et sombres. « Au début, je ne l'étais pas, lui dit-il franchement. Mais maintenant… oui, je suis un espion. »

Une main de glace se serra autours du cœur d'Helena. « Est-ce que tu savais…

- à propos de l'attaque de Telae Domus ? Avant que ça n'arrive ? »

Helena acquiesça.

« Non, dit-il brusquement. Je ne savais pas. » Il s'arrêta, se mit à genoux devant elle. « Crois-moi, Helena, si j'avais su, j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'empêcher. Tu dois croire ça.

- Mais c'est à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle n'était pas à Telae Domus, mais Helena n'était rien si pas perspicace.

« Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Dis-moi. Je dois savoir. »

Severus prit une profonde respiration. _C'est horrible alors_, pensa Helena, et elle fit surprise quand elle ne se sentit pas plus nauséeuse à propos de ça.

Severus roula sa manche gauche. « Est-ce que tu reconnais ceci ?

- C'est la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres touche la marque d'un Mangemort, tous les autres doivent transplaner à ses côtés. Il nous a appelé ce soir… et…

- Et ? » le poussa Helena. Un serpent de peur commençait à se dérouler dans son estomac.

Severus ferma les yeux et elle le vit frissonner. « Helena, dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée, je ne sais pas comment je peux te le dire. Je ne suis pas qualifié pour dire les choses délicatement à qui que ce soit.

- Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? »

Les yeux de Severus rencontrèrent ceux d'Helena, et tout ce qu'elle vit fut du désespoir. « Il a Aralinda, souffla-t-il. Il l'a… et il dit qu'il la tuera si… Il m'a dit de t'offrir un échange. Sa vie contre la tienne… et les secrets que tu portes. »

* * *

Quand il fut parti, Helena enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

_Dame Arachnée, oh ma Dame, que vais-je faire ?_

Le visage d'Aralinda restait dans son esprit. Aralinda d'or, avec son rire comme l'écoulement d'une rivière et ses yeux comme le printemps nouveau. Aralinda, prêtresse du Second Cercle, mais en pleine ascension.

Et un des secrets que Severus n'avait pas percés à Telae Domus.

Aralinda Séraphin, sa sœur.

Elle se rappelait encore le jour où Aralinda était née. Elle avait six ans, s'agrippant à la main de son père alors qu'ils allaient à Ste Mangouste. _« Est-ce que Maman va bien, Papa ? »_ avait-elle demandé.

Il avait sourit – son gentil sourire de nounours qui hantait toujours ses rêves bien qu'il soit mort voilà longtemps. « _Elle va bien, ma petite troublionne,_ » lui avait-il répondu, la hissant sur ses épaules. « _Et maintenant… tu as une nouvelle petite sœur. Aralinda._

_- Aralinda, _avait-elle répété. _C'est un joli nom._

_- Pour une jolie petite fille. »_ Son père avait ouvert la porte. « _Et elle est là. »_

_« Si rare_, avait dit la Grande Prêtresse du temple, _pour la plus jeune sœur de suivre l'aînée chez les Arachniaes. Mais je suis soulagée qu'elle l'ait fait, car elle est aussi talentueuse que toi, Helena. »_

Mais maintenant… les Arachniaes étaient parties, et seule Helena restait.

Helena et Aralinda.

Aralinda, brisée au-delà de la reconnaissance entre les mains des Mangemorts. La seule chose qui pouvait la sauver était les secrets de la vie et de la mort, secrets que seule Helena possédait. Mais les abandonner…

« Qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? se demanda-t-elle tout fort. Ma sœur… ou mon monde ?

- Helena. »

Elle leva la tête. Elle n'avait entendu personne entrer, mais Regina Lupin se tenait devant elle, lui offrant un mouchoir. Elle le prit avec reconnaissance. « Merci.

- De rien. » Sans y avoir été invitée, elle s'assit à côté d'Helena. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'invitation entre les sœurs d'Arachnée, celles qui connaissaient la tradition des Etres.

Pendant un moment, elles furent silencieuses. Puis Regina parla à nouveau. « Nous sommes toutes les deux dans une sale situation, n'est-ce pas ? »

Helena la regarda, confuse. « Je… Je ne comprends pas. »

Les yeux de Regina rencontrèrent les siens et Helena réalisa, pendant un instant, juste combien elles étaient semblables. « Moi aussi, soupira Regina, j'ai souffert d'une grande perte. Ma fille… Ma Psyché… la fille que je pensais avoir perdue… Je l'ai trouvée, et elle ne veut pas de moi. » Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Helena. « Et tu as perdu ta sœur, et tu ne sais pas comment y faire face. »

Helena la regarda avec un choc visible. « Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

Regina sourit gentiment. « Nous sommes toutes les deux des prêtresses, ma chère. Celles sur lesquelles Arachnée a posé sa main possèdent une conscience au-dessus de la leur propre. La part de nous toutes qui est ancienne. »

Helena se sentit très stupide. « Bien sûr…

- La peine obscurcit l'esprit, chérie, dit doucement Regina Mais souviens-toi… alors qu'il y a de la peine dans ta vie, il y aussi de la joie. Tu as ton Bill. Tu as ton enfant. Et alors que les Arachniaes sont peut-être parties… ensemble, nous pourrons les reconstruire.

- Tu m'aideras ? Tu viendras avec moi trouver les Etres bienveillants ?

- Bien sûr. » Regina prit sa main. « Mais c'est toi qui porte le blanc, Helena. Ca, je ne te le prendrai pas.

- Mais…

- Non, dit Regina fermement. Le blanc est tien. Mais je t'aiderai, de toutes les manières que je peux, Grande Prêtresse. »

Il y eut un silence entre elles pendant un moment, puis Helena parla. « Félicitations pour ton mariage, Regina. »

Regina sourit, un vrai sourire. « Merci. A toi aussi.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Regina ferma les yeux, comme si savourant quelque chose. « Beaucoup.

- Tu dois savoir… Je suis sure que tu le sais… Severus Snape a été amoureux de toi pendant plusieurs années maintenant.

- Je sais. Mais… tu dois savoir aussi, Helena. Severus… il m'était cher, mais… il ne m'a jamais connue. Il connaissait une partie de moi, vrai, mais… la femme qu'il aimait, la Regina qu'il aimait…ce n'était pas moi. Il y avait de la gentillesse en lui qui reconnaissait la gentillesse en moi… et j'étais gentille avec lui. Peu de personnes ont jamais été gentilles envers lui. Mais maintenant… » Elle soupira. « Il a encore fait la même erreur, et j'ai peur pour lui. »

Helena n'eut pas besoin de demander ce que Regina voulait dire. Elle le savait.

* * *

Elle avait su, depuis le début, ce qu'elle devait faire.

_Etre une fille d'Arachnée, c'est être altruiste, même si tu dois sacrifier tout ce que tu aimes._

Elle s'agenouilla sur le balcon, les étoiles au-dessus d'elle. Quelque part, dehors, les mêmes étoiles brillaient pour Aralinda. Et elle pria pour l'âme de sa sœur.

« _Adieu, belle Aralinda, sœur aimante._

_« Tu m'as donné de la joie et de l'amour_

_« Et je me souviendrai de toi pour toujours._

_« Adieu, belle Aralinda, Fleur de Telae Domus._

_« La lumière de ta vie est morte comme une chandelle dans le vent,_

_« Mais mon amour pour toi ne mourra pas dans mon cœur._

_« Adieu, belle Aralinda, juste prêtresse._

_« Maintenant, vole vers l'Ouest sur des ailes d'or,_

_« Et puisse ton âme reposer dans le bonheur éternel. »_

Lentement, Helena se releva. « Au revoir, Aralinda, dit-elle lentement alors qu'elle finissait la bénédiction ancienne. Puisse ton passage être rapide et facile. »

Elle ferma la porte alors qu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur.


	57. Plus d'aide est donné à travers l'amour ...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Mystick** : C'est comme tout je suppose, si c'est bien écrit on adhère… Quant à la publication, je me suis un peu relachée là je pense… En tout cas, toujours merci de me laisser un petit mot.

**Andromède** : Elle l'a pas ziguoillée ! Elle l'a juste laissée mourir en vue de sauver le monde ! C'est pas pareil ! Euh sinon… Pas tapée hein, pour le petit délai ?

**Phobia Floral** : Et oui, pauvres Aralinda et Severus… Quant aux suites, c'est déjà traduit. En fait c'est ce que j'ai fait jeudi et vendredi… Maintenant, il reste la partie la plus pénibles, tout taper…

**Alana Chantelune** : Oulà, clair. J'aurais pas aimé être à la place d'Helena.

**Mirrabella** : Et bien voilà pour toi, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Yria** : C'est sûr que ça doit être dur pour Sirius et Regina, mais au moins maintenant, ils savent où est leur fille et ils savent qu'elle est heureuse dans sa famille… Quant aux secrets, ca va quand même pas être évident.

**Lily Oasis Black :** Ah oui, la je t'avais complètement comprise de travers.... Je crois que personne n'aimerait être à la place d'Helena ! Quant à Voldy, y va plutôt commencer par dévaliser Gringotts, bientôt… Et toujours pleins de merci pour tout ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

* * *

**Plus d'aide est donné à travers l'amour que le mérite**

Il y eut un petit coup sur la porte de Sirius et celui-ci leva la tête, groggy. D'après le soleil, qui se déversait joyeusement à travers la fenêtre, il était très tôt le matin.

« Reggie ? croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Reggie, est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Regina l'avait laissé dans les premières heures de la matinée. Après qu'ils aient quitté Remus, ils étaient retournés dans les appartements de Sirius et noyé leurs chagrins l'un dans l'autre. Mais Regina avait semblé sentir, alors qu'ils se reposaient, emmêlés, dans une embrassade post-coïtal, que des ennuis se préparaient, et elle était partie.

« Non, Sirius, vint la voix de Dumbledore de la porte. C'est moi. »

Sirius se leva hâtivement du lit et remis son pantalon abandonné par terre. « Entrez ! » appela-t-il.

Dumbledore entra et vit d'un œil amusé l'état de la chambre de Sirius. « Je vois que tu n'es pas devenu plus ordonné depuis que tu as quitté l'école. »

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire, réminiscence de l'ancien Sirius, le Sirius d'avant Azkaban. « Clairement non. Et il semblerait également qu'aucun être domestique ou elfe de maison n'est décidé qu'il serait amusant de nettoyé. Trouvez-vous un endroit et asseyez-vous, professeur.

- Merci.

- Voulez-vous du thé ?

- S'il te plaît. »

Sirius agita sa baguette en direction de la bouilloire et celle-ci commença à chauffer. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aux aurores, Professeur ?

- J'ai une tâche pour toi aujourd'hui. Une tâche et une proposition. »

Sirius tendit son thé au directeur et s'assit, tenant sa propre tasse. « Proposez toujours.

- Et bien, la tâche est assez simple. Que penses-tu d'une ballade à Londres ? »

Sirius comprit immédiatement. « Vous voulez que je retire les papiers de Gringotts ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Il est aussi venu à mon attention qu'Harry et ses amis auront besoins de nouvelles affaires pour l'école – particulièrement en considérant que je n'ai pas la plus petite inclinaison de le renvoyer à Privet Drive.

- Et qu'en est-il des Dursley, Professeur ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « J'ai reçu un message la nuit dernière, Sirius.

- Oui ?

- Privet Drive a été détruit. »

Sirius en fut bouche bée. « Mais… le sort de Prosapiae…

- Il protège Harry quand il est avec sa tante Pétunia. Généralement, sa tante Pétunia est à Privet Drive. Mais…

- Elle est à Poudlard, finit Sirius. Voldemort a toujours une longueur d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis sûr que, si testé, il danserait la gavotte très bien » répondit sombrement Dumbledore, mais il y avait une lueur méchante dans son regard.

Sirius gloussa. « Terrible plaisanterie, comme toujours, Professeur. De toute façon, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec les Dursley ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser aller où que ce soit »

Sirius était sidéré. « Vous voulez dire… que vous allez les garder à Poudlard ?

- La communauté magique n'est plus sure, comme je sais que tu en as conscience. Il est mon intention d'offrir à toutes les familles d'étudiants nés de Moldus un refuge – ainsi qu'à tous les Cracmols. Je ne permettrais pas à des gens de faire du mal à mes étudiants.

- Avec tout mon respect, Professeur… où allez-vous tous les mettre ? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Etant un des infâmes Maraudeurs, Sirius, tu dois savoir mieux que personne combien exactement il y a de chambres dans ce château et combien peu nous en utilisons. »

Sirius acquiesça distraitement. Quelque chose lui était apparu. « Professeur… Je ne sais pas si je devrais emmener les enfants à Londres aujourd'hui…

- Ah. Je comprends ta situation, Sirius »

Sirius le regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Vraiment ?

- Notre estimé Ministre Lupin m'a informé des évènements de la nuit dernière. Amélia va emmener Hermione et Ginny faire leurs achats pour l'école.

- Merci, Professeur. Donc… je prendrais Harry et Ron alors.

- Oui. Je suis sûr que Regina se joindra également à vous. » Le directeur sourit malicieusement. « Il semblerait qu'elle n'aime pas être absente de votre compagnie. »

Sirius était douloureusement conscient des couvertures emmêlées sur le lit derrière lui et devint rouge brique. « Ah…

- Je suis sûr que votre mariage sera merveilleux, Sirius » dit sincèrement Dumbledore.

Sirius sourit. « Merci Professeur. »

Dumbledore se reposa sur sa chaise et prit une autre gorgée de son thé. « Et maintenant, ma proposition. »

Sirius se reposa également. « Balancez.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as été informé de cela encore, mais Helena Séraphin, la prêtresse à qui j'avais demandé d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, s'est déclarée incapable d'assurer le poste, à cause de sa grossesse et de son prochain mariage, ainsi que du fragile état de son ordre religieux et du besoin de voyager vers des lieux anciens pour communiquer avec les Etres bienveillants. »

Sirius retint sa respiration. Oserait-il croire… ?

« Et, comme tu le sais, il n'y a plus besoin pour toi d'être un prisonnier à Grimmauld Place » continua Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta. « Sirius, voudrais-tu envisager d'enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dès le début de l'année scolaire ? »

Sirius sentit un énorme sourire faire son chemin sur son visage. « J'adorerais ça, Professeur. »

Dumbledore rayonna. « Excellent ! Il y aura une place ici pour la future Madame Black également, bien que je sache que son travail avec Helena risque de l'éloigner d'ici de temps en temps. » Le vieil homme soupira. « Et avec chance… Avec chance tu pourras rétablir quelque sorte de relation avec ta fille, Sirius.

- Merci, Professeur

- Hermione est une jeune fille merveilleuse, lui dit gentiment Dumbledore. Elle se sent blessée, comme je suis sûr que tu réalises. Mais… le temps guérira toutes les blessures, Sirius. Peut-être pas complètement… mais le temps aidera.

- J'espère, Professeur. J'espère vraiment. » Une pensée éclaira son visage. « Tout au moins, je pourrai passer autant de temps que je le désire avec mon filleul.

- Je suis sûr que tu découvriras qu'Harry est un élève plein d'initiatives. Savais-tu qu'il a reçu la note la plus élevée en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis les années 1860 ?

- Et nous savons tous qui les a reçues dans ces années, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua Sirius, et il fut récompenser de voir le directeur rosir.

* * *

Quand le directeur fut parti, Sirius regarda sa montre. _Il est encore tôt. Je doute que quiconque soit réveillé dans le château à part Dumbledore et moi._

Précautionneusement, presque avec révérence, il prit un étui dans un coin et l'ouvrit. De toutes les possessions qui lui avaient été rendues, celle-ci était la plus précieuse.

_Les heures de l'aube ne me sont pas si peu familières_, pensa Sirius alors qu'il soulevait le glorieux bois brillant de l'étui. Il se souvint de jours, de semaines, de mois, d'années… Les années de sa jeunesse, quand il se levait avant les trois autres garçons de son dortoir et descendait calmement les escaliers, sortait par le portrait et allait dans une salle de classe vide.

Et la, il jouait.

Il avait d'agréables souvenirs de cette salle. Dès les premières années à Poudlard, elle avait été son sanctuaire, son refuge, une place sacrée seulement pour lui.

Le Sirius de onze ans auvait regardé par la fenêtre les eaux brillantes du lac et auvait joué. Et la musique aurvit ruisselé des cordes, de son archet, de ses doigts, comme de l'eau.

Plus tard, quand lui et Regina avaient été pris par le piège du jeune amour, il l'avait emmenée dans la salle tôt le soir. Ensemble, ils s'étaient tenus à la fenêtre et avaient regardé le lac de verre, scintillant d'une manière invitante une centaine de pieds en dessous d'eux. Et il avait pris ses mains et l'avait guidée vers une chaise.

Et il avait joué pour elle, et ils étaient tombés amoureux.

Et, alors que Sirius jouait à présent, tant d'années plus tard, cet amour était encore vif dans son cœur.


	58. Un fil de fer vibre

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Un fil de fer vibre**

Il y avait une note sur son bureau quand Severus se leva le matin suivant. Un simple morceau de parchemin, non signé, ne contenant que quatre mots, mais il disait à Severus tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

_Je ne céderai pas._

Severus courba la tête. Brave, courageuse Helena.

_Ca demande du courage de jouer les héros et d'essayer de sauver tout le monde, mais quelque fois, ça demande plus de courage de ne pas le faire._

Il avait une petite idée de ce que ça avait dû coûter à Helena de laisser ce message pour lui. Aralinda était la dernière Arachniae, à part Helena elle-même et Regina. Il semblait sûr de parier sur le fait qu'elle essayerait sauver la fille.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

_Je ne céderai pas._

L'immense responsabilité qu'il avait placé sur les épaules d'Helena la nuit précédente frappa soudainement Severus. Il lui avait demandé de choisir entre une des dernières Arachniaes, une fille qu'il savait qu'elle aimait beaucoup, et le destin du monde.

_Oh, fille sage. Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

Il s'assit, une main sur son avant bras, l'autre serrant la note, et attendit que la Marque le brûle.

* * *

« Comme c'est gentil de te joindre à nous, Severus. »

Severus regarda méchamment Pettigrow. Le petit homme semblait se prendre pour quelque sorte de Portier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ça l'irritait sans fin. « Je me fiche de tes déclarations grandioses, Pettigrow, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Hors de mon chemin avant que je ne force cette main d'argent dans ta gorge. »

Pettigrow ne déguerpit pas comme Severus sut qu'il l'aurait fait à l'école, mais il baissa les yeux, réprimandé. « Il t'attend » dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce quand Severus entra, à part Bellatrix Lestrange assise sur son petit tabouret et Voldemort lui-même. Voldemort caressait les cheveux de Bellatrix négligemment. Severus réprima un frisson de dégoût derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie.

« Tu as parlé à la prêtresse ? » demanda Voldemort, ses longs doigts emmêlés aux cheveux noirs de Bellatrix, mêlant et démêlant.

Severus acquiesça. « Oui. » C'était sa politique de mentir aussi peu que possible devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Etre vague était mieux, où il pourrait s'en sortir. Il n'était pas un si bon Occlumens qu'il pourrait laisser tomber sa garde. Personne n'était aussi bon.

« Et ? »

Severus ne dit rien, tendant simplement la note d'Helena. _Je ne céderai pas._

Voldemort haussa un sourcil en sa direction – ou ce qui passait pour un sourcil, sur le visage plat, semblable à celui d'un serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Elle refuse mon offre ?

- Oui. » Encore, pas un mensonge.

« As-tu essayé _très_ dur de la persuader, Severus ? »

Severus joua sur une déclaration plus spéculative. « A en juger par l'état dans lequel elle était quand je l'ai laissée, Maître, j'ai supposé qu'elle accepterait. Ca semblait donné. »

Les yeux de Voldemort cherchèrent Severus longtemps et durement et l'espion pouvait sentir de subtiles ondes de Legilimencie se tendre, essayant de trouver leur chemin derrière les également subtils boucliers d'Occlumencie de Severus.

Celui-ci courba la tête. « J'ai échoué, mon Seigneur. » Ca, au moins, n'était pas un mensonge. Severus avait échoué sur beaucoup de chose, à beaucoup de moment.

« Oui, dit pensivement Voldemort, mais tout n'est pas perdu. »

Severus eut à peine le temps de se demander de quoi il parlait que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait un air plus sombre. « Mais d'abord, dit-il sinistrement, cette – Helena – doit être punie pour ses choix. » Severus se concentra sur les longs doigts blancs, caressant les cheveux de Bellatrix. « Amenez la prêtresse ! »

Severus se leva, enlevant son masque. S'il devait assister à la mort d'Aralinda, il voulait qu'elle voie les excuses dans ses yeux.

La prêtresse fut jetée sans cérémonie sur le sol. Elle semblait inconsciente. Ses yeux étaient fermés, ses cheveux d'or tombant autours d'elle comme un halo.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette sur Aralinda. « _Enervatum !_ »

Elle ne bougea pas.

« _Enervatum !_ »

Le corps d'Aralinda eut un petit tressaillement, comme si on lui avait donné un choc électrique, puis il fut tranquille à nouveau.

« _Enervatum ! »_

Rien.

_Ce pourrait-il_, se demanda Severus, _qu'elle soit déjà morte ? Ou est-ce quelques tours que les prêtresses apprennent des Etres ?_

« Severus, commanda Voldemort, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? »

Severus s'agenouilla rapidement à côté du corps d'Aralinda. Il vérifia son pouls, d'abords à son poignet, puis à son cou. Battant faiblement, si calmement qu'il n'était presque pas là, était le cœur d'Aralinda.

_Severus ?_

Il battit des paupières.

_Severus ?_

Quelqu'un parlait dans son esprit.

_Severus ?_

Trois fois, c'est magique.

_Aralinda ?_

_Oui. C'est moi._

_Quoi ?_

_Ma sœur m'a libérée._

_Ta sœur… ?_

_Helena. Bientôt, je vais quitter le monde mortel pour toujours, mais je me suis attardée ici assez longtemps pour te donner ce message._

Severus comprit. Aralinda mourrait, et il n'y avait pas moyen de la sauver.

_Severus Snape, je te charge, au nom des trois sœurs du destin, au nom d'Arachnée, au nom des Etres bienveillants qui ont les premiers construit Telae Domus et au nom de Lily, Regina et Helena, les plus aimées de la déesse, ne laisse pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagner nos secrets ! »_

Les yeux d'Aralinda s'ouvrirent soudainement, le vert du printemps brillant pendant un instant glorieux, avant qu'un aigle d'or ne semble apparaître devant les yeux de Severus. Le corps d'Aralinda se convulsa avant de retomber complètement, finalement relâché. Severus sut que c'était de la magie ancienne.

_Ils ne peuvent pas conquérir pour toujours !_ murmura Aralinda dans l'esprit de Severus, et alors, l'aigle doré prit son envol, les ailes ensoleillées le portant vers l'ouest, loin, loin, vers l'Autre Monde, Everhame, le pays de l'été.

Vers un meilleur endroit.

* * *

Severus se leva. « Mon Seigneur, elle est morte. »

Voldemort fit la moue. « C'est une telle honte quand mes otages meurent avant que je ne puisse les tuer moi-même, dit-il, ses yeux rouges brillants, mais c'est sans conséquence. » De la malice commença à se déverser du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme du brouillard roulant du haut d'une colline. « J'aurai les secrets, Severus, et je les aurais aujourd'hui.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Les gobelins ont capitulé. Gringotts est notre, ainsi que les secrets qu'elle retient en ses profondeurs. »

Severus sentit son cœur se changer en glace.

Voldemort rit. « Emmène le corps à cette Helena, ordonna-t-il à Severus. Qu'elle voit ce que son choix idiot à fait. »

Avec un sentiment nauséeux à l'estomac et le cœur plein de peur, Severus prit le corps d'Aralinda dans ses bras, et transplana vers la Cabane Hurlante.

* * *

Severus trébucha hors de la cheminée de Dumbledore, Aralinda encore dans ses bras. « Dumbledore ! »

Le directeur regarda tristement le corps dans les bras de Severus. « Pauvre petite Aralinda, murmura-t-il. Elle fut une élève merveilleuse, ici, à l'école.

- Professeur, dit Severus urgemment, je l'ai juste entendu du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même – Gringotts est tombé. »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent. « Les gobelins se sont retournés ?

- Oui. Il prévoit de prendre les papiers ! »

_Je ne le laisserai pas, _pensa-t-il urgemment. _J'accomplirai le dernier vœu d'Aralinda. Je le ferai !_

Pendant un instant, Dumbledore et Severus se contentèrent de se regarder. Et alors, finalement, Dumbledore parla.

« Harry est là-bas. En ce moment. »


	59. Pourquoi les vagues s'écrasentelles si f...

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi. Le chant qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est de Cecilia Dart-Thonton (la trilogie 'Bitterbynde' qui a ma connaissance n'a pas été traduit en français.)

* * *

**Andromède** : Si tu ranges pas la poêle à frire, je te fais pas de réponse… Alors c'est rang ? Zigouill ? T'as aucun sens du dramatique ! lol Et non, Harry ne va pas se faire zigouiller comme tu dis si bien. Qui sauverait le monde autrement, hein ? Et oui, Sirius est le seul à avoir réussi à faire rosir Dumbledore. Quoi que je voyais pas vraiment Dumby modeste. En plus il se fait vieux. Il aurait pu la voir venir celle l ! Tu sais, si je dois bouffer mon dico, je vais peut-être arrêté de traduire… C'est vrai, c'est pas très digeste le dico…

**Yria** : T'as raison, ça sent vraiment le roussi. Mais je ne vais pas t'en dire plus. Je vais pas gâcher le suspense, non plus ! En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements et compliments.

**Mystick** : C'est pas grave, ça me fait quand même plaisir que tu ais pris la peine de laisser un mot.

**Mirrabella**. C'est sûr que Rogue est vraiment pas aid

**Phobia Floral** : Respire, respire ! Ca ne sert à rien de casser le matériel ! Quant aux évènements de Gringotts, c'est tout de suite que ça se joue. Et je pense que tu comprendra un peu mieux ma précédente réflexion sur les gobelins !

**Lily Oasis Black **: Est-ce un bon ou mauvais signe ? Et bien, tu le sauras en lisant ce chapitre. (Niark, Niark). C'est vrai que Severus est un être détestable, mais avec tout ce qui lui tombe dessus ici, comment ne pas prendre piti ? Ta review est un peu moins longue, mais c'est pas grave, c'est toujours la plus longue que j'ai reçue ! Et moi je varie pas, je laisse le 'merci' pour les compliments à la fin !

* * *

Note de la traductrice : Je déménage à la fin de la semaine, et ma nouvelle maison a pas encore internet (elle a même pas le téléphone, en fait). Donc, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste avant un moment (pas trop long j'espère !) Mais vous aurez d'autant plus de chapitre que j'aurais dû attendre avant de retrouver une connexion !

* * *

**Pourquoi les vagues s'écrasent-elles si fièrement ?**

Remus soupira. _Tout ce boulot de ministre est beaucoup plus dur que je pensais, et j'avais la suspicion tenace que ce serait assez dur._

Il y avait un morceau de parchemin devant lui. _Cabinet du Ministre de la Magie Remus J. Lupin _était écrit dessus, mais le reste était blanc. Il se soupira encore et se demanda comment Fudge s'était sentit les tous premiers jours de travail. Il souhaitait qu'Amélia soit là pour le conseiller, mais elle emmenait…

« LUPIN ! »

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible sur l'urgence dans la voix de Severus Snape. « Quoi ? » demanda Remus, se dépêchant vers la cheminée.

Il y avait une peur et une angoisse sincère sur le visage de Severus. « Va à Gringotts, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Les gobelins… »

Severus n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Remus avait franchi la porte en un éclair.

Les gens dans l'Atrium ce jour là doivent s'être demandés ce que le flou gris et brun qui passa en trombe en leur sein était. Un chien errant, peut-être, ou un représentant particulièrement négligé du Bureau de Détournement des Objets Moldus, se dépêchant vers un cas ? Plus d'une personne, renversée par le flou brun et gris, fit la moue et dit : « Il devrait être envoyé au Bureau des Centaures ! »

Ils ne savaient pas que le flou était le Ministre de la Magie, et ils ne savaient pas que le monde comme ils l'avaient connu était sur le point de changer.

* * *

Remus, transplanant dans Gringotts, finit bien au-dessus de la scène se jouant sous lui. Il se tenait sur une plinthe en marbre. Il supposa que c'était le point de Transplanage du Ministre à Gringotts. Il savait bien assez que personne à part le Ministre de la Magie ne pouvait transplaner à Gringotts sans être repoussé.

Et il savait, avec un sentiment nauséeux dans son cœur, qu'il était en retard, en retard, trop en retard.

Sirius se tenait au premier rang du groupe, la baguette levée d'un air menaçant. Regina était en arrière, baguette également levée, gardant le dos de Sirius. Entre eux, Ron et Harry étaient coincés. Amélia, Hermione et Ginny n'étaient nulle part en vue. Remus ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elles étaient sauves.

Autours d'eux, il y avait un anneau de Mangemorts. Les gobelins étaient assis en arrière, ne participant pas, regardant seulement.

« Alors Black, cracha un Mangemort, de retour d'entre les morts.

- Il semblerait » répondit l'interpellé. Remus admira le contrôle de son ami.

« Et cependant pas pour longtemps ! » fredonna le Mangemort, dans une horrible parodie de la voix d'une mère. Il leva sa baguette. « _Avada Keda…_

_- Stupéfix !_ »

Remus lança le sort et fit un saut périlleux de sa plinthe, baguette prête. Il avait perdu Sirius une fois avant. Il ne le reperdrait pas.

Et il ne perdrait pas sa sœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter de _la_ reperdre.

L'entrée théâtrale de Remus avait déclenché une bataille. Remus heurta le sol et se releva, jetant des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait. Sirius et Regina se battaient tous les deux. Harry avait sa baguette sortie et avait déjà stupéfixé un Mangemort. Ron, également, était entré dans le combat, lançant un sort de Croche-pieds sur un Mangemort qui avait attaqué Remus par derrière.

_Doom, boom._

Le Mangemort avec qui Remus se battait en duel laissa tomber sa baguette dans un cliquètement au sol. Remus lui-même se figea.

_Doom, boom._

Tout le monde dans la salle, Mangemort ou non, se figea de peur. Quelque chose venait, un habitant des entrailles de Gringotts, faisant son horrible route en haut des escaliers.

_Doom, boom._

Puis Remus vit les sourires sur les visages des gobelins tout autours de la salle et il sut ce qu'ils avaient fait.

« Sans foi ! » cria-t-il.

En lieu et place de tout autre son, sa voix fit écho dans la salle.

_Sans foi, sans foi, sans foi._

_Doom, boom._

« Sans foi, parla un gobelin, son visage gonflé de méchanceté. Nous n'avons juré aucun serment, Ministre Lupin. Nous ne servons que nos propres intérêts. Nous ne vous servons pas. Nous ne servons pas non plus, contrairement à ce qu'il croit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous ne servons que nous même. »

_Doom, boom._

« Vous avez brisé votre parole, siffla un Mangemort.

- Nous n'avons juré aucun serment.

- Ils nous ont tous trahis, souffla Remus. »

_Doom, boom. Doom, boom. Doom, doom, doom, doom !_

« Each Uisge » Remus entendit-il Sirius murmurer. « Les Etres malveillants. Merlin nous sauve tous. »

* * *

Quand ils étaient à l'école, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black avaient été les deux seuls étudiants de leur année à prendre une classe obscure au niveau des ASPICs connues comme 'les traditions des Etres.' Remus l'avait prise parce qu'il espérait que quelque part, parmi toutes ces anciennes traditions, il y aurait peut-être une solution pour sa lycanthropie. Sirius l'avait prise parce qu'il était Sirius et qu'il aimait savoir des choses que peu d'autres savaient.

Mais, de toute sa vie en tant que sorcier, Remus n'avait jamais vu d'Etre. Aucun Trow, aucun Henkie, aucun Bruney n'avait jamais n'avait jamais croisé son chemin, encore moins l'un des grands Etres, un des Etres puissants, contre qui les traditions qu'il avait apprises étaient inutiles.

Un tel Etre se tenait devant lui à présent, et ce n'était pas un Etre bienveillant, comme les Etres qui avaient construit Telae Domus et avaient instruit les jeunes prêtresses dans les traditions anciennes. Non, celui-ci était un Etre malveillant, et ça signifiait mort et chaos.

Le Roi des Etres, l'Each Uisge, avança à travers le hall. Il avait prit les traits d'un jeune homme magnifique, ses cheveux noirs atteignant ses épaules, vêtus de mailles vert poisson. Alors qu'il marchait, le sol frissonnait. Remus pouvait sentir la magie se déverser de lui comme de la fumée, et il sut que le monde était perdu.

L'Each Uisge n'eut pas besoin de parler. Il sourit à peine, et alors, derrière lui, il y eut d'autres Etres malveillants, tous les Etres des profondeurs qui pouvait supporter de monter si haut : les chevaux d'eau, les fuath, le Glastyn, Nuckelavee. Une telle armée malveillante était étalée devant eux, et un tel silence était tombé que Remus avait l'impression qu'il pourrait être coupé au couteau.

_Sans foi, sans foi, sans foi._

Remus savait à présent pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu un Etre. Ils s'étaient rassemblés, sous terre, ces anciennes créatures malveillantes et sans foi, attendant, attendant, attendant. Les gobelins… Les gobelins étaient apparentés aux Etres. Ca, Remus le savait. Ces Etres possédaient une magie noire que même Voldemort ne pouvait pas percevoir. Et donc, les Etres avaient attendu, attendu que les mortels se battent, se fassent la guerre, soient séparés, pour qu'ils puissent les détruire tous. Car Remus n'avait aucun doute que cette armée les détruirait, un par un, douloureusement, terriblement. Aucun homme ne pourrait jamais vraiment gouverner un être. Aucun homme.

Et les gobelins leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient temps, et ils étaient venus, tous ces Etres malveillants de l'eau, des profondeurs de Gringotts, de leurs lacs souterrains, pour les détruire tous. Les Etres de la terre avaient dormi, mais il n'y avait pas besoin pour eux d'être réveillés. _L'humanité, _pensa Remus, _n'est pas si puissante._

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » bégaya un Mangemort.

L'Each Uisge sourit. Ses dents étaient pointues, aiguisées, comme des aiguilles empoisonnées. « Je suis ta mort »répondit-il. Les Etres ne pouvaient pas mentir.

« N'enlevez pas vos yeux de lui, avertit Remus, ou ils vous tueront. »

Le Mangemort cligna des yeux.

Instantanément, sept des fuath tombèrent sur lui. Comme les chèvres carnivores qu'ils étaient, avec leurs dents comme des barbelures de flèches enduites de ciguë. Aucun homme ne pouvait les défaire. Et il n'y avait rien que personne ne puisse faire, à part regarder le Mangemort être dévoré, du sang dégoulinant des dents pointues des fuath.

« Tu me connais ? dit l'Each Uisge et Remus sut que la question lui était destinée.

- Tu es l'Each Uisge, répondit-il, Roi des Etres malveillants de l'Eau.

- Et tu as appris » rétorqua l'Etre.

Remus inclina sa tête en assentiment, mais il n'enleva pas ses yeux de l'Each Uisge. « J'ai appris.

- J'aimerai que tu sois dans la mer, » lança soudainement l'Each Uisge.

Une guerre verbale, alors. Remus savait qu'en ayant le dernier mot sur un Etre, quelque mesure d'immunité pouvait être gagnée. « Et un bateau sous moi, rétorqua-t-il.

- Un bateau avec une fuite.

- Et moi avec un seau pour écoper.

- Et le seau de se casser.

- Et pour moi d'utiliser un second seau.

- Et pour le mat de tomber.

- Sur votre tête.

- Et pour ma tête d'être dure.

- Dure comparée à de la gelée.

- Et pour la méduse de te prendre. (1).

- Et pour moi de m'éloigner en nageant.

- Et pour l'eau de se geler avec toi en dessous.

- Et pour quelqu'un de marteler dessus.

- Et pour lui de mourir.

- Alors quelqu'un d'autre de venir. »

Remus sourit. Sa phrase avait rimé avec celle de l'Each Uisge. Il avait gagné cette bataille au moins.

« Tu es sage dans la tradition des mots, reconnu l'Each Uisge, mais aucun homme mortel ne peut battre les Seigneurs des Anciens.

- Aucun homme mortel, mais qu'en est-il d'une femme ? »

_Oh Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

Regina.

* * *

L'Each Uisge regarda Regina avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il calculait, réalisa Remus. « Quel est ton nom ?

- Je suis appelée Moi-Même » rétorque Regina. Révéler son nom à un Etre était lui donner du pouvoir sur vous. Regina, se souvint subitement Remus, avait été la seule personne de son année à prendre Tradition des Etres, et le sujet avait été abandonné après ça.

Un autre Etre émergea pour se tenir à côté de l'Each Uisge. Dans un acquiescement silencieux, cet Etre s'avança pour affronter Regina, et Remus vit avec un choc que l'Etre avait prit la forme de Sirius. Un ganconer, alors.

« Comme je t'aime » murmura-t-il, prenant les épaules de Regina dans ses mains et l'attirant à lui. Remus vit sa sœur se fondre contre l'Etre malveillant, ses bras autours de son cou, il l'embrassait. _Prends garde au ganconer, celui dont les mots de miel sont empoisonnés, _se souvint Remus de ses livres. Le ganconer, le Parleur d'Amour.

Le ganconer commença à tracer des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Regina, et Remus savait que ces baisers devaient être à la fois du feu et de la glace.

Il savait également que si le ganconer embrassait les lèvres de Regina, elle mourrait.

« Qui chéris-tu », demanda Regina à l'Etre.

_Oh, bien jou_, pensa Remus.

« Moi-Même »répondit le ganconer.

Et Regina repoussa l'Etre. « Amant sans foi, alors, qui s'aime plus que tout les autres ! »

L'Each Uisge inclina sa tête en reconnaissance à Regina. « Tu as battu le ganconer, ma dame, et il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se glorifier de ça. Mais tu ne peux pas nous battre tous. »

Il y avait une étrange lueur dans le regard de Regina. « Vous ne comptez pas, dit-elle doucement, sur les dieux. »

En un éclair, elle sortit sa baguette de sa manche. « _Vestis Acclaro !_ »

L'air s'irisa, des forces hostiles s'unissant.

Et la Tapisserie fut révélée.

* * *

La Tapisserie, crée par les Moires et tissée par Arachnée. La Tapisserie, dans laquelle toutes les vies, mortelles et anciennes, étaient tissées. Devant eux, invoquée par la plus grande fille d'Arachnée, elle brillait, matérielle dans un monde matériel, belle, terrible, sort, destin.

L'Each Uisge s'avança, comme pour se saisir de la Tapisserie et la détruire, mais Regina commença à chanter, un chant ancien dont Remus se souvenait de ses jours à étudier la tradition des Etres, comme étant le plus simple moyen de repousser les Etres.

« _Hypericum, sel et pain,_

_« Fer froid et baie rouge,_

_« Pierre qui s'ennuie et pâquerette éclatante,_

_« Sauve-moi de l'Etre malveillant. »_

Remus la rejoignit, aidant sa sœur à repousser les Etres.

« _Verveine rouge, ambre, cloche,_

_« Vêtements retournés, cendres aussi,_

_« Air sifflant et sorbier des ciseleurs,_

_« Eau courante, secourez-moi. »_

Deux voix devinrent trois alors que Sirius les rejoignait.

« _Coq avec ton cocorico,_

_« Bannis les Etres, et les ténèbres aussi. » (2)_

Remus, n'osant pas parler, fit un geste des bras, urgeant tous ceux dans la pièce, Mangemorts ou non, à les rejoindre. _Les ennemis doivent se réunir pour défaire un plus grand mal._

« _Hypericum, sel et pain,_

_« Fer froid et baie rouge »_

Regina avait arrêté de chanter. A la place, elle s'était avancée vers la Tapisserie. L'Each Uisge commença à s'avancer aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher.

_« Pierre qui s'ennuie et pâquerette éclatante,_

_« Sauve-moi de l'Etre malveillant. »_

Elle posa une main sur la Tapisserie, et ça ne la brûla pas. Elle était l'enfant d'Arachnée, après tout, la plus aimée de cette déesse araignée.

« _Verveine rouge, ambre, cloche,_

_« Vêtements retournés, cendres aussi, »_

Les yeux de Regina avaient quitté l'Each Uisge, et pourtant, ni lui, ni aucun de son armée malveillante ne pouvaient bouger contre elle.

_« Air sifflant et sorbier des ciseleurs,_

_« Eau courante, secourez-moi. »_

Puis, avec une expression douloureuse sur son visage, Regina attrapa un énorme écheveau de fil de la Tapisserie, et les arracha.

« _Coq avec ton cocorico, »_

L'Each Uisge s'arrêta, frissonna. Regina leva l'écheveau de fils

_« Bannis les Etres, et les ténèbres aussi. »_

Et il tomba, tomba, tomba.

* * *

En bas, en bas, en bas tombèrent l'Each Uisge et tous les Etres qui l'accompagnaient, leurs fils arrachés de la Tapisserie, déchirés hors du temps et de l'espace.

Tout était calme, tout était tranquille. La Tapisserie s'évanouit.

Et celle qui les avait tous sauvés, Regina Lupin, un écheveau de fils serrés dans son poing, reposait morte sur le sol.

* * *

(1) Ici, l'enchaînement se fait par un jeu de mot sur gelée (jelly) et méduse (jellyfish).

(2) Voici les paroles originales de la chanson pour repousser les Etres :

_Hypericum, salt and bread,_

_Iron cold and berry red,_

_Self-bored stone and daisy bright,_

_Save me from unseelie wight._

_Red verbana, amber, bell,_

_Turned-out raiment, ash as well,_

_Whistle tunes and rowan tree,_

_Running water, succour me._

_Rooster with you cock-a-doo,_

_Banish wights and darkness too._


	60. Même dans l'étendue désolée

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Andromède** : Mammannn ! Andromède elle est méchante avec moooiiiii… Se cache M'en fiche, je publierais plus rien tant que t'auras pas ranger la poelle !

**Mystick** : Voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**Yria** : Et si, Issy a lâchement tué Regina… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop ! Sirius et Remus s'en remettront quand même. Après tout, ils sont pas tout seul !

**Inwie Lupin** : Mais si ! La mort de Regina rajoute de l'intensité dramatique ! Je plaisante, je plaisante… En tout cas, voici la suite et fin… En attendant le deuxième OS et la séquelle.

**Lily Oasis Black** : Vrai que Sirius et Remus doivent le ressentir durement. Leurs réactions sont plus ou moins présentées là. Et c'est une récompense pour moi de savoir que tu apprécies mon travail.

**Dark Mew** : Non, je peux t'assurer que Regina est bel et bien morte, désolée, mais je peux pas vraiment y changer grand chose… Quand à Moi-Même, c'edst sur que ça fait penser à Personne. C'était un peu le but.

* * *

**Même dans l'étendue désolée.**

Regina fut enterrée au coucher du soleil une semaine plus tard, les fils de la tapisserie divine encore dans sa main, son corps reposant près de celui de la brave Aralinda, finalement défaite.

« Personne ne peut toucher la tapisserie et vivre » avait dit solennellement Helena quand elle avait posé les yeux sur le corps de Regina. Elle avait quitté Poudlard le jour suivant, voyageant avec Bill vers Londres, et le château, dans l'esprit de Severus, semblait plus vide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il se sentait engourdi de l'intérieur, son cœur transformé en des ténèbres de charbon, comme celles de ses yeux. Elles étaient parties, et il leur avait failli. Aralinda était morte, et c'était sa faute. Regina était morte, et il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver. Et maintenant, Helena était partie, et il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait pu faire pour la convaincre de rester.

Il n'avait pas pleuré aux funérailles de Regina. Severus Snape n'était pas homme qui pleure. Remus Lupin et Sirius Black s'étaient tenus côte à côte, les larmes coulant sur leurs visages, mais Severus était resté à l'écart. Leurs peines étaient trop intensément personnelles pour qu'il puisse comprendre. L'amour d'un frère, d'un amant, était des amours que Severus ne pouvait pas revendiquer. Il pouvait seulement revendiquer l'amour d'un ami, d'un admirateur.

_Mais je l'aimais,_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il marchait près du lac. _Oh, comme je l'aimais._

Pendant presque deux décennies, il avait vénéré la mémoire de Regina Lupin, le géni des potions, sa camarade d'école, son ami. Elle ne quitterait jamais son cœur, il savait au moins ça. Son nom y était gravé comme une épitaphe sur une pierre tombale.

Et maintenant, y était également le nom d'Helena Séraphin, et une fois de plus Severus Snape avait failli.

_Peut-être que je ne suis pas un homme digne d'être aimé._

Il pouvait voir la tombe de Regina de là où il marchait, et la silhouette noire se tenant à côté.

« Regina, dit Sirius Black d'une voix rauque, tu me manques. Je t'aime. Attends-moi. »

Les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits aux funérailles de Regina. Les sentiments les plus simples. _Tu me manques. Je t'aime. Attends-moi._

Même ceux qui avaient été par delà la mort et en étaient revenus ressentaient toujours la perte.

Sirius avait son violon dans son étui avec lui, et, comme Severus regardait, il le posa sur le sol et s'agenouilla devant la tombe. « Regina, murmura-t-il de sa voix brisée, attends-moi. » Il baissa la tête et commença à chanter doucement une Complainte pour les Perdus que Severus savait qu'il avait écrit lui-même. Et, bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour pour Sirius Black dans son cœur, la complainte toucha son âme.

« _Adieu, Regina, Sous les étoiles_

_« Sur des ailes silencieuses, commence ton voyage._

_« Il semble qu'une soudaine ombre se soit envolée_

_« A travers la nuit._

_« Vole vite, Regina, sur des vents certains,_

_« Avec un rythme puissant, élève-toi droite et libre._

_« Cependant, quelque chose de rare et merveilleux_

_« Doit partir avec toi._

_« Vole, Regina, ne regarde pas en arrière_

_« Vers ceux dont tu dois te séparer._

_« Tes ailes battent les courants aériens comme _

_« Un cœur battant._

_« Vole haut, Regina – Ne regarde pas en bas._

_« Ta destinée est sans un doute là bas,_

_« Mais quelque part en dessous,_

_« Une lumière s'éteint._

_« Et la mélancolie de tant de cœurs_

_« Ira-t-elle avec toi ? »_

Severus entendit Sirius sangloter, un effroyable sanglot déchirant du plus profond de son cœur. Il répétait le nom comme un mantra. « Regina, Regina, Regina. »

_Tant d'amour en son cœur, _pensa Severus soudainement, se surprenant lui-même. _Tant d'amour… qui est passé avec Regina vers l'Autre-monde._

Il se trouva à marcher vers Sirius, posant une main sur son épaule. Sirius releva la tête vers lui avec surprise.

« Viens, Black, dit doucement Severus. Il est temps de rentrer. »

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait dit à Severus un mois auparavant qu'il serait dans ses cachots à s'enivrer avec Sirius Black, il l'aurait nourrit d'un poison mortel avec d'horribles effets secondaires.

Il prit sa bouteille de whisky de feu Vieil Ogden et en versa une mesure. « Bois » urgea-t-il Sirius.

Celui-ci l'obligea, claquant le verre. « Ca aide, admit-il. Ca… apaise un peu la douleur. Mais je sais que ça reviendra. » Sa voix se brisa. « Je l'aimais _tant._ Tant ! Et je l'avais juste retrouvée… et elle m'a été arrachée. »

Severus vida sa propre mesure. « Je sais que tu l'aimais, Black. Je l'aimais aussi, à ma propre manière.

- Je sais que tu l'aimais, répondit lourdement Sirius. Je t'ai haï pour ça.

- Comme moi. »

Il y eut un instant de silence entre eux avant que Sirius ne reprenne la parole. « Nous sommes une triste paire de vieux cons, Snape. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, reremplissant leurs verres. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Nous sommes tous les deux tombés amoureux de prêtresses, et regarde où ça nous a menés. »

Severus resta silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être d'accord avec ça, bien qu'il ne sache pas comment Sirius était au courant à propos d'Helena.

« Tu en as mise une enceinte et es tombé amoureux pendant le processus, élabora Sirius, seulement pour te faire jeter pour un homme plus jeune. » Il soupira. « Et j'en ai eu une pour moi pendant quelques glorieuses semaines, avant qu'elle ne me soit brusquement enlevée. Maintenant, j'ai une fille qui ne me voulait pas avant et qui, sûr comme l'enfer, ne me pardonnera pas maintenant.

- Assez vrai, reconnut Severus.

- Et nous avons passé près de vingt ans à courir après la même fille, ajouta Sirius. Essayant de nous tuer l'un l'autre dans la course, bien sûr. » Il regarda Severus dans les yeux. « Je suis désolé à propos de ça. Vraiment.

- Moi aussi. Et je m'excuse pour la manière horrible dont je traite ton filleul, mais n'espère pas que j'arrête. »

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire. « Le monde ne serait pas le même si Severus Snape n'était pas un bâtard envers Harry Potter, et tu le sais. Je sais que tu fais ton job en tant qu'espion et tout ça. C'est juste… pendant tout ce temps, après que James soit mort, c'est Harry et la pensée de lui qui me faisait continuer – même à Azkaban. Je voulais juste la justice pour son bien. J'aime ce garçon comme mon fils. C'est pour ça que je t'avertissais à chaque fois que tu le traitais mal. Désolé.

- Pardonné, dit Severus, vidant une autre mesure.

- Bien sûr, dit pensivement Sirius, tu as des raisons de haïr autant Hermione et Ron maintenant.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione est ma fille. Aucune secret que tu ne m'aimes pas. Et Ron est le frère de Bill. Aucune secret que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Bill en ce moment.

- Vrai. »

Sirius lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse. « Quand j'étais derrière le voile, j'ai vu ton père, Snape. »

Severus ressentit une sorte de douce amertume s'installer en lui. « Oh, dit-il sans conviction.

- Il semblait vraiment regretter la manière dont il t'a traité. Mais… il a été tué par le Direach quand les Etres se sont déversés à l'intérieur. Je suis désolé ;

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Sirius rit, un rire amer. « Nous sommes vraiment une triste paire de vieux cons, Snape.

- Je sais.

- Nous aurions dû régler nos comptes il y a vingt ans. »

Severus reremplit les verres. « Vrai. »

Sirius leva son verre. « A la plus triste paire de vieux cons que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

- Je vais boire à ça » répondit Severus, et lui et Sirius vidèrent tous les deux leurs mesures.

Et commencèrent à guérir.


	61. Epilogue

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The space between the stars) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Epilogue : Il les poussa du bord, et ils volèrent**

Amélia soupira alors qu'elle regardait Remus, assis dans sa chaise, près de la fenêtre, regardant la tombe de Regina dans les derniers rayons du soleil.

_Aucun homme n'a aimé sa sœur comme Remus a aimé Regina._

Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Remus. »

Son corps frissonna sous ses mains. Il sanglotait silencieusement, reprenant sa respiration si calmement que c'en était presque imperceptible.

« Remus. »

Ses mains tremblaient, et elle en prit une dans les deux siennes.

« Remus. »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Amélia, s'étrangla-t-il. Je… Je… »

Elle l'entoura de ses bras. « Tu n'as pas besoin de parler », lui dit-elle, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. « Je sais. Je sais. Je sais.

- Je l'aimais tant, murmura Remus.

- Et elle t'aimait, dit Amélia, prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. C'est pour ça qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait. Elle est morte pour toi, pour Sirius, pour le monde.

- Elle était… spéciale. Personne n'était comme elle. »

Amélia acquiesça, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. « Elle était spéciale, Remus. Tellement spéciale. »

Il ferma les yeux, sa douleur écrite sur son visage comme un livre écrit de sang.

« Je ne vais pas te dire que ça ira mieux, murmura Amélia, ou que ça arrêtera jamais de te faire mal. Tu as vécu avec sa mort pendant toutes ces années et je sais combien ça t'as fait mal. Mais… les morts que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, Remus. Dumbledore me l'a dit quand ma mère est morte. Elle est encore là… en toi. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, pleins de larmes. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelque chose pouvait faire aussi mal », s'étrangla-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le bercer dans ses bras. « Remus » murmura-t-elle simplement. Rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit.

Ils restèrent assis comme cela jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et que l'obscurité règne dehors, masquant la tombe de Regina. « Regarde, dit doucement Amélia, c'est la première étoile. »

Elle le sentit embrasser le haut de sa tête. « Je t'aime, Amélia, murmura-t-il. Comme je t'aime. »

* * *

Helena regardait par la fenêtre de l'appartement londonien de Bill les étoiles se lever.

_Au delà des étoiles, _lui avait-on dit alors qu'elle était une jeune prêtresse au temple d'Arachnée, _est l'Autre-Monde._

« Arpentes-tu les chemins de l'Autre-Monde maintenant, Aralinda ? demanda-t-elle à la nuit. Et… es-tu heureuse là-bas ? »

Elle sentit Bill venir derrière elle, poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Même maintenant, après tant de morts, son toucher la faisait trembler.

« _Et où appartenons-nous, sinon à la maison ?_

_« Dénué de lande natale et destiné à errer_

_« Les pas du vagabond s'accélèrent quand il se tourne_

_« Vers l'âtre où le feu du foyer brûle._

_« Un simple refuge peut varier fréquemment,_

_« Mais la maison est là où le cœur sait qu'elle est._

_« Un vagabond peut errer à travers les jours_

_« Dans un pays sans chemins ou sur des routes venteuses,_

_« Mais dans ses pensées secrètes, il se languira toujours_

_« De la maison vers laquelle il retournera. »_

Helena regarda Bill, légèrement surprise. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un homme de poésie », dit-elle doucement.

Bill sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle. « C'est écrit sur la cheminée au Terrier. Apparemment, un de mes ancêtres l'a écrit. »

Helena retourna son regard vers la fenêtre. « Aralinda est loin de la maison maintenant, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais… peut-être qu'elle est à la maison, Helena.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bill drapa son bras autours d'elle. « J'ai parlé avec Sirius du temps qu'il a passé dans l'Autre-Monde avec les parents de Harry. Il a dit… que c'était juste comme ce monde, mais mieux. Comme si c'était plus réel que la réalité. »

Helena sentit un peu de sa peine s'envoler. « Merci » dit-elle doucement à Bill, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Elle est là-bas, quelque part » dit Bill, passant ses doigts à travers ses cheveux dorés. « Quelque part… avec les étoiles. »

* * *

Severus était assis dans un fauteuil dans la salle des professeurs, ses longues jambes étirées près du feu. Il avait un livre sur ses genoux, mais ce n'était pas un livre sur les potions. C'était un livre comme aucun des livres que Severus avait jamais touchés avant.

C'était de la poésie.

« _Noire est la nuit qui aveugle la vue et, sans lune, cache nos chemins,_

_« Noires sont les ombres de la folie qui se rassemblent en nos foyers_

_« Noir le nuage de tempête, grand, courroucé, fier, d'où des larmes de tristesses pleuvent,_

_« Et noir, mon cœur que nous devions nous séparer. Quand nous reverrons-nous encore ?_ »

Deux visages apparurent dans son esprit alors qu'il lisait la Complainte des Adieux. Le premier, une femme avec de longs cheveux bruns frisés, l'autre avec des cheveux d'or.

Regina. Helena.

_Oh Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

« Severus ? »

Severus regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Bonjour, Albus.

- Severus, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un. »

Severus se leva. « Certainement » répondit-il. Il posa son livre de poésie.

Dumbledore fit un geste à quelqu'un dans l'ombre. « Severus, dit-il formellement, voici Niamh Virdis, notre nouvelle professeur de Runes Anciennes.

- Bonjour, » salua le nouveau professeur.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient à sa taille dans des anglaises brillantes. Sa peau était très pale, et ses yeux avaient une étrange couleur de miel. Et il y avait quelque chose à son propos…

« Etes-vous une des Arachniaes ? » demanda Severus durement.

Niamh sourit gentiment. « Ma mère en était une » répondit-elle.

Et, comme Severus fixait cette fille de prêtresse, il pensa que peut-être la troisième fois serait… magique.

* * *

Amélia s'était endormie contre lui alors qu'ils regardaient les étoiles. Remus la souleva lentement et la porta vers son lit sans la réveiller.

_Elle est si belle_, pensa-t-il.

La beauté d'Amélia était très différente de celle de Regina. La beauté de Regina avait été dans sa sérénité, dans la paix absolue qui irradiait d'elle, filtrant de sa silhouette, la rendant belle.

Alors qu'Amélia…

Amélia était le feu, ses yeux noirs brillant sous ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle n'était pas sereine comme Regina. A la place, la passion la rendait belle. Ca lui donnait de la profondeur.

Dumbledore lui avait dit une fois qu'il était important de laisser voir ses sentiments, et il avait trouvé ça difficile.

Mais c'était ce qu'Amélia faisait, et il l'aimait pour ça.

Il enleva doucement une mèche rebelle de son visage. Elle remua légèrement et murmura son nom dans son sommeil.

Regina était partie… mais Amélia était encore là.

Remus se coucha et enroula un bras autours d'elle. « Je t'aime, Amélia » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Il savait que quelque part, par quelque moyen, Regina le regardait.

Et elle souriait.

* * *

« Sirius ? »

Sirius se retourna. « Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, dit ironiquement Harry, s'agenouillant à côté de son parrain.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. C'est trop dangereux !

- La même chose est valable pour toi, Sirius.

- Je peux me protéger.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais… »

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Ce n'est pas important, Sirius » dit-il doucement.

Ils restèrent à genoux en silence devant la tombe de Regina pendant un moment avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole. « Tu l'aimais vraiment. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Tellement que ça en fait mal.

- La chanson que tu as écrite pour elle… c'était magnifique, Sirius. Ginny et Hermione ont pleuré.

- Quand tu veux que les gens croient tes mensonges, Harry, répondit Sirius amèrement, écris les en musique.

- Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle voudrait que tu sois comme ça, Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry prit une inspiration. « Je veux dire… je ne pense pas que Regina aurait voulu que tu sois triste. Elle t'aimait trop pour ça.

- Tu sembles très sage pour un garçon de seize ans, plaisanta Sirius à moitié.

- Ca vient avec le boulot de sauveur du monde » répondit-il ironiquement, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

L'obscurité était totale dans le ciel au-dessus d'eux, et les étoiles étaient là, pendante comme un diadème orné de pierres dans le ciel. _Regina aurait aimé ça_, pensa Sirius avec un pincement au cœur.

« Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois triste, Sirius, répéta doucement Harry.

- Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas de faire mal. »

Harry regarda les étoiles. « Elle n'est pas partie, Sirius, dit-il calmement. Elle est quelque part. Elle est avec ma mère et mon père dans l'après-vie, et je te parie qu'ils nous regardent maintenant. »

Sirius sourit. « Je pense que tu as raison, Harry.

- Joue pour elle.

- Quoi ? »

Harry fit un geste vers le violon, dans son étui sur le sol. Le même endroit qu'il était tous les soirs quand Sirius faisait sa veillée près de la tombe de Regina. « Joue pour elle. »

Sirius sourit. Il y avait une légitimité à ça. Il ouvrit l'étui dans un claquement sec. « Je pense que je vais le faire. »

Et, alors que les notes s'égouttaient du violon, la musique se déversant des cordes, de l'archet, de ses doigts comme de l'eau, Sirius sut pour sûr qu'Harry avait raison. Regina regardait, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

Et, au-dessus de lui, l'espace entre les étoiles continuait de briller.


	62. OS : Jérusalem

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (Jerusalem) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Jérusalem**

Ils ressemblaient à un père et à un fils, se tenant là près de la tombe de Regina. S'appuyant sur le parapet, Hermione regardait alors que Sirius prenait son violon et commençait à jouet. Harry se tenant à côté de lui, ne parlant pas, ne bougeant pas, juste… étant là. Réconfortant. Loyal. Un fils.

Hermione cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Ca faisait mal. Ca faisait tellement mal, cette douleur déchirant sa peau, son cœur et son âme. Elle se sentait perdue – perdue dans la folie et la peur, perdue dans sa propre confusion. C'était… c'était comme être crucifiée. _Mon propre Golgotha personnel_, pensa-t-elle, essuyant ses yeux furieusement. _Comme c'est juste._

Elle regardait, un voyeur sans le vouloir qui ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, alors qu'Harry posait une main sur le dos de Sirius. Un simple geste de réconfort. Un geste de fils.

_Ca pourrait être mien. Ca devrait être mien ! Il est mon père, pas celui d'Harry ! C'est _ma _mère qui repose morte dans le sol !_

Elle se détesta presque immédiatement pour ce qu'elle avait pensé. _Comment oses-tu, Hermione ?!_ se cria-t-elle mentalement à elle-même. _Harry a tout donné à Sirius – tout son cœur, tout son esprit. Il aime Sirius comme un fils le devrait. Tu…_ Les clous de la crucifixion s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans ses mains. Bon vendredi, alors, pour Hermione Granger, bien que pas tant ne soit bon à propos de ça. _Tu as tourné ton dos à ça, Hermione, quand tu as dit à Regina Lupin que tu ne pourrais jamais être sa fille._

Regina Lupin. Sa mère.

Sa mère morte.

_Psyché ?_

_JE NE SUIS PAS PSYCHE ! JE SUIS HERMIONE !_

Cette nuit là – était-ce réellement il y a seulement une semaine ? – brûlait dans son esprit comme le buisson de Moïse ; cyclique, ne mourrant pas. Attachée à la roue de feu, elle était, et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

_Honore ton père et ta mère._

Elle avait presque juste tué sa mère en la rejetant. Et maintenant, sa mère était morte, et elle ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Elle pensa à ses parents – ses délicieusement ennuyeux parents moldus dentistes – mais même la pensée de leurs visages souriants ne pouvait pas apaiser son âme. Pas de répit, alors, pour la fille ingrate. Abandonnant ses parents moldus pour le monde de la magie, puis abandonnant ses parents magiques dans une stupide colère d'adolescent. _J'ai assassiné les prophètes,_ pensa-t-elle. _Il n'y a pas de salut pour moi._

Elle n'était pas religieuse – elle ne l'avait jamais été – mais elle se sentait comme si elle avait commis quelque grand sacrilège. Masochistement, elle cherchait la punition, elle cherchait la douleur, elle cherchait le feu et le souffre, le septième cercle de l'enfer, hurlant avec Catiline d'agonie, mais elle haïrait ça quand ça viendrait. Pourquoi cela ?

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna. « Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question ? » Ron la rejoignit sur le parapet, mais ne la toucha pas. Loin en dessous d'eux, près de la tombe de Regina, Sirius posa le violon et commença à pleurer, de longs sanglots qui le faisaient frissonner.

« Tu penses que tu devrais être en bas avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'avait pas à répondre. Elle le regarda juste, et sut qu'il pouvait voir la réponse dans ses yeux.

Ron soupira. « Ecoute, Hermione… Je ne suis pas très bon en discours. Mais… Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Je sais ça » aboya-t-elle. Elle savait, au moins, ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle ait su que les gobelins de Gringotts allaient libérer les Etres comme ça, que sa mère sacrifierait sa vie en les arrachant à la Tapisserie.

Mais son cœur battait toujours avec une douleur monotone et sourde. Hermione Granger, génie résident de Poudlard, passée au goudron et à la plume, crucifiée, humiliée. _Ici est Hermione, Reine des Juives._

Paradis Perdu.

« Tu sais, remarqua Ron, elle n'était en rien comme toi, tu sais. »

Sa tête se releva brusquement et elle le regarda durement. « Quoi ? »

Il ne la regardait pas. A la place, il fixait Harry et Sirius en bas. « Elle était… je ne sais pas, juste très différente de toi. Tu es toute… active et trucs comme ça. Tu… Tu n'attends pas que les gens te disent quoi faire. Si quelque chose arrive que tu n'aimes pas, tu leur dis en face – comme quand tu dis à Harry qu'il a un truc de sauveur, ou quand tu me dis que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café. Mais elle… » Ron soupira. « … Eh bien, elle semblait en quelque sorte attendre que les choses lui arrivent, tu sais ? C'est pourquoi le truc à Gringotts était tellement choquant… parce qu'elle a en fait _fait _quelque chose. » Sa voix était plus douce maintenant, Eden, la Terre Promise. « Elle… elle était comme toi alors, Hermione. »

Elle ne dit rien. Les larmes coulaient le long de son visage à présent.

Et Ron le remarqua. « Oh… Merlin, Hermione, je sus un trou du cul. Je… Je vraiment mis les pieds dedans cette fois. Ginny me dit toujours que je suis insensible, et…

- Non, Ron, le coupa-t-elle calmement. C'est… C'est la meilleure chose qu'on m'ait dite depuis… Et bien, depuis que j'ai trouvé, et que… elle est morte. »

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira. « Vraiment ? »

Elle se força à sourire. « Vraiment. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si réconfortant, d'entendre qu'elle n'avait été en rien comme sa mère, sauf à la toute fin. Peut-être parce que c'était honnête. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'honnêteté en ces jours sombres.

Mais peut-être qu'elle aurait un Dimanche de Pâques, après tout.

« Est-ce que j'ai progressé pour avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à soupe maintenant ? »

Elle rit gentiment. « Ne pousse pas, Weasley. »

Il gloussa et passa un bras autours d'elle. Il ne parla pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le silence parlait beaucoup.

« Tu es jalouse, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que Harry a avec Sirius ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'expliquer.

- C'est juste… » Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer, mais elle… et bien, elle le devait. A elle-même plus qu'à quiconque. « Il est… Et bien, il est mon père, je suppose, même s'il n'a jamais vraiment… été là pour moi. Et… Je suppose que c'est comme si Harry avait pris la place… qui aurait été la mienne si rien des mauvais trucs n'étaient arrivés et que j'étais restée Psyché et grandi comme sa fille.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Juste être là est suffisant, Ron. Merci. » Elle le pensait, aussi. Sa très inadaptation – son incapacité à lui mentir – le rendait tout ce qu'il y a d'adapté à elle.

Ils se tinrent là un peu plus longtemps dans un silence confortable, regardant les étoiles. Il faisait froid, et Hermione frissonna. A l'intérieur, une pendule sonna minuit.

« C'est dimanche, maintenant » remarqua Ron doucement.

Résurrection, alors, pour elle ? Hermione n'était pas sure. Mais… Pour l'instant, elle se sentait… pardonnée en tout cas.

« Il fait froid, dit-elle calmement.

- Viens. Rentrons. »

Et alors qu'ils quittaient le haut de la tour, Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule la tombe de sa mère.

_Si longtemps, Jérusalem_, pensa-t-elle.


	63. OS : La mecque

**L'espace entre les étoiles.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (Mecca) Donc, en gros, rien est à moi.

* * *

**Mystick** : Alors voilà pour toi : un autre one-shot sur le sujet. Et une séquelle devrait suivre bientôt.

**Lily Oasis Black** : Au départ c'était vraiment la fin. Puis ici a fait deux OS et une séquelle qui devrait arriver bientôt.

**Dark Mew : **Tes désirs sont des ordres, voilà Mecca ! Et merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.

**Andromède** : J'ai été vraiment touché par ta review ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que je l'ai traduite à Issy. Mais bon, elle a pas répondu. C'est un de ses quelques défauts ! En tout cas, je compte traduire la suite de l'espace entre les étoiles qui s'appellera la Terre vaine, donc, tu peux t'attendre à avoir de nos nouvelles bientôt !

**Pitite Maraudeuse : **Merci pour tout ses commentaires, ça fait très plaisir de savoir ce que tu as aimé ou pas. Pour ma part, la destruction des Arachniaes ne m'a pas tellement ennuyée, ce que j'ai le moins apprécié était la nomination de Remus (On m'enlèvera pas de la tête que la communauté magique n'est pas prête à avoir un Ministre loup-garou !) et le fait qu'Hermione soit la fille de Sirius et de Regina, je trouve ça un peu gros. Mais enfin, Issy l'a fait parce qu'elle trouvait qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de points communs avec Remus, et qu'elle avait parfois le mauvais caractère impulsif de Sirius. Mais ça reste quand même cousu de fils blancs !

**Electra Natchios** : Oula, il te reste du boulot alors ! T'es vraiment arrivé pour la fin !

**Thaelle Elia** : Merci, et je suis ravie que ça t'es plu.

**Alinembc54** : Et merci à toi de m'avoir lu !

* * *

**La Mecque**

**Premier Pilier : Le jeûne**

****

Harry errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but. C'était un jour de congé, et il se sentait… Coincé. Coincé et inutile.

_Privet Drive est parti_, pensa-t-il. _Ce n'est juste… plus là._

C'était surprenant combien la perte de Privet Drive l'avait affecté. S'il y avait songé avant que ça n'arrive, il n'aurait pas pensé que ça l'ennuierait autant. Oh, si son oncle et sa tante et Dudley avaient été blessés, il se serait inquiété, mais ils ne l'étaient pas. C'était juste la maison qui était partie, la maison que Harry haïssait, qu'il voulait quitter pour aller vivre avec Sirius, mais maintenant, elle était partie…

Harry n'avait pas réalisé quelle forteresse stable Privet Drive était devenue. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui arrivait pendant l'année scolaire, Privet Drive restait comme un endroit que la magie ne pouvait toucher. Oh, ça avait été près, bien sûr, quand les détracqueurs les avaient attaqués, lui et Dudley, l'année dernière, mais ils ne sont jamais vraiment allés là. La magie et Privet drive étaient aussi incompatibles que Sirius et Snape.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Détruit, brûlé, partie dans le _jihad_ contre Harry Potter.

Voldemort avait anéanti le placard sous les escaliers d'Harry, et maintenant, il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher.

**Deuxième Pilier : Profession de foi**

****

Harry soupira alors qu'il marchait vers le déjeuner. Nulle part où se cacher. Nulle part où aller. Pas de _hajj _pour Harry Potter, pas de pèlerinage, pas de _hajira_, pas de ville sainte. Juste le présent, juste le flou, avec tout ce qui était stable dans son monde jeté dans la confusion. Pas de piliers pour soutenir le plafond. Privet Drive partie. Sirius vivant. La fiancée de Sirius morte.

La fille de Sirius.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione en ce moment. Il savait, dans sa tête, que ce n'était pas de sa faute que ses parents ne soient pas, en fait, dentistes. Qu'ils étaient Sirius Black et Regina Lupin. Qu'elle était plus reliée aux Maraudeurs que lui – une province qui avait été jusque là exclusivement la sienne.

_Que ressens-tu pour Hermione, Harry ?_ murmura une voix dans son esprit. _Que ressens-tu ?_

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas le confesser. _Shahada, shahada, shahada. _Il était perdu dans un labyrinthe sans fin de piliers, piliers d'émotion et de confusion, et il était perdu, perdu, perdu. _Shahada, shahada, shahada._

_Que ressens-tu pour elle Harry ?_ murmura la voix. _Que ressens-tu ?_

« Je me sens…, dit-il tout fort. Je me sens… »

_Shahada, shahada, shahada._

_Que ressens-tu pour elle, Harry ? Que ressens-tu ?_

« Je me sens… jaloux, dit-il enfin. Jaloux, et je me sens mal de me sentir jaloux. »

_Shahada…_

**Troisième Pilier : La prière**

****

Harry était assis au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor au milieu de l'après-midi, seul. Il tambourinait ses doigts sans but au bout du fauteuil. Ron et Ginny étaient dehors jouant au Quidditch, mais il avait refusé d'aller avec eux. Hermione était à la bibliothèque – ou c'était ce que Ron lui avait dit.

Hermione.

Une telle question piège. Tant de sentiments, de problèmes, de personnes, de vies. _Je me sens mal de me sentir jaloux._

**_Loué soit Allah…_**

****

« Elle est encore mon amie… » dit-il, présentant ses arguments à l'air vide.

**_Le Très Gracieux, le Très Miséricordieux…_**

****

« Je pense… »

**_Maître du Jour du Jugement…_**

****

« N'est-ce pas ? » Harry eut un flash momentané de lui-même en procès devant le Magengamot au complet.

_« Harry James Potter, vous avez été accusé de vous sentir jaloux sans raison. Jury, que pensez-vous ? _

_- Coupable… Coupable… Coupable… »_

Il se leva brusquement et monta les escaliers. _J'ai besoin d'une douche_, pensa-t-il. _Je me sens sal. Je me sens taché._

Et il essaya de laver ses transgressions.

**_Et maintenant, tourne –toi vers La Mecque…_**

****

**Quatrième Pilier : L'aumône**

****

C'était le soir, et le soleil se couchait. Harry regardait par la fenêtre le rouge et or des nuages tourbillonnants, et s'appela un couard.

« Harry ? »

Il tourna la tête. « Ginny ? »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, souriant facilement. « Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Non… Ca va, je vais bien.

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu oublies que je vie avec Hermione. Je reconnais une personne paumée quand j'en vois une.

- Hermione ? »

Ginny roula les yeux. « Non, la Reine de Sabah ! Bien sûr Hermione ! Elle est tellement paumée qu'elle ressemble à une pelote de laine après que j'ai essayé de tricoter avec.

- Pourquoi ? »

Ginny le fixa du regard. « Tu dois être aussi émotionnellement inconscient que Ron.

« Non… J'ai juste été… distrait. » _Recoller Sirius ensemble, morceau par morceau. Je sais comment faire, mais le droit n'est pas le mien. C'est celui d'Hermione._

« Tu as l'impression qu'Hermione t'enlève Sirius, n'est ce pas ? »

Maintenant, c'était le tour d'Harry de la fixer. « Comment…

- Elle ressent la même chose, continua Ginny, prenant sa main. Comme si elle te l'enlevait, et ça la tue. Tu dois lui parler, Harry.

- Je… je… Mais

- Pas de mais » contra Ginny, et elle était tellement comme sa mère qu'Harry put difficilement réprimer son sourire. "Tu as besoin de lui parler, ou vous allez continuer à vous paumer l'un l'autre. Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a pleuré sur l'épaule de Ron, la nuit dernière ? Ron, celui qui a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ? »

Cette fois, Harry sourit. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais entendu cette conversation. »

Ginny tapota sa main. « J'entends beaucoup de chose. Maintenant, fais comme je dis, ou je me présenterais contre toi pour la place d'Attrapeur, OK ?

- OK. »

Comme il regardait Ginny se retirer, la lumière rouge et or changeant ses cheveux rouges et or en feu, il sourit. La confiance facile de Ginny, son don sans fin, son _zakat_… ça l'avait libéré.

**Cinquième Pilier : Pèlerinage**

****

Plus tard cette nuit, après le dîner, Harry chercha Hermione.

« Hermione ? Pouvons-nous… parler ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Oui Harry. Parlons. »

Et d'un pas, Harry parcourut le chemin de la Mecque à Médine.

Et il ne regarda pas en arrière.

* * *

_Hajj_ : Un pèlerinage à La Mecque.

_Hijira _: Le voyage de la Mecque à Médine, fait par Mahomet en 622.

_Jihad_ : La guerre sainte.

_Shahada_ : La profession de foi dans la tradition musulmane.

_Zakat_ : le don de l'aumône.


End file.
